Aalleeyah Gilbert
by Chelseage
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Elena had a twin sister nobody knew about? Meet Aalleeyah Gilbert. Bitchy, badass who will stop at nothing to get her way. So what will happen when she returns to Mystic Falls with a plan. Oh and did I mention she's a vampire/witch hybrid?</html>
1. The Return 2x01 Part 1

**CHAPTER 1: THE RETURN PART 1**

**GILBERT HOUSE**

*Third Person POV*

John is in the kitchen, and as he closes the refrigerator door, he sees Aalleeyah **(Outfit on profile)** standing there, posing as Elena.

"You scared me," John tells the imposter, startled.

"Sorry" Aalleeyah simply replies with a non apologetic tone

"Is Jenna home?" John asks curiously

Aalleeyah replies to his question with "She had to meet the fire chief about the building. She doesn't know the truth. They've covered it up."

"Yeah I know. How's Jeremy?" John sighs

"Holed up in his room." Aalleeyah tells him

"Can I help?" John asks Aalleeyah

"Sure." Aalleeyah tells her uncle after taking a quick glance at his fingers, seeing he's wearing the Gilbert ring.

**On the porch**

"You want me to pick you up?" Stefan asks his girlfriend

"I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital, can you meet me there?" Was Elena's response

"You bet."

"Okay, I love you Stefan."

"I love you too." Stefan responds as Elena hangs up

**Kitchen**

Aalleeyah suddenly grabs a knife and cuts John's fingers off, ring included. With a strong push, she shoves him against the sink.

"Katherine?!" John asks with a painful and fearful tone

"Guess again? Uncle John? Or should I say dad?" Aalleeyah replies with a smirk

"Aalleeyah?" John asks horrified, praying that his daughter wasn't one of them

Aalleeyah shows her vampire face proving to John her species. "Hello John, Goodbye John" She says dramatically as she stabs him. At this time Elena is entering the house, which Aalleeyah of course notices. Aalleeyah speeds around a corner with her vampire speed as to not get caught by her twin sister.

"Jeremy? Are you up?" Elena calls up the stairs. She suddenly hears a noise coming from the kitchen and goes in that direction to investigate. The scene Elena walks into is bloody. John is on the floor missing four fingers and bleeding severely. Elena runs to him and grabs her phone as she tries to stop the bleeding.

" 911, what's your emergency?" The person on the phone asks

"Hi, I-I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street." Elena tells them in a panicked tone

"Behind you." John faintly whispers once he sees Aalleeyah standing behind them

"What?"

"Behind you!"

Elena turns around with a gasp but sees nobody there. Thinking quickly she grabs the knife used to stab her uncle and advances towards the hallway with cautiousness. Suddenly Aalleeyah speeds around attempting to frighten Elena, which works, before she runs out the door. Elena is still in her frightened state. Elena then remembers her brother upstairs and calls his name as she runs up the stairs.

"Please, Jeremy, wake up!" Elena pleads desperately as she sees her unconscious brother on his bed. In a last attempt, Elena shakes Jeremy fiercely to which he finally wakes up.

John is being taken away in an ambulance as Stefan arrives and tries to enter the house only to be pushed back from an officer

"He's okay." Elena tells the policeman before he lets Stefan through. Stefan and Elena then walk up the stairs towards Jeremy's room

"What happened?" Stefan sighs

"He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills and now… I mean he looks fine but then again so do you. So, I just... I don't know." Elena explains. Stefan takes Jeremy's face in his hands and examines his eyes.

"Look at me." Stefan demands Jeremy

"I'm fine, okay? I feel exactly the same." Jeremy tells them, irritated

"Should I call a paramedic up here? What should I do?" Elena asks Stefan, as she is still worried about her little brother

"No, he's fine." Stefan tells the worried sister

"You mean I'm _not_ a vampire? Damn it!" Jeremy sighs

"Don't say that Jeremy! Jer, why would you want that?" Elena demands of him

"Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead." He replied sadly

"Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here, sit down" Stefan tells the boy

Stefan pushes Jeremy back down on the bed. He grabs his face in his hands and makes him look at him.

"I am very sorry about Anna but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could _really_ die." Stefan explains as Jeremy just looks away in response.

"Hey!" Stefan slaps him "Do you understand me?!"

"Stefan..." Elena cautions

"Yeah, I understand." Jeremy tells his sister's boyfriend

"Good." Stefan shortly replies as he stands up and walks to Elena "What about the pills that he took?" Elena continues her questioning

"He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him, I bet." Stefan explains as a policemen knocks on the doorframe of Jeremy's room.

"Miss Gilbert?" The man questions

"I'll be right there." She tells him

"You need to be at the hospital." Stefan tells her

"But..."

"No, no, no, I'll stay here with Jeremy."

"No, I don't need a babysitter." Jeremy chimes in

"Yes, you do." Elena states

**MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

Matt is sitting alone outside of Caroline's room as Bonnie arrives and walks over to him.

"How is Caroline?" Bonnie questions her friend

"She's not good, Bon." Matt tells her in a sad tone

"What happened?"

"We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got…"

"A noise?" Bonnie asks curiously

"He got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and ... I thought that Caroline was fine and then ... and then she wasn't so ..." Matt explains

Damon walks over to Sheriff Forbes at the hospital desk.

"Liz, I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?" Damon asks the mother

"She's in surgery, it's ... they're doing everything they can. I need your help Damon." She explains on the verge of tears

"Sure, anything Liz."

"Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement." Liz says to the man

"Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?"

"No, no. A mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when John's device went off but he… he couldn't have been a vampire, I've known the man my whole life and now Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and ... " Liz tells him as she finally ends up breaking into tears.

"It's okay. It's okay." Damon soothes as he hugs her

Elena then arrives at the hospital and walks over to Bonnie who is now alone

"Bonnie. How's Caroline?" Elena questions her best friend

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it." Bonnie explains

"What?" Elena says tearfully as Bonnie embraces her. Damon then pays attention to the pair

"Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena asks desperately

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon probes, making his presence known

"No, I don't."

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that."

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." Bonnie threatens

"I can give Caroline some blood." The vampire suggests

"No, no way." Elena immediately says

"No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena." Damon says to the girl in an attempt to persuade her.

"It's too risky, I can't agree to that." She says still not liking the idea

"Do it." Bonnie pipes up

"This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it." Bonnie explains after seeing the look on Elena face

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" Damon asks the witch

"No. But you'll do it anyway. For Elena." Bonnie replies smugly. She then walks away leaving Elena and Damon alone.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight." Damon tells Elena

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John." Elena replies, oblivious to what Damon is really trying to talk about; the kiss.

"What? When? What are you talking about? After I left?" Damon asks confused

"You were there?" Elena replies equally as confused.

"Come on, Elena, you know I was."

"When were you at the house?"

"_Really?_ Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed. Come on, we _kissed_, Elena." Damon stresses

"Okay, I don't have time for this Damon."

"If you want to forget what happened fine but I can't."

Jenna then arrives. Damon moves away while Jenna glares at him, but listens in.

"Elena, I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?" Jenna asks her niece

"Where have you been?" Elena asks her

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier."

"No, you didn't." Elena tells her, confused once again.

"Yes, I did."

"No, Jenna, you didn't."

"Yes, I did." Jenna and Elena bickered as Damon suddenly assumes that Katherine was the one he kissed and not Elena. Jenna and Elena look at him with confusion.

"Mmm, you _got_ to be kidding me." Damon says angrily

He looks at both Jenna and Elena and walks away.


	2. The Return 2x01 Part 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE RETURN PART 2**

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Jeremy is asleep in his bed as Stefan paces beside his bed, still watching out for him. He hears the front door open. It's Aalleeyah still posing as Elena. He goes down the stairs.

"Hey! How was Caroline?" Stefan asks the phony

"Not good." Aalleeyah **(Outfit on profile)** tells him as she hugs him and tries to kiss him but by now Stefan realized it's not his girlfriend. He grabs her by the back of her neck and flashes his fangs. He then throws her on the couch nearby. Aalleeyah gets up straight away without the slightest trouble.

"Katherine." Stefan assumes

"Nope, wrong doppelganger, I'm your girlfriends twin sister" Aalleeyah informs her twin's boyfriend casually.

"At least I fooled one of you." Aalleeyah continues. At this Stefan speeds over and pushes her against a wall

"Feel better?" Aalleeyah asks

He then pushes her against another wall. The sound of someone opening the front door distracts Stefan. Aalleeyah takes this advantage and grabs his arm and bends it behind his back. She throws him to the floor, and with a smile, she leaves the house using vampire speed. Elena and Damon enter the house. Stefan is still on the floor but stands up immediately seeing them.

"Stefan?" Elena asks

"Elena." Stefan replies

"What happened?"

"Katherine happened." Damon states assuming it's the other doppelganger

"Nope" Stefan states as he walks into the kitchen with a confused Damon in tow.

"Wait what do you mean it wasn't Katherine?" Damon asks as the reach the kitchen

"I mean, it wasn't Katherine. The girl said she was Elena's twin sister."

"What? Elena doesn't have a twin sister" Damon tells his brother

"That's just what she said, Damon"

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asks

"No."

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance."

"She said she fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?"

"She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight."

Elena enters the room. Stefan walks towards her.

"I told Jeremy, I can't lie to him anymore." Elena tells them

"Are you alright?" Stefan asks

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better."

"I know. We all did."

"Katherine was in this house." Elena states with a chill

"Uh no she wasn't" Stefan tells her

"What? What do you mean?"

"Um, the girl said she was you twin sister" Stefan says to her as all the color seems to drain from her face

"No, no. What the hell is she doing back here? She's not meant to be back, she was meant to never come back," Elena mutters to herself as she runs her fingers through her hair.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon asks

"There's something I haven't told you guys," Elena states with a shaky breath

"I have a twin sister called Aalleeyah," She simply states

"What?! And why are we only hearing about this now?" Damon blows up

"Because I didn't think she'd ever come back, so it wasn't important," She replies

"What do you mean 'come back'?" Stefan steps in calmly, trying to defuse the conversation

"She disappeared the night my parents were killed, she was at the same party but when I left, I couldn't find her so I just left her"

"So you just left her?" Stefan asks

"Well to be completely honest, I didn't care where she was, I hate her"

"How can you hate your sibling?" Damon asks still irritated

"Oh you're one to talk" Elena snaps back

"Elena, why did you hate your sister?" Stefan asks, calmly again

"Because she's a bitch. She's also a slut" She states harshly. The two men are surprised at her words, never having heard her say anything rude.

"She was dating Tyler and was best friends with Caroline when she disappeared. We barely ever saw her, she was always out at Tyler's or Caroline's or some random guys bed," Elena continues

"That's not a good reason to hate her," Damon states

"I know but I hate her because she slept with Matt while we were dating and she was still dating Tyler." She responds with a bitter tone

"Wow, so she's Katherine the second?" Damon jokes

"No, she's much worse, trust me. She uses her looks to get what she wants and she's very manipulative. She always knows your deepest darkest secrets even when you've never told anyone them. She uses that against you if her looks aren't enough." Elena explains.

"Okay so why have we never heard of her?" Stefan asks

"Because I was hoping she was dead"

"Well I mean she is kinda dead. She's one of us now" Damon says

"Yeah whatever but can we just get back on topic? Aalleeyah was here which means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?" Elena asks

"Move." Damon suggest

"Very helpful, thank you." Elena spits back as she sits down

"We need to find out what her plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" Stefan asks his brother

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We... kissed." He modestly replies

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asks

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asks his own question

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go." Damon explains the definition of kissing whilst puckering his lips and making kissing sounds. To this Stefan speeds to him with his vampire speed. Damon quickly uses his own super speed and rushes to stand beside Elena

"Don't be obvious, Stefan." Damon guides his little brother

Stefan starts towards Damon again but Elena gets up and puts her hand in front of Stefan.

"Stefan wait, he kissed Aalleeyah, not me." She tells her boyfriend "We don't have time for this guys." She states

"Later." Stefan warns

"John must know something. There has to be a reason why Aalleeyah tried to kill him." Elena gets back on topic

"She's Aalleeyah so she loves to play games" Elena voices to the two

"You're right, John could know something through Isobel. So maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk." Stefan expresses his opinion

"I've got a better idea." Damon states

"What's that?" Elena questions

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See you."

"Is that smart?"

"If your sister thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move."

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan joins in the conversation

"Stake her; rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see."

**At the Lockwood Mansion**

Carol Lockwood is talking with Sheriff Forbes and Damon.

"I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband." Carol demands of the two

"I'm looking into it but you have to be straight with me. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?" Liz asks the newly widowed, Carol Lockwood

"What are you implying? That he was _one of them_?" She asks in disgust

"No, no. No one's implying that." Damon steps in trying to calm the situation

"Your deputy screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible." Carol ignores Damon

"Carol..." Damon says trying to calm her down

"Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place." Liz retorts as Damon is once again ignored

"Liz..." Damon says trying to cool the sheriff down

"Someone got my husband killed." Carol bitterly states

"We're all on edge here. You've suffered a great loss. The whole town has. We have to stick together, okay? Trust each other, we'll get through this." Damon says

Meanwhile Tyler is at the front door, greeting guests. A jeep drives up to the front of the mansion and a man steps out.

"So the black sheep returns." Tyler greets the man

"Tyler?" The mystery guy asks

"Yeah."

"What happened to you? In my mind you're twelve years old."

"Then that's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason." Tyler states as they embrace

"Good to see you again." Mason tells his nephew

"It's good to see you too. Come on inside."

**MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

Stefan and Elena are walking down the hallway towards John's room.

" Ready for this?" Stefan asks

They enter the room together.

"John?" Elena asks, waking him. He panics as soon as he sees Elena, thinking its Aalleeyah. He attempts to press the nurse call button but Stefan takes it away from him.

"I'm Elena. I'm not - I'm not Aalleeyah." Elena tries to sooth.

"We know she did this to you." Stefan states

"We need to know why." Elena adds on

"Where is she?" John asks, worried

"You tell us." Stefan replies

"I don't know." John tries to sit up but Stefan pushes him back down.

"You're a little too weak to play tough guy. Why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions?" Stefan threatens as Elena puts the Gilbert ring back on John's finger

"Please, tell us why she's here. What does she want?" Elena politely asks but John doesn't respond though

"She'll try again; we can't help you if you don't confide in us" Stefan tells him

"In you?" John retorts

"In your daughter then."

"My daughter should have driven a stake through your heart by now." He responds as he looks over at Elena

"She's working with Katherine, I don't know why. I never spoke with Katherine or Aalleeyah directly, they never trusted me." He continues

"Now either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughter." John tells Stefan

"You see the world with such hatred. It's gonna get you killed." Elena bitterly tells him. She then walks out of the room leaving Stefan alone with John. Stefan speeds over to John and begins to choke him

"You may be okay with dying but I have a better plan for you." Stefan intimidates. He bites his wrist and puts it in John's mouth and forces his blood down John's throat.

"You now have my blood in your system, all I have to do is kill you. Now take my advice. Leave town. Elena doesn't want you here. You've got about 24 hours before the blood leaves your system, that's enough time to disappear or so help me God, I will turn you into a vampire and I will watch you hate yourself more than you already do." Stefan warns and releases him. John gasps.

"The clock starts now" Stefan states as he leaves the hospital room

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

Damon is watching Mason and Carol as he talks with Sheriff Forbes.

"Who's the guy with Carol?" Damon asks Liz curiously

"It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood." She informs

"Is he on the council? Like John Gilbert was when he rolled in?" Damon asks trying to pry as much out of the sheriff as possible on Mason

"He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave."

"Thanks." Damon says as Sheriff Forbes walks away but continues to watch Mason and Carol.

Meanwhile Katherine walks towards the entrance of the Lockwood house. Tyler stops her and grabs her hands in appreciation.

" Hey Elena, thanks for coming. Come on in." He invites as she enters the house with a smirk


	3. The Return 2x01 Part 3

**CHAPTER 3: THE RETURN PART 3**

**OUTSIDE OF MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

Elena and Stefan are outside, walking away.

"Hey, I just have to swing by home to pick up Jenna and Jeremy so we can go to the Lockwood's'. How did you leave him there, John?" Elena asks

"I ... I asked him to leave town."

They stop walking and turn to face each other

"Asked? You threatened him." Elena challenged

"Yeah, I threatened him."

" Good. I want him gone, Stefan. I know that I shouldn't feel that way but I don't want someone like that in my life. Or Jeremy's life."

" I know." Stefan says as she embraces him

"So what now?" Elena questions

"Now, I need to go find Damon."

"Please Stefan, don't fight with him."

"No Elena, he tried to kiss you. I'm not okay with that."

" That's not the problem, Aalleeyah is. She's already messing with both of your heads and you haven't even really met her yet. The last thing we need is to make things worse."

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

"Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?" Bonnie asks Damon

"Well, I know it took the mayor down."

" Don't you want to know why?"

"Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline?" Damon asks

"She's much better."

"You're welcome."

"No, you're welcome."

"Why am I welcome?"

"You live to see another day?

"No good deal goes unpunished with you, does it?" Damon question irritably

"Doesn't undo the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Elena and the sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out." Bonnie threatens

"Now you need to stop with the witches' brew. You're starting to believe your own press."

She looks at Damon. Damon starts to hold his head in pain. Bonnie stops after a while.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?" Bonnie says as she walks out to the front porch and towards Katherine, who she believes to be Elena

"Oh my god! Damon drives me crazy. He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Caroline when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place." Bonnie complains

"I'm sorry Bonnie. What Damon's done is just awful." Katherine says, trying to keep up the Elena act.

"Okay, better. Hateful Damon moment over." Bonnie says as she touches Katherine's arm and immediately senses that she is not Elena.

"I've got to find Tyler and pay my respects. I'll be back." Bonnie excuses herself

Bonnie walks into a room and immediately calls Elena

"Hello?" Elena's voice rings through the phone

"Elena? Where are you?" Bonnie probes

"Bonnie, I know I'm late. I'm getting in the car now. I'll be there in 5." Elena tells the witch before she hangs up.

Bonnie turns around to leave but sees Katherine behind her. She gasps.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine." Katherine introduces.

"I know who you are." Bonnie spits

"Oh good, well I guess you know my friend Aalleeyah right?" Katherine smirks, leaving Bonnie confused until she feels someone tap on her shoulder. She slowly turns around to see her best friend's twin whom shes always hated

"Nice to see you again Bonnie" Aalleeyah **(Outfit on profile)** smiles a fake innocent smile.

"Feeling's not mutual" Bonnie harshly replies

"You're the best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together with the help of Aalleeyah and Isobel of course. They told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt who Aalleeyah got the lucky chance of sleeping with, but now he's sweet on Caroline, and then there's you, the vampire-hating Bennett witch. Did I do good?" Katherine asked turning the attention back to her. Bonnie attempts to leave the room, but Katherine super speeds around her and blocks her way out. Bonnie uses her migraine-inducing spell on Katherine. Katherine feigns being hurt while Aalleeyah walks to stand beside her accomplice.

"I've been around a long time Bonnie; you're gonna have to do better than that." Katherine tells the young witch

She grabs Bonnie by the throat and pushes her against the wall. She vamps out. Bonnie opens the doors with her powers to expose them to the other guests. Katherine's face goes back to normal.

" Nice." Katherine notes

Stefan is standing outside the doorway.

"Katherine. Aalleeyah" Stefan greets

"Stefan." Katherine greets back

"Leave her alone."

"Okay." Katherine simply states

She releases her and Bonnie quickly leaves the room. Aalleeyah uses her magic to shut the door behind her

"What was that?" Stefan asks after witnessing the door close on it's own

"Oh did I forget to mention I'm a hybrid? Witch-Vampire hybrid to be exact" Aalleeyah smirks towards to shocked Salvatore

Katherine walks up to Stefan and traces her finger across his chest. Aalleeyah and Katherine then leave the room as Stefan follows closely behind

"What are you doing here?" Stefan questions the two look-a-likes

Aalleeyah grabs a drink off a tray and responds, "After the way you treated me last night, I thought that a public place would be less violent."

"You're taking this a little far, don't you think? Elena could walk in at any moment."

"Mmm, but that's part of the fun, Stefan." Aalleeyah replies as she picks up a cherry from the food table.

"Damon's here, somewhere. I've been avoiding him." Katherine states

Aalleeyah puts the cherry in her mouth, but when she sees Matt, she takes it back out.

"Hey guys. Wow Aalleeyah, you're back. Hey." He greets

"Hey Matt. I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved." Aalleeyah says, acting innocent

"I am. Thanks Aalleeyah". He replies before he leaves

"Uh! His eyes are so blue!" Katherine whines

"Why do you think I slept with him?" Aalleeyah replies with a smirk

"You need to leave now." Stefan states, ignoring the girls' comments

"You're hurting my feelings, Stefan. Damon was much happier to see me, then again he thought I was your girlfriend so..." Aalleeyah banters

"Aalleeyah, I'm not doing this with you." Stefan replies

"Okay, how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of all of your friends? Walk with me." Katherine suggests

"Just tell me what you're doing here."

"Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?" Katherine asks innocently

"That doesn't explain why Aalleeyah's here"

"Oh, she's just here to ruin her sister's life" Katherine replies while Aalleeyah flashes a smirk

"What game are you playing?"

"Why, you want to play with me?" Katherine asks flirtatiously

"I don't know. How can I play if I don't know the rules?"

"No rules, Stefan. Don't you remember? No rules." Katherine explains then she walks out of the room and looks back towards Stefan. She holds out her hand for him to take but instead Stefan walks past her, ignoring her hand. Katherine drops her hand and turns towards Aalleeyah and with a tilt of the head, Aalleeyah follows the two closely behind like a silent child.


	4. The Return 2x01 Part 4

**CHAPTER 4: THE RETURN PART 4**

**Outside the mansion**

Katherine and Stefan are outside, walking, with Aalleeyah trailing closely behind.

"The Lockwood's have a lot more land than they used to. The possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune." Katherine comments

"Yeah, why did you want them dead? You're the one who turned most of them." Stefan teases

"There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Stefan. Just ask John Gilbert." Katherine teases back as they stop walking. Aalleeyah stops as well.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" Stefan notes

" But you have. You're stronger. Meaner. It's sexy." She says seductively

"Don't flirt with me Katherine. I'm not Damon; I haven't spent one hundred and forty five years obsessed with you."

"Yeah, based on your choice of women, I'd say otherwise. Although I'll admit it does bother me that you've falling in love with someone else."

" I was never in love with you, Katherine. You compelled me. So none of my feelings were real."

"Believe what you want, Stefan, but I know the truth and deep down, so do you." Katherine says as she presses her finger to his chest

"The truth? Well the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. So, whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town? Because if you don't, I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out. And take Aalleeyah with you"

" You want to know why I'm here Stefan? I came back for you."

" Well the problem, Katherine, is that I hate you." Stefan says and this sets Katherine off. Aalleeyah realizes this and goes and grabs Stefan arms and places behind his back so he cant get away as Katherine takes an iron stem from the ground and stabs him with it.

" You hate me, huh? That sound like the beginning of a love story, Stefan, not the end of one." Katherine spits viciously and removes the object she used to stab him with. And with that Aalleeyah and Katherine flee

Elena and Stefan are sitting on a bench on the Lockwood grounds. Elena is wiping Stefan's wound with a cloth.

"You gonna be okay?" Elena asks, concerned

" Yeah, it will heal." He replies

"That's not what I meant."

"I was trying to figure her out. I was at least hoping I could get your sister to crack. I was playing along and I let her get to me." Stefan confesses as Damon walks up

"I tried to track them but their gone. Oooh, cover up, Fabio." Damon comments as Stefan pulls his shirt down

"We got a crazy ex and girlfriend's sister on the loose"

"You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to _steal your guy_." Damon tells Elena

" That's not what's happening." Stefan states firmly

" Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl."

Suddenly a swish of air caused by vamp speed whooshes around and Aalleeyah appears leaning against the tree

"So, what we talking 'bout?" She asks with a smirk

"Nothing that concerns you Aalleeyah" Elena rudely responds as she stands up

" Aw come on Elena, aren't you happy to see your big sister?"

"No and I was hoping you were completely dead"

"You need to be taught some manners little girl, respect your elders" Aalleeyah warns in a threatening tone

" You're older by 3 minutes!"

" Yeah and don't you forget it, lil sis"

" Argh" Elena exasperates as she plops down on the seat again

" Seriously, what are you doing here?" Stefan asks

" I told you, I'm here to ruin my sisters life"

" No I mean here here, what are you doing at Mayor Lockwood's wake?"

"Oh, I thought I'd come pay my respects, I mean it is my boyfriend's dad"

" Oh please, he's completely over you, he probably doesn't even remember you exist" Elena comments snidely

"Really? Cause before I left, he was hopelessly in love with me, after all he did completely forgive me for the sleeping with Matt incident, which was surprisingly easy"

"The only thing easy about it is you, Aalleeyah"

"Ouch" Aalleeyah comments before turning to Damon

"Younger siblings are just so rude, don't you agree?"

"Completely" He responds in a sarcastic tone

"No need to be nasty about it"

"Oh I have every right to be rude, I mean you did trick me into kissing you"

"And wasn't it just an amazing kiss?" She comments with a smirk

"No" He simply replies

"Well it wouldn't have been much better with Elena, ask Matt. Or maybe Stefan and I can give it a go, he can be the judge" She smugly replies with the same smirk

"Although Katherine would try and kill me, on the upside it means I can finally kill her"

"What? I thought you and Katherine were working together?" Stefan asks confused

"Oh we are, but that's only because we both want something, but the second she seizes to be of use to me, I will kill her"

"What makes you think you can kill her? She's like 500 years older than you" Damon comments

" Yeah but I think you're forgetting I'm a hybrid and that means that when I became a vampire, my witch side also enhanced greatly, meaning I'm the most powerful being in existence"

" I still don't get why you're working with Katherine"

" I want something or should I say someone. Although I do believe Katherine's intentions here are crazy, I mean I think that coming into town and trying to get back some random person you loved 150 years ago, is truly pathetic. No offence Damon" Aalleeyah comments while Damon gives her a death glare. Aalleeyah speeds off.

"I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done." Elena says leaving

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Damon walks into the living room and pours himself a drink. He starts to walk out but stops.

" Very brave of you to come here." Damon comments and turns his head to see Aalleeyah sitting on the couch.

"I wanted to say goodbye." Aalleeyah says

" Leaving so soon? "

" I know where I'm not wanted."

" Don't pout. It's not attractive on you"

" Ouch." Aalleeyah scoffs

Damon drinks his drink and starts to walk out of the room until Aalleeyah vamp speeds in front of him.

" What, no goodbye kiss?" Aalleeyah asks

" Why don't I kill you instead? What are you doing here?"

" Nostalgia, curiosity, et. cetera."

" I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Aalleeyah. What are you and Katherine up to?"

" Trust me Damon, when I'm up to something, you'll know it. Come on. Kiss me. Or kill me. Which will it be, Damon? We both know that you're only capable of one." She eggs on as she inches closer to his lips. But he turns away and walks away. She rushes forward again to in front of him, in a last attempt to persuade him. She grabs his throat and pushes him to the floor and straddles him.

"Sweet, innocent Damon." She comments but he turns them over so he's on top and takes her throat in his hand. He pauses for a few seconds until he finally kisses her

" That's more like it." Aalleeyah smiles

They continue to kiss. Aalleeyah super speeds Damon towards the wall and pushes him against it. She rips his shirt open as they continue kissing. Damon knocks books off a nearby table and pushes Aalleeyah down onto the table. He continues kissing her neck but then suddenly pauses.

" Okay, wait, brief pause." Damon pauses and Aalleeyah remains on the table, wanting more.

"I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget that you ruined the first kiss between the girl I love and I. I'll forget how much I should hate you, I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have the time. That's the beauty of eternity." He explains as he caresses her face

" I just need the truth, just once. Are you doing this just to hurt your sister?" He asks gently, for some reason praying she actually wants this with no alterative motive.

" Stop Damon, I'm not doing this to hurt my sister, I really want this, no strings attached yeah?" She asks, as she sees his face drop the slightest at the no strings attached part. But she just ignores it and they go back to kissing. Damon places his hands on her hips and moves upwards and grabs the ends of her shirt and takes a brief pause in kissing to pull it over her head. Once she's successfully rid of her shirt, he discards his. She giggles, which Damon found the sexiest thing ever and he goes to her neck, sucking and licking at it until he finds her sweet spot. She breathes a lust filled moan when he starts sucking on it, probably leaving a love bite to be found in the morning. If Damon thought the giggle was the sexiest thing, this moan he thought was 100 times sexier. After hearing that moan he cant take it anymore and rushes them upstairs to his bed and lays her down and gets on top and removes his pants and her shorts. He takes a second to take a look at the beautiful brunette biting her lip underneath him just in her undergarments. He smirks then goes back to kissing her lips. He skillfully removes her bra with one hand and tosses it aside. She starts to become inpatient with this slow past and vamp speeds to take off his and her's underwear

"Impatient are we?" He smirks

"Stop teasing" She moans

He continues and kissing her neck and slowly and teasingly enters her. She moans at the feeling of her being filled. Damon would definitely have to be one of the biggest she's ever taken, and it feels incredible. He finally is completely in her but doesn't move, enjoying the squirming mess that is Aalleeyah Gilbert underneath him

"Move" She demands angrily

"Ask nicely" He teases, although he wants to move just as much as she wants him to

"Please Damon" She states with gritted teeth

"As you wish baby" And with that he starts thrusting in and out of her heat. She just continues to moan at the feeling. He picks up the pace and begins slamming into her.

"Oh god" She moans in pleasure

The both start to get very close to the edge. Aalleeyah is the first one to release, with Damon feeling her walls tighten around him, he can't hold on anymore and releases inside of her. He flops down beside her once they both come down from their highs and pulls the girl closer to him so she has her head resting on his chest and kisses her forehead. Damon falls asleep and not long after. Aalleeyah grabs her clothes and sneaks out for a quick mission.

**MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

Caroline is in bed, sleeping. She wakes up and sees Aalleeyah

" Elena?" Caroline groggily asks

" No, it's me, Aalleeyah"

"You're back?" She asks excited

"Yes"

" What are you doing here?"

"I bought a friend of mine along. This is Katherine. We were hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for us.

" What are you talking about? What message?"

" Game on. " Aalleeyah smirks

" What?" Caroline asks confused

Katherine grabs one of Caroline's pillows and pushes it down over her face. Caroline screams and struggles until she runs out of air and dies. Katherine takes the pillow off and places it next to Caroline. They walk out of the room together.


	5. Memory Lane 2x04 Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys, as you can see I skipped the last two episodes that just included Caroline waking up as a vampire, confronting Damon and telling him it was Aalleeyah and Katherine at the school carnival, heading to Duke to find out information and yeah. I didn't include these because there was very little Katherine, which means very little Aalleeyah who this story is based on. So yeah but this is the 4****th**** episode of season 2: Memory Lane. P.S I cut out the flashbacks because I just found them boring**

**CHAPTER 5: MEMORY LANE PART 1**

[SALVATORE HOUSE]

Stefan wakes up in his bed with who he thinks is Elena who is sleeping on his chest

" Hey, are you okay?" Katherine asks

" Yeah. Yes, bad dream. Get back to sleep." He groggily replies

He suddenly uses his vamp speed to get out of the bed once he realizes it was Katherine and not Elena. Katherine sits up

"Katherine." Stefan remarks with disgust

" You have to admit I am getting better at this." Katherine replies arrogantly

" It was easy to get inside of your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature?" She continues. He then speeds over to her but she pushes him to floor

" Are we really gonna do this? You and I both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time." Katherine rolls her eyes

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you. I missed you, Stefan. Indulge me for a little while, please?"

" Why are you back in town?"

" 3 reasons: you, you and you."

" You see, I can't quite get that down. Just kind of… gets stuck in my throat."

" Well, you know, it's the truth. Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours there's the Stefan that fell in love with me too."

**MYSTIC GRILL**

Elena is sitting at a table, alone when Damon walks in the door.

" What do you want?" Elena rudely asks

" So, this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back." Damon replies in a condescending tone

" I tricked you into telling me the truth, that's not stabbing you in the back, it's using your own tactics against you." She remarks as she stands up

" Where are you going?" The vampire asks

" I made myself clear, Damon. I want nothing to do with you."

" Okay. See you at Jenna's barbecue."

"How did you know about Jenna's barbecue?"

" It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Rick to tell Jenna and…"

" Does Jenna know that you're going to be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours."

" Perfect. Thank you. I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way." Damon says

"What are you up to?"

"I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf. See you at the barbecue." He finishes as he walks out of the Grill.

**SALVATORE HOUSE**

Katherine and Aalleeyah **(Outfit on profile) **are in the living room. Katherine's reading Stefan's journal while Aalleeyah is just lounging around. Stefan arrives

" You shouldn't read someone's journal." Stefan comments

" I know. I'm sorry. It was just too tempting, all of your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read." Katherine comments back

Stefan takes the journal from Katherine's hands and gives her a glass of blood and walks over to Aalleeyah and gives her one as well.

" Damon's private stock." Stefan tells the two vampires invading his living room

" That's right! You don't do human, I read that. I also read about your recent werewolf siting.. That must have come as a surprise." Katherine says

" What do you know about werewolves?"

" I know not to pet one. Their bite kills, Stefan. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon."

"And… how do you know this?"

" Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?"

" Founding families."

" Spearheaded by?"

" The Lockwoods." Stefan realizes

" You remember the Founder's Ball, don't you? The one that you were dreaming about?"

" I was your escort."

" That was before you and Damon knew about my little secret. From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem."

" So you're saying that all the Lockwoods are werewolves?" Stefan asks Katherine

" The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family. Not that they're all wolves." Aalleeyah jumps in

" How many werewolves are out there? I mean… is it just limited to the Lockwood's?"

" No, there are others. Not many. They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really bad movies." Aalleeyah finishes

Katherine drinks and puts the glass on the table

" My turn to ask a question." She tells Stefan as she takes his journal. She goes through it quickly and takes the picture of her and shows it to Stefan.

" Why did you keep this picture? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You want to know why I came back. Well I have a better question: Why did you come back? For Elena? No. You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?" Katherine presses

He moves toward her and touches her face

" What is it about you that makes me still care?" Stefan whispers

She kisses him but he put a vervain dart in her back. She falls on the couch. Stefan then quickly turns to Aalleeyah but sees she's disappeared from the house. Stefan picks up Katherine's unconscious body and takes it down to the cell basement and chains her to a chair.

" Now, where were we? That's right; you were going to tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?" He asks her once she awakens

" You don't have to do this." She stresses

" Answer the question." He demands

" I came back for you."

" We're gonna play by my rules now." Stefan says as he puts on a pair of gloves and takes some vervain towards her. He puts the plant on her cheek and it burns are skin as she screams.

" Answer the question." He demands once again

" You're going to torture me now?"

" I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth."

" Later that night at the Founder's Ball…"

" I don't want to hear any more stories about the past."

" Yes you do, Stefan. That's exactly what you want to hear."

Katherine begins to tell a story about George Lockwood

" What did he want?" He asks interested as he gets a chair and sits on front of her

**Gilbert's house**

The other guests are already clinking glasses when Damon arrives

" Hey." Damon greets

" Damon." Jenna greets rudely

" We were just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass, buddy." Alaric informs Damon

" Here. Use mine" Jenna says in the same rude tone before leaving with Alaric.

" She doesn't like me very much" Damon tells Mason

" We haven't met. Mason Lockwood" Mason introduces

" Oh sure. Damon Salvatore." He greets with a handshake

" I know. I heard great things about you."

" Really? That's weird 'cause I'm a dick." Damon says widening his eyes a little

**On the Gilbert porch**

Elena's on the porch, by herself and is trying to get a hold of Stefan on the phone but he doesn't pick up so she leaves this message " Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's barbecue? Call me when you can."

Caroline arrives at the house for the barbeque and sits down with Elena

" Is that Stefan?" Caroline asks

" Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried." Elena informs her friend

" I'm sure he's fine." Caroline says as she eats a chip

"God! I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day." Caroline continues

" I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself." Elena tells her

" Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation."

" He said that?" Elena asks, hurt

" The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt."

Alaric walks out on to the porch

" Hey! Food's ready, come get it." He tells the two girls

" Finally, I'm starving." Caroline complains as she goes inside

**Salvatore's House**

" You know, we can sit here as long as you want. And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it." Stefan threatens

" I've been doing all the talking, it's your turn. Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal?" Katherine asks trying to get a rise out of Stefan

" Actually, I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her. That's the whole point. I get to just be myself."

"Does she know that you love me?"

" I don't."

" That's where you're wrong, Stefan. Don't you remember bringing me home that night? Your family had taken me in."

Katherine then starts to talk about the moment when Stefan had confessed his love for her

" Go ahead Stefan. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine."

" Hearing the truth after a century and a half of denial must be overwhelming." She continues

" It wasn't real, I remember you compelling me." Stefan says convinced

" Only after I showed you who I really was. You were so scared of me; I had to take away your fear."

" Well, whatever feelings I had back then, they all turned to hate."

" Love, hate, such a fine line, I can wait. Anyway, George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the founding families about us. But he was willing to strike a deal." Katherine explains

" What kind of a deal?"

" A deal to rid the town of vampires."

Katherine now tells a story of how she made sure she was thought to be in the tomb by striking a deal with George

" You knew that they were gonna burn the vampires in the church?" Stefan realizes

" I practically lit the match." Katherine says with no emotion

" They were your friends, they were your family and you just sold them out."

" Without blinking."

**Gilbert's house**

Damon puts the pie on the table, with a cake knife made of Silver

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon suggests

" Sure." He replies as he takes a piece with his hands, not using the knife made of silver.

"I apologize, I'm an animal." Mason apologizes once he sees everyone's faces

" So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asks curiously

" She was always lost in Logan Fell land." Mason laughs

" My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up." Jenna remembers

" Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon comments with a hidden message

" I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were. How about a toast? To new friends." Mason toasts. Then they here a giggle

"Well isn't this pathetic?" They hear Aalleeyah say

"Aalleeyah?!" Jenna asks annoyed, having not known she was back in town

"Hey Aunt Jenna" Aalleeyah replies with a fake smile

"What the hell are you doing back?!" Jenna demands

"Oh, I see you still hate me"

"Of course I still hate you"

"Wait, what's going on?" Mason asks, not knowing of Aalleeyah

"I'm Aalleeyah Gilbert, Elena's twin, I used to date your sexy nephew," She informs

"Get out" Jenna demands

"Hmmm, no thanks, because last time I checked this was my house"

"No its not"

"You sure? I mean if you look at my parents will, it says the house goes to the oldest child; me" She replies smugly

"So im going to just go upstairs back to my room and make myself at home" She responds before walking out leaving everyone in stunned silence

"I'm just gonna… yeah" Damon says before he races up the stairs following Aalleeyah.

"What are you up to?" He asks once they reach her old room

"Nothing" She replies honestly

"Why are moving back here? Having a falling out with the bestie?"

"No, I just thought I could join team good guy?" She asks hopefully

"Why?" He asks surprised

"Because, it would be kinda hard getting close to you if I was on Katherine's side"

"Very funny, seriously why?"

"That's my serious answer Damon, I like you. You are me in male version. You sleep around, drink, and lash out because you don't want to feel. You love someone you cant have" She replies while unpacking her things without looking at him. She was hoping he caught onto the fact that he was the one she loved. He just stood their stunned

"Im being completely truthful here Damon, if being near you means I have to join the boring team and look after my brat of a sister like shes a 3 year old then so be it. Now if you're not going to reply, please get out of my room and close the door" She says. He leaves still in stunned silence. He couldn't believe it. Somebody actually loved him. A person loved him for what he is and doesn't want him to be Stefan with the hero hair. She accepts his bad side because she has one too. He couldn't believe it but he had strong feelings for her too. He didn't think it'd ever be possible for him to love someone other than Elena but this doppelganger had proven that theory wrong. He loves her. He really does. He thinks for a second before he bursts back into her room. She turns at the sudden sound of her door being opened.

"Damon, what-" She cut of by his lips on hers. She responds immediately, kissing back with just as much passion. Eventually the both pull away after a good 30 seconds of heated kissing.

"I love you too," He tells her as he looks into her eyes

"No, no you don't. You love Elena, you just think you love me because I look like her"

"No I really do love you."

"NO YOU DON'T" She screams at him

"Please leave," She asks once she's calmed down and he regretfully leaves


	6. Memory Lane 2x04 Part 2

**CHAPTER 6: MEMORY LANE PART 2**

**Salvatore's house**

" What did George get in return? For giving you your freedom." Stefan asks

" Something he wanted desperately." She simply replies, not giving away too much

"So you sent 26 of your friends to their death, just to fake your own? No, you were running from something. What was it?"

" Everyone has a past, Stefan. Mine needed to stay far far away but thanks to you my plan nearly failed before it even began. Once George told me that the round up was imminent, I made sure I could see you one last time, but your father used your love for me against you, he poisoned your blood. Then Damon being Damon, nearly ruined everything."

" We came for you, we tried to save you."

" I didn't want to be saved."

" So then Damon and I died for nothing! For nothing!" Stefan shouts

" No, Stefan, you died for love!" Katherine shouts back. After they calmed down Stefan continues his questioning

" Are you gonna tell me why you came back here or you're just playing another game?" He asks

" Have you not heard a word that I've said? I've answered that question 5 times over now." She whines

" Oh good, make it six."

" I want what I want, Stefan and I don't care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list."

" Come on Katherine. If you wanted Elena dead, you would have done it by now."

"Still can. If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it. I'm sure Aalleeyah would be more than happy to help" At that comment Stefan speeds over to her with a stake but throws it, knowing this is what Katherine wants; a rise out of him

" I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did. I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove from your life, I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches and then I will kill her while you watch." Katherine threatens. This time he doesn't have as much patience and speeds over to her once again and starts to choke her. He vamps out and has the stake in his hand

" Don't you ever think for one moment that I will not kill you." Stefan intimidates. At this, Katherine throws him off of her and into a wall.

" I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years. You caught me by surprise once, I wasn't gonna let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Stefan." Katherine warns

" What? Why?"

" I told you, I missed you Stefan. I just wanted to spend some time with you." They both then hear the door open and Elena walk in. Katherine then smirks at Stefan, puts a stake in his leg and speeds off upstairs

" Hello? Stefan?" Elena calls from the living room

" Stefan?" She continues to call. She turns around looking for him but sees Katherine instead

"You must be Elena." Katherine says

" How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike?" Elena asks in confusion and surprise. But she receives no answer. Katherine just looks up and down at her and touches her neck with a finger and walks behind her.

" You're asking the wrong questions." Katherine says. Suddenly she's thrown off of Elena and looks up to see no other than Elena's twin, Aalleeyah **(Outfit on profile)**

"What the hell are you doing?!" Katherine screams

"Stay away from my sister!" Aalleeyah growls

"What? I thought you wanted her dead!" Katherine screams again

"I joined their team now Kitty Kat, I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

"What?! We had a deal!"

"Too bad" As Aalleeyah says this Stefan rushes in, drawing her and Elena's attention away from Katherine and towards him. They look around to see Katherine has disappeared

" Are you okay?" Stefan asks Elena, completely ignoring Aalleeyah

" Not really. Are you okay?" Elena asks

" Not really." He repeats her statement as they hug

**Mystic Grill**

Caroline is in the bathroom and as she looks in the mirror she spots Katherine behind her.

" Katherine." Caroline greets fearfully

" Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task?" Katherine asks

" I tried okay? But I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend." Caroline defends

" Occupy her. That's all I asked."

" I told her that her relationship was doomed and all that mortality stuff. I think…I really think that I got to her."

" I hope so because let's not forget. I already killed you once; I can easily do it again." Katherine threatens

**Mystic Grill**

Caroline is sitting alone at a table when Elena and Stefan enter.

" Elena" Caroline greets getting Elena's attention

" Hey." Elena says while Stefan goes to a separate table while the girls talk

" Oh my god. I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me." Caroline fake apologized

" It's okay, Caroline. Everything that you were saying was right. It's just hard for me to hear, you know?"

" So… you're not mad at me?"

" You were just being a good friend…in your own way."

" My own head case, horrible way. Elena, I really am sorry." Elena then smiles and walks away to join Stefan at the other table

" I'm starving." Stefan comments

" Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you." Elena replies harshly

" Listen, I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today was all about the lengths she would go to."

" If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her."

" Yeah but Aalleeyah was there, she wouldn't hurt Aalleeyah. It doesn't mean that you're safe." Stefan informs her

" I'm not afraid of her." Elena says bravely

" Well, you should be."

" If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now."

" If today taught me anything, is that Katherine is used to getting her way."

" You're not actually saying that we should what she says?" Elena asks, hurt

" Listen, she's sadistic, okay? She threatened you, she threatened everyone." Stefan tries to reason

" Yeah, no, I get it. She's dangerous. But every day that we are together, it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?"

" This is the reality of our situation."

" Well, reality sucks." Elena says

" This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us." She continues

" She already has, Elena." Stefan says regretfully. They look at each other before Elena gets up at the bar. Damon is at the bar but he's heard everything and he leaves as well shortly after. As he walks outside he sees Katherine leaning against a wall on the outside.

" Bad day?" Katherine asks

" Bad century. I heard you were on the loose." Damon stops walking to look at her

" What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?"

" I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore."

"Oh that's right, you do jealous with Aalleeyah now, seems you just keep replacing one doppelganger for another Damon"

"How'd you know about that?" He asks skeptically

"Oh please, it wasn't hard to figure out. I mean, Aalleeyah turning good? That wouldn't happen in a million years unless some handsome vampire came in and stole her heart," She tells him, putting the pieces together as to why Aalleeyah would turn against her.

"If you're not jealous, then why so pouty?" She resumes

" I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self." He replies to her question

" Well, werewolves aren't easy prey."

" What do you know about werewolves?"

" Why don't you ask your brother? Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead."

" Been there, done that. At least this time it'll worth it." He says walking away

**Gilbert's house**

Elena walks into her bedroom where she finds Stefan

" Are you okay?" He asks once shes inside the room

" I hated that fight." She complains as she smiles and hugs him

" I know me too. It felt too real." He agrees. She then kisses him

" Did you see Caroline?" She asks once they pull away

" Yeah."

" We were right. Katherine got to her. She was hanging on to every single word."

" It won't be long before Katherine gets a play by play."

" I wish I was wrong but I know Caroline too well. It was so obvious that something was up today."

" You're not wrong. It's pure Katherine. She's always finding somebody to do her dirty work." Stefan tells her

" I think Damon was listening to us fight too. Are you gonna tell him that it wasn't real?"

" The only way Katherine is gonna believe it is if everybody believes it. That's the best way to make her think she's getting what she wants."

" All this…just to get you back." Elena pouts

" It's not why she's here, okay? No matter what she says, I know her. Katherine doesn't care about anybody but herself, she never has. She's incapable of love. She's here for another reason."


	7. Kill Or Be Killed 2x05 Part 1

**CHAPTER 7: Kill Or Be Killed PART 1**

**Gilbert's house **

Elena and Jeremy are in the bathroom.

" I can't believe Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf. " Jeremy says

" We're not sure about that yet. The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is. " Elena explains. At this point Aalleeyah (Outfit on profile) is leaning against the door frame, listening in.

"You know, I could just tell you everything you need to know," She teases, knowing they won't want her help in anything

" It should be enough easy for us to figure it out. " Jeremy snidely tells her

" There is no us. I said that I wouldn't keep things from you anymore. That doesn't mean that I want you involved in it. " Elena tells Jeremy, ignoring Aalleeyah completely

" By definition of being in this family, I'm involved. "

"He has a point," Aalleeyah points out

" This is dangerous, Jeremy. You have to stay out of it, okay? " Elena continues

" Alright. Just saying. " He finally gives in and leaves with Aalleeyah closely following.

"Hey little bro" She greets sweetly

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying to talk to my brother," She says innocently

"Seriously, what do you want?"

"Okay, okay. What do you about Tyler Lockwood?"

"Why should I tell you? You're the bad guy"

"On the contrary, I've joined team Elena now, why do you think I moved back here?

"Fine," He sighs "All I know is what I said in the bathroom; that's he's not a werewolf yet but Mason is."

"Hmmm is that all?" She asks as if she knows more

"Um yeah, why? "

"Oh no reason, just wondering how much you actually knew about Little Lockwood" She says strolling out with a smirk making Jer realise she does actually know so much more.

**Mystic Falls Public Park (Historical Society Volunteer Day)**

" This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks. " Carol says, finishing her speech

Looking around, Stefan spots Mason is removing boxes from his trunk re joins him.

" Stefan right? The other Salvatore. " Mason asks

" The nice one. The one offering an apology. " Stefan tries to persuade

" Not interested. "

" Look, my brother acted impulsively. "

" You think? " Mason asks sarcastically

" If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce? "

" I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife. "

" He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one. "

" Tell your brother to watch his back. " Mason tries to walk away but Stefan grabs his arm

" Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have killed Damon by now. There's one of you. There's two of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back. "

" If he comes at me… "

" He won't. "

They shake their hands and Mason leaves. Damon re joins Stefan

" What are you doing? " Damon questions

" Negotiating peace on your behalf. "

" I don't want peace. " Damon spits

" Consider it opposite day. " Stefan jokes

" Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem. "

" No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems. " He tells Damon, then walks off, leaving Damon there.

"Hey there, good lookin' " Aalleeyah appears, greeting him with a wink

"Hey what are you doing here? Didn't think helping people was really your thing?" He teases

"Oh Damon, I love helping the people whose throats im going to tear out soon" She teases back sarcastically

"Well aren't you evil?" He continues to tease

"Hmmm, I like to think of it as realistic" She smiles back

Across the park Mason is helping Liz

" Oh thanks Mason" Liz thanks

" Hey Sheriff, you've got a second? " He asks

"I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz." Liz smiles

" Alright Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council. "

" I don't know what you're talking about. " Liz informs, trying to act confused

" I know you and the others founding families have a secret council. " Mason calls her bluff

" If that were true then you'd know it's a secret and isn't discussed with non-council members. "

" I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer. Look, I know vampires exist and you have three of them living right under your nose. "

" Really? " Liz asks surprised.

" Yeah "

" Who would they be? " She asks curiously

" Damon and Stefan Salvatore and Aalleeyah Gilbert. "

" That's impossible. I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town? And I've known Aalleeyah since she was a little kid, she's best friends with my daughter"

" I know it's a lot to digest. "

" No. I watched him kill vampires. He's an ally; he's part of the council. "

" Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When Damon and Stefan Salvatore moved to town? And isn't it strange how Aalleeyah just randomly appears after almost 2 years of being thought dead?"

" They walk in the sun, Mason. " Liz still refuses to believe it

" They've evolved. It's not 1864. They figured it out, Liz. "

" No. Damon Salvatore is my friend."

" What if I can prove it to you? " He asks. They both look over at Stefan, Damon and Aalleeyah

After Elena and Caroline's little talk about Elena 'fighting' with Stefan, Damon and Aalleeyah walk to Liz

" Hey, we saw you with Mason earlier. What was that about? " Aalleeyah asks sweetly.

"I just asked him to help with the clean up in the woods. " Liz lies

" That's what we're here for, put us to work. Should we go help him? " Damon suggests

" Oh no. You know, he's… I'm sure he's fine. " Liz says nervously

" Are you okay, Liz? You seem really upset. "

" It's Caroline. We had a moment. "

" Is there anything I can do? " Aalleeyah asks still in her sweet voice

" No, Aalleeyah. Thank you. It's just horrible parental skills paying off in spades. "

Aalleeyah and Damon then walk over to Caroline who Elena just left

" What's her problem? " Damon asked

" Don't worry about it. " She plainly replies

" Why are you being such a bitch to your mom? " Aalleeyah asks

" Don't worry about it. " Caroline says harshly. After that all three start listening in on the conversation between Stefan and Elena

" Do you still care about Katherine? " Elena asks

" Don't do this. Please don't turn this into something that it's not. " Stefan says

" So this is not for discussion. That's what you're saying? " Elena asks. Aalleeyah can't help but groan in her mind. She heard them this morning so she knows that they are fake fighting to trick Katherine and Caroline.

" No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us. " Stefan informs her. They then look over towards Damon, Aalleeyah and Caroline. Damon and Caroline pretend they're not listening and look around whereas Aalleeyah just looks at them with an evil smirk

" Okay, when? " Elena asks

" I don't know "

" I saw her Stefan. It's like we are the same person. How could you hate her and be in love with me? "

" You're reaching. I'm not… I'm not Damon. " Stefan says. Harsh.

" How about we don't bring Damon into this right now? "

" You know, I can't… I can't do this anymore, Elena. "

" Fine, Stefan. Whatever. " Elena says then leaves. Aalleeyah quickly follows behind, leaving Damon and Caroline to talk. Aalleeyah catches up to her twin and stops her.

"I know your secret" She warns

"What secret?" Elena says acting dumb

"Don't play dumb Elena, it's not cute on you. You can't really think that you can have sex with your boyfriend with another vampire in the house, and them not hear it" Aalleeyah smirks and Elena's eyes slightly widen. Aalleeyah is the worst person to know a secret because she'll spill them if it fancy's her.

"Don't worry baby sister" Aalleeyah starts then leans in and whispers "I won't tell" and with that she walks off. But not before she yells back to Elena

"Probably"

**AN: Hey guys, I'm looking for advice on this story. Who should be Aalleeyah's love interest? Right now it's Damon but that could change. What do you guy's think? There's soooo many options. Thank you for the favourite and follow's my lovely's :) **


	8. Kill Or Be Killed 2x05 Part 2

**CHAPTER 8: Kill Or Be Killed PART 2**

Mystic Falls' public park

Mason is drinking lemonade when Damon walks up to him.

"Hello, Mason. Working hard? " Damon greets

" Doing my part " Mason replies

" I heard you talked to Stefan "

" Nice guy. "

" Yeah, a lot nicer than me. "

" Nice is overrated "

" That's what I think. " Damon agrees

" You have a good day, Damon. " Mason leaves and Stefan arrives

" Please tell me that you were just bonding. " Stefan pleads

" So what's up this faux drama in your relationship? " Damon asks as Aalleeyah comes to his side

" What are you talking about? " Stefan asks Damon

" Oh come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight, especially not over me. "

" Drop it, Damon. "

" With pleasure. "

" Would you like some lemonade? " A little girl at the lemonade stand asks

" Thank you, sweetie. " Damon thanks but when he drinks the lemonade, he spits it back out and Liz was watching this happen.

" What's wrong? " Aalleeyah asks concerned, rubbing his back soothingly

" Vervain. Vervain. " Damon gasps

Damon is now drinking some water to relieve the burning in his throat.

" I'm gonna kill him. " Damon says angrily, standing up

" Listen to me! Sit! Sit! " Stefan warns

" I'm not listening anymore of your "give peace a chance" crap. He's dead! " Damon spits

" Okay. I don't like it. He's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down. " Stefan sighs

" Alright. Let's do it. " Damon says as Aalleeyah looks over and sees Mason going into the woods.

" Woods. Trash duty. Come on. " Aalleeyah notifies . They follow him into the woods and see him there

"Don't look so surprised. You knew this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start. " Damon tells Mason. Mason bends down and all three vampires get shot and go down.

Aalleeyah, Stefan and Damon are on the floor when Liz and her deputies arrive.

" Thank you, Mason. " Liz thanks as she injects the three vampires with vervain to keep them down longer. The deputies then pick them up and take them to the Lockwood's old estate ruins.

"It's down the stairs to the left. " Mason guides

" Careful. The wooden bullets and vervain won't keep them down for long. What is this place? " Liz warns

" Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house. "

" Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here. " Liz tells him

" You're gonna kill them, right? " Mason double checks

" Yes. That's why you should go. Here it's the council, not the law. You can't be a party to this. It's for your own protection. " Liz says

" Liz, I don't care about… "

" I do and I'm not asking. Goodbye Mason. " The sheriff demands

" Don't take any chances. " Mason informs and he leaves

Not long later, Damon starts to wake up and Liz shoots him in his leg.

" This is how it's gonna work. Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there? " Liz demands

" Liz, please. " Damon pleads weakly. But Liz just shoots him again which causes him to scream

" How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun? " Liz shouts but he doesn't answer so she shoots Aalleeyah.

"Don't touch her" He growls still weak

" I will drag this out painfully. " She warns

" But you're my friend. "

" Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast. " Liz negotiates

"Let's do this. Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both. Check it out. " Liz tells the deputies. But then they hear someone. One of the deputies bravely goes and sees what the commotion is. Elena hits him with a wooden plank and then goes to were Liz and the other deputy is with the vampires

" Elena! What are you doing? " Liz hisses

" You can't kill them. I'm not gonna let you. " Elena defends. Then they hear a noise and the door nearby closes on it's own

" What was that? " The deputy asks

" Who else is with you? " Liz asks Elena. Then in a rush one of the deputies is dead and the other is punched. Through the darkness Liz can see where the intruder is. Then Caroline steps out of the darkness with the deputies blood all over and around her mouth

" Hi mom. "

Damon and Stefan are awake but Aalleeyah is not yet, Damon is feeding on one of the deputies. Elena is sitting with Stefan.

"You need to drink some deputy blood. " Damon tells his brother

" No. I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer. " Stefan defends

" Damon's right you know. If there's ever time to break your diet… " Caroline tries to convince

" He said he didn't want it, okay? " Elena says harshly.

" This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you. " Damon stands up to Liz and looks at her

" What am I gonna do with you? " Damon asks to himself

" You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you. " Caroline tells her Mom.

"Then kill me. " Liz pleads with Damon

" No! " Caroline protests

" I can't take this. Kill me now. " Liz continues to plead

" But you were gonna drag it out so painfully. " Damon says teasingly

" No, no, no, no, no, no, no! " Caroline freaks out

" Damon, don't! " Stefan protests

" Damon, please! " Elena begs

" Relax guys. No one is killing anybody. " Damon tells them

" You're my friend. " Damon says to Liz

" We've got to clean this up. " Damon says looking around at the dead people and still dead vampire that is Aalleeyah

**[Salvatore's house]**

Liz's Cell

"A stomach bug. Yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow. " Liz tells the person on the phone then looks at Damon

" Or longer. I'll text you. Yeah. Good night. " She then hangs up and passes the phone to Damon

" Thank you. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure. Brought you a good thread count. And once the vervain is worked out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman. " Damon explains. He can hear Caroline, Stefan and Elena outside the cell, listening in

"Can you keep Caroline far away from me please? I don't want to see her. " Liz tells Damon

" She's your daughter, Liz. "

" Not anymore. My daughter's gone. "

" You have no idea how wrong you are about that. " Damon says then leaves to check on Aalleeyah. She still hasn't woken up and he was getting a bit concerned. No vampire stays dead for longer than 2 hours at most whereas Aalleeyah had been out for 4 hours. He walks up to his room where Aalleeyah was currently and sits on the bed next to her.

Damon POV:

She's so beautiful, even when she's dead. I reach out and carefully stroke her cheek. I really don't know what I feel. I love Elena but I also love Aalleeyah. Maybe I just think I love Aalleeyah because she looks like Elena. Yeah that's gotta be it. But when I think more about it, I know I love Aalleeyah's personality as well, which is the complete opposite of Elena's. Elena is sweet, innocent and wouldn't hurt anyone. Aalleeyah is cruel, sexy and would hurt anyone in her way. So she's basically a female version of me. I just… I never know what Aalleeyah is gonna do, is she gonna help us? Is she gonna turn on us? I just don't know and that frustrates me more than anything else. I love that someone actually chooses me over saint Stefan. That's always a turn on. But underneath all of Aalleeyah's cruelness, I know she's damaged. Not in a bad way but not in a good way. I think she had a hard life when she left Mystic Falls and that's what made her this person despite Elena saying she's always been this way. I don't know what to do.


	9. Plan B 2x06 Part 1

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Aalleeyah **(Outfit on profile) **POV:

It's been three days since I was killed and I only just woke up this morning. It's a witch thing in case you're wondering why it took me so long to wake up

I'm walking past Elena's room when I hear some heavy making out going on. Whoa, is Elena cheating on Stefan? I mean I have no idea of anyone else wanting to be with her but maybe it's an insane person. I listen in closely hoping to hear the voice of the person she's with.

" Okay, I, um, I need be in the shower. " Elena says once the kissing stops

" Love it, let's go! " I hear the male say and oh my god! It is Stefan. Are they crazy? Katherine's going to find out. And I may or may not be the one to tell her. I smirk and walk away towards the Salvatore mansion

**SALVATORE HOUSE**

Jeremy knocks on the door of the house and Damon opens it

"I need to talk to you. " Jeremy states

" And why do I need to talk to you? " Damon asks then tries to close the door on the youngest Gilbert but Jeremy just pushes it back open

" Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet. " Jeremy informs

" Wow, fascinating. Not enough. " Damon says then tries to close the front door again but Jeremy again pushes it open

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here. "

" A moonstone? " Damon asks

" And I know where it is. "

" And you're bringing me this why? "

" Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?"

" What's Elena say about this little discovery?" Damon asks and Jeremy doesn't reply

" Oh, you haven't told her, have you? " Damon realizes

" Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this." Jeremy says as he tries to enter but Damon pushes him back out

" And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic."

" You going to let me in or not? " Jeremy asks and Damon reluctantly moves aside and Jeremy walks in and Damon closes the door behind him.

Later on Alaric walks in with Isobel's research.

" Ric!" Damon greets

" What are you doing here? " Alaric asks Jeremy

" Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone. " Jeremy tells him and Damon just shrugs when Alaric looks to him

" Does Elena know you're here?" Alaric asks the younger boy

" Not exactly. "

" What you got? " Damon asks and he starts to go through the box and pulls out a book

" This is Isobel research's from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me. " Alaric informs

" Mmm, Vanessa. The hottie. " Damon comments but he senses something "But not as hot as Aalleeyah of course" He finishes without looking up

"Nice save" Aalleeyah says as she enters the room and takes a seat on the table. Alaric takes the book Damon's holding

" Vanessa, yes. Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?" Alaric asks

" Sun and the moon, blah blah blah blah blah. " Damon says as Jeremy comes towards them

" An Aztec curse? Cool." Jeremy says

" Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun. " Alaric says. Damon and Aalleeyah wiggle their fingers showing off the daylight rings.

" Most of them, anyway. " Damon comments

" According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone. " Alaric continues and shows Damon a map. Jeremy just takes it and looks at it. The map shows pictures of the Sun and Moon curse

" What do you mean sealed? " The Gilbert boy asks

" It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse. " Aalleeyah sighs looking at her nails

" Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse. " Alaric informs

" If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Who has the stone now?" Damon asks Jeremy

" Tyler."

" Can you get it? "

" Yeah. "

" See, now your life has purpose. " Damon says and Aalleeyah sniggers at that

" So, you do believe it?" Jeremy asks

" It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go. " Damon says then finishes his drink.

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

**Aalleeyah POV:**

I left Damon to figure out that curse thingy that I already know is fake and I found Stefan. We decided to go antagonize him a little. We see him carrying a box and he sees us

" Hey, Stefan. Aalleeyah" Mason greets and Aalleeyah glares at him

" Hey, Mason. " Stefan replies and Mason sets his box down

" Wasn't expecting you here. Or anywhere. " Mason comments

" Yeah, we had this little accident. But we're fine now." Stefan responds. I decide to let Stefan do all the talking for once

" What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?"

" Oh, she's fine too, but from now on, you'll have to do your own dirty work."

" Not a problem." Mason says then walks away only to run into Bonnie

" Excuse me." I hear Mason apologize and see a look spread across Bonnie's face. Stefan and I walk up to her

" What's the matter? Are you okay?" Stefan asks concerned

" When I touched him, I saw something. " She admits

" What do you mean? Like a vision?" Stefan asks

" I saw Aalleeyah" She says then gives me a glare

" You saw Aalleeyah?" Stefan asks and gives me a look out of the corner of his eyes

" He was kissing her." Bonnie hisses rudely. Huh?

"You kissed Mason?" Stefan asks, moving to stand next to Bonnie

"No, I only just met the guy and even I'm not that slutty" I defend. Truth is, I don't want to kiss anyone other than Damon. God, I'm going soft. Fuck.

" You didn't see Aalleeyah, you saw...Katherine." Stefan realises. Of fucking course. She was always a slut.

Stefan and I are talking to Damon and telling him about what Bonnie saw

" Katherine's with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asks

" We missed it. He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense" Stefan says.

" I know, but Mason Lockwood?! Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him. She has to be." Damon realizes

" Using him for what?"

" Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well."

" Why?"

" Well… no idea. That's the beauty of Katherine; she's always up to something. " Damon finishes and then the both look at me

"What?" I ask

"What do you know?" Damon asks

"Nothing" I tell them

"Oh please, you were Katherine's little lap dog when you got, you must have known about them" Damon accuses.

"Excuse me?" I hiss offended "Firstly I wasn't Katherine's lap dog, I was her friend, there's a difference. And secondly I knew nothing, I swear" I say then walk off. He pisses me off, I no longer want to kiss him anymore. Fuck him.


	10. Plan B 2x06 Part 2

I decide to visit my ex-best friend Katherine Pierce. I mean why not? I vamp sped to this cute little motel and she was inside. I walked into her room and she immediately noticed another person and pinned me up against the wall by my throat. I instantly threw her off of me with my magic and she was pushed to the opposite wall while I rub my now sore neck due to her tight hold. I release her from my magic and she gets up and stands in a protective manner.

"Chill Kat, I'm here to make peace" I confess.

"Peace?" She asks suspiciously

"Look Katherine, you saved me from everything and we were best friends for years. And I can't believe I chucked you aside for a guy. I'm over it." I tell her, she seems to ease up a bit

"I promise you, I will help you." I persuade because the truth was, I hated being on team Elena. Team Katherine was so much more fun. It's probably not a good idea to betray Team Elena but oh well, shit happens.

"Do you promise?" She asks and I roll my eyes

"Yes, I promise" I tell her and she smirks at me

"Well let's get to work on a plan" She suggests causing me to smirk back. Is this a good idea?

She told me everything. Every single little thing she had planned. And she's a bit of a bitch, but I suppose I can't judge. She's in the bathroom now getting ready to go out somewhere. Her phone starts ringing and even though I know she can hear it I still shout out

"Katherine, your phone"

"You answer it, just pretend to be me" She replies. This should be easy. I look at the caller ID and see it's Mason so I answer it

" Mason, you should have been here an hour ago." I sigh into the phone in my best Katherine voice… which is my voice…

" Wrong boy toy." I hear Damon's voice. Shit. I look toward Katherine and she isn't even listening. Guess I'll have to go from here

" Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?" I ask

" He's right beside me! Although, his heart's across the room."

" You shouldn't have." I say slightly pissed off because I knew of Katherine's plans with him.

" I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much. Although, he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that." He tells me and I take a look at Katherine and she's finally paying attention and she just mouths 'intimidate and threaten'

" You have no idea what you've just done." I hiss

" Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry. " Damon fakely apologizes in a baby tone

" Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and… you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Send my love to Stefan. " I smirk even though he cant see me then hang up.

"Plan B?" I ask my elder doppelgänger

"Plan B" She confirms with a smirk

"Want me to make the phone call?" I ask

"You bet"

I grab Kat's phone again and dial my old house phone.

"Hello?" I hear my Aunt Jenna's voice ring through the phone

"Hey Jenna, it's Katherine, remember that thing I told you to do in an emergency?" I ask her

"Yes" She says with a dull voice, confirming she's compelled

"Well can you hand the phone over to Elena and do that thing shortly after you do, bye Jenna" I smile

"Of course, I understand. Elena, it's for you." Jenna says then I hear her hand the phone to Elena

" Who is it? " I hear Elena ask Jenna but Jenna doesn't reply

" Hello?" Elena greets

" Hello, Elena. " I reply in a menacing voice

" Katherine. " She realises. Looks like I'm getting good at being Katherine

" Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?" I inform her because I already knew that Katherine changed all Jenna's things.

"No." Elena exhales

" Jenna's been my little spy for days now. But unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me. So when I suggested that the world would be a much better place if she were to just – " I hear a knife being pulled out and Elena dropped the phone.

" Jenna, no!" Elena protests but I then hear a knife slice through skin and a body fall to the fall

" Jenna! Jenna!" Alaric yells

" Well, you get the idea." I finish even though she probably can't hear me then I hang up

"Well that went to plan" I smirk at my best friend

**MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL**

No POV:

Elena walks out of Jenna's hospital room and into the waiting room where Jeremy was. Once she enters Jeremy gets up and walks to her.

" Is she okay?" Jeremy questions

" The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky. She's gonna make it. She's gonna be okay." Elena happily explains

" Does she remember what happened?"

" No, nothing. It's all a part of Katherine's mind compulsion."

" Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?" Jeremy asks

" Because she's trying to send a message. That she could get to anybody." Elena says then bursts into tears and turns away from her baby brother

" Hey, hey, hey, come here." Jeremy soothes and turns her back around and gives her a long, comforting hug

" It's gonna be okay. " Jeremy continues to attempt to calm her

" No, it's not. " Elena replies tearfully

" She's gonna pay, Elena. I don't know how but she's gonna pay." Jeremy tells her

Aalleeyah POV:

I decided to see what little Elena was up to. I found her at the Salvatore Boarding House talking to Stefan. They are both in tears and it looks like they're breaking up. Well Katherine will be happy

"Then let me say it. I've been so selfish because I love you so much and I know how much you love me. But it's over. Stefan, it has to be. " Elena cries

" Elena, I… " Stefan tries to protest

" Don't, Stefan. " But Elena cuts him off and cups his face in her hands.

" It has to be. " She softly says and gives him one last goodbye kiss. She walks out of the room crying and just as she reaches the front door on the way out Damon stops her.

" Elena. I riled Katherine up. I - I wasn't thinking. I didn't _think_." Damon tries to defend

" It doesn't matter, Damon. She won. Katherine won." Elena explains still in tears and with one last, loving look, she leaves the house. He doesn't love Elena my ass! Fuck him, I'm so done with him. Now I'm glad I went back to Katherine. I speed back off to the motel where Katherine is and find her with Matt Donovan. Kat is pacing forwards and backwards while talking to Matt who is sitting on the bed. She sees me and whispers the plan to me quickly then goes back to Matt.

"I apologize if I seem rattled. Circumstances have changed suddenly, and I had to adjust." Katherine explains to Matt then sits on the bed

"Mind control is a necessary evil. You see, I need a werewolf, and I've lost the one that I had. Now, tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one. " Katherine instructs

" I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood." Matt says in a compelled tone then Katherine compels him

" And you're not going to stop."

" And I'm not going to stop. " Matt repeats

" Until?" Katherine asks

" Until he kills me." Matt tells us. Katherine looks at me and we both do our signature smirk.

**AN: Still looking for suggestions on Aalleeyah's next love interest? Keep with Damon or another person?**


	11. Masquerade 2x07 Part 1

Salvatore Boarding House.  
>Aalleeyah POV:<br>Caroline is seated on the couch shaking. Damon and I are with her and Damon gives her a glass of blood. " Here." Damon says handing her the glass " I'm still shaking. " She shivers and drinks her blood when Stefan comes in " What happened? " Stefan asks seeing Caroline's shaking " Go ahead, tell him. You're gonna love this. " Damon says sarcastically " I saw Katherine today. " Caroline informs Stefan " Where? " Stefan asks immediately " At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and... quasi-stalk Matt." She says then continues to tell her story "Skip the teen drama and get to it." I interrupt getting bored of the prologue " Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus." Caroline continues

Caroline's Flashback

Caroline is in the Mystic Falls bathroom washing her hands when Katherine who is posing as Elena arrives and Caroline spots her behind her through the mirror.

" Elena?" Caroline questions " Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?" Katherine asks, faking concern to go along with the Elena facade " Yeah, you know... whatever. " Then Caroline attempts to vamp speed past Katherine, out of the bathroom but Katherine is quicker and grabs her, pulling her back.  
>" You're good. What gave me away? Was it the hair? Or was it my clothes?" Katherine asks " I know Elena is...I know Elena's at home." Caroline informs " I need you to deliver a message. " Katherine instructs<p>

Cut back to the Salvatore Estate

" What was the message?" Stefan asks

Caroline's Flashback

" Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood. " Katherine tells the frightened blonde

Salvatore Estate

" Tell him the rest of it. " Damon demands

Caroline's Flashback

" Tonight, at the masquerade ball."

Salvatore Estate I don't comment on the attack because I already knew of Katherine's attack on Caroline. Katherine and I came up with a plan. I would go back to the Gilbert house and keep living there and keep the Salvatore brothers thinking I was there to help when in reality every move they made, I reported it back to Katherine.  
>" She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard. " Stefan realises " She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks. " Damon comments and I can't help but be glad at the fact that everyone was still blaming Katherine completely for Jenna's 'accident'.<br>" We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her. " Stefan instructs. Yeah, you guys are sooooo smart. Note the sarcasm there. " Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave? " Caroline suggests " No, Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight" Damon harshly informs.  
>" You're not gonna kill her. " Stefan refutes " Don't give me that goody-goody crap. "<br>" You're not gonna kill her. "  
>" Really? " Damon challenges " Because I am. " Stefan says and I decide to leave it alone for now. I say my goodbyes and head to Katherine's and tell her the news "So, Stefan thinks he can kill me huh?" She huffs angrily "Guess so" I shrug while looking at my nails.<br>"Well get back there and see how they are going to try and do it" She demands harshly "I'm not your minion, at least ask nicely"  
>"No you're my best friend and you should be trying to keep me alive" She continues in her harsh tone and I just sigh and go back to looking at my nails "Argh fine! Aalleeyah, will you please go back to the brothers and see how they are planning on killing me?" Katherine softens her tone and I accept her request. I get up and give her a quick kiss on the cheek and disappear. Neither of the brothers were talking about killing her so I went and checked in with Elena and saw her, Matt and Jeremy bring Jenna home. Hmm this is boring so I head back to Katherine's only to find her with our witch Lucy. We found her not too long ago and saved her life so she owed us a favour. I guess this was as good as time as ever to use that favour we had considering I cant really protect Kat when I'm pretending to help kill her.<p>

"Hey Lucy" I greet with a hug "Hey Leeyah" She replies nicely then picks up Katherine's mask that was in a bag " Now, where does one wear this?" She asks Katherine while holding it up to her face, placing it over her eyes " To a masquerade ball. Tonight. You want to be our date?" I ask with a smirk. Lucy looks intrigued so I'm taking that as a yes. Katherine then goes and straightens her hair to look like my twin sister. I definitely think Katherine and I's naturally curly hair is much better

"What's with the hair?" Lucy asks "I'm impersonating my dull-as-dishwater doppelgänger Elena." Katherine informs "She has the worst taste." I groan "Except in men. Isn't it a risk pretending to be her in front of the entire town?" Lucy asks "I've gotten quite good at it actually and everyone's gonna be in masks. It's for some feed this, something charity. It's for a good cause Lucy. " Katherine explains "Hum, okay. Well, have you actually seen the moonstone before? I always thought it was some made up legend."  
>"I have seen it and I need you to help me get it back. " Katherine tells Lucy "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do with it?" Lucy asks causing Katherine to look at me uncomfortably, silently asking me if we should tell her "You want me to break the curse." Lucy realises "Let's just get it first. All I really need from you is backup. I can't imagine that Damon and Stefan are just gonna hand it over without putting up a fight." Katherine says "Why can't Aalleeyah do it?"<br>"Because I am pretending to be on the other team dear Lucy" I tell her. Then my phone starts ringing. I look at the caller ID and see it's Damon. I roll my eyes and answer the phone "Hello Damon" I greet the blue-eyed Salvatore with a fake innocence "Aalleeyah, where are you?" He asks me with a bit of a harsh tone "Shopping fro tonight" I lie "Well get your sexy ass over here because we have to tell you our plan for tonight"  
>"Sure" I reply then hang up "Looks like I'm needed in killing you Kat. I'll see you tonight" I give her a quick kiss on the cheek and disappear. When I appear outside the Salvatore residence and listen in quickly before going inside. With my with magic I can sense that all the occupants in the house are in the living room "Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" I hear Alaric ask "No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Stefan instructs him "Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight."<br>"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan announces to the group "Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline." Damon asks " I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around." Caroline agrees "Oh, I took care of Mason." Damon smirks "As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." My little brother reassures "Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan asks after seeing Bonnie's worried look. There's a pause, I assume she was just thinking "But no one gets hurt." Bonnie finally decides "Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart." Damon announces and I decide to make my entrance then "So what's my job?" I ask entering the room where the rest of the people were "What is she doing here?" Bonnie groans as I lean against the door frame with a smirk "Because Bonnie I called her." Damon smirks at the judgemental witch "Why? We cant trust her" Bonnie disputes "Why can't I be trusted?" I ask but inside I know Bonnie's a smart girl and she could quite possibly figure out I was actually on the other side of this war.  
>"Because I've known you since you were like 3 years old and you're a manipulative bitch" She sneers at me "Well that was rude" I comment and move to the couch and lay down, making myself at home "Let's forget Judgy is here. Why am I here?" I ask again "Because we need your help in killing Katherine" Stefan tells me "What's my job?"<br>"We only need you to distract Katherine as much as possible before we lock her in a room" Stefan instructs. "Okay, I'll try my best" I smile fakely "I gotta go, you guys interrupted my shopping time" I lie and disappear back to the Gilbert house to get ready for tonight. 


	12. Masquerade 2x07 Part 2

PART 2

**Lockwood Mansion**

Damon POV:

My brother and I are outside the Lockwood house and glance around the crowd

"Do you see her?" I ask Stefan

"Nope. You're sure you can do this?" He asks me

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated."

"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate. "

"You spent 145 years loving her, it could happen." Stefan shrugs

"I won't hesitate. "

" Okay." Stefan relents

At that moment I see a beautiful brunette enter my line of eyesight. I instantly know its Aalleeyah **(Outfit on profile)** and I feel all air leave my body. She looks gorgeous; I've never seen anyone more beautiful in my entire life. It was in that moment that I knew I loved her. Not Elena, not Katherine, not anyone. I love Aalleeyah Gilbert.

"Careful handsome, you might catch fly's" She teases once she approaches me. But I'm still too gobsmacked by her beauty to reply

"What? Do I look okay?" She asks a little self-conscious

"You look absolutely beautiful" I say without taking my eyes from hers. She gives me a small smile

"So, seen her yet?" She asks looking away

"Nope" I say

"I'll go look around" She says then goes to walk away but I grab her arm and spin her back around to face me

"You're on our side right?" I ask. Lately she's been disappearing a lot and acting a little weird.

"Of course" She confirms without missing a beat. I let her arm go and she walks off.

Aalleeyah POV:

I need to stop being feeling emotions. When Damon asked me if I was with them and I had to lie. I felt so bad. My emotions are all over the place lately. I mean one minute I'm more than happy to kill Katherine but then Damon insults me and all the sudden I go and help Katherine. What's wrong with me? I need to decide whose team I'm on now. Do I go with Katherine or Damon? I'm brought out of my thoughts when I spot a girl who looks identical to me. Katherine. She must have spotted me too because she walks straight towards me

"So what's their plan of attack?" She asks me while scanning the crowd. This is it. Do I tell her the plan or not? Whose team?

"I don't know yet" There I decided. I lied to Katherine. This causes Katherine to scowl at me then walk off.

No POV:

Stefan is alone on the dance floor when he spots Katherine Pierce walking down some stairs a fair distance away. Suddenly though Katherine appears right behind him

"Dance with me." Katherine requests

"No." Stefan rejects

"Fine then tell me who I should kill. Him? Hmm, she looks delicious. " Katherine comments while looking through the crowd for a tasty victim and eating a strawberry. Stefan realises she would do whatever it takes just for a dance so he offers his arm to her. She takes it and they walk further onto the dance floor and start to dance.

"It's a beautiful night. " Katherine remarks

"Why the charade?" Stefan asks ignoring the comment from Katherine

"How's Jenna? I certainly didn't expect her to survive that. Lucky girl. Clumsy. How does one stab one self?" Katherine asks smugly

"Katherine?" Stefan says

"Uh?"

" I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight."

"Okay. Then give me the moonstone and nobody will."

" Well, you see, I don't have the moonstone on me. So, you and I will have to go get it together."

"Hmm. I have a better plan. You go fetch it and I will try not to kill anyone in the meantime."

"My way or you don't get it." Stefan banters as Aimee approaches the pair

"Hey Stefan, I can't find Matt. Oh my god Elena! You look so pretty. I love that dress. You look gorge." Aimee compliments the imposter

"Thank you. I love your necklace." Katherine replies sweetly

"Oh, thanks." Aimee thanks as she touches her necklace

"Oh it's twisted. Here, let me, here we go." Katherine says as she moves behind Aimee pretending to fix her necklace. Instead she snaps the poor girl's spine.

"Paralysed from the waist down" The doppelgänger snaps it again

"And dead." She throws the now dead girls body into Stefan's arms

" The moonstone, Stefan. Tick tock." Katherine says then walks away

Later on Katherine is walking when Lucy joins her

"You didn't tell me there was another witch here." Lucy accuses

"Didn't I?" Katherine asks playing dumb

"No, you didn't. No one is supposed to know I'm involved. This changes things, Katherine." Lucy says as they stop walking

"This changes nothing. You're here because you owe your dear friend a favour. You wouldn't want to lose my friendship now, would you? " Katherine asks

"Look, remember that little spell we did on Elena?" Katherine asks and Lucy nods

"I need you to add Aalleeyah to it"

"What?! No way. There's no way I'm messing with a hybrid" Lucy instantly refuses

"Lucy, you don't have a choice. Now do it" Katherine demands, as Lucy obliges. Then Jeremy arrives

"Elena. " Jeremy calls out as he approaches the two supernaturals. He takes his mask off and directs his attention to Lucy

"Hey sorry, could I talk to my sister?" Jeremy asks the witch who leaves after a look of confirmation from Katherine

"What is it Jeremy?" Katherine asks faking Elena still

"I have a message from Stefan." Jeremy tells her, already knowing it's not Elena

"Oh?" Katherine asks with s surprised look, dropping the Elena charade

"He and Damon want you to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods. They brought the moonstone."

"And why are you their little messenger?"

"Because they know I'm not afraid of you."

"Hmm, you Gilbert men, so courageous. How's John by the way? Were they able to sew his fingers back on? I mean, I wasn't there but I'm sure that your sister did a number on him. She told me all about it and a lot of other things too." Katherine tells him and touches his tie and leaves. Aalleeyah then approaches him

"You alright?" She asks and he thinks he can see genuine worry in her eyes which is very un Aalleeyah like. He nods and takes his phone out and the two of the three Gilbert siblings walk away. As they are walking away though, someone grabs both their wrists and pulls them behind the bushes.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena asks. Bonnie later joins the trio of siblings and inform Elena of the plan.

"You guys are trying to kill her here?" Elena asks

"We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it." Jeremy tells her

"Okay, stop with the "we", are you guys crazy? You're gonna get yourselves killed."

"We know what we're doing, Elena." Bonnie explains

"And how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?" Elena asks looking at her brother and best friend, not really caring if her twin sister were to die.

"It's not just you anymore, Elena. She's messed with all of us, she has to be stopped." Jeremy argues

Meanwhile, inside the house Katherine is dragging a crying Caroline by her hair upstairs towards the room Caroline directed her to.

"Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it." Caroline cries

"Shut up!" Katherine yells as they approach a hallway.

"Which room is it?" Katherine demands

"It's that one." Caroline nods in the direction. Katherine walks into the room Caroline instructed while the blonde vampire stays outside

"Where is she?" Katherine asks as Caroline laughs

"I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it." Caroline happily says. Katherine angrily speeds over to the door to attack the happy girl but she is hit by an invisible barrier.

"What the...?" Katherine exasperates then senses another presence in the room with her

"Stefan?" Katherine huffs without turning around. He comes out from his hiding spot with a stake in his hand and Katherine turns to face him.

"Hello Katherine." Stefan greets

"Goodbye Katherine." Caroline smiles and waves bye before exiting back downstairs

"You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?" Katherine asks moving closer to Stefan as his twirls the stake in his hand.

"No, but he can. " Stefan says as Damon comes out of the closet he was hidden in with a compressed air weapon in his hands. He shoots the weapon, a stake going into her back. Outside, Aalleeyah and Elena scream out of pain at the same time and Jeremy and Bonnie rush to Elena's aid asking what's wrong and ignore Aalleeyah. Back upstairs Stefan speeds over and drives a stake into her arm causing the two twin sisters outside to scream in pain again as blood forms on their upper arms.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked worried about Elena and secretly worried about his other sister Aalleeyah who nobody is paying attention to

"Jeremy, it's Katherine. They're linked to Katherine, get them to stop! Now!" Bonnie demands and Jeremy runs off. In the room Stefan and Damon are still fighting with Katherine. Stefan tries to stake her but Katherine pushes him back, sending him flying into a table, which crushes underneath him. Damon grabs the stake that was still in her back causing Katherine to turn around and the wrestle for control of the stake. Katherine grabs his face and pushes against him and he goes soaring into the wall behind him. They both recover at the same time. Stefan pulls a stake out from underneath his jacket sleeve with the help of one of Alaric's weapons, and throws it at Katherine. Katherine dodges it and the stake goes into a wall. Stefan tries again with a different stake coming from the same place as the first one and throws it at her again. This time Katherine catches it before it hits her and throws it back. Stefan follows what Katherine did beforehand and dodges it and the stake ends up in a wall like the first one. Damon takes this opportunity to attempt to kill her and pulls his own stake out and another struggle between Katherine and Damon breaks out. This fighting continues until Jeremy runs to the room. The scene in the room was where Stefan was holding Katherine to the ground and Damon was hovering over her with a stake aimed at her heart.

"Stop! You're hurting Elena and Aalleeyah! Everything you're doing to her is hurting them! " Jeremy quickly tells them. Damon freezes at the fact that Aalleeyah is in pain and in surprise. Katherine smiles and stands up when Stefan lets her go.

**AN: Keep the love suggestions coming. And please feel free to ask any questions and feel free to give me ideas on what you want to happen next :) I love you all so much and enjoy the chapter. Find Aalleeyah's Masquerade outfit on my profile under Chapter 12**


	13. Masquerade 2x07 Part 3

**Part 3**

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." Katherine smirks and takes the stake from Damon's hands. Damon and Stefan turn their attention to Jeremy

"Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go! " Stefan demands and Jeremy leaves

"And Aalleeyah!" Damon yells out after him

Let's all make sure the poor little twins are okay." Katherine rolls her eyes and moves the stake above her palm.

"Just a little bit more pressure." Then Katherine moves the stake deeply across her palm and the same cut appears on Aalleeyah and Elena's hands and they both scream once again. Stefan knocks the stake out of hand. Meanwhile downstairs, Elena is close to tears of pain while Aalleeyah is trying to use her magic to heal herself because she hadn't fed in a few days so her vampire healing ability were basically non-existent.

"Bonnie, it hurts." Elena complains painfully

"I can't break the spell, Elena. I'm sorry but I can try to take some of the pain away. Okay? Okay?" Bonnie tells her and takes the poor girls hand in hers and starts to chant a spell.

" Ascinda, mulaf, hinto, ascinda..." Bonnie murmurs a spell as Aalleeyah still struggles in healing herself. Back to the house, Katherine grabs the stake and aims it at her stomach, ready to stab herself

"This is really gonna hurt." Katherine warns then quickly pushes the wooden stick towards her stomach

"Wait!" Damon yells and Katherine halts her movement before it pierces the skin on her belly. Katherine smirks and sits down on the couch placed nearby

" Okay. So, how about that moonstone?"

Bonnie is still attempting to make Elena's pain go away when Jeremy comes back

" Are you okay?" He asks both the twins and Aalleeyah nods

"Are they?" Elena asks

"They're stuck in there with her." Jeremy informs them and looks at Bonnie

"You were right; Katherine had a witch link the twins to her." Jeremy tells her

"The girl I saw, the one inside! Stay with her, keep pressure on her shoulder!" Bonnie coaches while she gets up and starts to run away

"Where are you going?"

"There's another witch here, I'm gonna find her!" Bonnie yells back and keeps running off towards the house. Jeremy then takes his Gilbert ring from his finger and passes it to Elena

" No." Elena instantly refuses

"Take it." Jer demands

"No, Jeremy... "

"Elena listen to me: you need this more than I do."

"No Jeremy. What I need is for you to be safe."

"It doesn't matter, it won't work on her anyway. She's a doppelgänger, she's supernatural" Aalleeyah chimes in.

"And now, I'm going to kill Katherine" Aalleeyah smirks, now fully healed, then disappears

"The three of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough." Katherine antagonizes

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Damon smirks

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago."

"Good. He was a bore."

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan speaks

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asks once again

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asks

"Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her alter?" Katherine asks

The two brothers look at each other than at Katherine

"That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?" Stefan asks

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?" Katherine asks

"I'm not in love with Elena" Damon remarks

"Oh that's right! You are now in love with Aalleeyah. The exact replica of me in appearance and personality." Katherine smirks

"Oh, stop it." Stefan says

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" Katherine asks then stands up and moves closer to the youngest Salvatore brother

"Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead." Katherine tries to persuade. She then looks at Damon.

"Or better yet, kiss me Damon. Aalleeyah will feel that too." Katherine smirks

"Hm, I can kiss Aalleeyah anytime I want without having it through it" Damon smirks back

"Can you? Because last I checked, you called her my 'lapdog' then she stormed off. Not a good way to start a relationship" Katherine banters back then sits back down on the couch

"How'd you know about that?" Damon asks confused.

"Because Aalleeyah will always come back to her BFF Katherine. She's been spying on you guys for days then reporting everything back to me." Katherine sneers

"If she was your accomplice, then why link her to you?" Stefan asks

"She betrayed me. After her little romantic conversation with Damon, I went and talked to her. She said she had no idea of your plans for me tonight but Aalleeyah knows everything." Katherine sighs

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you? " Stefan asks trying to change the subject

"Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon smiles

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town. " Katherine hisses but then a whoosh of air knocks her to the floor. On top of Katherine is non other than Aalleeyah Gilbert She got a hand on around her throat but doesn't have a tight hold on her neck because the linking spell is still on effect on Elena. Aalleeyah undid the linking spell on herself before she entered the room.

"You fucking little bitch" Aalleeyah hisses angrily in Katherine's face

"Oh please, you deserved it" Katherine yells back as Stefan and Damon pull Aalleeyah off of her double before she hurts Elena as well. As she is finally pulled off Katherine, Lucy enters the room with the moonstone in hand

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave." Lucy tells her

"Thank God." Katherine groans and moves towards her witch

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over." Lucy tells her holding the moonstone out to the 500-year-old vampire

"Done." Katherine blinks innocently

"I owe you nothing."

"I said done. Give it." Katherine demands

"I wouldn't do that." Damon cautions. Lucy ignores him and hands the moonstone over to Katherine except when it lands in Katherine's hand she starts to suffocate.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that." Lucy says

"Wait, Elena!" Stefan warns, worried

"Elena's fine." Lucy assures as Katherine falls to the floor

"The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her." Lucy tells them and Katherine continues to struggle to breath

"I apologize for my involvement. And I'm sorry Aalleeyah for hurting you" Lucy apologizes and Aalleeyah nods accepting her apology. Lucy leaves the room while Katherine is unconscious on the floor.

"You crazy bitch" Damon spits at Aalleeyah

"I'll leave you two to your couple's quarrel" Stefan informs then exits.

"What did I do?" Aalleeyah yells back

"Being Katherine's spy! I asked if I could trust you and you lied to me!"

"I didn't tell her anything!"

"Yes you did!"

"After you asked if I was on your side I was forced to make a choice and I chose you!"

"It doesn't matter what you did tonight! You need to stop being a manipulative bitch!"

"Listen to me! I am not my sister and I never will be! I will never be sweet and innocent! So if that's what you want then be with my sister!"

"You know what?! I want to be with your sister because she's much better than you!" Damon yells back, instantly regretting his words

"Fine then, go. Go back to my sister and live a life of always being second to Stefan" Aalleeyah replies in her normal tone with a hurt face. She then starts to walk out

"Aalleeyah" Damon tries to call her back to apologise

"No Damon, I will do whatever it takes to survive. So I'm leaving Mystic Falls. Have a nice life watching the girl you love be with your brother and ignoring you." Aalleeyah says and walks out of the room. Damon punches the closet door nearby out of anger. He looks at the ground and see's Katherine still lying there unconscious and decides to take her to the one place he knows she'll hate

**The tomb under Fell's Church.**

Katherine wakes up finally and sees the moonstone on the floor next to her so she picks it up and stands up. She tries to leave but discovers she's trapped once again. As she struggles to get past the invisible barrier, Damon arrives

"Hello Katherine." Damon greets the distressed girl

"Where am I?" She asks

"Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch."

"You should have killed me."

"Death would have been too kind." Damon glares then moves closer towards the door

"No, Damon, don't. Damon, don't. You need me, Elena's in danger." Katherine warns

"From who?" Damon asks halting his movements but Katherine doesn't reply

"You're lying, you're always lying." Damon says

Why do you think I haven't killed her? Because she's the only human doppelgänger, she needs to be protected."

"Then I'll protect her, while you rot in hell. " Damon then completely shuts the heavy door, leaving Katherine trapped

"No, Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please. Damon! You need me! Damon! You need me! You need me! " Katherine cries banging on the door. She then drops to the ground, terrified

Back at the Gilbert house, Aalleeyah is packing all her clothes into a bag until her entire closet is empty. She looks around her room, scanning it to see if she has missed anything important when she spots a photo. A photo of her and Elena when they were 5. She walks towards the photo frame and inspects the photo further. When they were younger the twins were inseparable. They would do everything together and they liked to play tricks on people and pretend to be each other. She remembers the day it was taken. Her and Elena were in the backyard by a tree and Elena found a few flowers in the ground and decided to make her sister a flower headband. It was a pretty crappy one and it broke after two minutes but it was nice. Aalleeyah laughs at the memory but then a tear rolls down her face. She misses that. She misses her sister. She wants it back. But it will be kind of hard to get that back when Elena has to die in the ritual. And that was the moment Aalleeyah knew she was going to do anything and everything to save her sister's life. She grabs the photo from it's frame and puts in carefully in her bag and puts the bag on her shoulder, making her way to her car. She hops in her car and drives away from Mystic Falls.

**At the Lockwood Mansion.**

Elena is walking through the parking lot towards her car while on the phone to her little brother

"Yeah Jeremy, I've got my car. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better. Yeah, you can drive her home. I'm just gonna go straight to bed. Okay." Elena hangs up as she gets to her car. Suddenly a man with a strange mask comes up behind her and puts his hand over her mouth causing her to scream. He then takes her.

**AN: Hey my lovely readers, I'm hoping somebody can help me. I need some help with creating Aalleeyah's timeline from when she 'disappeared'. I'm sure alot of you are wondering where she went and I hope you guys can give me a couple of ideas :) xxx**


	14. Rose 2x08 Part 1

Aalleeyah's** (Outfit on profile)** POV:

I've been driving for the whole night and into the day nonstop and I have literally have no idea where I am. I past Richmond a while ago and I think im lost but oh well. I can just use my magic to transport me somewhere but I felt like driving. I needed to clear my head. I'm not sure whether I'm angry or hurt at Damon's words. I'm a bit of both but I should have seen this coming. Elena was always the girl that guys fall in love. I'm the twin who guys just want to sleep with. Oh well. I need to push Damon out of my mind and think of a way to save my sister. Turn her into a vampire? No she'd never forgive me. Use magic? Nah I'd have to sacrifice another human and Elena would never allow that. Take her to Europe? Klaus would still track her down. My phone ringing interrupts my train of thought. It's Elijah Mikaelson. We met over the year I was away and he said he wanted to protect me. Ever since then, we've been quite good friends actually, although he's a little too serious for me at times. I pick my phone up and hit the answer button

"Still want your sister dead?" Elijah's voice rang through the phone

"Hello, I missed you too Elijah" I say sarcastically

"Hi Aalleeyah, still want your sister dead?" He asks

"I've had a change of heart" I confess

"Good, then you can help me, where are you?"

"I have no idea"

"Well I need you back in your hometown" Shit.

**Mystic Fall's high school**

Stefan is at his locker, closing it when Jeremy joins him

"Hey Jeremy." Stefan greets

"Look, Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it." Jeremy warns

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asks confused

" You and Elena. Look, I'm glad you guys are back together but if she's gonna sleep over… "

" Wait, wait… hold on a minute. We're not back together."

" Wait… she didn't stay at your place last night?" Jeremy asks, both now confused

" No, I mean I saw her at the party but that was it. She didn't sleep over."

" 'Cause her bed hadn't been slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said that her car was still in the driveway. Where is she then?" Jer asks

**A house in the middle of nowhere.**

An SUV pulls into the driveway and parks. Trevor carries a tied up Elena inside bridal style as she slowly wakes up. He walks into a room and places her on the couch in there. He removes the ropes for her.

(The SUV is parking in the driveway. Trevor is carrying Elena, who is waking up. They are in the house. He puts her on the couch. Her hand and her feet are tied. He removes the ropes.)

"What do you want?" Elena asks terrified while he underdoes the ropes around her hands

"Ssh"

"Please, I'm hurt." Elena begs

"I know. Just a taste." Trevor vamps out and move to bite Elena's neck but Rose interrupts his meal and he pauses his actions

"Trevor! Control yourself. " Rose yells

"Buzz kill. " Trevor groans and pulls away and leaves the room

"What do you want with me?" Elena asks frightened

"Oh my god, you look just like her." Rose says astonished

" But I'm not. Please, whatever you— "

"Be quiet!" Rose yells

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this." Elena tells her

"I know who you are, I said be quiet. " Rose hisses

" What do you want? " Elena asks and Rose has had enough. She slaps her so hard so falls back onto the couch, falling unconscious.

" I want you to be quiet. " Rose says

**Mystic Falls' high school**

Stefan and Damon are outside the school

"This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan argues

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me; I'm the one who shut her in." Damon replies

"Did you?"

" Did I what, Stefan?"

" Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you."

"She's in the tomb, period. End of story but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying. "

" What did she say?"

" Elena's in danger."

" What? And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?"

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?"

" We have to go talk to her. "

" No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!"

" I don't really care."

" It's a bad idea, Stefan."

" It's Elena. " Stefan finishes the arguments and walks off.

**A house in the middle of nowhere**

Elena woke up after being knocked unconscious fro Rose's slap. She looks around and she can hear two people arguing upstairs

" How's the girl?" Rose asks

" Still passed out." Trevor replies

"You didn't touch her, did you?" Rose asks angrily

" Give me some credit. So, you called him?"

" No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works. "

" Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?"

" They say he got it. "

" Wonderful and what? " Trevor asks. Downstairs Elena gets off the couch she was previously unconscious on and walks upstairs as silently as possible and starts to listen in on their conversation

" So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait. " Rose tells him

" Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this. " Trevor says, frightened

" I'm sick of running!" Rose argues

" Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying. "

" Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Rose reasons but at that moment a floorboard beneath Elena's foot creaks and Rose instantly spots her

" You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" Rose warns the Gilbert girl

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asks

" He's your worst nightmare."

**Mystic Falls' high school**

Stefan and Bonnie are in the doorway of the cafeteria talking.

"I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan. Even if I wanted to. It took both me and my Grams to undo it the first time " Bonnie speaks

"But I can open the door, right? I can talk to her?" Stefan asks

" Yeah but Damon's right. She's not gonna tell you anything, not without something in return."

" I know but Bonnie I have to do something. I have no idea who has Elena; I have no idea where she is."

" What if there was another way to find her?" Bonnie questions

**Alaric's classroom**

Bonnie and Jeremy are at one of the desks with a map and a candle on it.

" How does this is work?" Jeremy asks the Bennet witch

" I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger." Bonnie educates as Stefan enters

" Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within 10 minutes. I've got weapons, he stocked me up." Stefan tells them

" Are you ready?" Bonnie asks Jeremy and Jer nods. Bonnie cuts his palm with a knife and he winces in pain. Bonnie then starts the spell and the blood drops that landed on the map from Jer's hand start to become one drop and move. His blood moves across the map and stops near Eden.

" There. She's there." Bonnie points out while looking at the location of the red blood dot on the map in front of her

" That's 300 miles away." Jeremy says

" No Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that. " Stefan instructs

" That's as close as I can get. " Bonnie tells him

" We can map it, aerial view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area. " Jeremy suggests

" Perfect. Call me with whatever you find. " Stefan commands before going to leave the room

" No, no, I'm coming with you! " Jeremy protests

" No Jeremy, you're not. " Stefan argues back

" No, I'm gonna just sit here. What if she's hurt okay?" Jeremy disputes, neither of the two boys noticing Bonnie's nosebleed which she quickly wipes the blood away.

" Or worse? What if she's…? " Jeremy continues to object

" She's not. You two go back to your house just in case. I'll call you the minute I find her." Stefan tells him

" Well, you can't do this alone. " Jeremy sighs as Damon walks in the door

" He's not. Let's go. " Damon says

" You're coming with me?" Stefan asks

" It's Elena. " Damon says, repeating Stefan's words earlier and Stefan gives him a confused look because he thought he loved Aalleeyah

**Damon's car**

With Damon in the driver's seat, the two Salvatore brothers drive in the direction Jeremy's blood told them to go to.

"Alaric sure likes his weapons." Damon muses looking at the vervain bottle in his little brother's hand

" What the hell is that? " Damon asks

" I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that." Stefan explains

" Weird. "

" Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan asks

" About 80 miles. "

" Who do you think took her? "

Damon: Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. Or they were really after Aalleeyah. They got the wrong girl." Damon thinks

" Thank you for helping me." Stefan thanks

" Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch. "

" Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyway."

" The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar."

" Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about. "

" That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Or is it because you love her too? Hmm? To be completely honest I'm really confused with this whole thing. Last night you were so hopelessly in love with Aalleeyah and now you're into her sister again. I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding. "

" Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in. " Damon warns angrily at the topic of Aalleeyah being brought up. Truth is, he had been without her for a night and was falling apart. He had no idea where she went, all he knows is her room was empty of all her clothes and her car was gone over night. He did love her, he really did but she was just too confusing. Elena on the other hand wasn't. Well not really. He knew he could never have Elena though.

" No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't. "

**Thank you all so much for the favourites and follows and especially for the reviews. I'm glad you like it :) I've decided from now on I'll be updating every second or third night instead of every night because it's just to hard when I have so much school work :/ school sucks. But anyway, if anyone has ideas on where Aalleeyah spent her year away, then please tell me because I always love new ideas.**


	15. Rose 2x08 Part 2

**Part 2**

**A house in the middle of nowhere.**

Rose is in a large room by herself and as she turns on a nearby lamp, Elena joins her

" Why am I here? " Elena asks

" You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." Rose says

" Why won't you?"

" That's another one. "

" You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me. "

" I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service. "

" Delivery to who? Elijah?"

" Two points to the eavesdropper. "

" Who is he? Is he a vampire?"

" He's one of the vampires, the originals. "

" What do you mean the originals?" Elena asks confused

" Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history? "

" So you know Stefan and Damon?"

" I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress."

" Who are the originals?"

" Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess. "

" But why me?"

Rose: Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse. You or your sister" Rose tells her

" The curse? The sun and the moon curse?"

" Oh, you do know your history."

" What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse."

" No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it."

" The sacrifice?" Elena asks

" The blood of a doppelgänger. You're on the doppelgängers. Which means, in order to break the curse you or your identical twin sister has to die."

**A house in the middle of nowhere**

"Tell me more. " Elena pressures Rose as Trevor enters the room

" Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" Trevor asks sitting down on the couch

" Who were you running from?"

" The originals."

" Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?"

" The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Trevor explains

" Mm-mm." Rose coughs

" Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead. " Trevor says standing up

" What did you do?"

" He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose says

" Katherine." Elena breathes

" The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger." Rose comments

" I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since." Trevor corrects himself

" Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again" Rose finishes

**Damon's car**

"We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6. " Stefan tells his brother. Damon reaches over into the backseat and pulls out a blood bag and he starts to drink it

" If you want some, just ask." Damon teases

" I want some."

" Ah, that's so sweet. You're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry, I've got your back. It'll be fine." Damon continues to taunt

" I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength" Stefan admits so Damon passes him his blood bag and Stefan drinks from it.

" Does Elena know you're drinking blood?"

" I've been drinking hers. "

" Hmm, how romantic." Damon sarcastically comments and drinks some more blood.

"Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it."

" You mean when I was more like you?" Stefan asks

" Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot. "

" I guess he found something else to live for."

**A house in the middle of nowhere**

Rose and Elena are in a room together when Trevor walks in very afraid.

"He's here! This was a mistake." Trevor says, fear filling his voice

" No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me. " Rose soothes her best friend

" No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor yells

" He wants her more." Rose says referring to Elena

" I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here. "

" Hey! What are we?"

" We're family, forever." Trevor sighs. Then there's a knock on the door.

" You're scared." Elena realizes

" Stay here with her and don't make a sound." Rose instructs before walking upstairs to open the door. Elijah opens the door before she gets there though. The person who walks in behind Elijah though catches Rose's eye. Aalleeyah Gilbert. Rose has never met the witch-vampire hybrid but she has heard of her, everybody in the supernatural world has. And if you aren't afraid of her you're stupid. She's one of the most powerful beings ever and she didn't care about anybody so she wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you even looked at her the wrong way.

" Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Elijah asks

" Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house. I didn't know you were bringing Aalleeyah **(Outfit on profile)** along" Rose replies a little frightened of the two very powerful supernaturals as Aalleeyah walks around looking at the dirty house

" Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" Elijah asks, ignoring her comment on Aalleeyah

" I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Rose asks

" I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit."

" Katerina Petrova?" Rose asks and that causes Aalleeyah to snap her head around to her, stopping her inspection of the house

" I'm listening." Elijah replies calmly

" She didn't burn in the church in 1864." Rose informs and Aalleeyah becomes a bit nervous. She never told Elijah about Katherine and she had a feeling he was going to very angry when he found out she didn't tell him

" Continue." Elijah persuades

" She survived."

" Where is she?"

" You don't seem surprised by this." Rose recognizes

" Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilizations, which is a mere 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmise it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?"

" No, but I have better. I have her doppelgänger. The other one"

" Why should I offer you freedom when I could have just as easily have Aalleeyah pick her up for me?" Elijah asks

" Because we went to all this trouble to find her?" Rose tries but it comes out in a question form.

" Well, show her to me." Elijah insists

" Elijah, you are a man of honour, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again. " Rose demands

" You have my word that I will pardon you."

"Follow me. " Before Elijah follows the woman, he leans over to Aalleeyah who is standing next to him and whispers in her ear

"Stay here. Come when I say" She nods to him and sits down and Elijah follows Rose downstairs. Aalleeyah stays up stairs and looks around for a little and then starts to listen to the conversation happening downstairs.

**Outside a house in the middle of nowhere**

Damon's car has been stopped outside of the location Elena is apparently in.

" The house should be just beyond those trees. Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things. " Damon says

" What is your point?" Stefan asks

" My point is, whoever has Elena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that."

" And?"

" And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon questions

" Yeah, I'm certain I want to do it."

" Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out."

" Alright, then I won't come out."

" So noble, Stefan." Damon sarcastically says

" I can't think of a better reason to die, but if you want to stay here, I'll totally understand." Stefan says then leaves and Damon follows closely behind.

**Inside a house in the middle of nowhere**

" We have a long journey head of us. We should be going." Elijah says

" Please, don't let him take me." Elena pleads to Rose who ignores her

"One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah says then walks over to Trevor who was nearly trembling in fear

" I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry. " Trevor apologizes with his voice drowning in terror

" Oh no, your apologies not necessary." Elijah tells him

" Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Trevor bows his head in shame

" Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honour. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah demands

"I beg your forgiveness."

" So granted. " Elijah gifts making Trevor smile in relief

"Aalleeyah" Elijah says calmly and Trevor pulls a confused face before his head is pull from shoulders from behind and dropped to the floor. Trevor body falls forward revealing Aalleeyah as the assailant. Elena gasps and move back further away from her twin sister while Rose drops to her knees in tears and screaming.

" You…!" Rose screams at Aalleeyah who shows no sign of remorse.

" Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Elijah warns and turns his attention to Elena

" Come." Elijah requests

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena asks, frightened

" What do you know about the moonstone?"

" I know that you need it and I know where it is."

" Yes?"

" I can help you get it."

" Tell me where it is." Elijah demands

" It doesn't work that way." Elena insists

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asks then turns towards Rose

" It's the first I've heard of it." Rose replies strongly but still had tear stained cheeks.

"Aalleeyah?" Elijah turns to the hybrid

"Last I saw it, it was with Katherine" Aalleeyah admits and Elijah gives her an angry look for withholding that information. He focuses back on Elena and attempts to compel her but finds it isn't working.

"Necklace Elijah" Aalleeyah sighs bored and he looks at the necklace around her neck

" What is this vervain doing around your neck?" Elijah asks and rips the necklace from around her neck and chucks it away. He catches her head and looks into her eyes, his pupils dilating.

" Tell me where the moonstone is."

" In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." Elena answers in a monotone voice with no emotion

" What is it doing there?" Elijah asks

"It's with Katherine. " Elena replies with her compelled voice

" Interesting." Elijah comments


	16. Rose 2x08 Part 3

**Part 3**

Then there's a sound of glass breaking coming from upstairs where they previously were

" What is that?" Elijah asks Rose

" I don't know." Rose replies

" Who else is in this house?"

" I don't know."

He nods to Aalleeyah who grabs her sister by her arm and pulls her into the room they were previously in. When they get to the room, there are two vampires super speeding around the four. Aalleeyah throws her little sister into Rose's arm.

" Rose."

" I don't know who it is." Rose replies

"Aalleeyah?" Elijah asks, wondering if she knows

" Up here." A voice from upstairs mocks before Aalleeyah can reply. Elijah speeds up the stairs towards the voice that Aalleeyah has recognized as Stefan.

" Down here." Damon says from down the stairs and Elijah turns around trying to find the source of the voice. When does he get's a stake shot through his hand. He angrily removes it. He looks around and sees that Rose and Elena have disappeared. He walks down the stairs to Aalleeyah and grabs her by the throat and pushes her up against the wall. From around the corner, Damon goes to protect her but Rose holds him back and shakes her head

"Who is it Aalleeyah?" Elijah asks but Aalleeyah just throws him off her with her magic and lands on his feet though

"Touch me again and I'll shove a stake so far up your ass, it'll come out your throat" Aalleeyah threatens and she hears Damon snicker

"I'll ask you one more time Aalleeyah, who is it?"

"Stefan Salvatore" Aalleeyah reluctantly admits

"Who else?" Elijah asks but Aalleeyah doesn't reply. There was no way she was giving Damon up. She loves him.

" Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Elijah warns as he breaks a coat rack made of wood and makes it into a stake

" I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elijah asks and speeds to the top of the stairs. Elena then comes out from her hiding spot and goes to the middle at the top of the stairs.

" I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out." Elena tells the Original and he vamp speeds right in front of her and she jumps slightly in fear. He has the stake in his hand

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah asks suspiciously. Elena pulls a vervain bomb out and throws it at Elijah's face and it explodes. His skin burns and he holds his face in pain. He goes towards Elena to attack but Stefan appears and shoots him but Elijah isn't affected. Stefan throws the weapon away and tackles Elijah down the stairs. Elijah gets straight back up and Stefan stays on the floor. Elijah moves forward to Stefan but Damon arrives and tries to stake him but Elijah dodges it and they wrestle over the stake. Stefan recovers and goes after Aalleeyah with a stake he found on the floor. He tackles her to floor and straddles her, pinning her hands above her head with one of his hands and places the stake over her heart and slowly pushes in. Her body begins to grey and she's dead. Meanwhile, Damon wins control of the stake against Elijah and rams it into Elijah's chest. He pushes on the stake, which pins him to the door, and Elijah dies. Rose sees his dead body and disappears and Damon is about to follow her when a voice stops him

" Just let her go." Elena says. He smiles at her and she smiles back. She goes down the stairs into Stefan's arms and Damon looks around the messy scene they left and sees Aalleeyah on the floor with a stake in her heart. He super speeds over to her and falls to his knees by her dead body. He shakily strokes her cheek while trying to hold tears back. But then he realizes something. Stefan did this. He stands up and turns around to face his brother who is looking at him also. Damon charges at his little brother and tackles him to the floor and starts hitting him in the head.

"Damon! Stop it!" Elena pleads

"Why?! He killed the girl I love!" Damon yells back pausing his hitting for a moment and Stefan takes this chance to get away. He super speeds to Elena while Damon stands from the floor and then disappears.

**Gilbert's house**

Bonnie's asleep on Jeremy's bed with Jer looking at her. He hears the front door open.

" Elena?" Jeremy questions, wondering if the intruder is his sister, which wakes Bonnie from her sleep and the two rush out of Jeremy's bedroom and see Elena trudging up the stairs. Bonnie immediately runs over and hugs her

" Are you okay?" Jeremy asks from behind the two

" I'm okay. I'm okay." Elena reassures and looks at Bonnie

" I got your message." Elena says referring to the piece of paper warning her that the Salvatore's were coming. Bonnie cries happily and hugs her again. Then Jeremy has his turn and embraces her and kisses her neck sweetly.

"Aalleeyah's dead" Elena tells them quietly. Bonnie's reaction is of relief but Jeremy looks like he could break down in tears at any moment. He and Aalleeyah were best friends growing up.

**Salvatore's house**

Damon's pouring himself a glass of scotch to take his grieve away from the death of Aalleeyah Gilbert when Stefan arrives.

" Where's Elena?" Damon probes with a bitter tone

" She's home." Stefan informs

" And you're here why?" Damon asks

" Because she wanted to be with Jeremy. "

" Here. " Damon says passing him a glass filled with scotch although he really just wants to punch him in the face

" Thanks. Listen, what Rose told Elena about the curse…" Stefan starts

" I know, we'll keep her safe." Damon interrupts

" You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. If we let that happen with Elena, we're not gonna be able to protect her."

" I don't love Elena! I love Aalleeyah and you killed her." Damon seethes

" Hey." Stefan calls as Damon goes to walk away

" What?"

" I'm sorry." Stefan apologizes and Damon gives him a curious look

" For killing the girl you love. I know you really cared about her."

" I didn't just care about her Stefan. She was that kind of girl when you meet her she takes your breath away. I could have quite happily spent the rest of my life with her." Damon admits and Stefan looks surprised. He has never heard Damon talk about anyone like this.

" You have to understand where I'm coming from though. You would've done the same thing if it was Elena threatening Aalleeyah's life"

"But she wasn't hurting Elena! She was just standing there!" Damon yells back

"She would've!"

"You know what? It doesn't even matter anymore. As long as Elena is okay, nothing else matters" Damon sarcastically replies before walking out of the room with two bottles of bourbon.

**Salvatore's house **

Stefan's in the library alone when he hears a noise and a vampire super speeding around him. He grabs a nearby stake for protection

" Who's there?" Stefan questions and Rose appears

" I'm not here to hurt you." Rose warns

" Why are you here?" Stefan asks

" Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones." Rose smiles

" You knew Lexi?"

" Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to."

" Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you."

" I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over." Rose informs

" What do you mean "it's not over"?"

" It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him."

" For who?" Stefan questions

" Klaus."

**Gilbert's house**

Elena is in her pyjamas in her bathroom conjoined to her room. She takes a breath and walks out into her bedroom. She sees Damon sitting on her windowsill seat.

" Cute PJ's." Damon comments

" I'm tired, Damon." Elena sighs

"I brought you this." Damon pulls out her necklace and walks towards her

" I thought that was gone. Thank you." Elena thanks but as she tries to grab, Damon pulls it away

" Please give it back." Elena begs

" I just have to say something." Damon tells her

" Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"

" Well, because what I'm about to say is… probably the most weakest thing I have ever said in my life. " Damon admits

"You're upset about Aalleeyah"

"I'm more than upset" He laughs humourlessly

" Damon, don't go there." Elena cautions softly, not wanting him to get upset

"No, I just have to say it. I just need to say it aloud to someone. I did love you, Elena but I love your sister so much more and I don't know what to do without her. My brother killed the girl I love and you're the closest thing to her. I love Aalleeyah more than anybody else in my entire life" Damon admits and sheds a tear but quickly wipes it away

" God, I wish you didn't have to forget this but you do. " He looks directly into her eyes and his pupils dilate as Damon's tears keep flowing. After being compelled, Elena closes her eyes and when she opens them Damon has disappeared. She feels her necklace that's now around her neck and she takes a quick look around her. She sits on the bed and looks at her necklace again

**A house in the middle of nowhere**

Elijah still has the wooden makeshift stack in his heart, attached the door. He wakes up slowly and his purple veins disappear. He pulls the stake from his body and walks over to Aalleeyah and takes the stake from her heart and she too slowly awakens


	17. Katerina 2x09 Part 1

**1490 Bulgaria**

Katerina Petrova is on a bed, delivering a bay with her mother helping her.

" A little more dearest, a little more. Push... a little more. A little more. A little more. " Katerina's mother instructs and Katerina pushes and scream causing the baby to come out. Her mother picks the baby up with Katerina's father watching in the doorway

" It's a girl." Katerina's mother announces

" A girl. Please mother, let me see her." Katerina begs and her mother goes to show the baby to her daughter but her husband's loud voice stops her

" Woman, don't! What are you doing?" Katerina's father yells so Katerina's mother goes over to him and passes the baby off to him

" Let me at least hold her once… just once." Katerina begs her father

" Forget it! You have disgraced this family." Katerina's father yells and walks out of the room with the newborn causing Katerina to burst into tears and screams

"Father, please! No, father, no!" Katerina continues to plead

" No Katerina, it's better for her!" Katerina's mother tries to sooth while embracing her crying daughter

" No mother, please..."

" Let her go… let her go Katerina." Katerina's mother lulls

" Please, mama…"

**Nowadays- Salvatore's house**

Elena knocks on the door but nobody answers so she just walks in. She can hear loud music from upstairs but ignores it and walks towards the living room and finds Stefan before she reaches there.

" Hey." Stefan greets

" What is this about?" Elena asks and Rose makes her appearance known

" You." Elena breathes and they all go to the living room and Elena's sits on the couch

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." Rose explains

" Who is he?" Elena asks

" He's one of the originals, he's a legend. From the first generation of vampires." Stefan informs

" Like Elijah?" Elena asks

" No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal. " Says Rose

" Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan says

" Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asks

" Yes." Rose replies at the same time Stefan says "No"

"We're looking at a solid maybe." Stefan concludes

" Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist." Stefan finishes

" Not that you know of." Rose warns which earns a look from Stefan

" Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story." Stefan says

" He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot. Look if you hadn't have killed Aalleeyah, you'd have all of the answers you need about him" Rose sighs and the mention of her sister peaks Elena's attention

"You knew Aalleeyah?" Elena asks

"I knew of her. Just the mention of her name could make anybody tremble in terror"

"Why?" Elena asks but before Rose can reply, Damon stumbles into the room, extremely drunk and dishevelled. Everyone sits in silence as he walks over to the bottles of alcohol and grabs three more bottles of whatever he can find and walks out of the room again without saying a word. Elena stands up from the couch

"Where are you going?" Stefan asks

" School. I'm late." Elena tells him

" Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you."

" It's okay, I know where it is." Then she leaves

**The woods **

Elena is with Caroline walking through the woods carrying a bag.

"Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school." Elena instructs

" I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar" Caroline sighs

" And keep Stefan busy. I don't want him to know what I'm up to."

" I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this."

" You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit."

" Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's… Stefan's gonna see right through me."

" Caroline, as my friend, do you promise or not?"

" You had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay. I promise."

" Okay. "

" Why don't you want Stefan to know?" Caroline asks

" Because he would never be okay with me doing this." Elena explains as they reach the tomb underneath the church ruins. They walk down the stairs to the tomb door.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asks

" Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell me how to stop him." Elena says

" But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. Are you sure about this? "

"Yeah. I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know, Caroline. Please." Elena begs. Caroline walks to the door and opens it for her best friend

"Katherine?" Elena calls into the tomb.

" I'll be okay from here." Elena tells Caroline. They hear a noise and Elena directs her attention back to the tomb entrance. They see an incredibly frail woman drag herself into the light revealing her face. Katherine.

" Hello Elena. You come to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline." Katherine croaks out

" As long as I stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt me. Please." Elena reminds Caroline. Caroline throws a last glance to the two doppelgängers then disappears.

" Stefan know you're here?" Katherine asks

" I brought you some things." Elena says

" You came to bribe me? What is it that you want?" Katherine asks

" I want you to tell me about Klaus." Elena demands and throws some sheets on the floor near Katherine

" Hmm, you've been busy."

" I also brought you this. " Elena says then takes an old looking book from her bag

"It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true."

" You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?" Katherine

" I also brought you this." Elena says then goes to the bag and pulls out a plastic bottle full of blood. Katherine rushes forward to grab it but is stopped by the invisible barrier separating the two identical girls

" You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine." Elena comments. Katherine then slides down the wall nearby and Elena also crouches down to the floor. Elena has a small plastic cup in her hands and pours some of the blood into it before pushing the cup along the dirt ground with a stick. Katherine grabs the cup when it's past the invisible barrier and drinks and her skin begins to regain colour.

" You have the Petrova fire. Your sister definitely has it. How is Aalleeyah by the way?" Katherine pants

" More blood?" Elena questions, ignoring the inquiry about Aalleeyah. Katherine puts the cup back on the floor and Elena takes it back using the stick again.

" It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out. " Katherine explains and Elena rewards her with more blood

"Thrown out?" Elena asks

" My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame."

" It was kept secret?"

" Mhmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man name Klaus. I was taking with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell."

**1492 England in the woods**

Katherine is sprinting through the woods, continuously looking back over her shoulder to see if her enemy is catching up. While looking over her shoulder, she trips and falls but quickly scurries behind the close tree

" She's here. Katerina! I know you're near, I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are." Elijah yells once he appears to a spot near where Katherine is hiding. Trevor speeds over and points in the opposite direction of where Katherine is.

" This way. There is more blood over there." Trevor instructs and Elijah along with his men head off in the direction in search of the young girl. Katherine gets up, getting ready to run again but Trevor speeds in front of her and pushes her against the tree, putting his hand against her mouth signalling for her to be silent.

" Head east. I can't lead them astray anymore." Trevor tells the panting girl

"I can't run anymore."

" Never mind. There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go!" Trevor says and Katherine leaves.

**Nowadays, the tomb**

" So, what did Klaus want?" Elena asks

" The same thing that he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse."

" By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgänger."

" He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body." Katherine says

**Salvatore's house**

Stefan wanders upstairs to his brother's room and opens the door to see Damon passed out on his bed with the music still blaring and alcohol bottles surrounding him. Stefan sighs and turns the loud music off.

"Turn it back on" Damon groans with his eyes still closed

"No, you know what Damon? I'm sick of this. You need to get over" Stefan sighs causing Damon to open his eyes and look at his younger brother

"I need to get over the fact that you killed the girl I was in love with?"

"Damon, you didn't love her, you just think you did"

"That's because I did Stefan" Damon growls growing very angry with his brother for trying to convince him he didn't love Aalleeyah.

"No Damon, you didn't. You knew her for five minutes and you guys were fighting for most of it. Aalleeyah was just a manipulative bitch that played with your feelings to get what she wanted" Stefan bluntly says and this completely sets Damon off. Damon super speeds off his bed and pins his brother to the wall by his throat

"Don't talk about her that way! I loved her and you killed her! Just be grateful I haven't ripped your heart out!" Damon shouts at him

"I told you I was sorry Damon!" Stefan yells back.

"Not good enough" Damon sighs releasing Stefan's neck and backing away

"Look clean yourself up and help us with this thing. I'm pretty sure Aalleeyah wouldn't want to see you like this." Stefan says then walks out. Damon kicks a nearby chair and it smashes before Damon goes to the shower to clean up.

**20 minutes later, Salvatore residence, downstairs.**

Damon walks into the living room, freshly showered and sobered up, to where Rose is crying.

" Alright Rosebud. I need some answers. Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head. "

" Like you're doing any better about Aalleeyah" Rose banters back

"Fair enough. How do I find Klaus?" Damon asks

" You don't find Klaus, he finds you."

" Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right? "

" Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close."

" Humour me. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?"

" Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy name Slater in Richmond "

" Perfect. I'll drive." Damon says then stands up to head out the front door.

" No. You forget not all of us can do sun."

" Then you drive. Come on."

**Mystic Falls' high school**

" Stefan!" Caroline calls catching up to Stefan who is walking away.

" Hey" Stefan greets when Caroline catches up

" Hey. Uh, I need to talk to you. Where are you going?"

" Well, Elena went home sick; I just want to go check up on her. "

" Ditch her." Caroline tries to convince, attempting to keep Elena's whereabouts a secret

" I'm kind of worried about her."

" You know what? Of course you are. Go ahead, I'd… you know what? We can talk later."

" Uh, talk about what?" Stefan asks, stopping his walking

" I might have done something." Caroline confesses

" What did you do?"

" Told Tyler I'm a vampire." Caroline admits and Stefan gives her a look.

**AN: Hey guys! So I updated twice in two days :) I know that there's no Aalleeyah in this one but it was kinda hard to write about her when I have no idea where Elijah is which is who Aalleeyah is with. How are you guys enjoying the story so far? I'd love to hear your opinions and what you would like to see happen. You are all so lovely and I love you all :) please review because I'd love to hear your thoughts and answer any questions you have. **


	18. Katerina 2x09 Part 2

**Part 2**

**The tomb**

Elena and Katherine are in the same positions as before and Elena passes another cup of blood to Katherine

" What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus?" Elena asks

" It's really tedious but…" Katherine starts but stops and drinks her blood before crushing the small cup

" The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken." Katherine finishes

" So you ran before he killed you?"

" Something like that."

**1492, England at a cottage**

Katherine runs through the forest looking for the cottage Trevor told her to go to. She finally finds it and runs up to the door. She frantically bangs on the door.

" Help, please help me." Katherine pleads as continues to knock. The door opens revealing an elderly woman

" Please, help me." Katherine begs

" I don't invite strangers into my home." The woman informs

" No, Trevor. He said that you'd help me." Katherine tells her as another woman arrives.

" Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep." Rose curses

" Let the girl in. Bring her water and something to eat." Rose instructs and Katherine walks in and sits down

" You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this." Katherine says then shows the moonstone to Rose

" To prove I am who I say and that you'd help me to freedom." Katherine tells

" You stole this from Klaus?"

" It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and made my escape."

" People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies."

" I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving me aid. "

" I'm risking nothing. At nightfall, I'll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy." Rose says then grabs Katherine by the arm and pushes her into a room

" No! No!" Katherine screams but Katherine ignores it and closes the door, locking Katherine in.

**Nowadays, A coffee shop, Richmond.**

Damon and Rose park the car in the underground parking lot outside the coffee shop

" Back entrance. How convenient." Damon comments as he gets out of the car walks towards Rose

" That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings." Rose says and Damon wiggles the finger with his daylight ring

" How do you know this Slater guy is even here?" Damon asks

" I called him. He's here. He's always here."

" Good." Damon remarks but then uses his super speed and grabs Rose and pins her to the concrete wall.

" Just one thing. If you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at." Damon says but Rose attacks him back and grabs his arm and turns his body around. She pushes against the car with his hand pinned behind his back

"I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side." Rose growls then releases him

" You can trust me." Rose reassures. They both then walk into the coffee shop

" Whoa. What about the sunlight?" Damon asks seeing the sunlight shine through the huge windows

" Double paned and temped. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" Rose asks as a man joins them

" That and the free Wi-Fi" Slater laughs and he and Rose hug

" Hey, how are you?" Rose asks once they pull away

" Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?" Slater asks

" Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet…" Rose starts but Slater cuts her off

" Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?"

" Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip." Rose thanks. Slater turns to Damon

" It's nice to meet you" Slater says nicely but Damon just glares at him

"Maybe. What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?" Slater asks

**The tomb**

" Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?" Elena asks

" No, but not because she had a change of heart. " Katherine informs

**1492, England, a cottage**

Rose enters the room where Katherine is and finds Katherine on the bed.

" It's nightfall. Time to go." Rose demands. She sees Katherine wriggle in discomfort and Rose pulls her hand away from her stomach and sees she is bleeding.

" When did this happen?" Rose demands to know

" In the woods, I tripped."

" It's a lie, I would have smelled it." Rose says and goes to Katherine hand to find a knife in it and she takes it away.

" I'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please, just let me die." Katherine begs

" If you die then Trevor dies with you." Rose says then bites into her wrist. She shoves her bloody wrist into Katherine's mouth and forces her to drink. Katherine's wounds heal and at that point Trevor arrives at the house

" Where is she?" Trevor yells through the house. Rose vamp speeds over to him and pins him against the wall.

" You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honour in returning that girl to him." Rose growls

" He will sacrifice her."

" Then so be it!" Rose yells

" I love her, Rose" Trevor confesses

" He'll kill you. He won't stop until he has all of our heads."

" Then we shall run until we die." Trevor says but their argument is interrupted by a noise coming from Katherine's room. They run into the room and find Katherine hanging from the ceiling with the rope Rose left there. Katherine was dead.

**Nowadays, The tomb**

" You killed yourself?!" Elena asks horrified

" Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him." Katherine admits

" But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since."

" I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." Katherine says and Elena looks away uncomfortably.

" What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out." Katherine tries to persuade. Katherine uses her fingernail and slices her wrist so it bleeds.

" Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone. " Katherine commentates as the blood dries up

" I made the other choice." Katherine says

**1492, England, a cottage**

Katherine comes back to live.

" What did you do, Katerina? I would have helped you live." Trevor says

" You would have helped me run. That was never going to be enough." Katherine replies

" It was enough for me."

"Do you not see, Trevor? She used you to help her escape and me to turn her. Klaus will see our role in this." Rose explains

" And for that I'm sorry." Katherine apologizes

" As am I…. for this." Rose says then runs to attack Katherine with a stake. Katherine is ready though and grabs the elderly lady who owns the house and uses her as a shield. Rose accidently plunges the wooden stake into the old lady's shoulder and Katherine pulls the stake out of her shoulder and starts to drink the blood from the wound.

" Please understand." Katherine pleads when she has finished drinking

" You have just signed our death sentence. " Rose breathes

" Better you die than I." Katherine replies. She throws the lady into Trevor's arms and takes off, out of the house using vamp speed.

**Nowadays, The tomb**

" Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed." Elena yells disgusted by Katherine's actions

" I never thought he would have lasted that long." Katherine replies with no emotion

" You don't even care that you ruined their lives."

" I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same." Katherine warns. She then turns her body away from Elena and opens her family's history book.

**Mystic Grill**

Caroline and Stefan are at the Grill seated at a table with only Caroline eating food.

"Sorry to drag you here but if I don't eat, I get those kill innocent people urges. Tyler totally has those too by the way." Caroline explains

" Yeah, what else did you say to him?" Stefan asks

" Not much. I was trying to keep the questions to a minimum. Are you mad?"

" Yes Caroline. As a matter of fact, I am a little mad. I mean, you put yourself a risk. If Damon finds out…"

" But you're not gonna tell him, are you?"

" No, of course not. He would kill you"

" Always looking out for me." Caroline smiles

" Yeah. Well, you don't exactly make it very easy on me."

" Then why do you do it? Why are you such a good friend to me?" Caroline asks

" I don't know. I guess you… you remind me of someone. My best friend, Lexi."

" I… you have a friend?" Caroline stutters

" You say that with such a discouraging amount of surprise, Caroline."

" No I just… sorry. I just… tell me about her."

" I will, some other time. I got to go." Stefan says and starts to get up

" Wait! No! What do we do about Tyler? I don't want Damon to kill him 'cause there's a full moon coming up and Tyler is totally freaking out about it." Caroline informs, persuading Stefan to stay.

**A coffee shop in Richmond**

" And you're sure Aalleeyah and Elijah are dead?" Slater confirms

" Beyond dead." Rose replies while Damon keeps quiet, still upset about the death of Aalleeyah.

" Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PHD." Slater says

" Slater's been in college since '74." Rose tells Damon

" When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PhD's." Slater informs proudly

" The point?" Damon asks

" Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me." Slater banters

" We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?" Rose asks

" Craigslist." Slater replies

" Really?" Damon asks

" Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends." Slater responds.

Outside the coffee shop, a man s playing guitar and has his instrument case open by his feet. Aalleeyah **(Outfit on profile)** drops a $100 bill into the case and grabs some coins. She stands back up and passes half of the coins off to Elijah. They both then stare into the coffee shop to where Slater, Rose and Damon are seated.

**AN: I know I basically just copied and pasted this chapter because there was like no Aalleeyah but next chapter I'll be sure to have more of her.**


	19. Katerina 2x09 Part 3

**Mystic Grill**

" Okay, now I'm leaving." Stefan announces

" Wait…!" Caroline tries to come up with another reason for him to stay

" No, no, no, Caroline, you have two seconds to come clean." Stefan replies

" What do you mean?"

" I'd believe the whole innocent act a little bit better if I didn't know how good you were at providing a distraction on demand. Where is Elena?"

" I can't tell you"

" You can't tell me? Are you kidding me?"

" I'm sorry but I… I can't tell you."

" Caroline! Elena was kidnapped, she could have been killed and you're seriously not gonna tell me where she is?" Stefan asks

" She's not in any danger. I would not have let her put herself in danger."

" Put herself in danger where? What do you…? She's with Damon isn't she?" Stefan sighs

" Ew, no. Besides Damon doesn't even love her anymore Stefan"

" Then where… where is she? Listen, if you're my friend like you've been pretending to be all day, then you'll tell me where she is. "

" Stefan, I am your friend but I'm also Elena's friend and I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you where she is." Caroline finishes. Stefan looks at her then leaves.

**The tomb**

" So how much of your little story is true?" Elena asks

" I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot." Katherine replies

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you and Aalleeyah came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus."

" 500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal."

" So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone."

" Right again."

" What else do you need to break the curse?" Elena asks

" Hmm, look who is getting smarter."

" It's not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse."

" Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice."

" So you need a werewolf?" Elena confirms

" Believe it or not, they're hard to come by."

" What else?"

" A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie or Aalleeyah will do just fine."

" What else?"

" A vampire."

" Caroline." Elena realizes

" It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline." Katherine shrugs

" So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?"

" Better you die than I." Katherine replies and then walks back into the darkness of the tomb, leaving Elena alone.

**A coffee shop in Richmond**

"Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" Damon asks

" To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa." Slater answers

" But werewolves are extinct." Rose says

" True. I've never seen one but rumour has it..." Slater starts

" Not such a rumour." Damon states

" Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome." Slater smiles. Outside Aalleeyah and Elijah are still standing there, watching and listening.

" Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" Damon asks

" What do you mean?" Slater questions

" Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?"

" Well, yeah, probably but why would you want to do that?"

" Tell me how." Damon demands

" You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?"

" You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us." Damon persuades. Out doors, Elijah and Aalleeyah are still listening to the conversation inside. They take a quick look at each other and face back around to the window. At the same time they throw the coins with full power towards the café. The coins make impact on the glass windows simultaneously, shattering them to pieces. All the vampires without daylight rings, including Rose and Slater, start to burn and scream. Damon peeks his head out from under the table and looks for the perpetrator but see's nobody. Slater has run off and Rose's face is still burning. Damon puts his jacket over Rose to keeo her from burning anymore. He helps her out of the café and carries her to the car and puts her in the backseat.

" You're gonna be okay." Damon soothes

" I know." Rose replies

" Who's behind that?"

" I don't know. Where is Slater?"

" Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?"

" He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me."

" Who did it?" Damon asks

" It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead." Rose cries as her face becomes completely healed.

**The tomb**

Katherine is still in the darkness of the tomb so Elena is alone. She looks back in the tomb and realizes Katherine won't be coming back so she gets the bottle of blood and the bag and goes to leave. As she is doing so, Stefan races down the stairs

" Elena." Stefan calls

" Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena asks

" I could ask you the same question."

" Caroline told you."

" No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was the important that you'd have to keep it from me. "

" I knew that you'd stop me."

" Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar, Elena."

" What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said."

" You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

" That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?" Elena asks and at that moment Katherine comes back out

" There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story." Katherine says

**1492, Bulgaria**

Katherine is walking towards her parent's home when she sees a tipped over carriage and dead body's surrounding it. She quickly runs into the house and finds he father pinned to a wall with a sword protruding from his chest. She looks over to the bed and sees her mother, dead. She runs over and cries into her mother's chest.

" No, no, no mama. No!" Katherine screams

**Nowadays, The tomb**

" He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved." Katherine warns

" No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?" Stefan tells Elena

" Always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this." Katherine says then shows them the moonstone in her hand

" What? Elena speaks

" Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" Stefan realizes

" I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth." Katherine says

" No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch." Stefan insults

" My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town." Katherine says then takes a last look at Elena then goes back into the tomb.

**Salvatore's house**

Damon's in the living room, having a drink when Rose enters.

" I'm sorry about today. I didn't know that was gonna happen." Rose apologizes

" I believe you." Damon responds

" I wish we could save Elena. I know that you want to."

" And I will."

" You remind me of Trevor."

" Why? Why him?" Damon asks

" Because he always talked a big game, he was always working on an angle but underneath it all, he was the best friend anyone could hope for."

" And where did that get him?"

" Dead and my loyalty to him almost got me dead too." Rose replies as Damon gives her a glass of scotch.

" To friendship." Damon toasts

" I'm sorry about what happened to Aalleeyah" Rose says

"I'm over it" Damon shrugs

"No, you're not. You loved her and that doesn't just go away overnight"

" It might just be time to turn the switch off on your emotions." Rose says

" I will if you will." Damon says and they look at each other. Then kiss.

**The tomb**

Katherine is in the tomb looking through her family's history book. She comes across a drawing of her and her parents and tears come to her eyes as she sees her mother's face again.

**Salvatore's house **

A shirtless Damon and lingerie clad Rose are cuddled under a blanket near the fireplace.

" It's a lie, you know. There's no switch you can turn off. Sure when you're a newbie but after a couple of hundred years… you just have to pretend." Rose says and then her phone rings and she answers it.

" Hello?" Rose greets

" Rose?" Slater asks

" Slater? Are you okay?" Rose asks sitting up, concerned.

" Yes, I took off, I'm sorry, I was freaking freaked."

" No, I'm sorry to involved you."

" Look, I want no part in any of this but I did some digging."

" Okay, what did you find?"

" You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone." Slater informs

" How? What do you mean? I don't follow."

" Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it." Slater asks and Rose looks at Damon for confirmation and he says yes.

" Yes, he can get it. What next?" Rose questions

" You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose." Slater says then hangs up.

**Slater's Apartment**

"Very nicely done." Elijah congratulates with Aalleeyah by his side

" Thanks, I have a degree in theatre. How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire."

" I'm a special vampire." Elijah tells him

" What, because you're an Original?"

"Hmm, now I want you take this and drive it through your heart." Elijah compels and passes him a stake.

" But that would kill me forever." Slater comprehends

" We know." Aalleeyah smirks

" But it's necessary." Elijah compels. Slater drives the stake through his chest and into his heart. He falls to the floor, dead. Jonas, their warlock, joins the two powerful vampires.

" Was it, really?" Jonas asks

" It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now." Aalleeyah says still smirking.

**AN: Hey my lovely's, I need some suggestions on how Aalleeyah died and became a vampire. I can't really think of anything hahahhaha but I really need you guys to review or PM me because I have a chapter coming up with all details on Aalleeyah's life and if I don't get any suggestions it's gonna take agesssss to update hahah. xxxx**


	20. The Sacrifice 2x10 Part 1

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Elena is in her bed asleep when she hears a noise which awakens her. After looking around the room and seeing nothing, she tries to go back to sleep. Elena is jolted awake a second time by another noise. She gets out of bed and slowly approaches her half open bedroom door. She walks out into the hallway, taking a quick look for any intruders. She quietly wanders over to her little brother's room, to be sure he is safe. While she's looking into the room, there' s a noise behind her. She gasps from fright and turns around to discover it's only Alaric dressed in just his boxers with a bowl in his hand. Alaric is too startled by another person in the hallway. They both take a moment to catch their breaths.

" Elena. Ahem." Alaric coughs awkwardly. He then lowers his bowl to his neither region.

" I heard something." Elena replies just as awkwardly. Alaric coughs uncomfortably again and Elena keeps avoiding his gaze. Jenna then walks up the stairs and stops at the top, only in Alaric's shirt. Jenna sees the scene in front of her and runs her hand through her hair, embarrassed.

" That was us. I'm sorry." Jenna apologizes uncomfortably. Meanwhile in Elena' room, Aalleeyah finds Elena's hairbrush and takes a few hairs and puts them in a handkerchief.

" We didn't think anyone else was up." Alaric says

" But here you are." Jenna finishes

" We were just-" Alaric starts to explain but he can't so Alaric holds out his bowl towards Elena

" Chunky Monkey?" Alaric offers

In Elena's bedroom, Aalleeyah takes some of Elena's jewellery pieces and places it in the same handkerchief as her hair and out it in her pocket.

" Well... I'm naked. So I'm gonna go." Alaric chuckles nervously and walks back into Jenna's bedroom, making sure to close the door behind him. Elena goes to walk back to her room as Jenna walks up the rest of the stairs and into the hallway

"I'm really really sorry." Jenna apologizes again and Elena turns to face her aunt

" It's okay, Jenna, don't worry about it. I used to live with Aalleeyah when she was dating Tyler. I've seen way worse" Elena bitterly says at the thought of her sister.

" I know he's been staying over a lot. Are you - are you sure it's okay?" Jenna asks

" Seems like things are good."

" They're extremely good." Jenna smiles

" Then I'm extremely okay with it." Elena laughs

Aalleeyah, while still in her twin sister's bedroom, grabs the picture of Elena in her cheerleading outfit taken a few years ago and leaves the room out the window with her super speed. Just as Aalleeyah is gone, Elena comes back to her room and climbs back into bed and goes back to sleep, without knowing her 'dead' twin sister was ever there.

**THE TOMB**

Damon and Stefan walk down the stairs of the entrance leading to the tomb. Once they get to the front of the door, they take quick, confirming look at each other.

" Let's do it." Damon speaks and they grab the heavy stone door on either side

" 1,2,3." They then pull the door off to the side so it's no longer blocking the entrance

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Elena opens the front door to her house and see Damon and Stefan standing there.

"Hey. Uh, can we talk?" Stefan asks

" Why?" Elena asks

" We went to see Katherine." Damon says from his spot

" Come on in."

Elena unblocks the entryway and the two brothers enter the house, Damon trying to ignore the photos of Aalleeyah hanging around.

**THE TOMB**

Damon and Stefan have just finished moving the door from the tomb entrance and are now standing in front of the entry, waiting for Katherine to appear. She soon does and she looks extremely weak and hungry.

" Please... come on in. There's plenty of room for all of us." Katherine sultrily says

" I'd rather poke my eyes out." Damon smugly replies

" Mmm, they're such pretty eyes. Aalleeyah definitely thinks so." Katherine smirks but drops the smirk once she sees Damon hurt face.

"What happened to Aalleeyah?" Katherine asks the two brothers seriously

"She's dead" Stefan answers and Katherine's face completely drops and changes into a face of hurt and sadness

" We're here for the moonstone." Stefan says trying to change the conversation

" Feel like tossing it over?" Damon asks, trying to forget about Aalleeyah

" Tell you what, you get your little witch to hocus pocus me out of here, you can have whatever you want." Katherine smiles, like Damon, trying to get Aalleeyah's death out of her mind

" I thought you liked it in here. Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you." Stefan responds

" I've had time to reconsider."

"Meaning you're hungry." Damon says

" I'm starving, Damon. And dirty. But above all, I'm bored." Katherine explains while slowly inching forward to the two men.

" At least running from Klaus wasn't boring - so here's the deal: you get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever." Katherine offers and Damon and Stefan look at each other

" Let me know what you decide." Katherine tells them as she shows them the moonstone and slowly walks back into the darkness of the cave.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

The two vampires and the doppelgänger are in the kitchen standing around the counter

" You don't believe her, do you?" Elena asks

" No, of course not. We just want the moonstone." Damon says

" According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan tells

" No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice. Ergo, you live." Damon sums up

" How do you destroy it?" Elena questions

" By releasing it from the moonstone." Stefan answers

" How do you guys even know this is gonna work?"

" Cause we have a crafty witch on our side." Damon smiles

" You discussed it with Bonnie." Elena realizes

" She agreed to do anything she could to help us." Stefan reassures

" It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you."

" We're gonna get it from her." Stefan informs

" Well, what he means to say is, we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to." Damon bitterly says

" Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it." Stefan explains

" Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out."

" Yep. We're awesome." Damon comments

" Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it. " Elena replies causing Stefan and Damon to look towards each other, confused.

" What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice." Stefan argues

" What about Klaus?"

" We'll find him right after we get the moonstone."

" Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you." Elena reasons and points to the two brothers.

" Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life." Stefan continues to argue

" I know. Everybody keeps saying that." Elena sighs then gets up and leaves.

**RANDOM HOUSE ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF MYSTIC FALLS**

Aalleeyah POV:

Elijah and I are in the house we've been residing in since we were 'killed' at the moment. I'm feeling really upset lately. Okay so since I'm a powerful witch, I can do lots of things and one of those things is like transferring myself to another place while in a different one, so when I show up in the other place, I'm invisible. And I used that little trick to check up on Damon last night. I really miss Damon because I really do love him. Like a lot. I saw how torn up he was about my death and it just made me love him so much more. But last night…. Last night he slept with Rose. And that hurt. A lot. Do I even have a right to be angry though? He thinks I'm dead so I guess he's just moving on. Which is good. I think. I hate feelings.

"What you thinking so hard about?" A voice startles me causing me to jump from fright

"Wow you must of _really_ been thinking hard if you didn't hear me sneak up on you" Elijah comments, stressing the 'really'.

"Yeah" I smile at him sadly

"What's going on with you? Is this about last night with Damon?" Elijah asks me.

"I don't know what to feel" I sigh

"You always know how you feel Aalleeyah. Tell me"

"I feel sad. Really sad. And angry."

"Why?"

"Because I love him and he slept with somebody else but I feel like I don't have the right to feel that way because he thinks I'm dead and all he's doing is moving on"

"Aalleeyah, do you want to go back?" He asks and I nod

"You will go back soon. I promise" Elijah soothes and moves forward and kisses my forehead sweetly

"But before we make our appearance known, let's find out where they are" Elijah instructs and I know what he means.

I close my eyes and go to the Salvatore Boarding house using the same spell as I used last night.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Elena walks through the front door of the Salvatore residence and shuts the door behind her. She looks around for the person she came here for. Rose walks down the nearby stairs, tying her robe around her naked body.

" It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." Rose comments thinking its Damon until she looks up and sees that it is Elena.

" Whoa. Sorry, I thought you were…" Rose trails off awkwardly and Elena looks away

" I, uh, sorry, I…" Elena stutters, embarrassed

" There's no one else here."

" Actually, I came to talk to you."

" Then I should probably get dressed." Rose concludes and smiles before walking back up the stairs to get changed. When Rose is fully clothed, she and Elena head into the parlour room to talk

"It's a bad idea." Rose immediately states once Elena tells her of her plan

" No, it's not. From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it." Elena argues

" Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it. "

" There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it."

" Why are you coming to me with this?"

" Because you owe me. One word from me, and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me."

" Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away."

" We're having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not."

" They're just trying to protect you." Rose replies

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not. So, we're back to you taking me to Slater." Elena banters back and Rose goes and sits on the couch beside Elena

" What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" Rose asks

" How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?"

" I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?"

" I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal."

**RANDOM HOUSE ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF MYSTIC FALLS**

Aalleeyah POV:

"Slater's apartment" I tell Elijah and he tells me to get ready to go

**AN: Still looking for suggestions on Aalleeyah transformation into a vampire. Like need some now. **


	21. The Sacrifice 2x10 Part 2

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan and Damon are in the parlour at the Salvatore house, discussing their plan

" I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine." Bonnie tells them

" How? It took both you and your Grams last time, and look what happened to her." Jeremy responds

" I'm well aware of what happened. I've learned a few new things."

" Bonnie…"

" How will you get it?" Bonnie ignores Jer's concern and asks Stefan

" She hasn't been feeding. She's weaker. We're not." He responds as Damon shows Bonnie his glass of blood

" You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?"

" It's a plan. Is it perfect? What plan is? " Damon scoffs

" Let me do it. I've got my ring. I can get in, get out, no spells necessary." Jeremy suggests

" Gee, thanks, you 16-year-old child. Why didn't we think about that? Why are you even here?" Damon asks annoyed

" Maybe I can help better the plan. Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?" Bonnie asks and Damon looks over at Stefan

**SLATER'S APARTMENT**

Rose and Elena park the car in the underground parking lot and get out. They go up the stairs to Slater's apartment and Rose bangs on the door.

" Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" Rose yells through the door but doesn't earn a response.

" He's not home. Sorry." Rose tells Elena unapologetically after a moment of no word from Slater

" Mm-mm. No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing." Elena refuses. Rose sighs at the girl's persistence and breaks the door open with her super strength. Elena peeps her head in to look around

"After you." Rose offers as she gestures into the apartment and Elena walks in with Rose following close behind. Rose walks into the apartment further than Elena.

" Slater?" Rose calls out as she moves around the apartment. She looks through a door into a room and her face turns to shock

" I don't think he's gonna be much help." Rose tells Elena without taking her eyes form the dead body. Elena walks over to the scene and gasps looking at the body. Rose grabs the body and drags it out of sight. Elena walks to Slater's desk and picks up some papers.

" Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information." Elena realizes. Rose comes up behind the doppelgänger as Elena looks through the papers in her hand

" Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass." Rose says and Elena looks through the papers again and picks up a framed photo that was on the desk. Rose walks to the curtains and pulls them open, revealing a large set of windows.

" What are you…?" Elena asks

"Tempered glass. U.V. rays can't penetrate."

" I used to just come here and watch the day." Rose says dreamily as she looks at the window, remembering the times she was here. Elena looks at the photo she picked up and sees it's a photo of Slater with a girl. She focuses back on Rose.

" I'm sorry about Slater."

" Any luck?" Rose asks changing the subject and Elena puts the frame down and goes towards the computers

" Um... It's password protected. I can't get in." Elena explains

" No, this is fine. Let's just go." Rose says but then they hear a rattling of a doorknob coming from somewhere inside Slater's apartment

" Stay here." Rose commands and walks to a set of doors nearby and opens them. She takes a look into the hallway and sees a young woman looking very afraid hiding behind a corner.

" Alice?"

" Rose!" Rose comes out from her 'hiding spot' and runs to Rose and hugs her while crying inconsolably.

" He's dead!" Alice cries

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Stefan walks back into the parlour room where Jeremy, Damon and Bonnie are with the picture of Katherine in his hands.

" This belonged to Katherine. Found it with her things after I thought she was dead, but it was hers." Stefan tells the witch and gives her the picture. Bonnie puts the portrait in the bowl. She puts the tips of her fingers in the bowl of water and puts her dripping fingers over the bowl with Katherine's picture in it, letting the water drop in droplet form onto the picture. Flames erupt from the bowl and Bonnie starts to chant a spell with her eyes closed.

" What will this do?" Damon asks as Bonnie re-opens her eyes

" I can turn the metal into ash. Blow the ashes on her, and it'll incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out." Bonnie explains but then her nose starts to drop blood and she quickly wipes it away before anyone else sees.

Bonnie then puts the ashes from the bowl onto the table. The two Salvatore brothers come back into the parlour room after collecting supplies

" Still gotta get the torches." Stefan says

"Alaric's stake guns in my trunk. Bonnie?" Damon asks

" Go ahead. I'm almost done." Stefan says and leaves while Damon puts a few more items into the bag and then follows his brother. Jeremy waits until they are out of hearing range then turns to Bonnie.

" What are you doing?" Jeremy asks quietly

" Shhh!" Bonnie hushes

"Hey, you're not strong enough." Jeremy says and Bonnie puts a finger to his lips to shut him up. Once he stops completely talking, she takes her finger away

" I'll be fine."

" You could get hurt."

" And Elena could die. I'll be fine. Promise. I promise."

" Here, I got this okay? Go get me, um, go get me something to put this in. All right?" Jeremy smiles and Bonnie smiles back. Bonnie leaves the room to get something to put the ashes of Katherine's photo into. Once she's out of sight, Jeremy grabs a card from his wallet and scraps some ashes into his wallet without anybody noticing.

**SLATER'S APARTMENT**

Rose and Alice are on the couch with Alice still slightly crying and Rose soothingly rubbing her hand. Rose gets up and goes into the next room where Elena is pouring some hot water into teacups.

" She found him a few minutes before we did." Rose informs quietly

" How is she?" Elena asks

" Overreacting. Big time."

" Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting."

" Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her. " Rose tells her and Elena walks out of the kitchen and to the couch where Alice is still sniffling and gives her a cup

" Thank you." Alice thanks tearfully and grabs the cup Elena offered her and Elena sits next to her. Alice looks at Elena with a strange look on her face, like she's seen Elena before.

" You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?" Alice asks

" Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus." Elena replies

" Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at."

" Do you know Slater's computer password?"

" Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart. "

" I understand that. Do you know his password?" Elena re asks

" Who do you think you are?" Alice hisses and looks away from Elena and drinks her tea. Elena looks to Rose for help but comes up with an idea.

" What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" Elena asks Rose causing Rose and Alice to look at her. Alice with hope and Rose with shock

" Will you show us his files then?" Elena asks.

Alice is on Slater's computer after managing to get into it but notices that all the files that were originally there have been deleted. The two others are behind her, watching her movements.

" Someone's been here. The hard drive's completely wiped out." Alice notifies

" Yeah, probably whoever killed him." Rose adds on and Elena runs a hand over her face, frustrated and looks away

" Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a remote server." Alice says

"You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?" Rose whispers to Elena

" I know. She doesn't." Elena says back quietly then walks past Rose. Elena leans over to look at the screen

" Kristen Stewart. God was he obvious." Alice rolls her eyes internally

" These are all leads to vampires?" Elena asks intrigued as Alice keeps going through the files on the computer

" Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me." Alice explains

" What about that one? Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah." Rose says looking at the screen

" I could call him." Alice suggests and Elena hands the phone over to her

" Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelgänger is alive and she's ready to surrender." Elena instructs

" What?!" Rose yells

" Oh, my God, I knew I recognized you." Alice says in astonishment

" Get him the message, please." Elena begs then leaves the room causing Rose to follow her. Elena exhales deeply and puts her hands on the table and Rose enters the room.

" What are you doing? "Rose demands to know

" I'm getting Klaus' attention."

" If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you."

"Which is exactly what you wanted all along." Rose realizes after Elena doesn't respond

" It's either me or my family."

" So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" Rose asks as Alice walks in

" Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you." Alice tells Elena and Rose sighs with her eyes shut

**THE TOMB**

Jeremy walks down the steps that lead to the tomb and walks to the entrance where Katherine is waiting for him.

" The youngest Gilbert. This is an intriguing surprise." Katherine taunts

" I'm here for the moonstone."

" Yeah, yeah, the moonstone. It's very popular today."

" Just give it to me."

" Naïve little Gilbert. If you want it, you're gonna have to come here and get it. But be warned, I'm not in the best of moods, after my best friend was killed and all" Katherine sighs with no expression

"Oh come on, we all know you didn't really care about Aalleeyah, she was just another pawn in your game"

"You see, that's where you're wrong. Aalleeyah was like my little prodigy and she is who she is because of me but enough about your dead older sister, like I said before, if you want that moonstone, you'll have to come in and get it yourself." But Jeremy retaliates to her invitation by pulls a stake gun from his sleeve and shooting it her, which hits her in the stomach. Katherine moans in pain and rips the stake from her belly but before she is fully recomposed, Jeremy throws the ashes he stole from the Salvatore's house at Katherine and she falls to the floor unconscious.

" I kinda figured you'd say that." Jeremy then walks into the tomb in search of the moonstone and he firsts pats the unconscious doppelgänger to see if she has it on her person

" Come on, where is it?" Jeremy sighs to himself, frustrated but after realizing she doesn't have It on her, he walks further into the tomb. He turns on a torch and looks around with it whilst walking. He finally sees the moonstone on a stone ledge but the iron gate. He opens it and takes the moonstone from its place and quickly tries to get out of the tomb. As he gets to the front of the tomb, Katherine is awake and hungry. She rushes over to him and bites his neck harshly. Jeremy screams in pain but manages to throw the moonstone out of the tomb, into the part that's not under a spell.

**THE WOODS**

Stefan and Damon are waiting by the church when Bonnie finally shows up.

" Sorry I'm late. I had to grab the grimoire from home." Bonnie tells him

" Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?"

" He said he'd be here." Bonnie says and her and Stefan walk down the stairs but as Damon goes to follow them, his phone rings and he answers it.

" Not a good time, Rose. " Damon reports

" Don't be angry with me." Rose replies desperately

"Why, what did you do?"

" You need to get to Richmond immediately."

" Tell me."

**THE TOMB**

Bonnie and Stefan have finished walking down the stairs and Stefan drops his bag of supplies and looks through it. He looks around and sees the moonstone on the floor.

" What the hell? " Stefan exasperates

" Is that the moonstone?" Bonnie questions and they both hurry quickly over to it and Stef picks it up. Katherine, with her face dripping with blood, moves forward to the tomb entrance

" I hate to interrupt, but today has just been full of surprises." Katherine says and pulls a blood dripping necked Jeremy to her. Stefan vamp speeds to the tomb entrance but knows he shouldn't go in

" I'm sorry. I took some powder." Jeremy apologizes

" Don't worry, I know that he's wearing his ring, so no matter how many times I kill him, he'll just keep coming back for more. So, I'm going to be in the back playing with my new little toy. And you guys just give me a holler when you've got the tomb open." Katherine says

**AN EMPTY STREET ROAD**

"So, does this mean I get to go back?" Aalleeyah **(Outfit on profile)** asks hopefully as the walk down the road towards Slater's place

"What is with you Aalleeyah? Last time I saw you, all you cared about was yourself. What is it about this Damon person that makes you care?" Elijah asks interested

"I don't know" She lies

"No, you know why"

"I don't know Elijah. He just makes me feel different. I've never felt like this before, not even with Tyler." Aalleeyah confesses causing Elijah to stop his movements

"Aalleeyah, I'm a firm believer in love, but you need to get to remember what we're trying to do here. You need to stay focused on saving Elena" Elijah tells her and then continues to walk again but Aalleeyah doesn't follow him

"You didn't answer my question!" She yells after him and he stops walking but doesn't turn around

"You can go back if you want" He replies then keeps walking. She smiles slightly and quickly jogs after him

"Okay, just one more question" She says

"Yes?"

"Why are we walking when we can super speed?" She asks smirking. She loves her super speed. He shrugs and takes off using vamp speed, she laughs a little then chases after him

**THE TOMB**

A circle of torches have been set up by Bonnie and she lights them with her magic

" Where the hell is Damon?" Stefan stresses, irritated

" We can't wait, we have to get him out of there." Bonnie says

" She's fed, she has her strength back."

" We still have what's left of the ash. Do you think you can get close enough?" Bonnie asks as she hands the ashes to Stefan who takes them

" I don't have a choice."

" It's gonna take me some time." Bonnie cautions

" How long?"

" I don't know, a while."

" Just get me in there as soon as you can." Stefan says and walks away

**SLATER'S APARTMENT**

Elena sips on her glass of water and walks to the main room of the apartment and looks over at Alice before turning around and being frightened by Damon who is standing right behind her.

" What are you doing here? " Damon asks angrily

" What are you doing here?" Elena asks back as Rose enters the room. Elena turns to face the newcomer with an angry expression

" You called him?" Elena accuses

" I'm sorry, Elena."

" You said that you understood."

" She lied." Damon interjects

" Damon Salvatore!" Alice exclaims as she enters the room

" Get rid of her." Damon tells Rose

" No. Way" Alice responds still star struck by the blue-eyed vampire and Rose pulls her out of the room

" Come on. We're leaving." Damon demands

" No." Elena protests

" I said we're leaving." Damon repeats with a more dangerous voice this time

" I'm not going with you."

" You do not get to make decisions anymore."

" When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision."

" Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?"

"Why would you even want to save me?! You don't love me anymore so why bother!?" Elena yells

"I've said it a million times Elena! It's because I love Aalleeyah" He yells back

"You knew her for like five minutes Damon. How can you love her?!"

"I just do Elena!' Damon shouts back but takes a deep breath to calm down

"Now going back to my earlier question, who do you expect to save your life when you're in control of the decisions?" Damon asks softly

" You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love."

" Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon growls and grabs her arm hard. Elena fights to get out of his strong hold and succeeds

" No!" Elena continues to retaliate and goes to punch Damon in the face but Damon catches her fist before it makes impact and pushes it back to her.

" Don't ever do that again." Damon warns and releases her hand and walks away while Elena stays in her spot, shocked

Later on, Damon opens a set of double doors and exits the bedroom. Elena and Rose look at him from their seats in the living area.

" Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day." Damon updates but suddenly, the double set of front doors fly open and three vampires walk in. Rose and Elena rise from their seats and Damon looks at them

" We're here to meet the doppelgänger." Cody announces

" Thank you for coming." Elena thanks and try's to go towards them but Damon blocks her way

"I will break your arm." Damon whispers to Elena

" There's nothing here for you." Damon tells Cody. But all of a sudden, the guy in the back falls to the floor, completely dead. Behind his now dead body, is Elijah and Aalleeyah. They both super speed to the two vampires who came along with the vampire Aalleeyah just killed. Rose gasps and super speeds from the apartment.

"Aalleeyah" Damon whispers shocked, but happy

"Hey there, good lookin'" Aalleeyah smiles

**AN: OH MY GOD! I'm the worst person ever :( I cant believe I took so long to update but the good news is that I've got the next chapter ready to go so next wait won't be as long :) But I love you all so much and please review! Haven't had a review in ages and it would be amazing to know that people are still actually reading and I'm not writing for nobody? So a review would make my day :)**


	22. The Sacrifice 2x10 Part 3

**SLATER'S APARTMENT**

"What? How?" Damon stutters

"Oh please, you really think I'd let Stefan Salvatore kill me? That would just be embarrassing" Aalleeyah laughs

" Who are you?" Elijah asks Cody

" Who are you?" Cody echoes back

" I'm Elijah. And this is Aalleeyah Gilbert" Elijah introduces

" We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the human doppelgänger. I don't know how she or Aalleeyah exist, but they do. Klaus will want to see her. "

" Does anyone else know that you're here?" Aalleeyah asks walking closer to him

" No."

" Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful." Aalleeyah says sweetly then plunge's her hand into the two men's chests and pulls their hearts back out. The two drop to the ground, lifeless. Elena gasps from fear and shock. Elijah and Aalleeyah turn back to Elena and Damon but just as Aalleeyah is about to speak again, she feels a slight pain in her chest.

**THE TOMB**

Bonnie is in the tomb with Stefan watching over her. The Bennett Witch has the grimoire open and is chanting a spell with her eyes firmly shut. In her hand is a necklace of Aalleeyah's that she grabbed earlier that day.

**SLATER'S APARTMENT**

Aalleeyah clutches her head in pain and slowly drops to the ground. Damon immediately super speeds over and crouches down to her level and Elijah looks on concerned while Elena rolls her eyes

"Aalleeyah, what's happening?" Damon asks, his voice laced with worry

"I… I think someone… is channelling me" Aalleeyah breathes out, pausing at some points becoming too overcome by agony

**THE TOMB**

Bonnie is still chanting the spell whilst channelling Aalleeyah and flames arise. Katherine comes out into the light of the tomb to the entrance, dragging Jeremy along with her

" Ohhh, something's happening." Katherine says excitedly and Stefan turns his head to them

" Bonnie, no!" Jeremy shouts, not believing she can handle it and Stefan looks back at Bonnie

" You have to stop her, she's not strong enough!" Jeremy yells at Stefan as the flame become bigger and higher

"Maybe she is." Katherine says amazed

**SLATER'S APARTMENT**

Aalleeyah is still on the floor with Damon holding her but now she has blood pouring profusely from her nose but then she realizes something

"Where's Bonnie?" She growls out

"The tomb" Damon confesses and she disappears, on her way to the tomb

**THE TOMB**

Bonnie is still chanting the spell but like Aalleeyah, her blood is coming from her nose. Stefan walks towards her, knowing she can't take much more

" Bonnie... Bonnie..." Stefan tries to stop her

" You gotta stop her!" Jeremy yells. Katherine, not liking his protesting, elbows him in the face and he falls to the ground. Stefan looks to the commotion in the tomb but looks back to Bonnie once he sees Jeremy is okay. He grabs Bonnie's arm in attempt to stop her but she doesn't

" You need to stop. Bonnie!" Stefan protests

" Bonnie!" Stefan continues to yell but Bonnie abruptly faints. Stefan rushes down to her level on the floor and starts to shake her in an attempt to wake her

" Bonnie. Bonnie, wake up, please. Bonnie, wake up. Bonnie. " Stefan begs

" Yes, please because I'm still in here!" Katherine sighs impatiently and starts to pace as Bonnie becomes conscious again

" Are you okay? You all right?" Stefan asks concerned. Bonnie slowly sits up and stands up with the help of Stefan

" It didn't work." Bonnie grasps and looks into the tomb, obviously upset as Stefan continues to support her so she won't fall back down.

" I'm not strong enough. Even with help, I can't do it." Bonnie informs

" Ahhh, that's too bad, I'm still hungry." Katherine says then pushes Jeremy against the wall and her fangs come out as she moves closer to his neck. But she's stopped by a blur that pushes Jeremy out of the tomb and pins Katherine against the wall. The 'blur' turns out to be a vamped out Aalleeyah

" Go!" Aalleeyah yells and the three quickly scramble out of the tomb, still confused and shocked from the appearance of the thought to be dead Aalleeyah.

"Aalleeyah, they told me you were dead," Katherine growls, still pinned to the stone wall

"Well I'm not" Aalleeyah growls back

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Elena and Damon are walking up the front steps that lead to the porch after returning back from their little excursion to Slater's apartment

" Thank you for bringing me home. " Elena sighs

" Well, your ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded." Damon comments as the two come to a stop once they reach the front door

" She was just scared. She didn't mean to run."

" Yes, she did. She's been running for 500 years. "

" I can't believe Aalleeyah and Elijah are alive. Why do you think they killed those two vampires and just let us go?"

" I dunno but I should probably go find Aalleeyah" Damon says and Elena sighs as and goes to walk inside but Damon grabs her arm before she opens the door. He turns her around to face him

" What you did today was incredibly stupid." Damon tells her

" Actually, the only thing that was stupid was that I got caught." Elena spits and pulls her arm free from his tight hold

"I don't question why you and Stefan and everyone else tries so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you." Elena says just as Stefan opens the door

" Damon, good night, okay?" Elena checks and goes to walk into the house but stops when she sees Stefan

" What?" Damon asks harshly

" It's Aalleeyah" Stefan sighs

**THE TOMB**

Damon bolts down the stairs that lead to the tomb and goes to run into the tomb but Stefan and Elena had followed him there and Stefan grabs his brother and pins him to the wall to stop him from going in

"Don't Damon" Stefan warns

" Aalleeyah's in there! I'm going in!" Damon objects

"No Damon! Aalleeyah can take care of herself" Stefan yells back, trying to persuade his head-strong brother

"I'll be fine" Aalleeyah's voice rings softly through the tomb and everyone turns their heads in the direction her voice came from, to see her leaning against the wall. Damon gets out of his brother's grip and walks towards the entrance without actually going in

"Can you get out?" Damon asks, remembering how strong her magic is

"Not without letting she-devil out and there's no way in hell I'm letting that happen" Aalleeyah sighs

"How do we even know we can trust you? I mean, you and Katherine are best friends" Elena spits

"She ruined my life, she ruined Damon's life. I'm letting that bitch out." Aalleeyah says with distain

"But won't you desiccate?" Damon asks

"Not if I get human food, I can survive on that for a while" Aalleeyah shrugs

"Can you give us a sec?" Damon asks Elena and Stefan who nod sightly before leaving

"Are you sure?" Damon re asks

"Damon, I'll be fine. Just promise you'll visit me"

"I promise, I'll come by in the morning" Damon smiles and goes back to the stairs that lead to the exit and starts to walk up them

"Damon!" Aalleeyah calls out causing him to pause his movements and turn back around. Aalleeyah looks behind her quickly to make sure Katherine isn't there then looks back to Damon and mouths 'I love you. He smiles wide and mouths back 'I love you too'. Aalleeyah smiles just as wide before walking back into the darkness of the tomb while Damon finishes climbing the stairs and leaves.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter but reviewwwwww my lovely's :)**


	23. By the Light of the Moon 2X11 Part 1

**The tomb**

Damon is on his way to visit Aalleeyah. He is walking down the stairs with a backpack full of things for her

"Aalleeyah?" Damon calls out into the tomb once he reaches the bottom of the stairs. Aalleeyah emerges from the dark, looking perfectly fine and un-desiccated

"Just snapped Katherine's neck and put a spell on her to keep her dead for a while, so we should be good" Aalleeyah announces and sits down on the floor, leaning with her back against the wall for support and Damon sits as well.

"Brought you a few things" Damon tells her while unzipping the bag

"New clothes and your makeup bag" Damon says as he pulls out some clothes and her makeup and tosses them into her gently

"Torch" Then he tosses a torch in

"Blankets" He tosses a few thick blankets in

"Elena told me you love to read, so I bought along a few books" He throws in a couple of books

"And I thought we could have lunch together" Damon says and brings out some food

"PB &J" He announces while showing her two sandwiches and chucks one to her and she catches it

"And I heard that when you used to get sick, you thought that milk made you better and I thought since that slowly desiccating in a tomb with Katherine Pierce is a kind of sick" Damon rambles and pulls out a plastic water bottle filled with milk and tosses it over like he did with the sandwich and looks over to Aalleeyah once he re-zips the bag to see her just staring at him

"What?" He asks once seeing her look

"You're amazing. By the way I love milk no matter the occasion" She laughs

"So Aalleeyah Gilbert, tell me about yourself" Damon says

"Seriously?" She giggles

"Yes"

"Okay. Um my full name is Aalleeyah Logan Gilbert, I was born on June 22nd 1992, I was turned in 2009, found out I had magic when I was 5 so that was fun to play with and yeah. What about you Mr Salvatore?"

"Alright then, that's fair. Damon Giuseppe Salvatore. Born June 28th 1839, turned in 1864 when I was 25 by Katherine Pierce, and I'm in love with this girl who's an idiot for getting herself trapped in a tomb" Damon jokes causing Aalleeyah to roll her eyes playfully

"Can I ask you something?" Aalleeyah asks with a cautious tone

"Of course"

"Do you really love me?"

"How could you even ask that?" Damon asks harshly but Aalleeyah doesn't shy away from his tough tone

"It's just that, I've been thinking and even you have to think it's kind of weird that when you came here you were in love with my doppelgänger, then you loved my identical twin sister and now you love me. " Aalleeyah explains

"Well I admit it seems a little questionable but I do love you Aalleeyah, I mean even if you were ugly I would probably still love you" Damon says and Aalleeyah gasps painfully and chucks a piece crust from her sandwich that she had started eating

"Probably?" She exclaims feigning hurt

"I would definitely still be as insanely in love with you as I am now if you were ugly Aalleeyah Logan Gilbert" Damon tells her

"I really want to kiss you right now" She admits

"Well you could if you didn't get stuck in there"

"I'll remember that for next time"

"Oh and I'm sure you'll get a laugh out of this, Judgy put a spell on the house ti trap Elena in" Damon laughs and Aalleeyah laughs along

**The Lockwood Mansion**

Tyler is on his way out the front door when Carol stops him

"Heading out?" Carol asks

"Yeah... lunch at the Grill, I've got practice and I'll probably go out after. I'll be late. " Tyler replies

"I heard Aalleeyah's back. You seen her yet?"

" No" Tyler sighs

"Why can't you two get back together? You guys were the cutest couple ever" Carol gushes but her fawning is interrupted by someone knocking on the front door and Tyler opens it to reveal a woman

"Hi." The mystery blonde woman greets

"Hi." Tyler greets back with a questioning tone

"Sorry. Rude. You have no idea who I am. I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's from Florida. You must be Tyler." Jules smiles

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Tyler holds out his hand for his to shake which she does

"So, I know it's weird for me to just stop by but I'm trying to track down Mason. "

"Mason's back in Florida. He has been for a while now." Carol explains

"See... that's the thing... he's not."

**Gilbert House**

After his little visit with Aalleeyah, Damon heads over to the Gilbert house and walks in, finding Elena in the living room

"You should really lock your door. Oh, come on, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity." Damon jokes

"Do you think this is funny?" Elena asks

"Yes Elena. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life." Damon says sarcastically

"What does Stefan say about this?"

"We had a good laugh."

"And what did he say about Elijah and Aalleeyah still being alive?" Elena asks as he sits down next to her

"Yeah… He thinks the best thing to do right now is dig into Aalleeyah's brain and see what she's really up to but there's no way in hell I'm letting that happen"

"Why not? I mean, we don't know anything about her life since she became a vampire"

"I don't feel comfortable with someone looking through all of her memories, it's an invasion of privacy and I know she'd feel the same way" Damon argues and Elena sighs defeated when Jeremy comes and sits with them

"Where is Bonnie?" Damon asks

"I thought she was meeting you." Jeremy states confused

"No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Elena patrol." Damon says and gestures over to Elena

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy asks

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems."

"Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon?" Elena asks as Damon's phone starts to ring

"Yep, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice." Damon comments and stands up and answers the phone

"What?" Damon asks into the phone

"Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person." Alaric informs

"What? Why?" Damon asks

"Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason."

"What girl?"

"I don't know but she sure got everyone in a tizzy."

"That's not good. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Grill."

"I'm on my way." Damon says then hangs his phone up and turns to the other two

"Change of plans. You babysit." Damon instructs as Jeremy lays on the couch with his head resting on his sister's lap

"Hey you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can't." Damon teases and walks off as Elena throws a cushion after him. Jeremy laughs so Elena pushes him off her lap and hits the floor with a thud

**The Grill**

Jules enters The Grill and walks over to Matt Donovan

"Hey, excuse me. Crazy question: do you know Tyler Lockwood?" Jules asks the waiter meanwhile in another part of The Grill are Damon and Alaric are listening and watching her closely.

"Mmm, Mason's mystery woman." Damon comments

"Where is Mason anyway?" Alaric asks

"Decomposing in his truck."

"So you think she is a werewolf?"

" Well I hope not, being that it's a full moon, Rick, but we should definitely find out." Damon says and pulls out some wolfsbane from his pocket

" What is that?" Alaric asks

"Wolfsbane."

A little while later, Damon and Alaric are starting to execute their plan on the mystery werewolf named Jules. Jules is at the bar by herself when Alaric walks over with a drink in his hand, pretending to be wasted

" Well hello. Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking?" Alaric slightly slurs to the barman

"No, one is my limit." Jules laughs

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to town."

"Okay, if you insist. How do you know I'm new?"

"Because I've never seen you here before and I am here every night." Alaric tells her as Damon approaches the two

" Excuse me, is this guy bothering you?" Damon asks Jules

"I'm not bothering anybody." Alaric answers for Jules

"Perfect. Well... Do it elsewhere." Damon instructs, faking harshness

"Don't worry, he's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk. And you know, when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from." Damon tells the werewolf as Alaric secretly puts some of the wolfsbane into her glass

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here." Alaric says and passes the wolfsbane infected glass to Jules

"Why are you here?" Damon asks

"Thank you for the drink." Jules thanks and Alaric raises his glass to her then leaves

**The tomb **

Katherine is just waking up from having her neck snapped by Aalleeyah earlier when Damon visited. Aalleeyah is nearby sitting on the ground, reading '_The Great Gatsby'_ in fresh set of clothes **(Outfit on profile)**

"What happened?" Katherine groans, sitting up whilst rubbing her sore neck

"I snapped your neck" Aalleeyah replies without taking her eyes from her book

"Why?"

"Damon came to visit and I didn't need your background commentary" Aalleeyah says which makes Katherine laugh humourlessly and that causes Aalleeyah to finally raise her eyes from her book to look at her older doppelgänger

"What?" Aalleeyah asks rudely

"It's just you're so pathetic" Katherine laughs but this sets Aalleeyah off. She throws her book to the side and uses her super speed to pin Katherine to the wall by her throat

"What did you call me?" Aalleeyah growls

"You're pathetic Aalleeyah! I mean look at you! You're in love with someone who doesn't even love you!" Katherine says weakly due to hold on her neck. Aalleeyah gives her one last, harsh glare before dropping her. Katherine works on getting her breath back but once she does she stands back up

"You know I'm right Aalleeyah, don't be dumb" Katherine comments before walking to another part of the tomb, leaving Aalleeyah to kick the nearby wall to pieces.

**The Gilbert House**

At the Gilbert House, Elena is walking down the stairs and sees the closet door open and sees it's just Jenna

"Hey, what are you doing?" Elena asks her aunt

"Perfect timing." Jenna remarks and passes her a box

"What is this stuff?"

"Your mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate." Jenna smiles and closes the closet door but once the door closes, Elijah is on the other side. Elena widens her eyes in fear as he just simply looks at her

"Hey, I'm Elijah." Elijah smiles to Elena, pretending to never have met her before

"Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls." Jenna explains to her niece as Elijah steps closer to Elena

"It's a pleasure." Elijah smiles and he shakes hands with a very nervous looking Elena

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car." Jenna suggests

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow." Elijah proposes

"Also a good plan." Jenna smiles

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna; and Elena..." Elijah says turning his attention to Elena

"I hope to see you again sometime soon." Elijah says but Elena can hear the hidden message in that. Elijah then leaves and Elena quickly runs up the stairs on her way to Jeremy's bedroom door. She knocks rapidly on his door but Elijah followed her up there and catches her wrist before she can knock anymore. Jeremy opens the door though but doesn't notice Elijah there

"What is it?" Jeremy asks his sister

"Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes."

"Okay." Jeremy agrees and goes down the stairs. Once he's gone Elena turns back to Elijah

" A wise choice." Elijah notes

"What do you want? "

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat." Elijah says then they head to her room. Elijah sits on her window seat while Elena stays standing

"Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm." Elijah insists

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elena asks

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that there's a human doppelgänger, there'll be a line of vampire's eager to take you to him and I can't have that. " Elijah clarifies

"Isn't that exactly what you and Aalleeyah are trying to do?

"Let's just say that our goal is not to break the curse."

"So, what's the goal?"

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

"Like you? And I'm guessing Aalleeyah as well?"

"Not anymore." Elijah admits

" You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out."

"If Klaus does end up coming here, Aalleeyah and I have a plan to you're your life but in order for that to happen we need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

" If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

" What kind of a deal?" Elena questions suspiciously

" Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed."

" And then what?"

" Then I kill him."

" Just like that?"

" Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

" How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" Elena asks

" I think you sometimes forgot Elena, your sister posses the gift of magic"

" But she's locked away in a tomb" Elena reminds him

"That does not mean she can't still do magic. Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you. So, do we have a deal?"

" I need you to do one more thing for me." Elena tells him, thinking back to what Damon suggested this morning

" We're negotiating now?"

**The tomb**

" Are we seriously not going to talk at all? " Katherine asks

"Well, hate to tell you this Kitty Kat but I hate you" Aalleeyah glares

"Why?"

"Katherine, you ruined my life"

"Barely" Katherine sighs examining her dirty nails

"Can you shut up? I'm trying to sleep" Aalleeyah growls

"I can help with that" Katherine smiles easily then rushes over and snaps her neck. Then Katherine hears the sound of the door to the tomb being opened. Katherine pulls a suspicious face and walks cautiously to the entrance and sees Elijah.

" Elijah." Katherine greets with her tone filled with fear

" Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." Elijah smiles then walks a little closer, making sure not to actually step into the barrier

"I made a deal with the lovely Elena that requires Aalleeyah, where is she?" Elijah asks

"She's on a bit of a time out" Katherine sneers

"Well I suppose you'll do" Elijah says then looks straight into Katherine's eyes, his pupils dilating

"You are going to show me every single encounter you've ever had with Aalleeyah Gilbert from the first time you met her to the last time you saw her" Elijah compels and soon his head is being crowded with scenes involving two of the three doppelgänger's. After a few minutes they stop coming through and they are done

"Thank you Katerina" Elijah smiles again and leaves, leaving an even more frightened Katherine behind

**AN: Okay so next chapter, alot of Aalleeyah's life will be revealed, any suggestions on anything that happened in her life? or how she met Katherine? And what their relationship was like? Thank you lovely's and please review :)**


	24. By the Light of the Moon 2X11 Part 2

**Mystic Grill**

Jules and Damon are still at the bar chatting.

"You know, listen, I'm really tight with the sheriff. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will. He's a great guy, and after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephew and…" Damon starts

" Tyler?" Jules interrupts

" Yep. Mason was with him the whole time. Helped him through all that grief. You haven't touched your drink." Damon laughs and raises his glass to her

" You know, I'm not much of a drinker. I should get going." Jules announces

" Oh, come on. Look, one drink." Damon tries to persuade

" It'll help me sleep." Jules reasons

"To sleep." Damon toasts and they clink glasses but as Jules is about to take sip, she smells the wolfsbane Alaric put in it earlier on and she slams it back down on the bar

" You fool. You think you're clever, don't you?" Jules rhetorically asks

" What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asks, dropping the 'nice guy' act he was doing before

" He's my friend."

" Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him."

" And why not?"

" You should leave town."

" You're threatening me? On a full moon? How stupid are you?" Jules taunts as Alaric arrives

" Damon, how about that second round?" Alaric asks his friend

" I think we're done, Rick." Damon tells him then looks back to Jules

" You think I'm afraid of you?" He asks her

" No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar, along with your pathetic wolfsbane. I've been at this a long time, and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked." Jules warns before getting up and leaving

**Salvatore's house**

Damon returns to his house after Alaric's advice to lock the door and stay indoors for the night so Jules can't get him. He locks the door and goes in the library to find Rose there

" You just can't stay away, can you?" Damon teases with a hint of harshness

" You don't answer your phone." Rose tells him

" What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize."

" Just admit it, you don't have anywhere else to go."

" I'm sorry about Elena. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know that she had a death wish but I called you, I tried to make it right, okay? I'm sorry, Damon. And I have nowhere else to go. "

" There's nothing here for you, Rose."

" Well, then…" Rose trails off but then they hear a noise. They go into the living room to find the source of the sound. Once they are there though, something jumps through the window, shattering it to pieces. The intruder was a wolf that Damon knew to be Jules. He grabs a nearby sword that was hanging on the wall to protect them. As the wolf lunges at Damon though, Rose pushes him out of the way putting herself in front of the wolf's attack. The wolf tackles Rose to the ground and starts to eat at her shoulder. Damon takes action and stabs the furry animal and the now wounded wolf leaves out the window

" How bad is it?" Damon asks concerned, as he bends down to her level on the ground

" It hurts."

" It's healing." Damon updates as he watches the bite clear from her skin

" Oh my God, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal! I thought…" Rose cries and Damon hugs her

" You're gonna be okay." Damon soothes the crying girl in his arms

**Gilbert House**

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Elijah, Alaric and Jeremy are sitting in the lounge room of the Gilbert House with a white projective screen in front of them when Damon finally shows up

"We called you in a hour ago Damon" Elena complains

"Yeah and Tyler's transformation starts soon and I'm helping him" Caroline says

"Yeah I had better things to do, what's going on and why is he here?" Damon asks, directing his last question towards Elijah presence

"Because Elijah and I made a deal, I stay here and stop trying to get myself killed and he will do me a favour" Elena explains carefully

"What did you ask him do Elena?" Damon asks harsh fully, knowing she was attracted to the idea of going through Aalleeyah's mind this morning

"I asked him to find out what Katherine and Aalleeyah's relationship is like" Elena replies bowing her head under his hateful glare

"I told you I didn't want anyone going through her mind Elena!" Damon yells

"I didn't go through the lovely Aalleeyah's mind, I went through Katerina's" Elijah explains

"And how did you do that?"

"I am a special kind of vampire, I can compel other vampires. I simply compelled Katerina to show me every encounter she's had with Aalleeyah and Bonnie will use her magic to show it on the screen' Elijah informs. Damon sighs but agrees and sits down next to Elena while Bonnie starts chanting then the white screen in front of them starts playing a scene from Elijah's mind through the eyes of Katherine

**_Mystic Falls, 7_****_th_****_ of November 1997_**

_A five-year-old Aalleeyah Gilbert is walking out of her front door after being requested by her mother to find her little brother who's always wandering off_

_"Jeremy!" She calls out over and over again walking around the yard looking for him_

_"Jeremy, where are you?" Aalleeyah groans to herself as a five year old Bonnie Bennett walks up to the yard, headed for inside, probably to visit Elena._

_"Hey Bonnie, have you seen-" Aalleeyah's sentence is cut off by Bonnie lightly but roughly shoulder barging her as she walks past, causing her to fall to the floor_

_"I don't care Aalleeyah" Bonnie sneers and walks inside_

"So Judgy was always a bitch?" Damon jokes while Bonnie glares at him in present time

_Aalleeyah is brushing off her dress after being pushed into the dirt by Bonnie when a woman about 18 comes up to help her off the ground. _

_"Want a little help?" The mystery woman asks the little girl whilst holding out her hand, which Aalleeyah takes and pulls herself up._

_"Who was that?" Katherine asks sweetly_

_"That was Bonnie" Aalleeyah replies with a nice tone_

_"Does she do that a lot?" _

_"Yes. She doesn't like me a lot I don't think" Aalleeyah explains _

_"Does it not bother you?" Katherine asks_

_"No. Mummy says to treat people how you want to be treated so I'm nice to everybody," Aalleeyah giggles_

_"I'm Katherine" Katherine introduces_

_"My names Aalleeyah Gilbert" Aalleeyah smiles _

_"Want to play?" Aalleeyah asks with her eyes filled with excitement_

_"Sure, what do you like to do?" Katherine questions and Aalleeyah looks around the yard until she sees her Rubik's Cube nearby, she runs over to it and picks it up before walking back to Katherine_

_'A Rubik's Cube?" Katherine asks confused as to why a little girl would like to play with an advanced toy_

_"My record is 23 seconds" Aalleeyah says proudly, " Wanna see?"_

_"Sure" Katherine answers interested and Aalleeyah gets to work on the Rubik's Cube. Within 20 seconds she has it finished and hands it to Katherine_

_"Whoa, that was quick. How old are you?" Katherine asks astonished_

_"I'm 5" _

_"You're smart aren't you?" Katherine asks and Aalleeyah shrugs_

_"I don't know, I guess. Daddy says I am very smart for my age because I can speak different languages already"_

_"What can you speak?"_

_"Well I can speak Latin and Bulgarian"_

_"Bulgarian huh?" Katherine queries, wondering if she knows about her real heritage. Aalleeyah nods to her question and goes to reply but before she can, a little boy comes running to Aalleeyah_

_"Aalleeyah" Jeremy yells, running to cling to his big sister's leg_

_"Hey Jer, where did you go?" Aalleeyah asks grabbing his hand_

_"I don't know" Jeremy says confused. Aalleeyah giggles at her little brother's confusion and goes to turn say goodbye to Katherine but when she turns back to where Katherine was previously standing, she was already gone. Aalleeyah shrugs, thinking nothing of it and takes her little brother inside._

**_Mystic Falls, 2_****_nd_****_ of September 2000_**

_Aalleeyah, aged 8, is asleep in her bed when Katherine flashes outside her window and taps on it. Aalleeyah opens her eyes to the noise and jumps seeing a person there, making her fall off the bed. Aalleeyah looks up to the window again to see who it is and sighs in relief when she sees it's Katherine, the woman she remembers meeting 3 years ago. She goes over the window and opens it so she can talk to Katherine._

_"Hey Aalleeyah, remember me?" Katherine asks_

_"Yeah, your names Katherine"_

_"Good so you remember me. Can I come in?" _

_"Sure" Aalleeyah shrugs and moves out of the way for Katherine to come in. Katherine looks around the room then sits on the bed while Aalleeyah gets back under the covers like she was before she was awoken._

_"So what's new in your world Aalleeyah?" Katherine asks_

_"Um well guess what? I'm a witch" Aalleeyah replies excited making Katherine's eyes widen_

_"You know about the supernatural?" Katherine asks_

_"Yes. Daddy told me about it because I'm the oldest but I'm not supposed to ever tell Lena or Jeremy" _

_"How do they know about it?" _

_"Mummy and Daddy are vampire hunters" _

"Wait what?" Stefan exclaims in the present time

"I had no idea" Elena and Jeremy say in unison

_"They're vampire hunters?" _

_"Yes and I know what you are" Aalleeyah says_

_"You do?" Katherine questions and Aalleeyah nods_

_"Are you scared?" Katherine asks_

_"I figure if you wanted me dead, I would already be" Aalleeyah shrugs_

_"You really are smart" Katherine compliments and Aalleeyah gives her a small smile. _

_Aalleeyah's door then slightly opens and a tired looking 8-year-old Elena walks in causing Aalleeyah and Katherine to turn their heads in that direction. Aalleeyah quickly uses her magic to make Katherine invisible so her little sister doesn't see her._

_"Leeyah? Who are you talking to?" Elena yawns_

_"Nobody Elena, what's up?"_

_"I had a nightmare" Elena replies sadly. Aalleeyah opens up her blanket and Elena climbs in and joins her hand with Aalleeyah's_

_"Love you Leeyah" Elena mumbles as she falls asleep_

_"Love you too Lena"_

"Aw how cute" Damon sarcastically comments on the sisterly love in the present time

"Shut up Damon" Elena hisses and Damon holds his hands up in surrender

**_Mystic Falls, 16_****_th_****_ of July 2005_**

_Aalleeyah, now aged 13, is in her room with a book when Katherine appears._

_"Seriously? Why do you keep popping back into my life at random times?" Aalleeyah groans considering she hasn't seen Katherine since she was eight_

_"How do you remember me every time?" Katherine asks_

_"Identic memory, that's why I'm so smart" Aalleeyah replies_

_"So what is ne-" Aalleeyah cuts off Katherine_

_"You know, I know why you're here" Aalleeyah tells her and Katherine raises her eyebrows_

_"The doppelgänger sacrifice. In 1492, you discovered Klaus's plan to sacrifice you and you escaped by turning yourself into a vampire. You've been running for 500 years and you figure if you hand the doppelgänger over to Klaus then you'll be free. I'm the doppelgänger you're going to hand over. I know when you came looking for me it was a roll of the dice as to which twin you'd find." Aalleeyah finishes_

_"You are literally the smartest thirteen year old ever" Katherine says astonished_

_"I would like to think so. I also know that even if you didn't show up when I was 5, Klaus would still come looking for a twin to use in the sacrifice and there's a 50/50 chance that he finds Elena first."_

_"What are you trying to say?"_

_"I'm trying to say that when the time comes, hand me over Klaus." Aalleeyah says_

_"What? You're serious?"_

_"I'm her big sister, it's my job to protect her and Jeremy if need be. And that's what I'm doing." Aalleeyah replies without any emotion but complete seriousness_

_"Well aren't you brave" Katherine sasses._

_"Not really, just thinking logically, I'm sure you'd do the same for those you love. You know, like Stefan Salvatore" Aalleeyah smirks causing Katherine to look her curiously_

_"How do you know about him?"_

_"You said it yourself Katherine, I'm literally the smartest thirteen year old ever. I did my research" Aalleeyah quotes_

_"And what did a thirteen year old end up uncovering?"_

_"This thirteen year old girl uncovered everything about your life in Mystic Falls in 1864"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like Stefan and Damon Salvatore. You played them both, told you loved them then they got themselves killed by their own father to save you. Good thing you made sure to get your blood into them before hand. They still think you're in the tomb. I just hope that doesn't come to bite you in ass" Aalleeyah chuckles_

_"And how will it come back to bite me in the ass?" Katherine asks_

_"Um if I had to take a guess? Damon and Stefan will hate you and want you dead. Stefan might even move on, you know with someone better. Someone like my sister, same looks but safe and sweet and completely selfless. The exact opposite of you." Aalleeyah guesses_

"Is she a fucking fortune teller?" Caroline asks in the present

_"I could kill you with one snap of the neck little girl" Katherine threatens angrily_

_"But you wont. You need me because I'm the only twin who is willing to co-operate" Aalleeyah smirks, knowing she will forever have a hold on Katherine. _

**AN: Okay so sorry if it got a little confusing but the italics are the past and the normal font is the present if you didn't quite understand. Also sorry for the pretty crappy chapter but next chapter there will be flashbacks of how Aalleeyah actually turned and where she was in her year away. Please review your thoughts and any suggestions.**


	25. By the Light of the Moon 2X11 Part 3

**_Mystic Falls, 18_****_th _****_of April 2009_**

_Over the past 4 years, Katherine and Aalleeyah have been spending almost everyday together unbeknownst to anyone else in the town. Right now it's Thursday afternoon and Aalleeyah is in her room getting ready for a Lockwood Party while Katherine lies on her bed._

_"So why exactly is there a party on a Thursday night?" Katherine asks watching Aalleeyah fix her perfectly curled hair_

_"Well it was on Saturday but Tyler, being the charmer he is, got it moved to tonight so we could go to a music festival on Saturday instead" Aalleeyah looks in her full length mirror, straightening out her white dress._

_"Well why do you have to go?" Katherine asks and Aalleeyah halts her movements and looks at her with a 'are you actually serious' look_

_"I'm head cheerleader, have a 4.0 GPA, current Miss Mystic Falls, my father is the most respected doctor in the state and my boyfriend is the mayor's son. It's kind of mandatory" Aalleeyah explains as someone knocks on her door. She quickly uses her magic to make Katherine invisible and turns to face the door as Miranda Gilbert walks inside._

"Mom" Elena whispers looking at the screen replaying her sister's earlier life, seeing her dead mother she missed so much. Stefan reaches over and grabs her hand to comfort her.

_"Hey Mom" Aalleeyah smiles at her mother_

_"Aw darling, you look so beautiful" Miranda gushes and hugs her daughter_

_"Thanks Mon but you say that every time there's a Lockwood Party and that feels like every week" Aalleeyah says as her Mom releases her from the loving hug._

_"So everything all set for this weekend?" Miranda checks_

_"Yes Mom, I might stay at Tyler's on Saturday though"_

_"Alright Leeyah, put your heels on, it's time to go" Miranda tells her oldest child and kisses her forehead before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her_

_"You know you're adopted right?" Katherine double checks_

_"Of course I know, although my birth parents are not exactly impressive"_

_"So I see you've met Isobel?"_

_"Met her not too long ago, learnt she's a vampire who was recently turned by Damon Salvatore. I'd like to kiss Damon for killing that bitch but at the same time I want to punch him in the head for making her live forever." Aalleeyah replies putting the finishing touches on her makeup_

_"Listen you gotta go, Lena wants me to get her ready" Aalleeyah explains as she puts on her heels_

_"You and your sister are so close. It makes you weak" Katherine tells her_

_"So you're trying to tell me that it makes me weak to care about my identical twin sister who I've been best friends with for almost 17 years?" _

_"Exactly."_

_"Hate to tell you this Katherine but just because you don't like Elena, doesn't mean I'm going to stop loving her" Aalleeyah smiles fakely at Katherine_

_"Well I could always just get her to hate you" Katherine smirks back to a confused Aalleeyah. Katherine super speeds to her and looks directly in her eyes, her pupils dilating._

_"Tonight you are going to make Elena hate you" Katherine compels_

_"I am going to make Elena hate me" Aalleeyah replays with no emotion_

_"You are going to sleep with Matt" Katherine continues to compel_

_"I'm going to sleep with Matt" Aalleeyah repeats in her monotone voice_

_"You're going to forget it was me that compelled you" Katherine finishes_

_"I'm going to forget it was you that compelled me" Aalleeyah replies and blinks as Katherine's eyes stop dilating. When she reopens her eyes, Katherine is nowhere to be found and Elena is in her doorway waiting to get ready. Aalleeyah smiles at her and ushers her to her make up chair to get her ready._

"That bitch!" Elena yells standing up from her seat on her couch in the present. Stefan pulls her back down and soothingly rubs her hand while everyone else in the room shows a sign of disgust to Katherine's actions

**Mystic Falls, 19****th**** of April 2009**

_It's around 7am and Aalleeyah and Tyler are asleep in Aalleeyah's bed after Tyler came over late last night when his Dad starting getting out of control. But before Tyler came over around 2am, Aalleeyah obeyed Katherine's compulsion and slept with Matt at his house. They decided that they wouldn't tell Elena about it. Aalleeyah however, can't keep a secret from Tyler and told him the second he came over. He wasn't angry though because he had slept with Vicki Donovan not long before and he felt she was entitled to a 'freebie'. Katherine appears outside the window of Aalleeyah's bedroom about to ask her if she completed her task but decided to wait until Tyler left. Tyler slightly stirs and slowly opens his eyes and looks down at his sleeping girlfriend lying on his chest. He leans down and kisses her hair in an attempt to wake her up._

_In the present time, Damon feels a twinge in his chest at looking at the girl he loves in another man's arms but he has to keep in mind that it's her ex-boyfriend and she loves him now. At least he thinks she does._

_Aalleeyah opens her eyes and looks up at her boyfriend and gives him a kiss on the lips. When she pulls away, she sees him looking at her weirdly._

_"What?" She asks_

_"Marry me" He replies and Aalleeyah's eyes widen and she abruptly sits up _

_"What?" She yells _

_"Marry me" He repeats_

_"Are you serious?! We're 17 years old. Are you insane?" She yells_

_"We've been together for 4 years Aalleeyah, it's logical!" Tyler yells back_

_"No it's not! Do I look like the type of girl to get married?! The day I get married is when pigs fly Tyler!" _

_"Do you not love me or something?!"_

_"Of course I love you!"_

_"Well then why not?!"_

_"Because I don't want to?" Aalleeyah argues back as Tyler gets out of the bed and goes to Aalleeyah's closet and grabs a shirt of his that he keeps here._

_"Where are you going?!" She yells_

_"To school!" He yells back as he storms out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Aalleeyah sighs angrily and falls back onto her bed. Elena approaches her room and leans against the door frame_

_"You know some other people in this house like to sleep" Elena groans tiredly_

_"Like I give a shit Elena" Aalleeyah hisses back_

_"No need to be a bitch" _

_"Fuck off already"_

_"Whatever, you know Aalleeyah, everybody in this town already hates you besides your family so you might want to not be nasty to us too" Elena sneers before leaving her sister. Aalleeyah gets up and slams her bedroom door so nobody else disturbs her. She releases a deep breathe and gets back in bed, hoping to go back to sleep because there was no way she was going to school now._

_"Well that was messy" Katherine comments after she silently made her way into Aalleeyah's bedroom_

_"What do you want?" Aalleeyah sighs_

_"Are you okay?" Katherine asks, sounding completely sincere_

_"I just had a fight with my boyfriend of 4 years because he wants to marry me. No, I'm not okay" _

_"Why won't you marry him?" Katherine questions curiously_

_"Because I'm not the kind of girl. That's the other twin's kind of thing. Everybody in this town knows that one day Elena and Matt are going to get married and have a few kids and have the perfect fucking life. Whereas people in this town think I'm going to end up a hooker in Vegas, selling myself for $2 a round."_

_"Lovely. Anyway you look like you could use some alone time, so I'll check on you later" Katherine decides and exits the house, as Aalleeyah nods and falls back asleep._

**_Mystic Falls, 19_****_th_****_ of April 2009_**

_Just like Katherine promised, she entered through Aalleeyah's bedroom window like always, around 9 that night. She finds Aalleeyah on the bed and she appears to be asleep. One of her arms are hanging off the bed and her hair is covering her face with one of her cheeks on the pillow and she's lying on her stomach so overall she doesn't look very comfortable. Katherine walks over to her vanity mirror and checks to make sure she looks okay and then sits on the edge of Aalleeyah's bed. _

_"Leeyahhhhhh. Wake up, let's go out" Katherine tries to wake the girl up but when she listens closely, she notices something_

_"Aalleeyah, why aren't you breathing?" Katherine asks scared and quickly rushes over to her friend and rolls her over on her stomach and moves the hair out of her face. She gasps when she see's a horrific, circle shaped burn that covered her entire cheek and a part of her eyelid and it was completely black. She quickly checks for a pulse and finds one. She bites into her wrist and opens Aalleeyah's mouth, trying to get her to swallow_

_"Come on Leeyah!" Katherine begs and finally Aalleeyah starts to drink. She chokes and sits up, opening her eyes as the burn on her cheek heals. Aalleeyah's eyes roll back into her head and she falls back onto the bed but Katherine can hear her breathing steadily and her pulse is going back to normal but just to be sure, Katherine stays for a few more hours._

**Mystic Falls, 20****th**** of April 2009**

_Aalleeyah opens her eyes and immediately she feels her cheek to see the burn on her face gone. She looks in the mirror and sees no scar either._

_"You're welcome" Katherine says from the window ledge_

_"Thank you"_

_"What the hell happened while I was gone?" Katherine demands to know_

_"Nothing" Aalleeyah replies while starting to get ready to go the music festival that was happening tonight._

_"Half your face was burned off, you can't say that was nothing" _

_"Well it was okay, just let it go" Aalleeyah hisses_

_"Who did that to you?" Katherine asks_

_"Nobody so can we please let it go Katherine, you're pissing me off" _

_"Aalleeyah-" Katherine starts but a very irritated Aalleeyah cuts her off_

_"Katherine get out!" Aalleeyah yells and Katherine slowly backs away and out the window._

**Back in the present time**

"They didn't see each other for another year, long after Aalleeyah left so if you're looking for how she died and where she was while she gone then you'll have to ask her" Elijah explains to the group and then Elena decides to speak up.

"I may know how she died" Elena says

"And you didn't bring that up before because?" Damon asks in his usual snarky tone.

"Because I thought I was crazy" Elena explains getting curious looks from the rest of the group.

"Well care to show us?" Damon asks impatiently. Elena rolls her eyes and nods her head to Bonnie who moves over to her and chants the same spell she used for Elijah to show Elena's memories.

**Mystic Falls, 20****th**** of April 2009**

_Elena walks into Aalleeyah's room to see her getting ready for the music festival they were headed to that day._

_"I'm sorry" Elena sighs from the entryway and Aalleeyah turns her head to the source of the voice_

_"I'm sorry for saying what I said yesterday" Elena apologises in greater detail_

_"It's okay" Aalleeyah smiles and rises from her make up chair_

_"Ready to go?" Aalleeyah asks_

_" Yeah" Elena confirms and the two walk downstairs just as someone knocks at the door. Elena opens it and sees the rest of the 'gang' in the car waiting and Tyler at the door looking at Aalleeyah standing behind her twin. _

_ "I'm sorry" Tyler apologizes to his girlfriend_

_"For what?" Aalleeyah asks crossing her arms over her chest_

_"For asking you to marry me. I know we aren't there yet" Tyler says and Aalleeyah slightly smiles and uncrosses her arms_

_"So we good?" Tyler reassures and Aalleeyah faintly laughs and wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a passionate kiss_

_"Does that answer your question?" Aalleeyah whispers once they pull away_

_"I didn't quite hear that, could you repeat it?" Tyler cockily smirks and Aalleeyah leans in again with another loving kiss but Caroline honking the horn interrupts them in the first few seconds of the kiss though. Tyler sighs angrily and pulls Aalleeyah along with him to the car while Elena awkwardly trails behind._

**Mystic Falls, 20****th**** of April 2009, 8pm**

_The 'gang' have all been at the music festival for a few hours now and right now they are all sitting on a blanket on the grass, drinking due to the fact that Caroline and Aalleeyah got them all fake IDs. Elena is sitting in between Bonnie and Matt with her head on Matt's shoulder and Caroline is sitting next to Bonnie then Tyler next to her and Aalleeyah lying next to him with her head in his lap. Everybody is just chatting about random topics and Caroline takes a second to look at the band playing to see the lead singer staring at Aalleeyah_

_"Leeyah, you got a secret admirer" Caroline tells her and nods her head to the stage. The group all look over and Aalleeyah sits up to get a better view and the singer onstage gives Aalleeyah a quick wink_

_"He's cute" Aalleeyah shrugs, not really caring and puts her head back in her boyfriend's lap who is scowling at the guy trying to flirt with her. They go back to talking for another few minutes when Aalleeyah gets up and starts to walk away._

_"Where are you going?" Elena asks_

_"To find something more to drink" Aalleeyah replies and starts walking away. Matt quickly gets up and calls after to her_

_"Leeyah!" Matt calls and she stops and turns to face him and he jogs to catch up with her and they make conversation as they walk away, out of sight. Matt comes back about 15 minutes later but Aalleeyah doesn't and Matt says she just went to find more drinks._

**Mystic Falls, 20****th**** of April 2009, 10 pm**

_It's now 10pm and nobody has seen Aalleeyah since she left 2 hours ago and they were all starting to get worried because it was time to leave and the music festival was closing soon._

_"Guys, I'm really getting worried. Can we all spilt up and look?" Elena says her voice laced with complete fear and worry. Everyone splits up and agrees to meet back in half in hour in the same place if they don't find her. After half in hour, all the group but Tyler has returned and they all have no news on the missing twin. Tyler returns a few minutes later_

_"Nope, can't find her" Tyler informs but Elena notices something on his hand_

_"Tyler, what's that blood on your hand from?" Elena asks suspiciously_

_"I.. uh.. cut my hand" Tyler stutters_

_"But I don't see a cut" Elena refutes his claim and grabs his hand, examining it_

_"Mind your own business Elena, lets just go" Tyler commands, ripping his hand from her grasp and going to walk away to the car_

_"I'm not leaving with Aalleeyah" Elena says standing her ground_

_"Me neither" Caroline agrees_

_"Look Aalleeyah's a big girl, she'll find her way back, we can't stay here any longer, they're closing up" Bonnie says and walks away with Matt and Tyler. Elena and Caroline share a worried look before following. _

**Mystic Falls, 21****st**** of April 2009, 2am**

_Elena is at her house after being dropped off a few hours ago and still no sign of her sister. She's been calling her non-stop but so far no answer. Elena hangs up her cell phone after calling Aalleeyah for zillionth time with no answer when her mother walks in._

_"Hey sweetie, how was the festival?" Miranda asks kissing her daughter's head before moving to the fridge to get some water._

_"It was good" Elena says, hoping her mother won't ask about her sister because she's not ready to admit she's missing_

_"Where's your sister?" Shit. _

_"Uh at Tyler's for the night" Elena lies_

_"Oh okay, I'll see you in the morning" Miranda says and goes back upstairs to bed. Elena sighs and picks up her phone and dials her sister's number but before she presses the call button, she hears a sound from the front of the house. She puts the phone down and cautiously walks to the front door._

_"Leeyah?" She shakily calls and opens the door but sees nobody there. She closes the door and walks back towards the kitchen but once she gets there she sees a figure in the room, eating food from the fridge like an animal. She turns on the light and sees her twin sister there. Aalleeyah is completely covered in blood. Her shirt has holes in it as if she was stabbed and parts of her face had severe cuts on them. Her clothes are semi torn but the thing that stood out most to Elena is the large, deep cut across her throat the stretched from ear to ear. _

_"Oh my god! Leeyah! Are you okay?" Elena rushes towards her sister who is still too captivated in her food to realise Elena is even there._

_"Leeyah?" Elena says trying to get her sister's attention. Aalleeyah looks up with hunger in her eyes, looking at Elena like she was food. Aalleeyah quickly uses her new super speed to disappear from the house without saying a word._

**The Present**

"The next day she was completely fine and she told me she was never even at home and that she spent the night at Tyler's, I thought I hallucinated it" Elena explains

"Holy shit" Damon breathes seeing the state of how Aalleeyah looked. Caroline on the other hand has tears running down her face and Elena walks over and hugs her

"Who did that to her? What if he raped her or something? Her clothes were all torn" Caroline cries

"She wasn't raped Care, trust me. But I don't know who did it" Elena soothes

"Well we could always go find out?" Stefan suggests

"No for the hundredth time, I don't want anyone invading her privacy" Damon argues

"What if she lets us?" Bonnie proposes and Damon sighs in agreement and they all walk to the tomb.

**AN: Okay so wasn't planning on making this a 4 part episode but I got a little carried away. I really need some reviews because I'm becoming really unmotivated to continue this story because I can see the views and reviews going down dramatically. Anyway love you all and the net chapter should be up on Thursday or Friday :)**


	26. By the Light of the Moon 2X11 Part 4

They all arrive at the tomb not long later but as they were walking they all talked about whom they thought killed her. Most bets were on Tyler but some people wondered about Matt because he was the last one to see her before they went searching for her. Once they entered the tomb, they see one of the doppelgängers walk into the light. Almost none of them can tell which one she is but some can

"Katherine, where's Aalleeyah?" Damon asks

"How do you know I'm not Aalleeyah?" Katherine asks, which an innocent voice

"A. Because we all know that Aalleeyah's voice isn't that innocent, B. Because I can tell you two apart, and C. I can prove it." Damon says smugly then pulls out some milk he brought in a backpack to sway Aalleeyah to talk.

" Aalleeyah, I bought milk" Damon calls into the tomb and the other doppelgänger uses super speed to appear at the entrance and Damon quickly throws Aalleeyah the milk. Aalleeyah catches it and drinks from it with a very happy smile on her face. Katherine looks at her with a look of disgust and Aalleeyah sees her face and stops drinking

"You're weak" Katherine tells her and Aalleeyah just glares back

"Anyway, what do you want?" Katherine asks the group who came for a visit

"We need to speak to Aalleeyah" Stefan says

"No thank you" Aalleeyah refuses

"Well you can either speak to us now or I can force you too" Bonnie threatens

"You think that scares me Bon Bon?" Aalleeyah says, using a mocking tone for her nickname

"I think I could take you down" Bonnie says confidently

"You're kidding right?" Aalleeyah laughs humourlessly and Bonnie keeps a hard look, indicating she is completely serious

"Bonnie, just because you're a Bennett witch doesn't make you indestructible. I've been doing this since I was 5, you on the other hand found out you were a witch a few months ago and get nose bleeds when someone asks you to do a simple location spell. So we aren't going to keep walking around, threatening people who could crush you like a bug" Aalleeyah threatens with a menacing tone and her and Bonnie have a small 'glare off'

"Aalleeyah, will you please answer a few questions we have?" Stefan asks, interfering the glaring between the two witches

"Oh look, someone with manners, that's a first" Aalleeyah smirks

"Hey, I have manners" Damon chimes in

"Sure you do baby" Aalleeyah says sarcastically

"What exactly do you want?" Aalleeyah asks the entire group

"We want to know about how you died" Elena says

"What? Why do you care?"

"Because I want to know if I can trust you or not and the only way I know I can trust you is by knowing everything about you" Elena explains

"I don't trust Bonnie digging around my head" Aalleeyah sighs

"Well do you trust Elijah?" Stefan asks

"I do but I can't be compelled."

"Can you do it yourself?" Caroline asks

"I could I suppose" Aalleeyah shrugs. Stefan quickly raced to the Gilbert's and grabbed the screen and puts the screen up when he gets back to the tomb

"So who did it?" Damon asks, sitting down near Aalleeyah

"Who do you guys think it is?" Aalleeyah asks Damon

"Some say Tyler, some say Matt"

"Wait so you guys are trying to figure out which one of Caroline's boyfriends killed me?" Aalleeyah laughs

"I can hear you!" Caroline yells from her seat, near the stairs

"I know!" She yells back

"Ready?" Elena asks and Aalleeyah starts chanting the spell, then a picture comes up on the screen

**Mystic Falls, 20****th**** of April 2009, 8pm**

_The 'gang' have all been at the music festival for a few hours now and right now they are all sitting on a blanket on the grass, drinking due to the fact that Caroline and Aalleeyah got them all fake IDs. Elena is sitting in between Bonnie and Matt with her head on Matt's shoulder and Caroline is sitting next to Bonnie then Tyler next to her and Aalleeyah lying next to him with her head in his lap. Everybody is just chatting about random topics and Caroline takes a second to look at the band playing to see the lead singer staring at Aalleeyah_

_"Leeyah, you got a secret admirer" Caroline tells her and nods her head to the stage. The group all look over and Aalleeyah sits up to get a better view and the singer onstage gives Aalleeyah a quick wink_

_"He's cute" Aalleeyah shrugs, not really caring and puts her head back in her boyfriend's lap who is scowling at the guy trying to flirt with her. They go back to talking for another few minutes when Aalleeyah gets up and starts to walk away._

_"Where are you going?" Elena asks_

_"To find something more to drink" Aalleeyah replies and starts walking away. Matt quickly gets up and calls after to her_

_"Leeyah!" Matt calls and she stops and turns to face him and he jogs to catch up with her _

_"Hey Matty, what's up?" Aalleeyah asks as they become out of sight to the rest of the group_

_"We aren't going to tell anyone about us right?" Matt double checks_

_"We've been over this, we won't tell Elena" _

_"No Aalleeyah, we can't tell anybody at all" Matt says, stopping his walking and pulling Aalleeyah's arm lightly to stop her too_

_"Well that's not happening. I already told Tyler" Aalleeyah tells him_

_"Why did you tell Tyler?!" Matt yells at her_

_"Um because he's my boyfriend and I tell him everything?! Besides he doesn't even care" Aalleeyah yells back_

_"How could he not care?!" _

_"Because he slept with your sister a couple weeks ago!"_

_"He slept with Vicki?" Matt asks returning to his normal voice_

_"Oh please Matty, every male above the age of 14 in Mystic Falls has" Aalleeyah laughs _

_"Don't be a bitch Leeyah" Matt sighs_

_"Sorry but it's true. Listen you don't have to worry about me or Tyler telling Elena" Aalleeyah tells him_

_"Thank you Leeyah" Matt smiles and Aalleeyah smiles back._

_"Listen, I'm gonna go for a bit of a walk, I'll be back soon" Aalleeyah tells him and kisses his cheek before walking away and Matt goes back to the group. Aalleeyah walks around for a few more minutes before somebody approaches her_

_"Hey" The mystery man greets_

_"Stage guy, hey" Aalleeyah smiles to the guy that was looking at her when he was on stage earlier on. Stage guy laughs as they walk away from the crowds of people_

_"My name's Jayden" He smiles at her_

_"Well Jayden, why exactly are you talking to me?"_

_"Feisty huh?" He jokes_

_"I like to call it cheekiness but other's call it bitchy" Aalleeyah shrugs_

_"I like you" Jayden bluntly tells her_

_"That was direct" Aalleeyah laughs_

_"Well when I saw you when I was on stage, I knew I already liked you"_

_"Look Jayden, you're hot and sweet and everything but I should be getting back to my friends" Aalleeyah politely informs and goes to walk back to the gang but Jayden catches her wrist tightly and spins her back around_

_"Where you going sweet cheeks? Stay a little longer" He tries to charm _

_"I'm good" She sneers_

_"Too bad" He smiles fakely and covers her mouth with his hand and drags her away_

**The present**

The screen picture fades and everyone is in shock that a complete stranger would murder a girl

"So your boyfriends are in the clear there Caroline" Aalleeyah speaks up

"What did you die from?" Caroline asks curiously

"Not too sure, I mean it could've been anything. The rib that was lodged in my lung, the cut throat, the multiple stabs wounds to the chest. Either could have killed me" Aalleeyah shrugs and looks toward Damon who is looking extremely angry

"Don't worry, he got what he deserved. I made sure his death was quite gruesome" Aalleeyah reassures Damon

"We done here?" Aalleeyah asks standing up, hoping to get rid of the group

"Can you give us a couple minutes?" Damon asks the others and they all leave the tomb

"Mind making the tomb soundproof and killing your roommate?" Damon asks

"My pleasure" She smirks and super speeds to Katherine, snapping her neck and returning to Damon, then placing the spell on the tomb

"So what's up?" She asks

"This is gonna sound very Stefan-like and too emotion packed for my taste but wanna be my girlfriend?" Damon asks and Aalleeyah thinks she can detect a hint of nervousness in his voice

"Of course Mr Salvatore, I would love to" Aalleeyah smiles and Damon smiles back

"I really want to kiss you right now" Damon tells her

"Well hopefully someone comes up with a plan to get me out of here soon without letting Katherine out and then you can"

"In that case, I'll be getting you out of there the second I figure something out because I can't wait to kiss you." Damon says

"Goodnight handsome" She laughs

"Night" He smiles and she walks backwards into the tomb darkness

Salvatore's house

Damon has just returned from the Gilbert house where they discussed whether to trust Aalleeyah or not. Bonnie and Elena are still on the fence about it but they'll have to learn to trust her because they decided to let her help. Damon's sitting on the couch when Rose joins him

" I talked to Caroline. She said Tyler was all locked up." Damon tells her

" So it was Jules. The other werewolf, the one who attacked you." Rose comprehends

" Yeah. I'm sorry. I picked a fight with her. She was coming after me."

" All's well that ends well."

"You're all healed?"

" Yeah. Seems that way."

" Rose… I'm happy that the legend was fake. Maybe the werewolves made it up to keep vampires away."

" Lucky me." Rose says

" I'm gonna stay and help you." Rose informs

" Help me do what?"

" Save Elena, protect Elena, all things Elena."

" Really? Why?"

" Because I like you. I believe in friendship. I happen to have a vacancy in that department, and you can use all the friends you can get." Rose jokes

"Well since we're friends, I think I can tell you that I asked Aalleeyah to be my girlfriend and she said yes" Damon smiles to himself thinking about Aalleeyah

"Finally!" Rose shrieks happily and Damon laughs

"Look if anyone deserves to be happy it's you" Rose smiles

"Thanks Rose" Damon says and Rose pats his shoulder, getting ready to leave the couch, but flinches when she feels her shoulder in pain

"Ow" She groans in pain

"What's wrong?" Damon asks

"My shoulder" Rose groans again and Damon pulls her the robe off her shoulder revealing a very large sore in the same spot as where she was bitten by Jules. The veins around the wound are purple, like the veins that appear when a vampire dies. The both look at each other, worried

**AN: So, I finally got them together... kind of. Don't worry she'll be out of the tomb soon. Sorry if this is a shitty chapter but I was so rushed to update that I didn't proofread so sorry. Anyways, please review my lovely's :) :) **


	27. The Descent 2x12 Part 1

**Salvatore house**

Rose is sitting near the fire in the library, pale and sweaty. She looks very weak and sick when Damon enters the room

" I was born in 1450, that makes me 560 years old." Rose reminisces

" Well, if you were a bottle of wine…"

" So I can die. I've lived long enough."

" You know, if you're gonna be morn, I'm just gonna kill you myself just to put me out of your misery." Damon says as he pours some blood into a glass

" Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite." Damon states

" Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite." Rose expands

" Well, according to a legend which is notoriously unreliable source. Drink up." Damon hands her the glass

" Blood heals." Damon explains as she drinks the blood

" Yeah, it does feel like it's working."

" Let's have a look, come on. Let me see." Damon says and she reveals her wound on her shoulder, only to see it's gotten so much worse

" How is it?" Rose asks

" Definitely better. Right, Elena?" Damon asks sensing her presence. He looks toward Elena who is standing in the doorway looking shocked at the wound on Rose's body. Rose turns to face her as well for her opinion

" Um, it's not bad." Elena lies

" Where's Stefan?" Damon asks Elena

" He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's gonna upset Elijah."

" No, can do. I'm with Stefan on this one but if you could play nurse for a little while…"

" It's not necessary." Rose weakly protests

" It is necessary. Elena is a do-gooder. It's in her nature, she just can't resist." Damon says as he goes to leave the room

"Wait where are you going?" Elena asks and Damon stops and faces her

"To discuss a plan to get my girlfriend out of a tomb" Damon says

"Aalleeyah's your girlfriend now?"

"Sure is"

"Damon, she's bad news" Elena sighs

"I don't care" Damon says then walks out of the room. Elena looks back at Rose shortly then leaves the room after Damon

" Damon. Is she gonna die?" Elena asks

" Probably. The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse."

" Like poison?"

" I don't know, Elena. I'm not an expert in the field."

" I'm sorry."

" Death happens. We come, we go. Sooner she dies the better. It's gloomy as hell in here." Damon shrugs and walks away

**Mystic Grill**

Jules walks up to the Sheriff who is at the bar

" Sheriff Forbes, hi. I'm Mason Lockwood's friend from Florida." Jules introduces

"Jules, right?" Sheriff Forbes checks

"Is there any news?"

" No one's heard from him. I've opened an investigation. As soon as I hear anything I'll let you know." Sheriff Forbes politely informs as Alaric watches them and calls Damon

" Hey, Damon. The wolf is at the grill." Alaric talks into the phone as he continues to watch Jules. Jules sits at a table not too close by and Stefan joins Alaric at his table

" Is that the—?" Stefan starts

" Yeah, yeah. I just left Damon a message." Alaric cuts him off

" So you're doing his dirty work for him now."

" She could have a cure for Rose. I couldn't find anything in Isobel's research except that it's fatal."

" Do you still know of a way to get in touch with Isobel?" Stefan asks

" Even if I did, she isn't gonna help."

" Katherine said that Isobel knew of Klaus."

" Yes but Rose also said Aalleeyah did as well and we all ignored that" Alaric argues

"Aalleeyah is plan B"

" So this isn't about Rose, it's about Elena. I have an old number, probably out of service."

" No harm in giving it to me then?"

" You know you can't trust Isobel, even when it comes to Elena. "

" I know that."

" Alright. I'm gonna see if I can find the number. If I do, I'll text it to you." Alaric informs the youngest Salvatore then exits

**The Tomb**

Damon makes his way down the stairs that lead to the tomb with a plan in mind

"Aalleeyah!" He yells into the tomb and she emerges

"Hey handsome, what's up?" She asks, leaning against the wall **(Outfit on profile)**

"I may have a plan to get you out of here" Damon says happily

"Do tell"

"Okay, so I know you're a special vampire like Elijah and he can compel other vampires, can you?"

"I can" Aalleeyah confirms curiously

"And you can take down the spell that's got you trapped in there if you wanted to?"

"Of course"

"Alright, I was thinking that you take down the spell and then compel Katherine to never leave. Simple" Damon explains his plan

"How the hell didn't I think of that?" Aalleeyah says, slightly frustrated in herself

"I don't know but hurry up and get out of there" Damon urges and Aalleeyah nods before vampire speeding to a sleeping Katherine at the back of the tomb. She shakes Katherine awake

"Katherine, you can not leave this tomb until I say so, you will not even try to escape" Aalleeyah compels and then smiles fakely at her before quickly rushing back to the entrance of the tomb

"She's compelled" Aalleeyah informs before closing her eyes, whispering a spell to undo the spell placed on the tomb. She opens her eyes after completing the spell. She cautiously attempts to place a foot on the outside of the tomb and succeeds. She smiles at Damon and steps all the way out easily. Damon runs to her and kisses her passionately. After a few seconds they pull away

"Come on, lets go get some blood in you" Damon says and grabs her hand as they walk out of the tomb.

**Salvatore's house**

Rose and Elena are in Damon's room, putting Rose to bed.

" I hate this. I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in five centuries." Rose complains as Elena helps her into the bed

" Just get in bed." Elena sighs

" We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness." Rose groans

" You're not gonna die."

" Such a human thing to say." Rose weakly comments as Elena takes a look around Damon's bedroom

" You've never been in Damon's room before, have you?" Rose asks. Elena picks up a nearby book and see's it's 'Gone with the Wind'

" Not what you expected?" Rose questions

" It's just a room with a bed. Maybe I expected there to be silk sheets." Elena jokes and they both smile

" You're lucky, you know. No one's ever love me the way you're loved."

" I doubt that." Elena denies

" Trevor was my best friend. Nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire. Why are you so eager to give up?"

" I'm not giving up on anything. Here." Elena passes her a glass filled with blood

" What do you call this whole deal with Elijah?"

" I call it my best option."

"It's your easiest option. "

" That's not fair."

" Do you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?" Rose asks

" I spoke with Bonnie. I know that she had the help of another witch; unless you mean it's Elijah's witch so no, I don't."

" You really are determined to die, aren't you? At least I ran, you're not even trying." Rose says weakly as she closes her eyes

" I'm so tired." Rose mumbles and Elena takes that as her cue to leave but stops when she hears Rose sleep talking

" No, stop, wait. Tell them to prepare the horses." Rose sleep talks

" It's okay Rose. Just get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

" Trevor, don't be so stupid. You're never going to make it there before the sun." Rose mumbles but then she abruptly sits up in pain

" Elena, Elena, I need more blood." Rose urges

" Yeah, of course, here." Elena picks up the glass of blood that was on the bedside table and quickly passes it over to the sick girl. Rose chugs it down but then throws it back up all over Damon's sheets

" It's okay, everything's gonna be alright." Elena soothes but then runs into the bathroom and wets a rag. She quickly hurries back into the room to see that Rose has disappeared from the bed. Confused, she turns around to look for Rose but when she turns Rose grabs her and pins her to a nearby wall with her super speed.

" It's all your fault, Katerina. You Katerina, you did this." Rose hisses showing her vampire face, obviously hallucinating

" It's Elena. Rose, Rose! I'm Elena!"

" You betrayed us!"

" I'm not Katherine!" Elena continues to try to get Rose to see she's Elena and not Katherine. Rose seems to realize this because her vampire face fades and she lets Elena go

" Elena?" Rose checks

" It's me, it's Elena."

" Oh my god Elena. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry."

" You're gonna be alright."

" My mind, I'm…"

" It was just for a second."

"I'm sorry, don't be scared of me." Rose begs as Elena helps her back to the bed

" I'm not. I'm not, but you need to rest." Elena reassures as Rose gets in the bed

" I'm scared." Rose whimpers

" You're not alone. I'm right here."

" Here, where's here?"

" Damon's bedroom, you're in Damon's bedroom."

" I want to go home."

" Tell me about it."

"St. Austell, 30 kilometres south of London. With fields and trees and horses." Rose recalls

" Sounds beautiful." Elena comments

" When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted, I just wish I wouldn't have been so afraid." Rose tells her

**The woods**

Aalleeyah and Damon are in the woods after Aalleeyah just had some blood using Damon's little trick the 'eat, snatch, erase' and right now Damon is catching her up on the whole Rose situation.

"Wait so Rose was bitten by some chick who came looking for Tyler's dead uncle?" Aalleeyah asks

"Yep"

"And this woman was actually after you but Rose took the bite for you?"

"Yep"

"And now she's dying?"

"Yes Aalleeyah, any suggestions on what to do?" Damon asks

"Put her out of her misery?" Aalleeyah suggests

"I was thinking something along the lines of a cure"

"No clue sorry, your best chance at finding that out is by talking to a werewolf"

"Wanna come help me intimidate the werewolf?" Damon asks

"I'd love to" Aalleeyah smirks and they super speed off to the Grill


	28. The Descent 2x12 Part 2

**Part 2**

**Mystic Grill**

Jules is still at her table eating some food with Stefan still watching her. Stefan picks up his phone and reads the text from Alaric that is Isobel's number. He taps the number and calls Isobel but there's no answer so he leaves a message

"Isobel, it's Stefan Salvatore. I need to speak with you, it's about Elena. Please know that it's important." Stefan says into the phone. He hangs the phone up and looks toward to door to see Damon and Aalleeyah storm in. He sees them about to walk up to Jules so he quickly rushes over and stops them

" What are you doing here?" Damon asks

" I'm waiting for you. How did Aalleeyah get out?" Stefan asks, completely ignoring Aalleeyah's presence

"We thought of plan. Got her out, keep the bitch in" Damon shrugged

"Listen, there's a lot of people here." Stefan warns

" Oh, damn. There goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back."

" Hey, listen, I know you're upset about Rose."

" Why does everyone think that I'm upset about Rose? I'm fine. I don't know if you know this but sometimes, vampires die. I'm gonna have a friendly chat with lady wolf, brother. Ease up." Damon replies and he and Aalleeyah walk over to Jules. Stefan's phone rings and he sees it's the number that Alaric sent him and he answers and leaves the Grill. Meanwhile, Damon sits at Jules table while Aalleeyah stands behind her so she can't leave

"Well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill… I'll have to get that right next time." Jules sneers and looks behind her to see Aalleeyah

"And you… you're Aalleeyah right, the hybrid?" Jules double checks

"Sure am." Aalleeyah fakely smiles

" You won't live to see another full moon unless… unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite and then I won't kill you." Damon threatens

" Promise?" Jules asks

" Yes." Damon decides after a short pause. Jules pulls out some money from her wallet and places it on the table before looking back to Damon

" Bite me." Jules says and gets up but Aalleeyah grabs her arm before she gets too far

" I'm not afraid of you." Jules bravely informs

" Then you are very, very stupid." Aalleeyah growls

" How's your friend? Rose, is that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?" Jules taunts

" If there's a cure, tell me or start watching your back." Damon snarls

" Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat away at her brain. Soon she'll be rabid. You want a cure? I'll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through her heart." Jules finishes and leaves the Grill. Damon grabs Aalleeyah's hand and pulls her to the bar to drink away their problems… or at least attempt to.

**Salvatore's house**

Elena walks back into Damon's bedroom, in her hands are clean sheets so Rose doesn't have to stay in the sheets covered in her throw up blood.

" I brought some clean sheets." Elena informs but it falls on deaf ears because Rose is no longer there. Elena, confused, walks out of the room and looks around the house to see where she is. She goes into the library and decides it's time to call Damon

" It's Elena, I'm worried about Rose. I think you should come home." Elena talks into the phone but puts the phone down when she hears a noise. Suspicious, she walks towards the source of the sound.

" Rose?" Elena calls out. She carefully and cautiously walks down the stairs that lead to the basement. She enters the basement and picks up an empty blood bag that was on the floor. She walks further into the basement and is completely shocked and terrified to find Rose. Rose's mouth is covered in blood and she's chugging back a blood bag and around her are a lot of empty ones.

" Oh my god." Elena comments

" Katerina" Rose hisses

" No" Elena says petrified and Rose starts to go after her so Elena quickly runs.

" Rose, stop, stop, it's Elena. I'm not Katherine." Elena yells and Rose stops.

" You're hallucinating. I'm not Katherine. I'm not Katherine." Elena breathes, frightened and for a second, Rose's vamp face went away and she looked like she understood what Elena was talking about. But that didn't last long, Rose's vamp face returns and she tackles Elena to the floor. As a last resort, Elena grabs a nearby curtain and pulls it down. Rose screams from the burning of her skin caused by the sun and moves off of Elena and hides in the darkness. Elena takes this opportunity to run. She races to the door but just as she opens it, Rose attacks her from behind and tries to bite her neck. Elena digs her fingers into Rose's werewolf bite wound and Rose drops to the floor, screaming from pain. Elena runs away once again and this time sprints into Stefan's room. She locks the door but knows that would be enough so she places a set of drawers in front of the door for extra assurance. She looks around the room and decides to open the curtains and the balcony door. She breaks off a leg of a wooden chair and holds it up, ready to attack. Rose is on the other side, trying to open the door.

" Elena? I know that's you and not Katherine. Elena, please, I need your help." Rose coughs out but Elena doesn't buy it and keeps the door locked and shut.

Hours later, Elena is still in Stefan's room, sitting down. She hasn't heard any noise from outside in a few minutes so she takes a chance and leaves the room, stake in hand. She carefully walks downstairs and sees the front door wide open. She turns around and jumps seeing Damon and Aalleeyah standing there.

"Are you okay? Where's Rose?" Damon asks

" I don't know." Elena shivers

**Mystic Falls' high school**

In the parking lot, a stumbling and hungry Rose has just arrived. She bends over, almost throwing up again when a man comes to throw the garbage in a nearby dumpster. He turns around and sees her gagging.

" Excuse me, are you okay?" He asks moving closer to the dying vampire. She turns her head to the innocent man and bites his neck, draining him. She lets go eventually and he falls to the floor, dead

Not too long after, Damon and Aalleeyah arrive at the same parking lot and approach the sheriff who's police force has just found the body of the man Rose killed.

" Hey." Damon greets

" Thanks for coming so quickly." Sheriff Forbes sighs thankfully

" No, we were close by Liz, what happened?" Aalleeyah asks

" A vampire. Luckily one of my deputies discovered the body before anyone else saw him."

" We have to secure the area then." Damon informs

"Don't cause a panic, but let's take this party into the cafeteria." Liz tells her deputies

"I take the east side of the school, you go west?" Liz asks the other two

" Sure, okay." Damon agrees and he entangles his fingers with Aalleeyah's and goes off in the opposite direction to Liz like planned. Elena, who's at the parking lot too, calls Stefan but he doesn't pick up so she leaves a message for him

" Hey, Stefan, it's me. I don't know where you are but please call me. It's important." Elena stresses and hangs up as Damon and Aalleeyah join her.

" Hey. Have you heard from him? Do you know what he's up to?"

" My baby brother is not exactly my priority right now. Take this" Damon instructs and passes her a stake

" Come on, let's go." Aalleeyah says and the three all leave

Two students are headed to their car that's in the parking lot at the school

" Hey, what was going on back there with the police?" The boy asks the girl

" Some maintenance man had a heart attack. He just dropped dead." The girl explains as she gets in the car and waits for her boyfriend to enter the driver's seat but gets confused when after a few moments he still isn't there.

" Eddie?" The girl calls. 'Eddie's' body falls onto the windscreen of the car, smashing it and causing the girl to scream from pure terror. She races out of the car and tries to run but Rose is waiting for her and immediately bites into her neck when Damon and Aalleeyah arrive

" Rose, stop!" Damon yells. Rose drops the girl and vamp speeds towards the two but Aalleeyah grabs her and pins her to the floor as she struggles

" Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Aalleeyah. It's Damon and Aalleeyah." Aalleeyah soothes. Rose's face becomes normal again and she looks at the girl's body who she just bit into.

" Did I do this? I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone." Rose cries

" I know." Aalleeyah replies softly. Rose turns her head to Elena who's standing nearby

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Rose apologizes

" Come on, let's get you home." Aalleeyah says

" No, I don't have a home, I haven't had a home in so long." Rose sobs uncontrollably

" Oh make it stop, please make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!" Rose begs and Aalleeyah moves off of her. Damon bends down and picks her up bridal style and they all head back to the Salvatore house.

**Salvatore's house**

A very weak and sweaty Rose is in Damon's bed with Damon by the bed.

" Hi there." Damon greets as Rose awakens

" I'm sorry." Rose whispers feebly

" You went on a murderous rampage. It happens." Damon tries to cheer her up. Elena and Aalleeyah enter the room. Aalleeyah walks over to Damon and hugs him from behind, knowing he needs it because even though he won't admit it, he's sad that Rose is dying. Damon turns around and holds her in his arms as he places a kiss to her head.

" I'm sorry, Elena. I don't like taking human life, I never have." Rose says

" You shouldn't be here." Damon tells Elena

" It's the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts." Rose explains

" Stop talking about it." Aalleeyah snaps slightly at the girl

" They're both a lot like me. They want to care but when they do they run away from it. I'm sorry for what I've done today."

" I know." Elena sighs moving closer to her

" And you need to fight. I know that you're scared but you have to do it anyway." Rose says but starts coughing. Elena quickly moves closer to her and puts an arm under her neck

" Why are you so nice to me?" Rose asks Elena

" Us humans."

" You can never forget it, what it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." Rose says but she abruptly starts to scream in pain

"What do we do?" Elena asks frantically

" Go." Damon commands as he hops in the bed with Rose and holds her

" Damon…" Elena starts

" Just go, I got this." Damon demands as Elena leaves and Rose continues to scream in pain.

" Oh god! Make it stop, make it stop! I can't take it anymore, make it stop!" Rose screams

"Is there anything you can do?" Damon asks his girlfriend

"Um, I can try but it might not work" Aalleeyah suggests and walks to Rose. She takes Rose's hand and starts mumbling a spell. Rose's screaming dies down and her eyes start to close and she falls asleep

"It won't hold her down for long but at least it's something." Aalleeyah shrugs and Damon nods.

"I'll leave you guys" Aalleeyah politely smiles and goes to leave the room.

"Leeyah" Damon softly calls out before she leaves the room and Aalleeyah turns back to face him

"I love you" Damon mouths to her and she smiles cutely

"I love you too" She mouths back before leaving

Rose wakes up about half an hour later and is now cuddling into Damon's chest while he's holding her hand

"Who would have thought you'd be a nice guy?" Rose mumbles

" I'm not nice. I'm mean. I like it" Damon replies

" You're lying."

" Shhh, just sleep. Just sleep." Damon soothes and Rose closes her eyes, falling asleep

**AN: Oh my god! Over 50 follows :* :* I love you all so so so so so so much :) You are all amazing. **


	29. The Descent 2x12 Part 3

**Parlour room, Salvatore house**

Elena and Aalleeyah are sitting on the couch in the parlour in an awkward silence. Feeling really uncomfortable with the quiet, Aalleeyah gets up and grabs a glass before pouring herself a glass of Damon's bourbon. She drinks it all in one big mouthful and then pours another glass. As she brings the second drink to her lips, Elena's voice interrupts her

"Damon's going to kill you for drinking his good bourbon" Elena says and Aalleeyah just smirks at her and drinks it anyway

"He won't kill me" Aalleeyah replies before going to walk out of the room

"Leeyah" Elena's voice calls out quietly and Aalleeyah turns to face her

"What?" Aalleeyah spits harshly

"I'm sorry" Elena apologizes and Aalleeyah pulls a confused face

"What are you sorry for? I should probably be the one apologizing. I mean, I did sleep with your boyfriend" Aalleeyah says in a soft tone rather than the harsh one she spat out before

"You didn't have choice, you were compelled" Elena defends and Aalleeyah walks over to her. She sighs and plops down on the couch next to her.

"What happened to us? We used to be best friends" Aalleeyah wonders aloud

"Yeah… I miss that" Elena quietly says

"Me too" Aalleeyah whispers

"Is Rose gonna die?" Elena asks

"Yes… but hopefully Damon puts her out of misery before she dies from the bite"

"He's gonna be a mess after this" Elena sighs

"Yeah I know. I'll be sure he doesn't kill any innocent people though" Aalleeyah reassures

"Aalleeyah, I'm really sick of this. I don't want to fight anymore"

"Me either"

"So, truce?" Elena asks

"Truce" Aalleeyah smiles

**Rose's dream**

Rose is in a blue olden day dress. She has long, wavy hair and she's in a field, filled with horses. She walks to a horse and strokes it head softly as she looks out at the open fields. She runs around for a bit before she spots Damon sitting down nearby. She walks over and sits down beside him.

" This was my favourite place to come as a girl. How did you know?" Rose asks

" Word gets around. You told Elena." Damon admits

" Am I dreaming?" Rose questions as she closes her eyes and inhales a deep breath. Damon shrugs, answering her question.

" The sun is so warm. I miss this. I miss being human." Rose confesses

" Humanity is not all it's cracked up to be."

" I had friends, I had a family, I mattered."

" You still do."

" No but you do. You built a life whether you want to admit it or not. I spent 500 years just existing."

" You didn't have a choice, you were running from Klaus." Damon defends

" There's always a choice."

" You know, you're ruining a perfect day with your strange philosophical babbling." Damon jokes and Rose smiles widely at him before hugging him.

" I'd like to enjoy the fresh air. Would you enjoy it with me?" Rose asks

" For a while." Damon agrees and holds her in his arms as they hold hands

" Thank you."

" For what?" Damon asks

" The pain's gone."

" I'm glad."

" Will I see them again? My family?"

" I think you'll see whoever you want to see."

" That would be nice. Maybe I'll see Trevor too. I'm not afraid anymore." Rose says happily. In reality, Damon and Rose are still on the bed except Damon eyes are open. He pulls his hand from Rose's and picks up a stake instead. He places it over her heart, ready to drive it through. Back in the dream, Rose gets up.

" I'll race you to the trees." Rose challenges

" Well, you'll lose." Damon laughs

" I'm older and faster."

" Oh, you think?" Damon asks as he gets up too

" Well, I'm controlling this dream. Maybe I'll cheat." Damon jokes

" On the count of three. One, two..." Rose counts. Meanwhile in the real world, Damon still has the stake over Rose's heart. When Rose gets to three in the dream, he plunges the stake into her heart, killing her. Rose's skin greys and Damon's cries silently for the loss. Downstairs, Aalleeyah's vampire hearing hears Rose's heavy breathing stop and tells her sister she's going to check on them before making her way upstairs. She enters Damon's bedroom and sees him cradling Rose's body

"It had to be done" Aalleeyah tells him and he raises his head to look at her and she notices the tears in his eyes.

"Do you want me to bury her?" Aalleeyah asks, knowing how distraught he is over this

"No, I should do it" Damon decides and gets up with her body and walks out the door.

**Middle of nowhere**

Damon is leaning against his car and Sheriff Forbes meets him there. As the Sheriff approaches him, he opens the trunk to reveal Rose's dead grey body.

" Here's your vampire." Damon indicates

" How did you find her?" Sheriff Forbes asks surprised

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that it's over."

" Thank you Damon. Once again, you've helped keep this town safe."

" I'll take care of burying the body." Damon informs before closing the trunk

**Mystic Grill**

Jules is at a booth at the Grill and Tyler joins her

" Thank you for coming." Jules thanks

" So what do you want from me?" Tyler asks

" Just to be your friend. Mason would have wanted that. I know about Mason and you."

" You know what?"

" I know you're a werewolf and I know your little friend Caroline is a vampire."

" How do you know about Caroline?"

" You can't sniff them out?" Jules wonders and Tyler doesn't respond

" Oh my god. You're brand new. How many times have you turned?" Jules questions and again Tyler doesn't answer

" Hey, I can help you." Jules reassures

" Do you know where Mason is?"

" He's dead, Tyler. He was murdered."

" No."

" You want to know who murdered him?"

" Just stop." Tyler growls

" Your little blonde vampire did."

" No, Caroline would never do this." Tyler refutes

" She and her little vampires friends were behind it, Tyler."

" Caroline is the only vampire in town."

" Is that what she told you? She lied, this town is crawling with vampires. Even your ex girlfriend is one."

"Aalleeyah? No. There's no way."

"I know for a fact she is but don't worry, we'll get them."

" Who are you?"

" I'm your friend. There are others like us and they're on their way." Jules explains

**Salvatore's house**

Damon comes back from burying Rose's body, obviously upset over it still. Aalleeyah hears him coming in and approaches him.

"Hey, you okay?" Aalleeyah asks and embraces him lovingly

"Yes baby, I'm fine" Damon lies as he rests his chin on her head

"You don't have to lie to me"

"I'm not" Damon bitterly spits out

"You are"

"I don't want to talk about it Aalleeyah" Damon sighs

"Okay but if you do feel like talking about it one day then I'm here" Aalleeyah smiles at him

"Come on, let's go to bed. It's been a very long day" Damon instructs and they go upstairs to bed. They get changed and get into the bed. Aalleeyah has her head on his chest while he holds her.

**Gilbert's house**

Elena arrives back at the Gilbert House and is about to walk upstairs to bed when she sees Stefan is there.

" Stefan, you're home." Elena says relieved

" Rose?" Stefan asks about but Elena shakes her head

" I… I called Isobel."

" I know."

" I'm sorry, I had to."

" It's okay. Did you find her?" Elena questions and John decides to make his presence known

" Not exactly. Hello Elena." John smiles

" Uncle John." Elena breathes

Damon's bed

"I'm sorry" Damon whispers to Aalleeyah

"For what?" Aalleeyah sleepily whispers back

"I know tonight was supposed to be a good night with you getting out of the tomb and all and I'm sorry it wasn't" Damon explains and Aalleeyah's face turns to confusion. She lifts her head from Damon's chest and moves to straddle him.

"Listen to me, it's not your fault. This isn't on you. This entire thing is Jules' fault" Aalleeyah reassures as she cups his face and leans down for a quick peck

"No, if I hadn't of pissed Jules off, Rose never would've been bit"

"Jules is a vampire hating bitch who would've eventually attacked. Even if you didn't piss her off that day, she would've went after another vampire and Rose could've been attacked anyway. It just so happened that that day you pissed her off. Damon, don't blame yourself for this" Aalleeyah tries to persuade. Damon sighs and nods his head.

"I love you" Damon tells her

"You say that a lot" She giggles

"Well I just want you to know everyday that you're loved" Damon says and leans up to kiss her again. The kiss gets pretty heated and Damon flips them over so he's on top, causing Aalleeyah to giggle as they break away for a second. As Damon stares down at her while she giggles, he can't help but think of how lucky he is right now.


	30. Daddy Issues 2x13 Part 1

**CAROLINE'S HOUSE**

Caroline walks out of her house and turns to lock the door. She locks it and turns back around and sees Tyler waiting on the pathway leading to her house.

" Hey. How's it going?" Caroline awkwardly greets as she walks toward him

" We need to talk." Tyler says in a very serious tone

" Yeah, we do. Listen… I've been thinking about it, and I don't want to over analyse. It was just one kiss, but Matt's still kind of in the picture. We can't go there, Tyler."

" Fine."

" Great. That's settled." Caroline breathes happily and starts walking to her car

" What happened to my uncle Mason?" Tyler asks and Caroline stops walking and turns back around to face him

" What?"

" He's dead, and I want you to tell me what happened."

" I… I don't…" Caroline stutters, trying to think of what to say

" Then let me tell you: Stefan and his brother Damon killed him, because Stefan and Damon are vampires, just like you. And Aalleeyah. I know Aalleeyah is a vampire as well.

" Who told you that?" Caroline asks

" Is it true?"

" Let me explain."

"Did you know he was dead this whole time?"

" Please..."

" Did you know?!" Tyler shouts and Caroline nods. Tyler grabs her and pushes her hard up against her car, really hard.

" I'm sorry, Tyler. I'm sorry." Caroline apologizes continuously, almost in tears

" I trusted you!" Tyler yells and looks at her for a few more seconds before he lets her roughly go. He takes one last look at her before storming off, leaving an upset Caroline behind

**GILBERT HOUSE**

John is in the Gilbert kitchen watching some news on the TV, pouring a cup of coffee and Elena walks in.

"Good morning" John greets as he turns the TV off

" What are you doing here?" Elena ignores his greeting

" Coffee?" John offers

"We're not doing that. We did that last night. No more avoiding. Why are you here?"

" I'm here to protect you. That's all I can say for the moment."

" What do you mean that's all you can say?"

"I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you." John finishes as Jenna and Alaric rush into the room without noticing John is there.

" I'm late." Jenna rushes around

" That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times!" Alaric jokes but then they both spot John and halt their movements

" What the hell?" Jenna says stunned and angry

" Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric…" John smiles

"It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you, like, ever."

" Well, I got in late last night. Elena let me in." John explains

" You know, I'm probably just gonna take off." Alaric awkwardly interrupts before making a quick exit

" I'm still confused here." Jenna says

" I decided to come back and stay for a while." John informs

" Not here, you're not."

" Actually, you can't stop me from living here."

" Actually I can, as legal guardian."

" Yeah, about that… Elena, you want me to explain the situation, or would you like to do the honors?"

" Okay, what's going on?" Jenna asks

" I'm sorry, Jenna. I should have told you earlier, but—" Elena starts but is cut off by John

" I'm Elena and Aalleeyah's biological father. There, now you know." John says and then just walks away.

" What?!" Jenna exclaims

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE **

Stefan and Damon are in Stefan's bedroom

" You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big "Save Elena" move?" Damon says outraged but quiet enough not to wake a sleeping Aalleeyah in his room

" I went to go look for Isobel, and I get John instead. He said he can help us, and we're desperate." Stefan shrugs

" We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me!"

" Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah, so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed . Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an Original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him, because apparently, he can't die!"

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer."

" He knew about the sacrifice, Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe."

" And how do we do that?"

" He's not talking. At least not to me anyway."

" Great work Stefan. Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems." Damon sarcastically compliments and walks away

" Hey, I'm sorry about Rose." Stefan says sadly and Damon turns back to face him

" Whatever. I knew the woman for 5 minutes."

" And you cared about her after 5 minutes. I wonder what that means?"

" It means I care, Stefan. It means I'm changing, evolving into a man capable of greatness. Better watch your back, because I may just have to go get a hero-hairdo of my own, and steal your thunder." Damon jokes before leaving. Stefan then receives a text from Caroline about some sort of emergency. Damon walks back into his room to a sleeping Aalleeyah. He walks over to and crouches down by her face and gives her a peck on the cheek and her eyes flutter open

"Morning baby" Aalleeyah yawns

"Hey"

"What's wrong?" Aalleeyah asks fully awake, seeing Damon's face

"Your father's back in town"

**CAROLINE'S HOUSE **

Caroline lets Stefan in

"What's wrong?" Stefan asks concerned

"Tyler knows about you and Damon and Aalleeyah. He knows that Damon killed Mason. I didn't say a word." Caroline says freaking out

" It's that woman, Jules. She had a run-in with Damon."

" Tyler was so upset. The look on his face, he was so betrayed."

" Wow, this is bad."

" You're not gonna tell Damon, are you?"

" No! He already wants to kill him. He thinks all werewolves should die, and he's not wrong to think that, Caroline. It also doesn't help that Tyler is his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend"

"What about Aalleeyah? You won't tell her will you?"

"Why? Do you think she'll go after him?"

"I don't know… maybe." Caroline shrugs

"I won't tell her Caroline but I mean, what if Tyler tries to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed."

" Well, we're not gonna let that happen. We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid. You have to talk to him. Just try to explain, you know? You always know the right things to say, okay? He and I… we're friends. " Caroline sighs

**LOCKWOOD MANSION **

"I was right, wasn't I? Your little vampire friend, she was lying." Jules comments as she sits next to him on the couch

" What do you want?" Tyler harshly asks

" I want you to understand that a vampire will never be your friend. It's our nature to be enemies."

" You know how stupid that sounds?"

" You need to leave here, it's not safe."

" I can't just run away with you. I don't even know you. My mom would freak. My life is here."

" Your old life. Your new life is just beginning. You have so much to learn."

" Like what?"

" How to survive. You've triggered the curse, Tyler. It's important you learn what it means to be a lycanthrope. We live by a code of loyalty, we take care of each other. It's my duty and honour to help you. Please let me."

**GILBERT HOUSE **

Damon and Aalleeyah **(Outfit on profile)** arrive at the Gilbert house and Elena lets them in

" Where's John?" Damon asks immediately

" He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's Leeyah and I's dad, and then took off."

"That's public knowledge now?" Aalleeyah asks

" Apparently?" Elena sighs

" Are you okay?" Aalleeyah questions her sister as she gives her a quick hug

" Yeah. Jenna's head spinning, but I'm okay."

" He said what he was doing here?" Damon asks

" No. You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me."

" Do you believe him?"

" No, I don't believe him for a second."

" Me neither."

" What are we gonna do?"

"Kill him." Damon suggests

"I'll cut of his fingers again" Aalleeyah says excitedly as they both turn to leave

" Damon…" Elena warns

" We're joking." Damon says and Aalleeyah and him share a look

" Okay, we're a little serious. " Damon admits

" Damon!" Elena scolds

"We're not gonna hurt him, Elena. I'm the good guy now, remember?"

" What does that mean?"

" I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father." Damon informs and walks out the door with Aalleeyah

" Wait, I'm coming with you!" Elena calls out and follows them after grabbing a jacket

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

Tyler is in his father's study, on the laptop when he sees Stefan standing beside him. He quickly tries to leave but Stefan vamp speeds and stops in front of him

" I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to talk." Stefan reassures

" Then why did you break in?"

" Would you have let me in otherwise?" Stefan rhetorically asks as Carol Lockwood comes down the staircase nearby

" Tyler?" Carol calls out for her son. Tyler tries to take this oppurtinuty to try and run again but Stefan grabs him and pushes him against a wall but his neck

" Shh. Not a word. " Stefan whispers as he vamps out

" Tyler? I'm leaving for the memorial." Carol yells out again but getting no answer again she leaves

**THE WOODS **

Jules is walking in the woods towards an RV. When she gets to the RV she knocks on the door

"Brady?" Jules calls out. She opens the door but sees nobody inside. She turns around and is startled to see Brady standing behind her. She smiles and runs to him and they share a kiss

" This is a hard place to find." Jules comments

" You told me to stay under the radar."

" Thanks for coming."

" Are you sure these vamps killed Mason?" Brady double checks

" Positive. You have to be careful."

" I'm not afraid of a vampire."

" I know, baby, but I want the boy more than I want vengeance."

" I say let's get both." Brady says and they kiss again

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

Stefan finally releases Tyler from his grip

" Maybe we're getting off on the wrong foot, here." Stefan sighs

" What happened to Mason?"

" Tyler, there's a lot for us to talk about." Stefan starts but Tyler tries to leave again and Stefan catches him before he did

" I wouldn't do that. Without a full moon, you're no match for me." Stefan threatens

**MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE **

The memorial being held for the recent deaths and disappearances in Mystic Falls is being held in the town square. John and Carol are talking at the back

" It's good to have you back, John. We could really use you." Carol informs

" And the council? What are they doing?"

" Damon Salvatore is leading the council now. Talk to him. Excuse me." Carol politely says and talks to a woman who just approached her and she leaves with her. Jeremy walks past and John stops him

" Jeremy, there you are." John greets

" Looks like I slept through the homecoming."

" You didn't miss much. Let's say that no one's happy to see me would be an understatement.

" Look, things are different now. You can't come around and start up with all this anti-vampire stuff." Jeremy enlightens

" I have no intention of doing that. How's that ring been treating you?"

" Look, if this is what you came for, just take it and go." Jeremy says and tries to give him but John doesn't take it from him

" What kind of a man would I be if I took that from you? You want to go grab some lunch?" John offers

" I think I'll pass" Jeremy says and John leaves

Elena, Damon and Aalleeyah enter the Grill and spot John by Jenna and Alaric's table

" We just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid." Elena begs of Damon

" Yeah, but stupid is _so_ much more fun." Damon comments and puts his arm around Aalleeyah's shoulder

" Damon, I mean it. All I'm asking is you try to keep it together. Be the better man."

" Okay then." Damon agrees and takes Aalleeyah's hand and they all go to the table

"John, buddy, how have you been?" Damon sarcastically asks

" I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you." John replies

**LOCKWOOD MANSION **

" Look, about Caroline, no matter what her flaws are, when push comes to shove, you're gonna want that girl on your side. She's your friend, stop being a dick to her." Stefan tells Tyler

" I thought vampires hated werewolves."

" That's some sort of leftover idea from another time. It doesn't have to be that way anymore. We go to the same school, we have the same friends. we keep the same secrets. This can work, Tyler. I mean, it's your home, it's my home too. I want this to work." Stefan says and Tyler's phone starts ringing. They have a small stare off before Tyler turns away from Stefan and answers the phone

" Help, help!" He yells into the phone. Stefan gets the phone off of Tyler and hangs up and throws it on the desk

" Who's number was that?" Tyler doesn't respond

Damn it Tyler! I'm trying to save your life, can't you see that?" Stefan scolds

**THE WOODS**

Jules hangs up the phone after getting Tyler's cry for help. She goes over to Brady.

" We have a problem" Jules informs

**MYSTIC GRILL **

Inside the Grill, John is lighting a candle for the memorial when Damon joins him.

" John. Rumour has it that you know a lot, and won't say anything." Damon comments

" How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires. And, according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because my daughter has compelled her to stay there."

" Only because all of the vervain had left her system. Stefan and I, on the other hand, are chock full."

" You guys are drinking vervain?" John asks

" It's an acquired taste. I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger, so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking, or I will kill you in your sleep."

"Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you. Then we'll talk." John says then walks off

Outside the Mystic Grill, Caroline's in the parking lot, on her way to her car when Matt spots her

"Hey! Hey!" Matt calls out and Caroline turns around to his voice

" Hey."

" I haven't seen you."

" I'm not avoiding you, I swear."

" Yeah, you're avoiding me a little."

" Okay, maybe a little." Caroline admits

" Can we talk later? I mean, I'm heading to work right now, but maybe after, to clear some of this weirdness?"

" Yeah, yeah, I'd really like that. I'll just swing by when you're closing?" Caroline suggests

" Sounds good." Matt agrees

"Okay, bye." Caroline smiles and goes back to walking to her car when another voice stops her

"Caroline!" Aalleeyah's voice calls out to her and she turns to face her as Aalleeyah quickly jogs over to her

"Hey Aalleeyah" Caroline awkwardly greets as the two stand facing each other

"Look I know things are kind of weird between since I killed you and all but I just want to say I'm sorry for what I did. I had no right to turn you even people do say you are better like this" Aalleeyah apologizes but Caroline doesn't say anything so Aalleeyah just slowly nods her head, understanding she doesn't want to talk and starts to walk away

"Aalleeyah" Caroline yells and catches up to her

"Want to be best friends again?" Caroline asks and Aalleeyah laughs and nods her head. Caroline hugs her and Aalleeyah hugs back. Eventually they pull away and they both walk towards Caroline's car

"I missed being your friend" Aalleeyah admits

"You know what I miss? I miss our shopping trips. You're the only one who was up for a 5 hour shopping trip" Caroline laughs remembering the times they went shopping and Aalleeyah laughs along with her

"Well how about tomorrow we go shopping all day?" Aalleeyah suggest, actually excited about something

"Definitely" Caroline agrees as they reach her car and Caroline goes to open it when the both of them sense someone behind them

" Excuse me, Caroline right?" Jules calls out and they both turn around

" Yeah." Caroline confirms

"Hello Aalleeyah" Jules fakely smiles at her

"Caroline, get behind me" Aalleeyah instructs, never taking her eyes off Jules and Caroline does as told

" I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him, have you?" Jules asks innocently

" No, not since earlier. Sorry." Caroline responds

" I know you're lying."

" Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?" Aalleeyah asks

" Actually, it is." Jules says and a gunshot rings out from not far away and Aalleeyah drops to the floor with a bullet in her head. Caroline goes to run but Brady steps out from the shadows and shots her in the head too.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**


	31. Daddy Issues 2x13 Part 2

**THE RV IN THE WOODS **

Caroline is in a cage when she wakes up and gasps for air. She groans and shrieks in pain for a bit before she pulls the bullet out of her forehead and the hole heals. She wipes most of the blood off of her head and looks around. She sees Aalleeyah, lifeless, in a cage next to her. She attempts to unlock the cage but stops and jumps back when she spots Brady sitting on a chair outside the cage.

" I see you got the bullet out. That was nasty. I got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, sweet pea." Brady smiles then shoots her in the shoulder causing her to scream in pain

**LOCKWOOD MANSION **

" You want to be friends, great, we're friends. Will you go now?" Tyler asks

" I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life, I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that here, we can both have that." Stefan tries to persuade. Stefan's phone rings and he checks the caller ID and sees it's Caroline so he answers the call

" Hey. Is everything okay?" Stefan asks, thinking it's Caroline

" That depends. How badly do you want to keep her alive?" Jules' voice says

" Who is this?"

" Ask your brother. Where's Tyler?"

" Jules? Where's Caroline?"

" You made a mistake, Stefan. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it."

" Where is she?"

" Right here. Want proof?" Jules asks. She walks into the RV where Caroline is being held

" He needs proof." Jules notifies Brady. Brady raises the gun and shoots her again. She screams at the top of her lungs in hurt

" What's happening?" Tyler wonders

"Hurt her again and you're dead." Stefan threatens

" I hurt her again, and she's dead. And if Caroline isn't enough motivation then you should tell your brother his little girlfriend is here too. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until she dies." Jules warns before hanging up

**MYSTIC GRILL **

Damon is at the bar and Jenna and her friend join him.

"So, my friend wants to meet you. Damon Salvatore, this is…" Jenna starts

" I know you. The news lady." Damon interrupts

" Yeah, Andie Star. Nice to meet you. Can I buy you a drink, Damon?" Andie asks flirtatiously

" My glass is all full, Andie. Thank you." Damon says and walks back to Elena

" You totally blew her off." Elena says surprised

" Your sister is my girlfriend. Did you want me to cheat on her?"

" You didn't have to be rude." Elena informs as her phone rings and she answers the call

" Stefan? What is it?" Elena listens to Stefan explain about Caroline and Aalleeyah.

Elena and Damon go to the bathroom to talk in private about the news of the kidnappings

" Why am I just finding out about this now?" Damon says angrily

" Stefan was worried that you—"

" That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course, it's what's need to happen."

" No, Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Aalleeyah and Caroline back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?"

" Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, it's win-win." Damon says and Elena touches his arm to calm him down

" Damon please, okay? Too many people are dead."

" You need to stop doing that."

" Doing what?"

" Assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking."

"Be the better man, Damon." Elena keeps trying to convince. John then enters the restroom

" Do you mind?" Damon asks annoyed to John

" What's going on?" John questions

"Nothing." Elena responds

" It doesn't look like nothing."

" Well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out." Damon commands but John doesn't leave

" Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Aalleeyah and Caroline back." Elena says

" We don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it." Damon tells Elena and then looks back to John

" First dad duty: ground your daughter. Keep her here." Damon instructs and leaves

" I'm coming with you" Elena calls out after Damon

" No, no, no, no, no. I'm with Damon on this one. No, stop, stop. You're not going anywhere. Just tell me what's going on." John says as Elena struggles to get past him and out the door

**THE RV IN THE WOODS**

Caroline is in her cage, crying while Aalleeyah is still dead in the cage next to her

"So, How many vampires are there in this town anyway?" Brady asks out of fake curiosity. Caroline doesn't answer him so he shoots her with a small water gun that is filled with vervain and she screams as the liquid hits her in the face

" No?" Brady taunts

" Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you doing this? Why?" Caroline yells kicking at the cage door

" You're a vampire. Why not?" Brady says as he puts some wooden darts in a pipe. He puts the pipe to his mouth and blows into it causing the dart to shot into Caroline's neck and she screams again

" I'm sorry, what was that?"

" Let me out!"

" Excuse me? What was that?"

"Let me out!" Caroline continues to yell out. Brady leaves her and walks outside to join Jules

" Get it out of your system?" Jules asks

" No, I'm just getting started."

" Brady, let's be smart about this. I just want the boy. It's our duty to help him, it's who we are. " Jules says

" You want to talk duty and honour? These are vampires. They cross one of us, they cross all of us. _That's_ who we are. It's time for payback." Brady says thinking of the still dead Aalleeyah in the cage next to Caroline. He walks back inside the RV with Jules following him. He walks over to his 'bag of tools' and pulls out a vial and a syringe with Caroline carefully watching him. He sucks the liquid in the vial into the syringe and walks over to Aalleeyah.

"What is that?" Caroline fearfully asks

"Just some werewolf venom. I have a feeling when this one wakes up, she's going to be very angry." Brady smiles evilly and injects it into Aalleeyah's neck as Caroline kicks at the bars on her cage to try and save her but it's futile because the poison is already in Aalleeyah. Brady and Jules both leave.

After about an hour, Aalleeyah still isn't up so Caroline moves over to her and begins to shake her lightly. 5 minutes after the shaking starts, Aalleeyah groans and rolls over on her back. She slowly opens her eyes and looks around. Her eyes land on Caroline.

"Care? Where are we?" Aalleeyah moans

"I don't know. Jules and her psycho boyfriend kidnapped us" Caroline sighs.

"What's wrong with my neck? It's throbbing" Aalleeyah complains and Caroline bites her lip nervously, not sure whether to tell her or not. After no response from Caroline, Aalleeyah touches her neck where she feels pain and feels a very large sore, like the one Rose had on her shoulder.

"Caroline, did they give me werewolf venom?" Aalleeyah asks fearfully and Caroline slowly nods her head.

**MYSTIC GRILL **

Elena walks out of the bathroom but is stopped by John before she can leave the Grill.

"You're not leaving this restaurant." John sternly commands

" You can't tell me what to do."

" Yes I can. You want to know why? Because I'm here to make sure you stay safe."

" I've got that covered."

" Are you talking about the deal that you made with Elijah? Do you really think he's gonna keep his promise to you? Putting your faith in him was a dumb move."

" Are you saying I should put my faith in you? After everything that you did to Stefan and Damon?"

" We've had our differences, and I've made mistakes, but you and I, we're family."

" You don't get to use that word. That word is off-limits to you!" Elena hisses

" Fine, but it doesn't change the facts." John sighs

" You're right. Facts are facts, so listen up: you may be my father, but I'm never going to be your daughter, you got that?" Elena says and finally leaves the restaurant

**THE WOODS**

Jules is outside the RV by herself when she hears something. She looks around the woods

" I know you're out there. " Jules calls out into the forest and Stefan steps out with Tyler

" Where's Aalleeyah and Caroline?" Stefan asks

" Locked up tight."

" Let them go, and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules." Stefan calmly says

" It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?"

" You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt."

" I'm not leaving without Tyler."

" Tyler is free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release the girls" Stefan says but then Damon enters

" My brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us my girlfriend and Blondie" Damon forcefully demands

" Let go of Tyler." Jules answers

" Give us the girls. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you."

" I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." Jules smirks and then puts her fingers to her mouth, letting out a loud whistle. Her pack walks out from their hiding places in the woods, stakes and crossbows in hand and circle the Salvatore brothers and Tyler.

" Let's try this again. Give us Tyler." Jules tells them

" You heard her. Go. Get over there." Damon whispers to Tyler and Tyler walks to Jules

"Which one of you killed Mason?" Brady asks the two brothers

" Uh, that'd be me" Damon admits

" Boys, make sure that one suffers." Brady tells his pack

" We can take them." Damon quietly says to Stefan

" I don't know about that."

" Well then…" With that, Damon super speeds over to Jules and Tyler rushes inside the RV. As Damon gets close to her though she backflips off the RV and runs away. Meanwhile the rest of the pack crowds Stefan. One werewolf attempts to burn Stefan with a flamethrower but Stefan reacts quickly and vamp speeds behind him. He controls the person who is holding the flamethrower and burns two other werewolves. One werewolf jumps from the roof of the RV, about to attack Damon but before he can land on him, Damon rips his heart out and throws it away.

**Inside the RV**

Tyler sees Caroline in the cage

" Tyler, there's a latch on the door and I can't get to it." Caroline rushes out and expects Tyler to immediately help them but he doesn't, he hesitates.

" Tyler?" Caroline whimpers

**Outside**

Stefan kills a werewolf. Another member of the pack throws a stake at him but he catches it

**Inside the RV**

" Tyler, please! Tyler?" Caroline begs

"He won't help us." Aalleeyah groans out in pain and Tyler looks toward her and sees her drenched in sweat and she looks very hungry. He looks back to Caroline and walks over and unlocks the cage before walking to Aalleeyah's. He's about to open her when Caroline stops him.

"She has werewolf venom in her Tyler, she's unpredictable

"Well we can't just leave her here." Tyler argues

"We won't. We just need to get Damon to get her." Caroline says and Tyler agrees

**Outside**

Stefan is fighting with one of the werewolves. He takes the stake form the wolf and stabs it through his body instead. Another one uses his crossbow to shoot an arrow at Stefan but he catches it like last time. He throws the arrow into the wolf's neck and the wolf falls to the floor. A different member of the pack goes behind Stefan without the vampire knowing and stakes him in the back. Stefan drops to his knees and falls down. Damon is now fighting with Brady who has a stake. Eventually Damon slams Brady to the ground and holds him there but Jules comes back and points a gun at him before shooting a wooden bullet into him. Damon falls backwards and groans on the ground in pain

Caroline walks out of the RV but before she can even step foot on the ground, Jules grabs her and pushes her face first into the RV surface. She pushes her gun into Caroline's back. Tyler comes out from the RV and sees what is happening between Caroline and Jules and has no idea what to do, so he does nothing. Brady gets up from the floor and grabs a nearby stake and moves over to Damon. He raises his arm high, ready to plunge the stake into Damon's heart. He's about to do it when he groans in pain. He drops the stake and grabs his head in his hands. All over the woods, the werewolves besides Tyler all have the exact same reaction and falls to their knees and scream

" What's happening?" Caroline wonders aloud

" What the hell is going on?" Tyler asks. Jonas Martin appears from the forest, obviously the one causing the pain to the pack. Damon and Stefan regain their strength and slowly get back up

" When your friends awaken, give them a message: They need to get the hell out of this town." Jonas demands to Tyler and Tyler quickly exits the scene

" Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now." Jonas commands and as they start to walk away, Damon stops

"Wait, where's Leeyah?" He asks Caroline.

"I have to tell you something but promise not to go crazy" Caroline says

"Spit it out Blondie" Damon spits

"They injected her with werewolf venom, she's in the RV" Caroline admits Damon super speeds into the RV and rips open the cage holding Aalleeyah. Aalleeyah by now has sweat all over her body and is moaning in agony. Damon bends down to her level and scoops her up in his arms. He super speeds off to the Boarding House, leaving all others behind because at this moment, Aalleeyah is the only person Damon cares about.

**AN: OH MY GOD. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE MYSELF. I JUST HAD SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK DUE AND I HAD TO RE-WRITE THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER CAUSE IT DIDN'T SAVE :( SORRY FOR THIS SHITTY CHAPTER THAT'S NOT REALLY ORIGINAL BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE I PROMISE MY LOVELY'S. Please review :) :) :) :)**


	32. Daddy Issues 2x13 Part 3

**DAMON'S ROOM**

Damon has just arrived home with a passed out Aalleeyah in his arms. He gently places her on his bed then stands back up. He looks at the sleeping Aalleeyah and sighs sadly. He cannot- No he will not lose another girl to the stupid dogs. This time is different to when Rose was bit. This girl he is in love with and if he lost her… he just wouldn't be able to survive. He would miss everything about her. Her laugh, her smile, the way she would always tease him, the way she could forgive him no matter what he did. But he know he would miss waking up to her every morning the most. He would always wake up before her because she liked to sleep in as late as possible. While she was still sleeping he would just stare at her. Not in a creepy way but he just couldn't help not too stare at her. She was the most beautiful girl in the world, way more beautiful than Katherine or Elena could ever be. After a while of staring at her, he would kiss her hand repeatedly until she woke up, and then kiss her lips sweetly. He couldn't think of a better way to wake up. And now, she was going to die and he would have to wake up every morning alone. He would have to live without her everyday and he didn't think he could do that. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Aalleeyah was waking up in the bed below him until she screamed in pain with her eyes still closed. He bent down to her and tried to sooth her but she just kept screaming.

"Leeyah! Leeyah! I know it hurts baby but just breath through the pain" Damon says stroking her hair. She actually listens and takes deep, quick breathes. After a few minutes, the pain goes away. Aalleeyah slowly opens her eyes and looks around.

"Where are we Damon?" Aalleeyah asks tiredly

"In our room babe" Damon explains. They hadn't ever really called it their room but it basically was. I mean, most of Aalleeyah's things were already there. Aalleeyah nods slowly. She moves over to 'her side' of the bed and pats Damon's side of the bed, telling him to get in. He happily does and pulls her close, so her head is lying on his chest. He wraps his arm around her waist and rubs small circles on her bare back where her shirt has ridden up a little.

"I love you" Aalleeyah mumbles into his chest and lightly kisses his chest

"Go to sleep Leeyah" Damon whispers in her ear and Aalleeyah immediately complies

**CAROLINE'S HOUSE**

Caroline and Stefan walk to the doorstep of Caroline's house.

"So is your mom home?" Stefan asks

" No, she's at work." Caroline sighs

" I can come in, if you want me to."

" I'm fine, Stefan." Caroline reassures

" You don't have to pretend with me. Anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight."

" I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore, I can handle myself."

" Sure you can."

"Is Aalleeyah going to be okay Stefan?" Caroline asks the question on everybody's mind

"I don't know. I'll make sure to update you though"

"Okay well… I just really want to go shower so…"

" Okay."

" Good night."

" Good night." Stefan says and Caroline walks inside her house , making sure to close the door

**DAMON'S ROOM**

Aalleeyah wakes up for a second time and is happy to still felt Damon beneath her. She's feeling disgusting though because she is sweating all over him.

"Sorry" Aalleeyah mutters

"For what?" Damon asks

"I'm sweating all over you. It's gross"

"You're dying, you have a right to sweat" Damon tries to make life of the situation

"Don't say that"

"Say what?"

"That I'm dying because I'm not"

"Leeyah, I know you don't to believe me, and god knows I don't want to believe it but we have to face the truth" Damon says quietly and Aalleeyah sits up from his chest and turns to face him

"Damon, I'm not dying. If a stake through the heart can't kill me, then a little werewolf bite isn't going to kill me. I just go through the effects minus the death"

"Wait, you're going to be okay?" Damon reassures and she nods. Damon breathes a sigh of relief and pulls her back down to him and gives her a long kiss to her hair.

"I'm so hungry" Aalleeyah complains into his neck

"Okay baby, I'll go get you a blood bag" He says but Aalleeyah refuses to get off of him

"Nooooo, don't go. I love you" Aalleeyah protests placing kisses up and down his neck. Damon is just about to flip them over to take control but there's a knock at the door. Aalleeyah sighs and hops off of Damon.

"This isn't over" Damon sternly says and gets up to open the door. When he opens it though, it's John Gilbert

" What do you want?" Damon snarls

" We didn't finish our conversation."

"Yeah well I'm kind of busy having sex with your daughter" Damon taunts, trying to piss him off, and tries to close the door on him but John puts his foot in front of the door before it can close

"You'll wanna listen to this" John persuades. Damon sighs and open the door for him to come in which he does

" I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside Damon, I think you and Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena" John says

" I agree with that statement."

" So I come bearing gifts." John starts then pulls out a cloth and unwraps it, revealing a sharp dagger and a jar with ash in it.

" What is that?"

" This is how you kill an Original. In this vial is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the Originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash, and then plugged into their heart." John answers. Damon picks up the dagger and inspects it

"How do you know all this, John?"

" Isobel. She's very good at finding out things. But, of course, you know that."

" Where is Isobel?"

" Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Elena's concerned, you and I are on the same side. If you don't believe me then ask my daughter, she's an Original." John says then exits the house

**CAROLINE'S HOUSE**

Caroline is in her room sitting in front of her mirror, examining her wound on her neck when her phone rings

" Hi." Caroline smiles seeing that the caller ID said Matt

" Hey. Did something happen?" Matt asks

" Oh my… I'm so sorry Matt."

" Are you okay?"

" Yeah. Something came up with Bonnie and she needed me, a friend thing. You understand?" Caroline lies. Matt is at the Grill and looks around to see Bonnie at a table, laughing with Jeremy.

" Yeah so you're with her right now?" Matt tests her lie

" Yeah. So I'm not gonna make it tonight, but can I see you tomorrow?" Caroline asks hopefully

" Yeah, sure. I hope everything works out. Good night" Matt says and hangs up. Someone knocks at Caroline's. She walks to the door and opens it. She becomes very pissed off when she sees it's Tyler

" Are you okay?" Tyler asks

" I'm fine." Caroline coldly replies

" I had no idea they would come for you." Tyler reassures

" Do you know what they did to me?"

" I'm sorry, but it's crazy now, okay? I don't know who to trust. You lied to me."

" I lied to protect my friends. I lied to protect **_you_**. Don't you get that?"

" Caroline…"

" You just stood there when they were going to kill us. You just stood there! You didn't do anything!"

" I didn't know what to do!"

" You help your friends, that's what you do."

" I'm sorry. "

" No, it's too late, because we're not friends anymore. And what happened to me tonight, that will never happen again. So, you take that back to your little werewolf pack, and you get the hell out of my house!" Caroline spits at him before she slams the door in his face, hard.

**GILBERT HOUSE **

Elena walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge. She pulls out a bottle of water and closes the fridge door. Waiting on the other side of the door is John

" I'm sorry about earlier." John apologizes

" Enough, already. I don't want you here. And I can't make that anymore clear."

" I didn't come here to fight with you, Elena." John explains

" Yeah, I know, you're here to protect me. Got it, get in line."

"I thought you might want this. It was you mother's." John enlightens and passes her the bracelet

" Isobel?"

"No, your mother, Miranda. I remember her wearing it when she was young. I found it in a box, with some things that your dad left me. Here, it's yours now. Miranda and Grayson were your and your sister's parents, Elena, and I know I'm nothing to you. You have no reason to believe me or trust me. I've done so many horrible things, but when you lost your parents, I lost my brother, my family. I lost my way. I know that I probably won't ever make things right with you, but I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you and protect this family." John finishes his speech and then leaves. Elena is left crying in the kitchen. She turns her head and sees Stefan nearby. She runs over to him and hugs him tightly.

" Elena." Stefan says

" Are you okay?"

" I'm fine."

" Did you hear that? I don't believe him, Stefan. I just don't. What happened tonight? How's Caroline? And Aalleeyah. Oh my god, how's Leeyah?" Elena says pulling out of the hug

"I just got off the phone with Damon. Turns out she's immune to werewolf venom; she'll be fine in a few hours. As for Caroline… I could use your help..."

**CAROLINE'S HOUSE**

There's a knock at Caroline's front door and she opens it to see Stefan is back.

"What's going on?" Caroline asks

" I was a bit worried about you, after everything you went through tonight."

" I'm fine."

" Good. But, just in case, I brought some back up." Stefan says and moves aside. Elena and Bonnie come into her view, each carrying overnight bags

" We're gonna slumber it!" Elena smiles

" We haven't done it in ages." Bonnie says and Caroline cries happily. The three girls share a group hug

"Wait how's Aalleeyah?" Caroline asks Stefan

"She's immune to werewolf venom so she'll be fine. She also told me to tell you that Damon isn't letting her leave the house for a few days so she'll have to reschedule the shopping trip" Stefan informs and Caroline nods gladly. Elena looks over a Stefan and mouths that she loves him and he mouths it back

**THE TOMB**

Katherine is the tomb, sitting on the dirt floor. She hears a noise and gets up, moving towards the entrance to inspect. She arrives at the entrance and sees that John has paid her a visit

" I know you were expecting someone else." John says seeing her stunned expression

" I sent Stefan to find Isobel."

" She got your message. She was busy, so she sent me instead."

" Does Stefan know that you're here right now?"

" No. No one does. This is between you, me, and Isobel."

" I want out of this tomb, John." Katherine demands

" I'm already on it." John smiles.

**AN: So kind of short, I apologise but you guys are really wonderful and I love reading your reviews and ideas for the story so keep them coming darlings. Now I know people are wondering about a few things like how Aalleeyah became a hybrid when other witches who become vampires lose their magic, why Jenna hates Aalleeyah, where Aalleeyah was while she was away. All of these will questions will be answered when Klaus comes to town so very soon :) :) I love you all and tell me what you think of this chapter because all your reviews encourage me to write more often :)**


	33. Crying Wolf 2x14 Part 1

**THE WOODS**

In the woods, there are the bodies of all the dead werewolves from the fight between them and the vampires. Brady picks up another body and slings it over his shoulder and outs him on the pile of all the others. Brady takes a quick look at Jules and she is watching the fire that is burning the bodies. She notices his stare and looks up at him with sadness. Without saying anything, they both walk over to another pacing werewolf whose name is Stevie.

"Go ahead. Tell her." Brady instructs Stevie

" Let me just preface this with a big disclaimer that screams, "I should have known better."" Stevie starts

"What is it, Stevie?" Jules interrupts Stevie's spiel

" When Brady told me what that Tyler kid said about Mason being here for the moonstone, something clicked. There was this moment back in Florida when I suspected Mason was up to something because he was banging that hot, vampire chick Kathy and he didn't want anyone to know."

" All right. Just get to the point, Stevie." Jules says agitated

" That is the point, Jules. It's the sun and moon curse. Mason was asking me all kinds of questions about it, if it could be broken, and when that evil man-witch showed up last night, double-click. Witches, vampires, moonstone. They're putting everything in place to break the curse."

" We can't let them do that, even if we have to kill every last vampire in this town." Brady decides

**FORBES' HOUSE**

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie are in Caroline's bed asleep. Elena's phone starts ringing and all of them groggily wake up. Caroline pushes Elena off the bed

" Go away!" Caroline groans

" Unf." Elena says as she hits the floor. She crawls along the floor over to where her phone was and grabs it before answering the call.

" Hello?" Elena asks into the phone

"Shhh." Bonnie hisses

" Elena!" Caroline groans again. Elena crawls out of the room and leans against a wall in the hallway with the phone still attached to her ear.

"How was the slumber party?" Stefan asks

" Good and much needed. When can you and I have one?" Elena asks seductively

" Mmm. That can be arranged."

" Okay. Now. Today. Take me far, far away." Elena sighs

" Even with everything that's going on?"

" Because of everything that's going on."

" And you're sure this has nothing to do with dodging your father who just got into town?"

" Uh, this has everything to do with that."

" Well, in that case, where would you like to go?" Stefan asks and Elena smiles at the news

**DAMON'S ROOM**

Aalleeyah and Damon are still both asleep in bed when there's a knock at the door. They both groan and slowly wake up. Aalleeyah sits up, about to open the door but Damon pulls her back down

"Damonnnnnn, someone's at the door" Aalleeyah whines

"Ignore it" Damon tries to persuade

"What if it's important?" Aalleeyah argues

"Who cares?" Damon says and leans over and kisses her passionately. She brings her hand to the back of his head and lightly tugs at Damon's hair. Damon growls in approval and flips them over so he was on top of her. His lips move down to her neck and he sucks. Aalleeyah moans above him and her hand goes back to his hair, bringing him closer. After leaving a hickey on that spot of her neck, he moves onto another part, and another, and another, and another. Just as he's about to kiss down to her breasts, the person at the door knocks again. Damon growls extremely angrily before super speeding downstairs and opening the door and seeing Alaric

"Ric, you're interrupting sex with my gorgeous girlfriend. What do you want?" Damon snarls

"You called me jackass" Alaric laughs

"Oh right. Come on in, let's make this quick" Damon says and Alaric walks past him into the house. Damon shuts the door behind him and leads Alaric into the parlour

" So, John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah." Damon announces then unwraps the dagger from the cloth

" Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the Originals, if there's any truth in that." Damon explains then passes the dagger over to Ric

" So you think it's a setup?" Alaric asks

"It could be. Guy's a weasel. Wouldn't put anything past him." Damon says

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend? Isn't she like freakishly smart" Alaric suggests

"Worth a try." Damon shrugs

"Leeyah baby! Can you come here a sec?" Damon calls up the stairs. Aalleeyah walks down the stairs, clad only in Damon's shirt, and walks into the parlour.

"What's up?" Aalleeyah asks, plopping down on the couch

"Know what this is?" Alaric asks, showing her the dagger and ash. Aalleeyah stands up and moves toward him. She takes the dagger from him then puts it down before grabbing the jar of ash. She dips a finger in it and rubs the ash between two fingers.

"White Oak Ash and a dagger? Where did you get this?" Aalleeyah asks amazed

"Daddy dearest. He says it can kill an original, true or false?" Damon asks

"True… You're not trying to kill me right?" She checks. Damon laughs a little and moves over behind her, placing his arms around her shoulders and interlocking his hands in front of her. He gives her neck a quick kiss and rests his head on her shoulder

"No. We aren't trying to kill you, we're going after Elijah" Damon tells her

"What? Why?"

"Because we can't trust him" Damon tells her and lets her go and walks off to the bar in the parlour.

" What are you up to today, Mr Saltzman?" Damon asks

" Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwoods."

" Where Elijah's the guest of honour."

"Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party."

" No. That would be stupid." Damon says and Alaric gives him a sceptical look

"I want to know his endgame before I kill him, but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met." Damon explains

**MYSTIC GRILL**

Caroline and Bonnie are at the Grill, sitting at a table talking

" Okay. So tell me about this big, witchy plan you've been cooking up." Caroline tells Bonnie

" We still don't know the extent of what Elijah's up to." Bonnie starts

" No, we don't." Caroline agrees

"So, I'm gonna ask Luka to tell me what he knows."

" And he's not gonna tell you anything."

"I didn't say he was gonna have a choice." Bonnie threatens. Caroline takes a look behind Bonnie

" What?" Bonnie asks and turns around, following Caroline line of sight. She sees that Caroline was looking at Matt. Caroline waves to him and smiles. Matt though, doesn't respond, just looks at her with a cold face before walking off. Bonnie turns back to Caroline

" What was that about?" Bonnie questions

" Uh, I don't know. I thought that we were... I don't know." Caroline stutters confused

**THE WOODS**

Jules is outside the RV, gazing into the woods when Tyler meets her

" Tyler, hi." Jules greets

" You're still here."

" Is that all right with you?"

" That guy last night made it pretty clear that you needed to go."

" And we will soon." Jules reassures. Stevie and Brady walk over to them.

" Listen. We kind of need your help with something." Jules tells Tyler

" We need you to help us find the moonstone." Brady finishes for her

" Somebody needs to explain to me what the big deal is about a rock." Tyler tells

" That rock helps break the curse of the sun and the moon." Stevie answers

" I don't know what that means."

" It's an old curse placed on both vampires and werewolves." Jules says

" Vampires break the curse, they're free to walk in the sunlight, but we're stuck only turning at the full moon, aka werewolf Armageddon." Stevie continues

" But if we break it, they're stuck as night-walkers, and we can turn whenever we want." Brady inputs

" Aka werewolf domination." Stevie clarifies and Tyler sighs

" Tyler, if we can turn at will, that means we never have to turn at all, not if we don't want to." Jules assures

" I'd never have to turn again?" Tyler makes sure

" There's more. Stevie?" Brady says

" If those vamps are gearing up to break the curse, they must have also found the doppelgänger." Stevie says

"The doppelgänger?" Tyler asks confused

" Evil twin shadow person. We're betting Mason's hot, vampire chick Kathy knows all about it, so we need you to help us find Kathy. I-I have a picture. Mason brought her to the bar once. No one liked her. She was a vampire. Bad news." Stevie says and scrolls through his phone trying to locate the photo.

" Right-right here. The girl next to Mason." Stevie informs then shows the photo to Tyler. Tyler takes a look and he looks at Stevie with confusion

" That's Aalleeyah Gilbert. I dated her for years" Tyler says and Jules grabs the phone from Stevie's hand and looks at it.

"He's right. That's the girl we gave werewolf venom to last night. She's probably dead now" Jules shrugs

"You killed her?" Tyler asks horrified

"She was a vampire Tyler. Our known enemy. She had to go" Jules says

"But what I don't get is how could they use her in the breaking the curse? They need a human doppelgänger" Brady says

"Well…." Tyler trails off, unsure whether to tell them about Elena

"If you know something Tyler, you have to tell us" Jules softly urges

"Leeyah has an identical twin sister" Tyler confesses

"Completely identical?"

"The only difference is the hair. Aalleeyah's is curly and Elena's is straight. I grew up with them" Tyler says. Brady and Jules share a look

**SALVATORE HOUSE.**

Aalleeyah and Damon are in their room. Aalleeyah is looking in the mirror in her underwear in the bathroom, examining her neck, which is full of hickeys from Damon whilst Damon lies on the bed watching her

"I have so many hickeys" Aalleeyah complains

"Well I like them on you. It shows everyone that you're mine" Damon defends

"I'm getting rid of them" Aalleeyah announces and Damon cutely pouts. Aalleeyah walks over and kisses his pouting lips before pressing her hands to her neck. Using some magic, she makes the hickey's disappear. She removes her hand and walks over to their closet to get dressed.

"So what's the plan today?" Aalleeyah asks

"We kill Elijah" Damon plainly puts it

"Good plan." Aalleeyah sarcastically says as she finishes her makeup **(Outfit on profile).** She examines herself in the mirror for a second before Damon comes over.

"You look gorgeous babe" Damon compliments and gives her kiss on her cheek. Aalleeyah smiles at him

"Okay let's go" Damon says and drags her out of the house

**AN: So sorry for the shitty chapter but I felt like in the past chapters I've down there has been barely any original writing and I wanted to have a bit more Aalleeyah/Damon cuteness so... yeah :) Review and tell me your thoughts :)**


	34. Crying Wolf 2x14 Part 2

**MYSTIC GRILL**

Matt is at work, bussing one of the tables when Caroline approaches him.

" Hi." Caroline greets

"I'm…I'm working." Matt says and walks off but Caroline follows after him

" Yeah, I can see that, but can you work and talk?" She asks still trailing behind him. Matt randomly comes to halt and Caroline stops behind him while Matt turns to face her

" What do you want, Caroline?" Matt spits

" Uh, I want to talk about what we were supposed to talk about last night before I had to cancel on you. I want us to clear up the weirdness. I just want us to talk about us."

" Now you're just making it worse."

" Uh, I…I don't know what's going on, Matt." Caroline says as she puts her hands on either side of her face

" Where were you last night when you were supposed to be with me?"

" I…" Caroline tries to think of a lie

" And don't say you were with Bonnie because Bonnie was here, Caroline. I saw her."

" Oh. "

"Yeah." Matt remarks before turning back around and walking away from the blonde

" Matt!" Caroline calls out after him. She gives up though and as she turns to leave, Tyler walks up to her.

" Caroline." Tyler starts

" You stay away from me." Caroline hisses and tries to walk away

" It's important." Tyler urges. As Caroline walks past him though, Tyler and her bump shoulders. Caroline's bag drops to the floor and all her things spill out. Caroline gives Tyler an angry look and bends down to pick up her things and Tyler does the same in an attempt to help

" Just stop it, Tyler, okay? You're just…you're just making it worse." Caroline stresses. Tyler continues to help but quickly without Caroline noticing, he slips her cell phone into his back pocket.

" Please, Caroline. I'm sorry about what happened, okay, but there's so much we need to talk about." Tyler tries to tell her. Caroline snatches her bag off the ground and stands back up

" I said just leave me alone." Caroline says and storms out. Tyler also gets up and Matt walks over to him

" The two of you want to get together, fine. There's nothing I can do about it, but do me a favour, and both of you stop lying about it." Matt growls and goes to walk away so Tyler grabs his arm before he gets far

"Matt, there's nothing going on." Tyler assures. Matt, obviously angry, turns to him and grabs Tyler's collar

" Hey! I said stop lying." Matt yells into his face and walks off

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Stefan and Elena are on their way out, their bags packed.

" Ready for our romantic weekend?" Stefan asks his girlfriend

" Beyond ready. Let's go before John shows up and pretends to be a concerned father."

" Mmm. I'll go put these in the car."

Stefan opens the front door and is about to leave but turns back around when he hears Elena's phone ring with a new text message. Elena takes the phone out of her pocket and sees it's a text from Caroline that says 'Need to talk. Where are you?". Elena replies with 'Headed to lakehouse w Stefan. U ok?'.

" Uh, please tell me there's nothing wrong." Stefan begs. Elena looks up at him before getting another text. Caroline replied with 'All good, never mind. Have fun.' Elena looks relieved and sends a text back saying 'Xoxo.'

" Nothing's wrong. Just Caroline. Come on. Let's go." Elena smiles and she walks out the door. Stefan shuts the door behind him and follows her.

**THE WOODS**

In the woods, Tyler looks at Caroline's phone that he has been using to text Elena pretending to be Caroline.

" She's going to Dunham Lake. Her family has a house up there." Tyler tells Brady

" Nice. Let's go get our doppelgänger." Brady says. Brady walks off and Tyler follows, reluctantly.

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

The Historical Society's Tea Party has commenced. Elijah and Carol are speaking with each other as they sip their tea.

" Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there." Carol wonders

" No, I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic." Elijah informs

" That's fascinating." Carol says with admiration. Damon and Aalleeyah walk into the house.

"Okay follow my lead" Damon whispers to his girlfriend. Damon walks over to Elijah and Carol with Aalleeyah following close behind

" Damon, Aalleeyah." Carol greets

" Carol. " Damon greets the same way

" What a surprise." Carol remarks

" Hi." Damon says and he and Carol give kisses on the cheek then Carol and Aalleeyah repeat the action

"Hi. Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore and Aalleeyah Gilbert. Their families are two of Mystic Falls' founding families." Carol introduces

" Mm-hm. Such a pleasure to meet you. " Damon tells Elijah

" No. Pleasure's mine." Elijah says and Damon and he shake hands. Elijah moves on to Aalleeyah

"Miss Gilbert" Elijah softly says and kisses her hand while Damon slightly glares

**MYSTIC GRILL**

Luka is at the Grill, playing pool alone. Bonnie walks up to him with an iced coffee in each hand.

" Come bearing coffee gifts." Bonnie cheerfully says. She hands an iced coffee to him.

" So you're talking to me now." Luka comments

" I found out what your dad did, saving my friends from the wolf pack."

" Well, had I had known that's all it took... "

On the other side of the Grill, Caroline's alone at a table when Jeremy approaches her

" Hey. How's it going?" Jeremy asks

" What are you doing here?" Caroline asks suspiciously

" Bonnie called. I wanted to help. How's it going?" He asks again as they both look over at Bonnie and Luka

" She's selling it and he's buying it. She's giving him the sex smile." Caroline jokes

" All right, Caroline. I get it" Jeremy says, his voice soaked in jealousy. Caroline notices this and turns back to the scene with the two witches with a smirk.

Back at the pool table, Bonnie and Luka are still talking

" What do you say? You want to play a game?" Luka invites

" Yeah."

" Yeah?"

" Yeah." Bonnie agrees. Luka starts to set up the game but stumbles suddenly. To maintain balance, he outs his hands on the pool table

" What's happening to me?" Luka quietly says to himself as Bonnie moves closer to him

" You'll be okay." Bonnie tells him. Luka sways and Bonnie helps him by holding his shoulders. Jer and Caroline walk over to help

" Why don't we go over here?" Bonnie suggests and Jeremy gets to them first

" I got him. I got him." Jeremy says. Jeremy puts Luka's arm around his shoulder and drags him away from peering eyes

"What kind of witch roofie was that?" Jeremy asks

" Strong one." Bonnie smirks, proud

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

Elena's outside on the dock. She is covered in a large, warm blanket when Stefan walks up behind her

" Having another moment?" Stefan asks and wraps his arms around Elena and places a kiss on her cheek. She smiles and hugs his hands to her.

" Jeremy broke his arm diving off this dock when he was 6. My dad taught me how to fish right off the edge over there. My mum and Aalleeyah e on the front lawn practising cheer moves so Aalleeyah could become a cheerleader in high school. So many memories. Do you ever think about us, what our future will be like, our memories?" Elena questions

" I think there are a lot of conversations to be had about our future, about the kind of life we could have together."

" Now there's a box that we shouldn't open."

" Oh, we can open it. Whenever you're ready."

" No. I'd rather just be here...Now" Elena sighs happily and strokes Stefan's arm with one of her thumbs

" You know, this is a future memory. It's where your boyfriend whispered to you that he loved you" Stefan says

" I love you." Stefan whispers into her ear and kisses her check.

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

Aalleeyah and Alaric observe Damon open the study door and gesture for Elijah to enter which he does and Damon follows behind, shutting the door. John approaches Aalleeyah and Alaric

" What's Damon doing with Elijah?" John asks Aalleeyah

" How would I know?" Aalleeyah rudely asks

" Because you're his little helper. You're like a puppy, following everything he tells you to do" John says trying to rile her up. She ignores him completely so he turns his attention to Alaric

"What about you? Do you know?" John asks him

"No"

" Does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities? Maybe it's time we tell her. I mean, she can't stay in the dark forever." John says

" You're a dick."

" I don't think you should sleep over anymore. It's inappropriate with children in the house, and that ring that Isobel gave you, that's mine. I'm gonna want that back."

"You do realise we aren't children anymore John? So just fuck off" Aalleeyah spits. God how she hated him. Alaric smiles smugly at John. John walks away while Aalleeyah glares at his back while Alaric wears the same smile.

In the study, Elijah and Damon are speaking.

" What can I do for you, Damon?" Elijah questions

" I was hoping we could have a word." Damon replies

" Where's Elena?"

" Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem."

" Oh, yeah, I heard about that."

" I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day."

" You are welcome." Elijah speaks. Damon sits on the nearby desk

" Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here."

" Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me." Elijah tries to finish the conversation there by walking out. Damon however is not done, so he super speeds in front of him

" Not good enough." Damon says. Elijah grabs him by the neck and super speeds him into a wall. Damon grabs his throat as well. Elijah grabs Damon's hand on his throat and easily yanks his hand off, crushing Damon's hand making him groan in pain

" You young vampires, so arrogant." Elijah comments

"How dare you come in here and challenge me?" Elijah growls

" You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal."

" Silence. " Elijah commands. He picks up a nearby pencil off the des and plunges it into Damon's neck. Damon grasps hold of the pencil and yells in pain. Elijah lets Damon go. Damon falls against the desk and rips out the pencil. Damon holds his hand over the bloody wound whereas Elijah pulls out a handkerchief and wipes his bloody hands with it.

" I'm an Original. Show a little respect." Elijah hisses and passes the handkerchief to Damon and he places it on the wound.

" The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe." Elijah threatens then leaves the room. On the way out of the house though, he sees Aalleeyah standing by herself, downing a glass of bourbon she managed to swipe. He decides to approach her.

"Miss Gilbert" Elijah greets.

"Yes Elijah?" Aalleeyah asks nicely enough

"You remember the plan right?"

"I do."

"And you're willing to follow through with this at all costs. No matter what?" Elijah checks.

"Of course" Aalleeyah agrees. Elijah nods and walks away but not before quietly shouting back

"Oh and you might want to go take care of your boyfriend. He had a bit of a run in with a pencil"

**AN: Does anyone still even read this?**


	35. Crying Wolf 2x14 Part 3

**FORBES' HOUSE**

Jeremy and Bonnie are knelt down next to Luka, who is unconscious on the living room floor when Caroline enters with lots of candles.

" We only have, like, an hour or two before my mom gets home, and these are all I could find." Caroline informs. Jeremy stands up and takes some of the candles from her

" Place these evenly around the room." Bonnie instructs and Caroline passes the rest of the candles to Bonnie. Jeremy begins to put the candles around the room

" How does this work?" Jeremy asks Bonnie

" Um, I'll put him in a trance and ask him questions. It's like hypnosis." Bonnie explains

" You sure you're strong enough for this?"

" That's what the candles are for. I'll draw power from the flames."

" I'll get the matches." Caroline says and turns to leave the room

" I got it." Bonnie says and shuts her eyes. She uses her magic to create flames on each candle. Caroline turns back around and smiles

" Never gonna get used to that." Jeremy comments

"Oh, come on. That's pretty hot, and you know it." Caroline smiles and places her hands on her hips. Jeremy smiles and Bonnie looks at him

" I need a bowl of water." Bonnie tells him

" Yeah, yeah. I'll-I'll go get it." Jeremy stutters and leaves the room. Caroline smiles down at Bonnie who looks back at her

" Ok. What was that? "It's hot"?" Bonnie asks

" He is so crushing on you." Caroline whispers to her

" So?" Bonnie questions and Caroline sis down across from Bonnie

" So… What, you'd rather be with traitor warlock over here?" Caroline asks indicating to Luka

" I'm not into Luka. It's just, you know, he understood me, and he was new and different."

" And you've known Jeremy since forever, and you only see him one way, as the twins brother, but you're a witch, and I'm a vampire. You know, it's not like we're in any position… "

" To be picky." Bonnie finishes for her

" No. To judge." Caroline corrects. The two girls smile at each other. Jeremy walks back into the room with a bowl of water, causing both girls to look t him. Bonnie grabs the bowl from him and places it by Luka's head on the floor.

" Looks like he's waking up." Jeremy notices. Bonnie dips the tips of her fingers in the bowl and then places the slightly wet fingertips to the temples of Luka. She closes her eyes and starts a non-verbal spell. As she does the spell, the flames from the candles flare up and Luka starts to breathe quite heavily.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Damon, Alaric and Aalleeyah are in the library of the Salvatore Boarding House, each with a glass of bourbon. Damon is lying on one of the couches while Alaric and Aalleeyah are on the other couch, Aalleeyah's legs on Alaric's lap.

" Today was a bust." Damon muses

" Yeah. How's the throat?" Alaric asks his friend

" Sore." Damon groans

" Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair." Alaric jokes. Aalleeyah gets up and grabs Alaric's glass and Damon's glass and moves toward the bar.

" He's gonna be hard to kill." Damon says

"Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job." Alaric says as Aalleeyah pours bourbon into all three glasses.

"Trust me, it works" Aalleeyah tells them as she passes them each back their glasses and sits back down in her previous position. Alaric pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and takes a look at it

" Oh, God. I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up." Alaric says and stands up

"Don't worry. I'll, uh, show myself out." Alaric says and starts to walk out of the room

" Good luck." Aalleeyah sings. Damon opens his arms, indicating he wants Aalleeyah over there. Aalleeyah gets up and walks over to him and lies next to him, facing him and he puts his arms around her waist. They both slowly close their eyes and relax. But their quietness is disrupted when a loud, crashing sound is heard from the hallway. Both of their eyes fly open and they both walk out into the hallway. There they see Alaric standing with a knife protruding from his stomach. Alaric looks at the two whilst clutching the knife in his stomach before groaning and falling to the floor. All of the sudden, a few vampires including Stevie jump from the ceiling rafters of the parlour. Stevie goes for Damon whilst the other two go for Aalleeyah. Damon and Stevie begin a fight while the other two wolves try and attack Aalleeyah. One grabs Aalleeyah's throat from behind and the other tries to grab her kicking legs. As a last resort, Aalleeyah closes her eyes and starts a non-verbal spell. The werewolves in the house drop to the floor in pain, just like Jonas did in the woods the other night. Aalleeyah and Damon look at each other before a shot rings out. Aalleeyah drops to the floor with a bullet in her head. Damon runs over to her forgetting completely about the recovering werewolves. Stevie recovers quickly and before Damon can even touch Aalleeyah injects Damon's neck with vervain. Damon is not completely affected and he starts super speeding around the room, crashing Stevie into the walls. Damon eventually weakens due to the vervain and drops to the floor. Stevie takes the syringe from his neck and gets up

" Whew! Damn, you're strong. It took the whole syringe." Stevie comments. The other two werewolves have finally recovered from Aalleeyah's spell and get up. They look at Alaric's dead body as Damon, still awake but extremely weak looks on

" Grab that one. He's dead." Stevie commands, referencing Alaric. Jules then enters the house with the shotgun that must've killed Aalleeyah. She looks over at Damon

" Hi, Damon. Nice to see you again. " Jules smiles

**RV IN THE WOODS**

Brady and Tyler are at the RV and Brady receives a text and he looks at his phone

" We're good to go." Brady tells. Brady begins to walk to the door but looks back at Tyler seeing him not following and still at the table

" You up for this?" Brady checks. Tyler doesn't move or reply so Brady sits at the seat across from Tyler

" These people have done nothing but lie to you. This girl that you've known since birth, she's with the vampires now, the ones who killed Mason. They're the enemy, and if they break that curse, well... all of us are as good as dead. Are you up for this?" Brady persuades

" Yes."

" Good. Because if you wuss out, you're gonna have me to deal with, you got it?" Brady asks and Tyler nods

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Alaric's dead body is lying on the floor of the parlour while Damon and Aalleeyah are each chained to a chair. Aalleeyah is still dead and Damon has a wooden spiked metal collar around his neck. Damon's body is not as affected by the vervain as before, but still unable to move too much. He looks at Alaric and sighs with relief seeing the Gilbert ring on his finger. Damon looks to his left and sees Aalleeyah's feet and arms chained to the chair and her body slouched over due to her still being dead. Damon then looks to his right and Stevie is there with the two ends of the chains that attach to Damon's collar.

" Morning, sunshine." Stevie says and walks to the front of Damon

" I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull..." Stevie starts then pulls on the chains in his hands. The wooden spikes plunge into Damon's neck and Damon groans in pains.

"So I hear you have the moonstone." Jules speaks form her spot in the corner. Her and two of the other werewolves walk into the room further

" Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason." Damon taunts

" This time, it'll be you." Jules smiles as she inches closer to Damon. She nods at Stevie and in return Stevie pulls the chains attached to the collar again, the spikes impaling Damon's neck once again and Damon groans.

"You know what I wonder?" Jules asks aloud

"What?" Damon sarcastically answers

"How your girlfriend survived a dose of werewolf venom? I mean, your friend Rose, sure didn't."

"I'm not telling you anything honey"

"Really? Cause I think you will" Jules smirks evilly. She walks over to one of the werewolves and grabs a small knife from him and moves towards Aalleeyah. She grabs Aalleeyah's hair roughly and drags the knife along her cheek leaving behind a large bloody wound. It takes all of Damon's strength not to flinch or yell for her to stop.

"Still not talking?" Jules asks

"No. I know Aalleeyah would punch me in the head if I told you anything" Damon says. Jules sighs and looks at Stevie who, for the third time, pulls on Damon's collar chains extra hard

**FORBES' HOUSE**

" How long is this gonna take?" Caroline asks impatiently

" I don't know. He's fighting me." Bonnie says. Luka is on the floor, moving around trying to fight off Bonnie's spell. Bonnie's hands are still on his temples.

" Please stop. Please." Luka begs. Bonnie ignores his pleas and closes her eyes, doing the spell. Luka's eyes shut soon after, successfully in a trance

" There. All right. Why are you working with Elijah?" Bonnie interrogates the entranced Luka

" Klaus. We both want him dead."

" You want to kill Klaus, too. Why?"

" Because he has her and we have to get her away from him."

" Who… who are you talking about?"

" My sister."

" His sister?" Jeremy speaks up

"Why does he have her?" Bonnie asks Luka

" He's searching for a way to undo the curse without the doppelgänger. He's forced generations of witches to help him for centuries." Luka replies

" What has Elijah promised you?"

" If we help Elijah kill Klaus, he's promised to return her to us."

" And how do you kill Klaus? How do you kill an Original vampire?" Bonnie probes. After that particular question, Luka starts to fight the spell

" He'll kill me if I tell you. Don't make me." Luka pleads

" It's okay, Bonnie. We can find another way." Jeremy says

" No." Bonnie refuses and puts Luka back in the trance

"How will you kill Klaus?" She asks again

" After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable, weak. It's our only chance." Luka confesses

" After the sacrifice?" Caroline asks

" What do you mean, after?" Bonnie asks Luka

"Klaus will be vulnerable."

" But Elena will be dead."

" Yes. The human doppelgänger has to die." Luka replies

" No." Jeremy whispers, shaking his head

"But Aalleeyah and Elijah have a plan" Luka says still in his trance

"What plan?" Bonnie asks

"Aalleeyah will be the doppelgänger sacrificed"

"How is that possible if Aalleeyah isn't human?"

"It's a trick, she'll use her magic to trick Klaus, and then we will kill him." Luka answers

All other three people in the room share looks

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

Stefan chucks some wood onto the porch of the lake house and walks back to the garage. He opens the door up and turns the light on. He walks over to get more wood and bends down to pick some up but before he can, he freezes in his spot. He stands up and turns around and is faced with Brady pointing a gun straight at him. Brady shoots the gun and a wooden bullet enters Stefan's chest. The vampire falls to the floor and grunts in agony when Tyler walks in

" Keep him down. If he moves …. Kill him. " Brady commands and passes the gun and a stake over to Tyler and leaves the garage. Stefan is still groaning and writhing in pain on the floor so Tyler points the gun at him

" Don't move!" Tyler yells

" Just let me get the bullet out. It punctured my heart. I need to get it out. I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan weakly says. Tyler moves around behind him, making sure the gun is pointed at Stefan at all times. Tyler takes a quick look at the door and then back at Stefan

"I don't think so." Tyler refuses

" Tyler, why are you doing this?"

" I can't let you break the curse."

" You know about the curse?"

" You're liars, all of you."

" No. I swear to you. We don't want to break the curse, Tyler. We don't want to do that."

" Oh, yeah? But I do." Tyler declares and shoots Stefan in the leg who yells in pain

" I can't be like this forever." Tyler explains

" Tyler, I'm just trying to save Elena."

" Elena will be fine!"

" They didn't tell you that part, did they? Who are the liars now?"

" Tell me what?" Tyler questions confused

" In order to break the curse, Elena has to die." Stefan tells him. Tyler looks uneasy and starts to lower the gun

**AN: I know, not alot of original writing but I tried :) Anyways, I was thinking off doing another story aswell as this one. Do you guys have an suggestions for new story? I'm excited to write something you guys want to see :) Please review or PM me with suggestions cause I really want to start a new story :) I'd also like to thank everybody who reviewed last chapter. You guys are all amazing! Keep it up!**


	36. Crying Wolf 2x14 Part 4

Elena rubs her arms from the cold and walks out of the living room. She looks out of the open front door, searching for Stefan

" Are you growing the trees out there?" Elena shouts out but gets no response. She glances around and slowly inches towards to the door, anxiously

" Stefan?" Elena tries again. She looks out the door, not knowing that Brady is hiding against the wall next to the door. Elena quietly gets a knife from the counter and slowly walks to the door and steps out onto the porch

" Stefan, what are you doing out there?" Elena asks nervously, sensing something terribly wrong. Swiftly, Brady comes up behind Elena. Elena gasps and turns around, stabbing him in the belly with a knife. Brady drops to her knees in pain. Elena runs back into the home and shuts the front door, making sure to lock it. Outside, Brady rips the blade from his stomach. Elena rushes up the stairs as Brady easily kicks the front door open. Elena runs into the closest room and Brady walks into the house and closes his eyes

" I can smell you." Brady calls out

Elena, thinking quickly, takes her sweater off and puts it on the bed. She silently switches rooms, shutting the new rooms door behind her softly and placing her hand over her mouth to quiet her breathing. Brady walks up the staircase, knife in hand and walks into Elena's first room and sees her sweater on the bed. He walks over to the bed and picks it up and smells it. Elena opens the door to her room and tiptoes down the stairs. When she reaches the bottom of the staircase, she looks up the stairs and places her hands on the front door and slams it shut, trying to trick Brady into thinking she went outside. Brady hears the loud noise and turns his head. Elena rushes into her parents room. Brady descends the stairs and glares around the room. He enters Elena's parents room and searches for her, eventually opening up the door to the hidden room. Suddenly, Elena comes up from behind him and stabs him in the shoulder with a wooden stake. Brady falls to the floor, again, and writhes in pain. Elena grabs the bloody knife and rushes out of the room. Brady removes the stake from his back and stands up. Elena runs out the front door with Brady close behind her. As Brady makes it out the front door, Stefan intercepts and plunges his hand into Brady's chest. Elena looks back in shock. Stefan rips his heart out and tosses it to the ground. Elena drops the knife and rushes towards Stefan.

" It's OK. It's OK. You're OK. You're OK." Stefan sooths. Elena runs over to Stefan and they share a loving embrace

"You're all right. It's OK." Stefan continues. Tyler walks out from around the corner and Elena looks up from Stefan's shoulder and sees him

" Tyler?" Elena questions

" I didn't know what they were gonna do to you. I didn't. I just... I don't want to be like this anymore." Tyler responds. Elena lets Stefan go and walks over to Tyler. They look at each other for a moment before Elena hugs him and Tyler wraps his arms around her

" I'm sorry, Elena." Tyler tells her

" It's okay." She reassures. They continue hugging whilst Stefan looks on and sighs with relief

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Damon and Aalleeyah are still chained to the chairs and Jules is leaning against the shotgun while she talks to Damon, as Aalleeyah is still dead.

" You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage." Jules informs. Damon looks at her with fake intrigue. Jules pulls the shotgun up and points it at him

" Where's the moonstone?" Jules demands

" Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it." Damon says

"You looking for this?" Elijah's voice rings through the room. Elijah is leaning against the banister, twirling the moonstone in his hand. All people in the room turn to look at him. Elijah walks down the steps and puts the moonstone down on the nearby end table and backs away from it

" Go ahead. Take it." Elijah suggests. One werewolf takes a chance and uses her super speed to rush to the moonstone. Before he makes it there though, Elijah thrusts his hand into his chest and pulls his heart back out causing the now dead werewolf to drop to the couch. Another two werewolves try to attack Elijah but he easily rips both their hearts out too. Jules senses that she might die so she super speeds out of the house before it can be down. Elijah walks over to Stevie, the only remaining werewolf, and pulls him up from the ground

" What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes? Where's the girl?" Elijah asks

" I don't know." Damon says after taking a look around

"It doesn't really matter." Elijah states and then punches Stevie hard in the face. Stevie drops to the ground and Elijah removes the chains strapping Damon to the chair. He then does the same to Aalleeyah and picks her lifeless body up bridal style and places her on the couch with no dead bodies.

" So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Elijah tells and Damon doesn't answer. Elijah grabs the moonstone again and walks out of the house.

Damon gets to work on repositioning everything back in its original place. He's talking on the phone with Bonnie as well

" So Aalleeyah's planning on getting herself killed." Damon sums up

" Not exactly. I mean, I don't know how she's going to pull it off." Bonnie says

"Got it loud and clear." Damon growls and hangs up the phone. Alaric gasps and sits up abruptly, coming back to life

" Finally. You missed all the fun." Damon comments as Alaric attempts to awaken properly.

"Come on, help me get Aalleeyah up. She and I need to talk." Damon bitterly commands. Damon walks into the kitchen and grabs a bucket. He fills it with water and walks back to the parlour.

"What are you doing?" Alaric asks. Damon ignores him and dumps the bucket of water on Aalleeyah's head. She gasps and sits up quickly, just like Alaric did.

"What the fuck?!" Aalleeyah screams at Damon as she wipes the water from her face.. Damon puts the bucket down and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me about your suicide plan?" Damon snarls

"What suicide plan?" Aalleeyah asks confused

"The plan you had in mind to save Elena from the sacrifice. Ring a bell?"

"Oh please, that's not suicide" Aalleeyah defends standing up and matching Damon's arm position.

"It is!" Damon yells

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!" Damon shouts. Alaric is just standing there awkwardly

"I'm going just go" Alaric awkwardly coughs out before exiting the house

"How is it suicide?!" Aalleeyah asks

"What if something goes wrong?! How do you know your magic will work?! I asked Bonnie Aalleeyah and she said she couldn't think of any possible way for you to fool an Original into thinking you're your human sister!"

"I can do this!"

"Well I don't care because you're not doing it!" Damon screams

"You don't own me Damon! You can't tell me what to do!"

"You're not doing it Aalleeyah and that's final" Damon growls lowly. Aalleeyah resists the urge to punch him in the face and walks past him, hitting his shoulder with hers. She races up the stairs to their- no Damon's room and grabs an overnight bag and starts stuffing it with clothes. She grabs her makeup bag and brush and puts them in the bag too before walking back down the stairs. She sees Damon downing a glass of bourbon in the parlour as she walks by him, on her way to the front door. As she starts to open the door, it's abruptly closed by another hand that she supposes is Damon's.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks

"None of your business" She replies coldly and tries to open the door again, only for it to be closed by Damon again

"You're not leaving" Damon says

"For the last time Damon, you don't own me, I can do whatever the hell I want"

"Aalleeyah do not leave this house" Damon sneers

"If you don't move out of my way and let me leave this house then I swear to god that in the next 10 minutes you'll be single with a broken jawbone" Aalleeyah warns. Damon thinks about it for a moment before reluctantly removing his hand from the door. Aalleeyah rips the door open and storms out of the house and hops in her car before speeding off. Damon slams the door shut behind her and kicks a nearby wall, causing a hole to form.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Jenna's at the Gilbert House writing a paper at the dining room table when her phone starts to rings.

" There you are. Are you OK?" Jenna asks as she answers the phone

" Yeah, sorry. I… I… I've just been grading papers. Honestly, uh... I fell asleep. I'm sorry. Jenna, I'm a jerk." Alaric lies

" No. It's fine. I'm just glad you're OK."

"Sorry. Tomorrow I'm all yours, OK?"

"Sure. Sounds great."

" All right. Good night, Jenna."

" Good night." Jenna replies and they both hang up, Jenna looking at the phone sceptically

**FORBES HOUSE**

Jeremy and Bonnie walk out of the Forbe's living room

" So will Luka remember anything?" Jeremy asks

" No. He'll know he lost consciousness, that's all." Bonnie explains

" Should we wait for Caroline"

" She was just gonna drop Luka back at the Grill. Said to lock the door on our way out."

" Yeah. Well, I hope she drops him hard." Jeremy jokes seriously. He walks to the front door but Bonnie doesn't follow

" Wait. You're Elena's little brother, I've known you forever. You're that punk kid. I remember your awkward phase, and then your emo phase, your druggie phase. And overnight, you turned into this hot guy who's really sweet and…" Bonnie trails off

" You think I'm hot?" Jeremy questions as he walks closer to Bonnie

" With everything that's going on, you know, curses and sacrifice..."

" Enough already." Jeremy cuts off . They both lean in and share a very passionate first kiss. After an intense moment they pull away and Bonnie looks up at him

" Wow. " Bonnie breathes. Jeremy smiles happily and pushes a strand of hair away from her face and leans again and kisses her

**LOCKWOOD MANSION**

Carol Lockwood walks up the stairs of her house and turns the lights on. As she walks up the stairs, she hears a floorboard from down the stairs creak. She turns around to inspect the noise

"Hello?" Carol calls out and walks back down the stairs

"Hello?" She tries again. She looks at the giant vase of flowers on the nearby table and sees a letter form Tyler leaning against it. She walks over and picks the letter up and looks around for her son

**MYSTIC GRILL**

Tyler walks into the Grill and looks around for Matt. He finds him putting some used dishes into a bin so Tyler walks over to him.

" Matt." Tyler greets

" I'm not in the mood, man." Matt responds without facing him

" I need to say something."

" All right. Say it." Matt sighs and finally looks at him

" I've been going through a rough time, something I can't really talk about, and Caroline's been helping me through it. She's been there for me more than anyone's ever been there in my entire life, and I kind of fell for her. I don't know how anyone wouldn't, because she's pretty incredible. But she loves you, and she needs you, and to be honest, she deserves someone like you. So you be good to her, OK?"

" Yeah, man. Of course."

" See you around, Matt."

" Yeah." Matt slightly smiles and Tyler walks out as Matt watches him leave, confused.

**FORBES' HOUSE**

Caroline's on her bed, flicking through a magazine when she hears a noise. She pulls her head up and slowly gets up and walks into the hallway

" Mom?" Caroline calls. She creeps over to the door and looks out of the window but sees nothing. She locks the door and goes back to the bedroom. From the shadows, Tyler sighs as he watches Caroline and walks off of the porch and to the street, bag in hand. He walks to the car stopped there and hops in the passenger seat. Jules looks at him from her position in the drivers seat

" I'm sorry about Brady and your friends, but if I'm gonna go with you, no more lies. " Tyler demands

" No more lies. You're doing the right thing." Jules nods

" I can't stay here, not like this." Tyler sighs. Jules puts the car in drive and they drive off, out of Mystic Falls

As Tyler's car drives off, Aalleeyah's car pulls up. She turns her car off and grabs her bag before walking up to the door. She knocks on the door but Caroline doesn't respond.

"Caroline? It's Aalleeyah!" She shouts out. She hears movement in the house and Caroline finally answers the door.

"Hey, what's up?" Caroline asks

"Um, can I stay the night?" Aalleeyah asks desperately.

"Uh yeah sure" Caroline moves aside from the entrance, confused. Aalleeyah walks in and goes to her room with Caroline following

"What happened?" Caroline asks

"Damon and I had a fight. And there was no way I was going back home with John and Jenna there." Aalleeyah sighs and plops down on the bed

"I'm sorry. I'm sure everything will work out" Caroline sympathises

"I don't think so Care."

"No. I know it will. You know why? Because you and Damon love each other. I have never seen you or Damon so in love. Before Damon, you were always making fun of people and lying and now you don't do that…. As much. And before you, Damon was a sexist, self-absorbed asshole that used girls for sex whenever he wanted. You guys make each other better in every way. Aalleeyah, don't give up your relationship with Damon because you guys have the best relationship I've ever witnessed." Caroline finishes her speech as Aalleeyah looks up to her in amazement

"Thanks Care, I needed that, but I think I'm going to just avoid Damon for a couple days and let the situation cool down. Cover for me?" Aalleeyah begs

"Yeah sure of course. Lets go to bed. It's been a long day" Caroline sighs and they both get in bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

**AN: I need you guys to help me :) Okay so you know how the kids in the Gilbert family have a creative talent? Like how Elena's good at writing and Jeremy's can draw? Well Aalleeyah needs a talent so feel like helping? I'll love you forever! 3 Review! Review! Review! Pretty please? Come on, I asked nicely :)**


	37. Dinner Party 2x15 Part 1

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE **

Stefan is on the dock outside skipping pebbles across the lake. His phone rings and he answers it, seeing it's Damon

" What's going on?" Stefan asks into the phone

" Well my girlfriend left me, I've gone through all of the good liquor in the house and there is now a hole in a wall downstairs. So feeling completely swell." Damon informs, his last sentence dripping with sarcasm.

" That makes one of us." Stefan comments, ignoring the sarcastic tone Damon used

"I did hear one piece of good news though. Tyler Lockwood ran away from home last night."

"How do you know?"

" Well, I heard it from Sheriff Forbes, who heard it from a very distraught Carol Lockwood, thus, ending our werewolf chapter, bringing us to..."

" ...killing Elijah." Stefan finishes for his brother

" Exactly."

" Well, it's not going to be easy. He's crafty."

" Well, I've got a crafty little dagger."

" He's an Original. We don't know what all that encompasses."

" Oh, trust me, Stefan. I'm gonna dot all my t's. I don't want any surprises."

" Wow, Damon, tell me you're actually gonna be careful for once?"

" Yes, Stefan, I've become you. How tragic for both of us. Got to run. I've a murder to plan and a girlfriend to get back. Busy day." Damon hangs up. Stefan lowers the phone and looks through the window at Elena and walks back to the house

**NEAR THE OLD FELL PROPERTY**

Jenna and Elijah are taking a tour of some of the historical sights of Mystic Falls with Jenna as the tour guide.

" The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence." Jenna explains

" Ah, the Fells. One of the "Founding Families"." Elijah realises

" Why do you say it like that?"

" My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem, to be precise. "

"Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?"

" Which means the ever lauded founding families... They didn't actually found anything."

" Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial."

" Yes, they are." Elijah agrees as Alaric walks up to the two of them

" Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman." Jenna introduces

"Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next?" Alaric asks

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendants of the slaves are the true keepers of American history." Elijah responds

" Well, I only brought the surveys. I got that list in the car. Just give me a sec." Jenna says and walks back to her car.

" Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect." Elijah recognizes

" So is Jenna." Alaric replies

" You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women. It's a joke, Ric, lighten up." Elijah laughs and pats him on the shoulder before walking away

" Right." Alaric comments

**MYSTIC GRILL**

Bonnie is sitting by herself at a table when Jeremy walks in and approaches her. He sits down with her.

" Hey, whatcha doin'?" Jeremy asks happily

" Thinking about last night." Bonnie says

" Yeah, yeah. Me too." Jeremy replies, thinking about their kiss last night

" It was a tough spell. I could feel it draining me. I need practice." Bonnie says, obviously not thinking about the kiss

" Yeah, well, uh, maybe, I don't know… Maybe you should come over tonight. We can practice. Get stronger."

" Yeah, sure. Thanks." Bonnie agrees but then Luka walks into the restaurant and Jeremy sees.

" Ah, incoming." Jeremy informs before Luka walks to their table

" You want to tell me what the hell happened yesterday?" Luka demands

" Sorry?" Bonnie asks, pretending to not have a clue what he's talking about

" Don't play dumb. You both were here and..." Luka trails off

"And?" Jeremy tries to get him to continue

" And that's all I remember. One minute I'm playing pool and the next I'm waking up in a bathroom stall." Luka says

" Sorry, Luka, but everything seemed normal yesterday. I mean, I brought you a coffee and we played pool." Bonnie lies

" See, I think you're lying." Luka growls. Jeremy decides to take action and stands up and pushes Luka away from Bonnie

" And I think you need to back off." Jeremy darkly warns. Luka takes one last look at them before leaving

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE**

Elena is inside the house, reading Jon Gilbert's diary. She jumps when she hears Stefan open the door and enter the room. He takes his jacket off and looks at her

" Are you still mad?" Elena asks

" Yeah, I'm still mad." Stefan says

" We have a difference of opinion, Stefan. We're not always gonna agree on everything."

" Elena, you've agreed to sacrifice yourself to Klaus. To say that we have a difference of opinion is the understatement of the century."

" You would know." Elena replies. Stefan takes a look at the journal in her hands

" What does Jonathan Gilbert have to say?" Stefan asks

" A lot. It's insane the things he wrote in his journal.?" Elena remarks and passes him the journal which he opens

" That he kept from the founding families. Stuff that nobody knows. Stuff that... You never told me." Elena hints

"We were, uh... We were angry at the founding families for what they did to Katherine. We wanted revenge. I didn't know about Jonathan Gilbert's ring yet. I didn't know that he would... that he would survive." Stefan explains as he sits down

" He describes you as a monster."

" That's what I was. I want you to know the truth... But I want you to hear it from me. In the weeks after I became a vampire, I relished in it. I took it to the darkest place I could." Stefan sighs

**1864**

Stefan is draining the blood from a woman. She dies from the blood loss and Stefan lies back on the couch, breathing heavily. His shirt and chin are stained with blood. Nearby, two women dance while another woman plays the piano. Stefan gets up.

" Who wants to die next?" Stefan asks and two dancing women walk over to him

" Me, I'm next." The first woman says excitedly

" Me, you promised me.' Woman number two pouts. He caresses both of their chins and then looks over to the woman playing the piano and walks toward her. He grabs her face between his hands

" What about you? You know if you don't pick up the tempo, you're going to lose your head. Snap. Snap." Stefan threatens. The woman does as commanded and picks the tempo up. Stefan super speeds over to one of the dancing women and bites her neck, drinking her blood. Damon then walks into the room

" Company, brother?" Damon questions causing Stefan to stop drinking and look at him

"I brought enough to share." Stefan suggests. He throws the non-bitten girl over to Damon who catches her

"Are you mad bringing them here when the entire town is hunting us?" Damon hisses and Stefan walks to him

" Damon, if you're worried about the founding families, please don't be. They're all dead or about to be." Stefan says. He looks back to the woman he was drinking from. She smiles at him and he continues to drink from the wound on her neck again. Damon looks at the girl that Stefan threw to him and grabs her face making her look him in the eye

"Leave this place. Never think of it again." Damon compels. He then walks over to Stefan and 'his girl' and rips Stefan from her neck before doing the same with her

" Same for you. Leave this place. Never think of it again." Damon compels as his younger brother growls in fury

" Damon, don't be like this. I'm just having some fun." Stefan whines

" Staying alive is more fun, Stefan. We have to be more careful than this. More clever. Like Katherine was."

" Look where that got her."

" I'm done here. With you. I'm leaving town." Damon says and walks past Stefan. Stefan vamp-speeds in front of him and grabs him by the shoulders.

" You hate me. I know. I know. An eternity of misery and on and on. I know, but you don't have to leave town. Damon, I'll do better. I promise." Stefan begs

" No, you will get us killed. I'd rather leave you to do that to yourself." Damon replies and pushes Stefan off him and walks out, leaving an upset Stefan behind

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE - PRESENT**

" I wasn't myself then. I was full of guilt. What I did to my father, to my brother. I had to turn it off. It was the only way I could survive." Stefan explains to his girlfriend

" It sounds like you were Damon." Elena jokes seriously

" I was worse."

**CAROLINE'S HOUSE**

Caroline and Aalleeyah are still in bed, asleep when a loud banging on the front door. They both groan and Caroline sluggishly drags herself to the door. She opens it and sees an upset Damon on the other side.

"Where's Aalleeyah?" Damon demands

"Well good morning to you too" Caroline sarcastically yawns

"Good morning Caroline, how are you? Now where is she?"

"What makes you think she's here?"

"Because I know her and I know she'd never go back home where John and Jenna are, she would never go to Bonnie's and she wouldn't go up to the lake house with Stefan and Elena because she finds them boring. Which only leaves you so where is she?"

"Damon, just give her time to cool off okay. Just leave her alone"

"Okay fine" Damon relents

"But tell her I really need her help and if she wants to help then I'll be at the Grill" Damon replies and sulks back to his car. Caroline sighs before closing the door behind him. She turns back around, about to head back to her room and sees Aalleeyah peeking around the corner.

"You hear that?" Caroline asks and Aalleeyah nods.

"Should I go?" Aalleeyah asks

"Do you want to go?"

"Well what if he needs my help with something big?"

"Then go"

"But I don't face him yet"

"Then don't go" Caroline shrugs

"You're terrible at helping people decide what to do" Aalleeyah sighs

"Sorry but I can't help you. You need to make your own decision on this one" Caroline says and walks back into the room to take a shower, leaving an undecided Aalleeyah behind.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

Alaric and Damon are at a booth at the Grill

"So where's Aalleeyah? Aren't you two joined at the hip" Alaric asks

"We're in a fight" Damon sighs

"About what?"

"She's trying to commit suicide"

"What?" Alaric asks completely confused

"She has her own plan for the sacrifice and I told her she can't do it" Damon shrugs and Alaric laughs

"Never tell your girlfriend that she can't do something. No wonder she dumped you on your ass" Alaric laughs

"She didn't dump me. We're just fighting"

"Did she leave with a bag?"

"Yes but only because she was staying at Caroline's for the night"

"Did she take most of her clothes though?"

"…yes" Damon reluctantly admits

"You're dumped"

"Shit" Damon curses

"Maybe not" Alaric comments looking behind Damon. When Damon pulls a confused face, Alaric nods his head over to the entrance. Damon turns around and sees the most beautiful girl in the world looking around for someone. That someone is of course Aalleeyah **(outfit on profile). **She finally spots the two men and takes a deep breath before walking over to them. Once she reaches them, she seats next to Alaric, still angry with Damon.

"What do you want?" She asks harshly

"Are you still angry?" Damon asks

"Yes"

"Well are we going to talk about it?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because we're both stubborn and never going to relent" Aalleeyah replies. Damon sighs and reaches over and grabs one of her hands that was on the table and rubs it soothingly while Alaric, once again, is just awkwardly sitting there, trapped between the two.

"Leeyah, I'm sorry" Damon apologizes

"For what?"

"For saying you can't kill yourself"

"Are you serious? It's not suicide! Just because your baby witch doesn't know a spell, doesn't mean it's not possible" Aalleeyah hisses

"Fine Aalleeyah. Make you a deal. If we find no better plan by the time of the sacrifice then you can do your plan" Damon decides. Aalleeyah sighs but smiles before leaning over the table and placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Deal" She whispers on his lips and kisses him again, more heated this time

"Um okay. Glad to see you back together but can we not have sex in the middle of a restaurant" Alaric coughs and they break apart and Aalleeyah sits back in her seat.

" Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?" Damon questions, getting back on topic

" No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming." Alaric complains

" You sounded jealous. Sound a bit jealous?" Damon asks Aalleeyah

" Kinda do." She laughs. Damon sees Jenna and Elijah enter the Grill

" Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hi." Damon greets as Jenna and Elijah walk to their table

" Hey, guys." Jenna smiles at the two guys but completely ignores Aalleeyah's presence which she expected

" So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today." Damon comments

" Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jenna responds

" Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade." Alaric excuses himself and puts down some money and gets up from the seat

" No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party." Aalleeyah suggests, with an overly excited voice

" Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?" Damon proposes

" It's good for me. Jenna?" Aalleeyah asks

" I don't know if tonight works..." Alaric starts

" Yeah, I'm free." Jenna cuts off

" It'd be a pleasure." Elijah smiles at Aalleeyah

" Great." Damon responds, trying not to punch Elijah for flirting with his girlfriend

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE**

Elena is leaning against the back door, looking out at the lake. Stefan walks up to her and hands her a mug of tea.

" For weeks I kept spiralling. I was completely driven by the desire for blood. Hunt, prey, kill. That was all I knew." Stefan continues his story

" How come no one caught on to what you were doing?" Elena wonders

" Mmm. There was a war going on. The thing about wartime. Endless, anonymous blood supply." Stefan replies

**1864 - THE WOODS**

There is a camp set up for the sick and injured Civil War soldiers. Stefan is drinking the blood from a man who appears to be already dead. He looks up and sees a hooded figure feeding a bowl of soup to another injured man. The hooded figure stands up and walks away into the woods. Stefan follows them. The hooded person stops and Stefan rushes away. They look behind themselves, but they don't see anyone. Stefan starts rushing around the person and eventually falls down on top of them, but they are too quick and catch Stefan, pinning him to the floor. The hooded figure is Lexi. Her face is vamped out as she looks down at Stefan.

" What kind of an idiot are you?" Lexi rhetorically asks

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE - PRESENT**

" Alexia Branson, as she was known back then." Stefan says

" Lexi? Your best friend Lexi? That's how you met her? What was she even doing in Mystic Falls?"

" She had heard it was a good place for vampires. You know, had no idea that they'd all been massacred. Needed a place to crash, so I brought her home with me."

**1864 - SALVATORE HOUSE**

Stefan and Lexi enter the Boarding house

" I'd say it isn't necessary to take me in, but you did try to eat me and well, with dawn coming, beggars can't be choosers." Lexi remarks

Lexi looks around and sees the dead bodies of the girls lying around in the parlour room

" Or should they be?" Lexi asks

" I, um...I meant to dispose of those." Stefan

" My God, you're a ripper."

" A what?"

" There are good parts of being a vampire and there are bad parts. You're the bad parts. Well... we're going to have to change that."

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE - PRESENT**

" Are you okay?" Elena asks concerned

" Talking about her brings up things that I'd rather forget."

" Like Damon killing her?"

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Before anybody has arrived for the dinner party, Aalleeyah and Damon are upstairs in their bedroom, getting ready. As Aalleeyah **(outfit on profile)** is doing her hair, Damon approaches her and kisses her bare shoulder lovingly repeatedly.

"Damon, I'm trying to get ready"

"But I was all alone last night, I need some Aalleeyah time"

"Well Aalleeyah time will have to wait until tonight because Aalleeyah is getting ready" Aalleeyah says and Damon sighs but pulls away and lays down on the bed, still watching her

"I did miss you though. You were only gone one night but the house just felt empty and boring without you"

"I'm glad that I bring light to the house" Aalleeyah chuckles

"You bring light to my life" Damon smiles widely

"That was very cheesy" Aalleeyah laughs and walks over, kissing his lips. She tries to pull away but Damon grabs hold of her waist and drags her down on the bed, underneath his body. He heats the kiss up by gently pushing his tongue past her lips, their tongues in a battle fighting for dominance. The bell at the door interrupts their heated moment. Damon groans and rolls off of Aalleeyah

"God I hate people" He complains

"Come on, that's probably Ric and Jenna" Aalleeyah says and gets off the bed, dragging him behind her down the stairs to open the door. Damon opens the door with Aalleeyah next to him and on the other side of the door was Jenna and Ric just like Aalleeyah guessed.

"Hey Ric" Aalleeyah smiles

"Jenna" Aalleeyah glares coldly. Jenna rolls her eyes and pushes past Aalleeyah into the house and Ric follows behind. Damon closes the door behind them and looks to Aalleeyah

"Be nice" Damon mouths and Aalleeyah pouts in return. Damon reaches down and kisses her pouting lip

Later on, Jenna and Aalleeyah are silently setting the table for dinner while Alaric and Damon are in the library

" This is a bad idea." Alaric stresses

" There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here." Damon passes Alaric a glass of scotch but he refuses

"No. I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna."

" Jenna's perfectly safe. Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless."

" Just a fact-finding mission?"

" Yeah."

" Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harm's way. Ok?"

" Scout's honour." Damon promises. He puts his hand up and grabs Alaric shoulder and Alaric responds by looking suspicious. Aalleeyah then walks in

" Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine." Aalleeyah interrupts. Damon looks at Alaric, smiles and pats his arm reassuringly and Alaric walks up the steps on the way out

" Thanks." Aalleeyah thanks

" Yeah." Alaric appreciates and leaves the room, closing the door. Damon waits until he's definitely gone before walking over to a small trunk and opens it, pulling out the silver dagger and ash and Aalleeyah walks down the steps to him

"Are you sure you guys are ready to do this?" Aalleeyah checks

"Yep"

"Damon…" Aalleeyah cautions

"Leeyah, this will work. All we need is the element of surprise. Now you're job is to use that charm of yours and encourage the gentlemen to take their after dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls."

"But I hate Jenna" Aalleeyah whines as they hear the bell ring upstairs and Jenna walk to answer the door

"Well makes amends because somebody needs to distract Jenna while I stab Elijah with this nifty dagger" Damon says and hides the dagger from view and goes to leave the room. Aalleeyah processes what he just said before racing after him

"Damon!" She yells out but stops when she sees the Damon and Jenna are talking to John who seems to be at the person who was at the door. She slowly walks to the door

"What the hell are you doing here?" She spits

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games." John explains as Alaric walks in

" There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party." Alaric informs and John looks back at Damon for confirmation

" What he said." Damon agrees

**AN: Alright guys, I know, kinda boring chapter but I actually have some news. I'm thinking of getting a beta or co-writer for this story because then I'll be able to update quicker and have better ideas. Anybody interested?**


	38. Dinner Party 2x15 Part 2

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Jeremy opens the front door for Bonnie.

" Hey." Jeremy greets

" Hey." She smiles and Jeremy grabs the bag from her

" Thanks. That thing weighs a ton. I'm starving. You guys have any... food?" Bonnie asks but pauses in front of the living room seeing the scene there. Candles are lit and placed all around the room and Bonnie reacts nervously

"Oh, God. Heh! This is a date." Bonnie realises and Jeremy walks into the room and stands in front of her

" No, no it's not like a date, date. It's more of a hey, I kissed you, and I thought you liked it, um... hang thing." Jeremy explains

" Jeremy, I need to make sure Elena is cool with us before anything else happens." Bonnie says and Jeremy places her things on the couch

" I didn't realize my sister had approval over who I'm with." Jeremy says

" She's my best friend. I tell her everything and this whole hang thing might freak her out."

" All right, all right, so we'll, um... We'll hang out, eat some food, work on some spells. It's not a big deal. But you did... You did like it, right?"

" Yeah. I liked it." Bonnie admits, smiling

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Damon and Alaric are currently chatting near the table away from the other's who refuse to talk to each other. Aalleeyah walks over to Damon to try to talk

"Damon, can I talk to you in another room?" Aalleeyah urges but Damon doesn't sense the urgency

"Later" He brushes her off then the doorbell rings and Aalleeyah groans frustrated when Damon goes to answer it. Damon opens the door and sees Elijah outside

" Good evening." Elijah addresses

" Thank you for coming. Please, come in." Damon invites

" Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honourable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider. " Elijah warns

" No, nothing, nothing dishonourable. Just getting to know you."

" Hmm. Well, that's good." Elijah says and walks into the house

" Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?" Elijah threatens

" Crystal." Damon confirms and shuts the door. Elijah sees Aalleeyah and walks to her with Damon following close behind

"Ms Gilbert. You look very beautiful tonight" Elijah compliments and kisses her hand before moving onto compliment a nearby Jenna as Damon glares after him. Aalleeyah sees this and elbows him lightly in the ribs and he turns his head to her

"Be nice" Aalleeyah mouths, mocking Damon's earlier words to her. He rolls his eyes playfully

"Come on time for dinner" Damon says and picks her up and over his shoulder and carries a giggling Aalleeyah in the dining room.

Damon, Aalleeyah, Elijah, Jenna, John and Alaric are all sitting around the table. Aalleeyah knows that with Elijah now here, she was not going to be able to verbally tell Damon about the daggering Elijah situation. She's trying to text him on her phone but he's not responding and she can't hear his text ring tone so she assumes he has turned his phone off. Jenna is pouring some wine into Damon's glass

" I hate to break it to you, Damon and Aalleeyah, but according to Elijah, your families are so not a founders of this town." Jenna informs

" Hmm, do tell." Damon insists

" Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution." Elijah says

" Hmm. Because they were witches." Jenna elaborates

" Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Aalleeyah fires back

" Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighbouring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Besides I think we both know there were witches in Salem Ms Gilbert. You're a smart girl I hear" Elijah says and Aalleeyah smiles shyly. Jenna, on the other hand, scoffs

"What was that scoff for?" Aalleeyah glares

"Just you're not as smart as you think you are" Jenna spits

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Just because you're a Gilbert doesn't make you perfect Aalleeyah" Jenna replies and Aalleeyah grab the bottle of wine and starts chugging it down

"Should you really be drinking? I mean, you are a minor" Jenna comments

"Should you really be drinking? I mean, you do turn into a whore once you've had a few" Aalleeyah responds angrily. Jenna tries to stand up, ready to hit Aalleeyah but Alaric pulls her back down before she fully gets up

"Don't talk like that Aalleeyah" John scolds and Aalleeyah glares over at him and stands up, fuming

"Okay first off, you are not my father. You don't get to tell me what to do" She tells John

"Second of all, why do you hate me so much? I've never done anything to you" She yells at Jenna

"Last of all, fuck you all" she shouts at the rest of the table before grabbing the bottle of wine and storming off upstairs.

"Bitch" Jenna comments. Damon sighs and gets up before going up the stairs. He walks in their room seeing Aalleeyah watching TV, finishing off the bottle of wine

"What was that?" Damon asks

"They provoked me" Aalleeyah simply shrugs

"Please go apologize" Damon begs

"Why should I? I didn't do anything wrong"

"Come on, for me" Damon pouts

"Argh fine! But you owe me big time" Aalleeyah groans before getting up, leaving the now empty bottle behind

"Deal" Damon accepts and follows Aalleeyah out the door. They both walk down the stairs and back into the dining room and all occupants look at them

"I'm sorry" Aalleeyah says

"Anddddd?" Damon presses

"And I promise not to tell the truth to you sensitive wimps again"

"Leeyah."

"Fine! I promise to be nice. That's the best I can do" Aalleeyah says and sits back down with Damon doing the same.

" So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asks, trying to relieve the tension in the room

" You know... a healthy historian's curiosity, of course." Elijah replies

" Of course."

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE**

Elena is sitting on the couch reading another journal of Jonathan Gilbert when Stefan walks into the house and over to her

"Jonathan Gilbert got crazier and crazier. I guess that's what happens when you spend your life obsessed with vampires." Elena comments and puts that journal down and picks up another and begins to read that one

" He researched the Originals." Elena furrows her brow

" You're kidding." Stefan says and walks to the couch and sits next to her

" Later in life, look." Elena shows him the journal

" Pages and pages of questions and scribbles." Elena narrates and flips through the pages and stops on one depicting a drawn silver dagger

" What's that?" Elena ask and they both look at each other for a moment. She looks back to the page and starts to read out what's written

""The wood from one tree and one tree alone, an ancient white oak would bring death to an Original vampire. When the tree burned, all hope was thought lost." He was trying to figure out how to kill an Original." Elena reads and looks up at Stefan. She then looks back down and reads again

""But the ash from the tree was saved and witches forged a dagger to which the ash could be bonded. This alchemic bond provides the necessary poison"" Elena recites and Stefan gets up and stands in front of her

" Elena..." Stefan starts

" I wonder if this is true. I mean, do you think this dagger actually exists?" Elena asks

" I know it does..." Stefan admits and Elena looks at him, shocked.

" Because John gave it to Damon." Stefan confesses

" John gave Damon the weapon that's supposed to kill Elijah? This one?" Elena points at the dagger and Stefan nods, confirming. She reads aloud again

""It must be brandished by humans alone, for it will bring death to all demons who wield it."" Elena announces. Stefan takes the journal from her hands and re-reads what she just read out. He quickly gets his phone and rings Damon

" John's trying to get Damon killed." Stefan proclaims

**SALVATORE HOUSE**

" Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages." Damon suggests and stands from the table

" None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit." Alaric jokes

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE**

Damon isn't answering his phone

" Why is your phone off? Call me." Stefan says into the phone and Elena looks up at him

" What's going on, Stefan?" She questions

" Damon is planning on killing Elijah. Tonight." Stefan says

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

All the people start to get up form the dining table and Damon looks at Aalleeyah

" The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." Aalleeyah announces

" I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company." Elijah compliments

" I like you." Jenna laughs then walks over to John and hands some plates to him

" Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm?" Jenna says. Joh takes the plates and walks away. Jenna walks up behind Jenna

" Here, here. Put me to work." Alaric volunteers

" Um, I got it." Jenna awkwardly says and picks up the plates before trying to walk away but Alaric stops her

" Hey, Jenna, are you... are you okay?" Alaric asks

" Yeah, fine, Ric." She replies and leaves. John looks at Alaric and walks to him

" I suspect this is my fault." John confesses

" What did you do now?" Alaric asks

" I merely mentioned that you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead wife."

" You son of bitch." Alaric curses and grabs John by his collar. John grabs his wrists and pulls his hands off of him.)

" I think I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back." John says and walks out of the room.

"Alaric" Aalleeyah whispers loudly from the other side of the room and he looks over at her. She gestures for him to come to her, which he does. Aalleeyah grabs a paper and pen nearby and quickly writes on it. She shows it to him and it reads "If Damon uses dagger on Elijah, it kill him". Alaric reads it and looks up at her wide eyed.

"You distract Elijah, I'll tell Damon" He mouths and Aalleeyah nods her head

Damon and Elijah are in the library. Damon is pouring drinks for them

" So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelgänger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground." Damon wonders

" Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?" Elijah asks

" Maybe. Tell me why it's so important." Damon replies and hands him a glass of scotch

" We're not that close." Elijah responds and turns around, examining the bookcase filled with literature

" It's quite a collection you have here." Elijah comments

" Hmm." Damon answers. While Elijah has his back turned, Damon discreetly pulls out the silver dagger from it's hiding place behind the glasses

" It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories." Elijah notes. Suddenly Alaric and Aalleeyah burst into the room and Damon hides the dagger again before Elijah sees

" Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert." Alaric says

" Elijah." Aalleeyah beckons and holds her hand out from him to take

" Miss Gilbert..." Elijah hands the glass to Damon and he downs it before Elijah takes Aalleeyah's hand. He twirls her around, much to Damon's dislike, and leave the room together. Once they leave, Damon smacks Alaric, angrily. Alaric points to the dagger but Damon doesn't understand so Alaric walks to the desk and writes something on a piece of paper. He hands the paper to Damon and it reads "The dagger will kill you if you use it". Damon reads it and furiously throws the paper at Alaric and they both leave the room

**AN: Sorry if this is shit but I didn't have time to proof read so... Anybody have any suggestions why Jenna hates Aalleeyah so much? PM or review my lovely followers :) I love you all**


	39. Dinner Party 2x15 Part 3

In the dining room, Jenna pours some coffee in John's cup when Elijah and Aalleeyah enter the room

" Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food. Thanks for helping Aalleeyah" Jenna remarks as the two sit down

"Okay so, I know I promised to be nice but seriously Jenna, what is your problem with me? Elena is like your favourite person in the world, why are you such a bitch to me?" Aalleeyah explains as Damon and Ric enter the room

"Because you're a bitch" Jenna yells

"I've always been a bitch and you haven't always hated me Jenna" Aalleeyah responds

"Whatever" Jenna sighs and walks back into the kitchen

" What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?" John asks, ignoring the mini fight that just occurred

" Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again." Elijah explains but just before anyone can reply, Alaric comes up behind him and stabs the ash-covered dagger into Elijah's heart. Elijah screams then his skin turns grey, indicating death.

" Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert." Alaric tells Damon

" All right." Damon replies

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE**

Elena is outside when Stefan walks out of the house and over to her

"Elena, we need to talk about this." Stefan says

" What good is talking if you and Damon are just gonna lie to me? If you don't like my decisions, that's fine. There's nothing I can do about that but if you ever go behind my back again, I'll..." Elena starts

" You're gonna what? Hmm? What are you gonna do, Elena?" Stefan interrupts

" It's my life."

" Yeah, exactly. It's your life and I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that you live it."

" Then what? This... this... this trip through the past. You being honest. Was there any truth to that or were you just distracting me?"

" I was telling you about a time when I thought that everything was lost. When I had given up because that is exactly what you're doing right now."

" That is not what..."

" Yes, it is! Even if you don't want to admit it. You are giving up... and Lexi? She wouldn't let me give up. I'm not gonna let you." Stefan says

**1864**

Lexi and Stefan walk through the camp that is filled with injured and deceased soldiers

" All of these men are dead or dying. What does that make you feel?" Lexi asks

" Nothing. I feel nothing." Stefan shrugs with no emotion

" Because you shut out the part of you that was human. The part that lets you feel."

" Is that not the point?"

" Well, there is a better way. You simply have to want it."

" Is it better?"

" Not at first. You can't choose what you feel. You have to let it all back in. The pain and the look in their eyes when you took their life. The cries of their loved ones."

"Why would I want to do that? Hmm?"

" Because once you can hurt, you can love. Love, Stefan. That's the point. Everything is intensified when you're a vampire. When we hurt, we really hurt. But when we love..." Lexi smiles

**GILBERT LAKE HOUSE - PRESENT**

" Lexi showed me that there was another way. And from that day forward, I started fighting for it. For my own survival." Stefan places his hand on Elena's cheek

" That's all I want you to do. I just want you to fight for it." Stefan explains and kisses her forehead before resting his forehand against hers for a moment. He walks back into the lake house leaving Elena outside

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Damon and Alaric have moved Elijah's dead body to the cellar. Damon bends down and pulls the dagger out of his body and puts it in his pocket

" You said there wasn't going to be any violence." Alaric says

" Says the guy that did all the killing." Damon defends and starts to leave but Alaric grabs him before he does

" Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that." Alaric states and Damon tries to leave once again but Alaric grabs him

" Hey, I am your friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying." Alaric warns. Damon nods and leaves. Alaric takes one last look at Damon's body before leaving and closing the door behind him. Damon walks upstairs and sees Aalleeyah drinking some bourbon.

"Hey. You okay? I know it's been a tough night for you with Jenna and all" Damon asks concerned

"I'm fine. Elijah's dead. We achieved what we set out to do, that's all that matters" Aalleeyah sighs

"Well at least we now know why Jenna hates you" Damon tries to be optimistic and Aalleeyah replies by laughing humourlessly

"She hates me for something else, not just for being a bitch"

"And now we have a nifty little dagger" Damon comments and pulls out the dagger, placing it on the table

"Is that the dagger from Elijah?" Aalleeyah asks, scared

"Yep, why?" Damon asks. Aalleeyah's eyes go wide and she super speeds out of sight. She rushes down to the cellar and doesn't see Elijah in the cell. All of the sudden, the missing man vamp speeds in front of her and shoves a stake he was hiding in his jacket through her heart. She gasps for air and falls to the floor, grey and dead. Elijah rushes out of the house. Damon walks down the stairs leading to the cellar and finds Aalleeyah dead and Elijah gone. He rushes to his girlfriend and pulls the stake from her body. After having a debate in his head, he decides it's probably best to go after Elijah instead of staying for her.

"I'll be back baby" Damon tells Aalleeyah before super speeding out of the home.

**MARTIN'S APARTMENT**

A blood soaked shirted Elijah walks in the apartment

" What happened?" Jonas asks

" I need you to find Elena. Now." Elijah demands

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Bonnie is doing a spell with candles between her and Jeremy. She shuts her eyes and the candles flames disappear. She opens her eyes and hands, revealing the flames are now in

" Now that is cool. How does it work?" Jeremy questions

" It's called channelling. Siphoning power from something... another witch... the Moon, an element." Bonnie enlightens

" So, technically, you could channel me."

" What?"

" Well, I'm an element, sort of. I mean, isn't... isn't the human body mostly water?"

" You're right. Let's... see what happens." Bonnie accepts. The two move closer towards each other. Bonnie puts her hand on Jer's chest and they smile at each other. Abruptly, the door bangs open and Jonas walks in and the two stand up.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Jeremy demands. Jonas uses his magic and with the wave of the hand, Jeremy is thrown against a wall

" Jeremy!" Bonnie yells. Jonas walks to her

" What did my son tell you? What did he tell you?" Jonas demands to know

" He told me about your daughter. I know Klaus has her and I want to help you get her back. But I want us to work together. Please." Bonnie begs and Jonas grabs her face

"This is for your own good." Jonas assures and closes his eyes, starting to chant a spell

" No! No. No!" Bonnie screams and tries to get out of his grasp but fails. He finally lowers her to the floor and lets her go. Bonnie starts to cry

" If any harm comes to my son because of what you did, you will answer to me." Jonas says and leaves the house, slamming the door behind him with his magic. Jeremy falls from Jonas' magic's hold on him on the wall and rushes over to Bonnie on the floor and gently holds her

" You okay? It's okay. What happened?" Jeremy probes concerned and caresses her face. She looks up with tears in her eyes

" He took my powers." Bonnie cries. Jeremy pulls her closer to him and continues to hold her

**GILBERT'S LAKE HOUSE**

Elijah walks to the lake house and bends down, picking up some stones. Elena begins to walk to the front door but Stefan grabs her arm. Elijah is outside and starts to toss the stones form hand to hand and Stefan hears him

" He's here." Stefan announces. Elijah heaves the stones at the door, breaking it off it's hinges and Elena looks at her boyfriend

" You have to go. I need to talk to him alone." Elena informs

" Elena..."

" Stefan, I'm okay. He can't come in the house." Elena promises. Outside, Elijah walks closer to the house

" You know, I might not be able to enter this house... But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out." Elijah yells out. Elena slowly walks out form behind a wall and Stefan stays hidden. She walks to the front door entryway to talk to Elijah but makes sure not to leave.

" They shouldn't have done what they did." Elena tells Elijah

" The deal is off." Elijah notifies

" I'm renegotiating."

" You have nothing left to negotiate with." Elijah knows. A moment's silence occurs but then Elena pulls a knife out and Elijah looks amused

" I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelgänger bleeds to death." Elena warns

" Stefan won't let you die."

" No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before... promise me... You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you."

" I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff." Elijah responds. Elena takes a breath and positions the knife over her stomach. Elijah watches, unsure if she will really do it. Elena looks at him as she plunges the knife into her stomach. She screams in agony and falls to the ground. Blood is gushing everywhere. Elijah super speed to the door, but is unable to get in because he hasn't been invited in. Elena drops the knife and holds her stomach tightly.

" No! Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you." Elijah begs

" Give me your word!" Elena chokes out

"I give you my word." Elijah guarantees. Elena limps outside and falls into Elijah's arms. Suddenly, Elena stabs him with the silver dagger and Elijah greys and falls to the floor, dead. Elena falls to the floor as well, very weak from all the blood loss. Stefan super speeds out of the house, bites into his wrist, and places the bloody wrist over Elena's mouth, getting her to drink it. As she drinks, he places his chin on top of her head. Damon walks out and stands in the doorway. Once Elena pulls away, Stefan cradles Elena's face and they both look at Damon.

"Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out." Damon notifies

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Alaric walks into the kitchen and sees Jenna getting a bottle of water

" Where did John disappear to?" Alaric asks

" Maybe the same place the rest of the dinner party ran off to." Jenna says

" Look, Jenna, I'm, uh... I'm so sorry tonight was..." Alaric tries to apologize

" What happened to Isobel?" Jenna interrupts

" You know, John should have never brought that up."

" That's not an answer."

" He's just trying to stir up trouble."

" That's not an answer, either."

" I can't talk about this, Jenna."

" I keep thinking that maybe it's me. Maybe I'm reading into things. I should trust you. That's what a relationship is about, right? But then I think that maybe John is right and maybe you're not being honest with me. So... are you being honest?" Jenna questions. Alaric purses his lips but doesn't answer her question. Tears begin to fall from Jenna's eyes

" Right, okay. Well, that was an answer." Jenna says and leaves. John enters the kitchen behind Alaric

" Well, that was awkward." John comments. Alaric is very angry and turns around, facing John

" You know, I can clear all this stuff up about Isobel tomorrow, if you want. Or not." John tells. Alaric pulls the ring off of his finger and puts it on the table

" You want it? Take it. It's yours. And after what you did to Damon..." Alaric smirks

" You're gonna need it more than me." Alaric says and leaves the room

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Damon, Elena and Stefan arrive back at the Salvatore house. The all enter the house and see a very agitated Aalleeyah on the couch. She hears them come in and stands up to face them. She runs over to Damon and gives him a huge hug, burying her face into his neck. Confused, Damon slowly puts his arms around her.

"You were gone and so was Elijah and I didn't know what had happened" She says into Damon's

"Well to be fair, I told you I'd be back but you were kind of dead." Damon says and Aalleeyah's laughs before pulling away

"What happened?" She asks the whole group but then sees Stefan carrying Elijah's body. She nods, understanding and they all walk down to the cellar, Damon helping Stefan carry Elijah. The boys place Elijah on the floor. Stefan stands back up and wraps his arms around Elena while Damon searches through Elijah's jacket

" Uhh! What do we have here?" Damon rhetorically asks and pulls out the moonstone

" A little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold on to this." Damon says

" So, that's it. I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead." Elena confirms

" Pretty much." Damon responds

" Okay, then... Good night." Elena starts to leave but turns back around and all three look at her

" You know, you guys want me to fight, fine, I'll fight. But if we're gonna do this, you can't keep anything from me anymore. From this moment on, we're doing it my way." Elena says

" That seems fair." Damon agrees

"Sure thing Lena" Aalleeyah says and Elena looks to Stefan for an answer

" Okay." Stefan replies

" Okay." Elena walks out and Aalleeyah, Stefan and Damon look at each other

" Seems like she's had a change of attitude. How did you get through to her?" Damon wonders

" I told her a little story about when I was making the wrong decisions and somebody showed me there was a better way." Stefan answers

" Lexi?"

" Yeah. You remember her?" Stefan leaves.

**SALVATORE HOUSE – 1864**

Damon walks down the staircase and walks towards the front door but Lexi walks in and stops him

" Going somewhere?" Lexi questions

" You must be the vampire I hear my brother complaining about." Damon realises

" That would be me. And you must be the brother who hates him." Lexi grasps and walks closer to him. He puts his suitcase down

" We are at irreparable odds." Damon says

" You know the hate you're feeling towards Stefan? Towards everyone? You think you have it under control but you don't. It will get the best of you."

" Help him. He needs it." Damon requests and picks his suitcase up again

" I'll help him." Lexi agrees. Damon opens the door and leaves

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE - PRESENT**

Damon walks into the bedroom but stops when he hears his shower running

"Leeyah? I thought you were downstairs." Damon calls confused. He walks into the bathroom and sees a figure in the shower. Katherine steps out, completely naked and Damon looks at her, shocked.

" Hello, Damon. Hey, do you have a robe?" Katherine asks

" How did you get out Katherine?" Damon spits

"I'm surprised you can tell the difference between Aalleeyah and I."

"I will always be able to tell the difference Katherine. You still haven't answered my question"

"Little known fact, Originals can compel vampires but when they die and go all grey, the compulsion wears off."

"Get out"

"No. I'm going to help, I won't run" Katherine assures. She then looks back down at her naked body

" So... How about that robe?" Katherine asks


	40. The House Guest 2x16 Part 1

Elena rushes out of Stefan's bathroom, pulling on a tank top and Stefan is standing in the middle of his room, buttoning up his shirt. Elena strides quickly over to a chair that has her backpack on it

" Stefan, we're late for school." Elena informs

" Let's be later." Stefan flirts

" Stefan, it's school. Remember, that thing that we keep forgetting about?" Elena asks. Stefan comes behind her and wraps her up in his arms

" Hey!" Elena squeals. Stefan turns her around in his arms so she is facing him and pulls her closer

" School?" Stefan questions and kisses her passionately as she giggles

" Doesn't ring a bell." Stefan growls and picks her up, carrying her over to the bed and continuing to kiss her. Elena giggles.

" Stefan!" Elena protests as Stefan kisses her neck and Elena continues to laugh. They fall down on the bed together

" Stefan! Okay, 5 minutes, only 5 minutes." Elena allows

" Five minutes?!" Stefan growls. They continue to kiss passionately

After their make out session, Elena is downstairs putting on her coat. Damon is on the couch, in the parlour reading a Jonathan Gilbert journal

" Good morning, Damon." Elena greets. Damon looks up at her and smiles before super speeding over and pushing her against the wall

" What are you doing here? I told you to leave." Damon yells

" What is your problem?"

" You're wearing her clothes? Like that's going to work."

" You think I'm Katherine? Why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb! Isn't she?" Elena asks confused and worried. Damon releases her from his grip and Stefan walks into room

" What the hell's going on here?" Stefan demands

" I don't know, you tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?" Elena asks him

Upstairs, Aalleeyah **(outfit on profile)** is on the bed talking to Elena who is getting ready for school. Suddenly, Stefan rushes into the room and over to Elena and pushes her against the wall. Aalleeyah immediately acts and pushes Stefan off of her sister

" What are you doing?!" Aalleeyah screams at him

"That's Katherine!" Stefan defends

"No it's not! That's Katherine" Aalleeyah points to the look-a-like in the doorway, standing with Damon

"Prove it" Stefan challenges

"Fine." Aalleeyah walks to the doppelganger in the doorway

"How old was I when I shaved off Elena's eyebrows in her sleep?" Aalleeyah probes

"6?" The look-a-like guesses

"Wrong answer" Aalleeyah says

"Elena?" Aalleeyah faces her

"We were 8" Elena sighs, remembering the event

"Why would you shave off her eyebrows?" Damon asks

"Because I knew it would look funny" Aalleeyah says in a duh tone

" What is she doing here?" Elena inquires

" When Leeyah got a stake through the heart, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb." Damon explains

" How's that possible?" Stefan questions

"She's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills." Katherine answers

" I don't want you here. Get her out of here." Elena pleads

" You need me, Elena. You all do." Katherine says to the group

" Like hell." Stefan spits

" We all want the same thing... Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Katherine says

" I don't need your help and I don't want it." Elena firmly tells her

" And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?" Katherine asks

"Yes" Aalleeyah speaks up causing everyone to look at her

"I'm smart, I know everything" Aalleeyah explains

"See, we don't need you, so get out." Damon tells Katherine

" Fine. Then I'll just go to the grill and have some lunch... maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite." Katherine mocks

**Mystic Falls' high school**

Matt is hanging up advertisements promoting the Grill on the walls and Caroline joins him

" Hey, Matt." Caroline greets

" Hey." Matt responds

" Live band?" Caroline asks, seeing the ads

" Yeah, business has been a little slow. The grill's trying to stay afloat."

" Aren't we all?"

" Have you heard from Tyler?"

" Not a peep. You?"

" No, not since he stopped by the grill to talk, and I've left messages on his cell phone."

" He stopped by to see you? What did he say?" Caroline questions

" Not much, really. I mean... I think to say good-bye without really saying good-bye. I just didn't know it." Matt replies

" And that's all he said?"

" Yeah. Yeah, that's all he said, Caroline. Why? I mean, is there something you want to tell me?"

" Yeah! I... I mean, no, I... it's just not that easy." Caroline stutters

" I don't get it! Since when have am I the one that can express himself and you're the one at a loss for words?"

" No, you're right, and I'm sorry."

" You know how I feel. So it's your move. Just make a decision or leave me alone." Matt leaves

Elena and Stefan are in the school's parking lot and they both get out of his car

" Why is she still here? She was free." Elena wonders

" She wants what we want... Klaus dead. Maybe she sees us as her only chance." Stefan suggests

" Or maybe she's trying to lure you and Damon back into her web. I want her gone."

"So do I. But you're right, she stayed. Shouldn't we at least try to figure out why?"

" How? All she does is lie."

" Look, I hate it as much as you do, but she's unpredictable. She could kill somebody if she doesn't get her way"

" Right, but that doesn't mean I want her shacking up with you." Elena pouts and Stefan hugs her

" Maybe we should stay at your place tonight." Stefan proposes

" Hmm, I can't. I told Bonnie and Caroline that they could come over. Bonnie's freaked because she lost her powers and Caroline's having Matt drama again. It's kind of a girls' night. Maybe Katherine can join us." Elena sarcastically says. Stefan kisses her forehead and they both leave the parking lot

**Salvatore's house**

Damon is using a fire hose trying t burn Elijah's body but is failing when Katherine joins him

" Mmm, burning flesh. If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible." Katherine enlightens

" No kidding. How do you know so much about Original vampires?" Damon asks

" Spent 500 years running from one." Katherine says

"Where's your little girlfriend?" Katherine questions

"Out" Damon replies

"Probably out cheating on you. I hear that's what she does"

"Only when selfish bitches compel her to" Damon responds and Katherine feigns hurt

" Why are you still here?" Damon probes

" Because you haven't forcibly removed me." Katherine answers. Damon raises the fire hose at her

" You wouldn't." Katherine laughs

" Oh, I would." Damon smirks

" Damon, be smart. I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More. If I wasn't be honest about helping, I'd be long gone by now, ok? You can hate me. But we want the same thing. And you know... I always get what I want." Katherine reminds hm. He lowers the weapon and she leaves

**Mystic Falls' high school**

Bonnie, Stefan and Jeremy are talking at Bonnie's locker

" She's out of the tomb?" Bonnie asks

" Yeah. We're dealing with it, all right? Just be extra careful. She's gotten a little too good at impersonating Elena. She might have a go at impersonating Aalleeyah as well so" Stefan advises

" With Katherine still around, we gotta find a way to get your powers back." Jeremy tells Bonnie

" Listen, I want to get the Martins on our side. I want to figure out a way for us all to work together now that Elijah's out of the picture." Stefan says

" It's impossible. They hate us." Bonnie rejects

" It's either win them over or somebody's going to end up dead. You think you can at least convince them to have a civil conversation?" Stefan wonders

" I'll try." Bonnie agrees

" Thanks. Keep me posted." Stefan leaves

" Okay. I gotta get to class." Bonnie tells Jeremy

" All right, I'll see ya" Jeremy tries to kiss her but she laughs, not letting him kiss her

" Come on. Elena's nowhere in sight." Jeremy tries to convince. She kisses him

" I'll tell her soon. I promise." Bonnie assures

" Alright."

Alaric and Elena are in his classroom

" It was bad. You know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something." Alaric speaks

" John's going to end up dead on the kitchen floor if he's not careful." Elena threatens

" Yeah, well, easier said than done. I gave him back his ring so... Look, Jenna keeps asking about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much longer can she stay in the dark?"

" You think we should tell her the truth?"

" I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her. It's not fair to her, and it's not the kind of relationship I want."

" Not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know. I just thought that we'd at least hold off until after we've dealt with Klaus. You know, and even then, how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?"

" Look, I'm sorry to put this on you. But I feel it's your decision to make. And whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done." Alaric decides

**Mystic Grill**

Luke and Jonas meet Stefan and Bonnie at a table in the Grill

" Thank you for coming." Stefan thanks

" I didn't want to but my son made a case to hear you out." Jonas says

" Bonnie said that you have information about Elijah." Luka explains and Stefan looks at Bonnie

" Elijah's dead. I'm sorry." Stefan apologizes. Jonas and Luka both look at Bonnie and Jonas gets up, about to leave but Stefan grabs his shoulder

" Hear me out. We can help you." Stefan assures

" We know that Klaus has your daughter. I'm sorry about the way I had to get that information, but it's good that we know. We can all work together to get her back." Bonnie says

" How?" Luka asks

" I suspect that you and Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus. Let us help you carry it out. You can trust us. I give you my word. We all do. " Stefan promises

**Salvatore's house**

Damon is in the living room, organizing Jon Hilbert's journals when Katherine joins him

" What you up to?" Katherine questions

"None of your business." Damon spits

" We're pouting now? Are those the Gilbert journals?" Katherine probes and Damon doesn't reply

" How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to?" Katherine asks

" Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?"

" No."

" Then you can't help." Damon responds. Katherine tries to catch a journal from Damon's hand but he slaps her hands away. She hits his arm and he pushes her on a chair and is above her

" Emily Bennett told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore. When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power." Katherine confesses and gets up

" Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre."

" What was he going to do when he found it?"

" I don't know. What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?" Damon asks Stefan, sensing him in the room

" Isn't she gone or dead yet?" Stefan asks

" For the last time, I'm here to help. Can we skip the secrets, hmm?" Katherine says

" Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power... They wouldn't need one." Stefan admits

" Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?'" Damon wonders

" We just need to find it." Stefan agrees as Aalleeyah enters the house

"Alright so I've decided I'm going to kill Katherine" Aalleeyah announces

"I'm right here" Katherine speaks up

"I know" Aalleeyah smiles fakely

"I'm older Aalleeyah, you couldn't kill me if you tried" Katherine scoffs

"Just because you're ancient doesn't mean you're stronger" Aalleeyah spits back as they move closer together

" I'm not ancient" Katherine defends

"Oh please, you're 500 years old. I'm surprised you haven't popped a hip out yet" Aalleeyah fights. Damon comes between the two before a fight can break out

"As much as I'd love to see this, we can't kill Katherine" Damon tells Aalleeyah

"Why not?" Aalleeyah pouts

"Because she's trying to help" Damon says

Katherine smiles smugly at Aalleeyah. Aalleeyah rolls her eyes and sits in Damon's previous spot on the couch and looks at the book

"So what are we researching?" Aalleeyah asks the group

"The place where a hundred witches were burned to death" Katherine answers

"Oh yeah I know-" Aalleeyah pauses when she sees the look Damon is giving her

"I mean, I don't know where that is" She corrects then her phone starts to ring. She pulls it out, looks at the Caller ID and answers it

"Hey Lena" She greets.

"Hey so girls night tonight" Elena's voice rings through the phone

"Have fun" Aalleeyah says uninterested

"You have to come"

"No thanks" Aalleeyah rejects

"Please! Caroline is having Matt drama so you have to come" Elena whines

"Argh fine! Just stop whining" Aalleeyah relents

"Okay, our house"

"Coming now Lena" Aalleeyah sighs and hangs up

"Looks like I'm going to girls night. Good luck with the grandma" Aalleeyah says and walks over to Damon giving him a kiss goodbye before leaving

**Jonas and Luka's apartment**

" But what if they can find the burial ground?" Luka stresses

" They won't. We tried, Luka, for weeks." Jonas reminds him

" We don't have a back-up plan, though, dad, and we need to be doing everything we can to save Greta."

" We will save her but Elijah is the answer, not Stefan and his brother. Those people, they're our enemies. They need to be dealt with. "

" You're going to kill them?"

" No. I'm going to let Elijah do it." Jonas replies

**Gilbert's house**

Elena, Aalleeyah, Bonnie and Caroline are in the Gilbert kitchen

" Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asks the girls

" Like you have to ask." Elena remarks

" I will get it." Caroline says and picks up her iPad. She unlocks it and stops when she sees the home screen picture of her and Matt

" I'll do it." Aalleeyah takes the iPad, seeing Caroline looking at it

" Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Elena questions

" I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust." Bonnie says

" Join the club." Elena sighs

" Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about "The Notebook"?" Caroline suggests

" Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?" Aalleeyah inquires

" That is so not the point." Caroline replies

" Well, yeah, I mean..." Aalleeyah trails off when Jenna enters the kitchen

" Hey." Elena greets

" What's going on?" Jenna asks seeing all the girls

" Girls' night."

" Oh."

" How are you doing?"

" You heard about my fight with Rick."

" He feels terrible."

" Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna asks and Elena looks around at the girls

" No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or..." Elena proposes

" Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline jokes

" You, too?" Jenna questions

" You have no idea." Caroline sighs

" Okay, then." Jenna agrees. She opens the fridge

" It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me." Jenna confesses

" To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you." Caroline replies

" Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does."

" Sometimes it's harder than that."

" Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't."

" You know what we need? Dancing. There is a band at the grill." Caroline recommends

" I'm in." Bonnie approves

" In." Jenna says

"In" Aalleeyah states

" In." Elena smiles

**Jonas and Luka's apartment**

Luka and Jonas are seated at a table in their apartment

" Are you sure about this? I mean, I would go if I could." Jonas makes sure

" No. I'm not strong enough to send you. I can do this." Luka reassures

" I'll stay anchored. Use all my energy. If you feel weak..."

" Dad. I want this just as much as you."

" Concentrate on Elijah. Picture him in your mind." Jonas coaches and Luka shuts his eyes

" I got it." Luka tells and Jonas starts casting a spell

**AN: So no reviews last chapter? How bout some this chapter lovely's?**


	41. The House Guest 2x16 Part 2

**Salvatore's house**

Because of Jonas' spell, Luka is in the Salvatore house, invisible. He sees Katherine and Damon reading

" I'm in the Salvatore house. Elijah's body must be here." Luka tells his father

" What do you see?" Jonas asks

" Elena and Damon. They're reading."

" Good. If Elijah's there, you'll sense him. Stay focused." Jonas coaches. Luka leaves the front part of the house to look around

Katherine gets closer to Damon to read what he's reading

"Can I help you?" Damon rhetorically asks

" I'm bored." Katherine complains

""Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago." So Emily died on the site of the massacre, too. Does it say where?" Katherine reads from the page and tries to take the journal from his hands but he doesn't let her

" Nope. You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing?" Damon says

" Mm-hmm."

" I don't buy it."

" I have no reason to lie to you, Damon"

" Lie."

" I'm hungry." Katherine continues to whine

" You're the unwanted house guest. Go feed yourself." Damon tells her. She walks downstairs into the basement to get a blood bag. She can't see him, but Luka is down there too but she can feel something odd

Upstairs, Stefan joins Damon

" Well, nothing in any of these. Find anything?" Stefan asks

" Nope." Damon lies. He shows Stefan the journal in his hands and Stefan pretends along with him so Katherine can't hear them

" That's too bad." Stefan lies

" Yeah, bummer." Damon comments

Katherine walks in the cellar where Elijah's body is. She is about to leave but then she hears the dagger being removed. She doesn't see anyone but runs to the dagger, pushing it down back into Elijah's heart

" Elena's fighting me." Luka tells his father

" What's wrong?" Jonas asks

" She's stronger than me."

"That's because it's not Elena. It's Katherine Pierce. Luka... kill her."

" What?"

" She's a vampire. Find a stake and drive it through her heart." Jonas instructs.

Back in the basement, Luka stops pulling on the dagger. Katherine feels this and stops pushing down and takes a look around the room. She sees a wooden chair being broken to be made into a stake but still can't see anyone

" Damon!" Katherine yells out. Luka drives the stake into her body but doesn't get her heart. Damon rushes into the cellar

" Katherine." Damon says and they remove the stake form her body

" What happened?" Damon asks

" Damon..." Katherine breathes, looking at Elijah's body. Damon turns around and sees the dagger being removed from his body. Damon takes the fire hose and starts to burn around the room

**Jonas and Luka's apartment**

Luka is completely on fire

" Luka! Luka!" Jonas yells

**Salvatore's house**

Stefan walks into the cellar and sees Damon burning the room

" What are you doing?!" Stefan asks

" Some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack! Get over there and do something about it. Go!" Damon instructs

**Jonas and Luka's apartment**

Luke is still on fire so Jonas grabs a blanket and tosses it over his son and they fall to the ground. He takes the blanket form his face and sees the burnt face of his now dead son

" Oh, my God! Luka! Luka! I'm sorry. Please. Just wake up, son. Open your eyes." Jonas begs. Jonas grabs a grimoire and tries to cast a spell but has no results. He starts to cry for his loss

**Mystic Grill **

Aalleeyah, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Jenna arrive at the Grill and are watching the band. Jenna looks around and sees Alaric

" I need a drink." Jenna groans and goes to the bar as Matt walks past the rest of the group

" Hey, Matt" Caroline smiles but he doesn't answer and keeps walking

" Things just got real awkward." Aalleeyah comments and Elena and Bonnie nod their heads in agreement

At the bar, Alaric joins Jenna

" Jenna." Alaric greets

" Not tonight, Ric. Tonight I have traded you for señor tequila." Jenna says and downs a shot

" Yeah. Well, señor tequila's not going to be treating you very well."

" Well, the two of you have a lot in common."

" Look, Jenna, I hate that you're this upset with me."

" Yeah, well, it's your fault. Because whatever it is you're keeping from me, Whatever you think I can't handle... You're wrong. 'Cause last year I was a grad student who smoked a lot of pot and couldn't keep a goldfish alive and now I'm a parent, so I think I can handle anything, Ric." Jenna finishes and walks off

" Jenna..." Alaric calls after her

Aalleeyah, Caroline, Bonnie and Elena are still listening to the band and chatting

" He said the ball's in your court" Bonnie asks Caroline, referring to Matt's words

" Yeah, but I can't do anything about it." Caroline sighs

" Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him." Aalleeyah wonders

" Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets." Caroline responds

" Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway." Elena explains her opinion. Caroline takes her jacket off and goes toward the stage.

" What are you doing? Where are you going?" Elena calls after her. Caroline gets on the stage and takes the microphone

" Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome? So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing." Caroline awkwardly says while the other four look completely stumped

" Sing?" Elena asks. Then the singer comes up to Caroline

" Come on, off the stage." The singer tells her. Caroline faces him and starts to compel him

" You are going to let me live out my rock star fantasies, and you are going to be my back-up." Caroline compels. She whispers something in his ear and the music starts playing. Caroline sings "Eternal Flame". During the song, Matt looks over at Elena and she smiles reassuringly. Matt walks up on stage and kisses Caroline with passion while everyone cheers

**Jonas and Luka's apartment**

Jonas is extremely angry. He picks up Elena's photo and her hairbrush and starts chanting a spell to find her location. Stefan walks into the apartment and notices Luka's dead body on the ground

" You killed him." Jonas spits and uses his magic on Stefan. Stefan grabs his head in agony

" He's dead and I have no one. And now you're about to find out exactly what that feels like." Jonas says and leaves leaving a groaning Stefan behind. Stefan looks around the floor and sees Elena's photo.

**Salvatore's house**

Damon passes a blood bag to Katherine but takes her by surprise by driving a stake into her stomach

" What the hell?!" Katherine gasps

" Is that how you treat someone who..." Katherine pauses and rips the stake from her body

" is trying to help you?" Katherine finishes

"You wanna help? Start talking." Damon says

" I'd love to, but you're not going to like it."

" Try me."

" Fine. John Gilbert and Isobel want you and Stefan out of Aalleeyah and Elena's life."

" That's old news."

"Not the part where he offered me a deal. He was going to kill Aalleeyah to get me out of the tomb for a favour. Elijah just beat him to the punch."

" What was the deal?" Damon impatiently asks

" Either I stay and help with Klaus, or he kills Stefan."

" But he still tried to have me killed."

" Right. That was part of the deal. I could only save one of you."

" So you chose Stefan. Of course you did."

" You wanted the truth, Damon. Would you rather I lie?" Katherine asks

**Mystic Grill**

Elena and Aalleeyah walk into the bathroom but stop when they see Caroline and Matt making out by the sink

" Ahh! Oh, sorry." Elena stutters awkwardly

"Slut" Aalleeyah laughs

" Sorry guys" Caroline giggles and they both leave

" You know, I really have to get back to work." Matt tells Caroline

" Definitely." Caroline agrees but the idea goes out the window as soon as their lips reconnect

Outside the bathroom door, Bonnie is about to head into the bathroom but Elena and Aalleeyah stop her

" I... I wouldn't. Caroline and Matt are..." Elena trails off

" In the bathroom?!" Bonnie asks surprised

" If they're happy, I'm happy." Elena decides

" Um, hey, speaking of happy, would it freak you out if I started dating your brother?" Bonnie asks

" You're into our brother?" Aalleeyah questions

" I know it's weird, but he's been so good and strong. He makes me happy and I really can't tell what you're thinking... Right now." Bonnie says, looking at Elena, not really caring of Aalleeyah's inevitable bitchy opinion on the subject

" I'm thinking that... My brother has had more pain in his life than a hundred people's worth of pain, and... He deserves to be with someone as amazing as you." Elena decides

" Really?" Bonnie asks

" Really." Elena smiles and the two embrace. Elena's phone rings and she answers it, seeing it's Stefan

" My phone. Hey, Stefan, I'm at the grill. I can't hear you. Hold... yeah." Elena says and walks off leaving Aalleeyah and Bonnie. Aalleeyah notices Jonas entering the Grill

"What Martin doing here?" Aalleeyah wonders

"I don't know" Bonnie replies, never taking her eyes from Jonas

**Salvatore's house**

" Where are you going?" Katherine asks as Damon is about to leave the house

" Luka Martin's dead. His father's going after Elena." Damon explains

" I'm coming with you." Katherine declares

" No, you're not."

" Wait."

" I don't need your help. I don't want it."

" I know what we can do, Damon. You have to let me do it." Katherine says

**Mystic Grill**

Bonnie and Aalleeyah walk to Jonas

" Dr. Martin. You okay?" Aalleeyah asks, fake concerned

" Where is she?" Jonas demands

" I don't understand." Bonnie says

" My son is dead." Jonas notifies

" Whatever it is you think you need to do, there's a better way." Aalleeyah tries to persuade

" They killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena." Jonas says

" No. No, Dr. Martin." Bonnie begs. Jonas breaks the stage lights with his magic

" Where is she?" Jonas demands

" I don't know. We haven't seen her." Bonnie says. Jonas doesn't believe this answer. Fed up, he breaks all the lights in the Grill

Caroline and Matt are still in the bathroom, making out when the lights shut off

" What the hell?" Matt breaks the kiss

" Mmm!" Caroline hums. Matt goes and opens the door to check to see if the rest of the Grill is in darkness and it is.

(He opens the door to see if the powers out in the grill)

" The power's out." Matt announces

" Even better." Caroline smiles

" I wish, but I should probably go help." Matt sighs. Caroline kisses him before he leaves and she smiles to herself. Elena and Stefan approach her

" Hey." Caroline greets

" We have a problem." Elena says

" What's going on?" Caroline asks

" Jonas is here and he's after Elena." Stefan explains

" Oh, my God!" Caroline exasperates

" We have a plan, but I need to get Elena out of here." Stefan tells

" Well, what can I do?" Caroline questions

Alaric walks to Jenna

" It's time to get out of here." Alaric says

" I have to find Elena." Jenna responds

" She's with Stefan, she's okay." Alaric assures.

Bonnie and Aalleeyah are still talking with Jonas

" No one's getting out of here until I have her." Jonas warns

" Don't do this. Please don't do this." Aalleeyah begs. Jonas ignores her and breaks all bottles at the bar with his magic and sest the bar on fire. Aalleeyah tries to stop him but he uses his powers to move a piece of wood and stab her right under her heart. She falls to the floor and before Bonnie can react, he presses his hand to Bonnie's forehead and she drops to the floor, unconscious. Jonas walks away and Matt is nearby trying to stop the fire but notices Bonnie on the ground.

(He breaks all the bottles with his powers and sets fire to the bar. She tries to stop him but he puts his hand on her forehead and she falls on the floor, unconscious. Everyone is going out. Matt tries to stop the fire but he sees Bonnie)

" Bonnie! Hey, Bonnie!" Matt runs over to her

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, Bonnie!" Matt tries. She wakes up and Matt helps her up, not noticing Aalleeyah there. Bonnie notices her there though.

"Matt! Go find Caroline!" Bonnie says and Matt rushes off. Bonnie bends down to the still alive Aalleeyah and examines the stake lodged in her

"Get it out! It's scraped my heart" Aalleeyah informs. Bonnie takes hold off the stake and swiftly but carefully pulls the stake from her. Aalleeyah breathes a deep breath before Bonnie helps her up and they take a look around before looking at each other. They both run out of there.

Elena and Stefan are running around, but stop when they spot Jonas

" Dr. Martin! I'm so sorry about Luka. I never wanted that to happen, but... at least let us help you get your daughter back." Elena pleads

" Only Elijah can do that." Jonas replies

" You don't need Elijah." Elena assures. Jonas sets another fire on a different bar and turns back to the two but suddenly; Caroline jumps onto him, distracting him long enough for Elena and Stefan to leave. Caroline is about to pierce Jonas' neck with her sharp fangs but Jonas gives her a headache with his powers. Caroline screams in pain and Jonas gets back up. Matt sees Caroline screaming

" Caroline!" Matt calls and truns over and pushes Jonas against the wall

" Get away from her!" Matt spits

" Matt, no!" Caroline yells. Jonas picks up a nearby bottle, breaks it and stabs a shard into his neck. Matt falls to the ground and Jonas leaves. Caroline recovers and runs over to him

" Matt! Matt! Oh! Oh, my God!" Caroline tries to clam herself down

"Just breathe Caroline... just breathe." Caroline breathes. Her face changes into her vamp face and she bites into her wrist. She then places it over his mouth

" You have to drink. Please, please." Caroline begs and he does as told

**Gilbert's house**

At the gilbert house, Bonnie and Jer are in the kitchen and Aalleeyah is laying on the couch in the living room

" Luka... I can't believe he's dead. After what we did to him." Bonnie says

" No, after what he did to you. Look, I'm sorry, I know you feel bad about all of this but I don't." Jeremy admits

" I couldn't do anything to help. I was useless. I hated it." Bonnie tells him as Stefan and Elena walk into the house

" Thank God." Bonnie sighs

" It's not over yet." Elena says

" What's going on?" Jeremy asks

" He'll explain." Elena refers to Stefan and walks upstairs

" When did you guys get home?" Stefan questions

" A few minutes ago." Bonnie responds

" Did you check the house?" Stefan asks

" And why would we check the house?" Jeremy inquires

Elena walks into the bathroom and looks in the mirror before turning the tap on. She looks back up from the faucet and gasps seeing Jonas behind her. She tries to run into her bedroom but Jonas catches her and turns her around. Elena's face changes into a vamp face and bites, revealing that she is Katherine. After ripping into his neck, she drops him to floor. Stefan and Bonnie appear at the door

" You're welcome." Katherine says. Bonnie walks to the dead warlock's body

" You didn't have to kill him!" Bonnie argues

" Yes, we did." Katherine says. Bonnie walks closer to him and touches his face but abruptly Jonas opens his eyes and sits up, grabbing her face. Bonnie screams and Stefan rushes over and kills him quickly

Damon and Elena are downstairs talking by the staircase while Aalleeyah remains in her previous spot

" How did you guys convince her to do this?" Elena asks

" We didn't. It was actually her idea." Damon tells

" Wow. That's... Not good."

" No. No, that's not good at all." Damon agrees

"We could've just had Aalleeyah impersonate me"

"Yeah but we needed her and Judgy to deal with Martin" Damon reasons. Stefan and Katherine walk down the stairs

" Everything's taken care of." Stefan informs and Katherine takes Elena's necklace off

" I'm guessing you're going to want this back. But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean." Katherine drops the necklace into Elena's hand

" You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home." Elena responds

" Is that all you have to say to me?"

" This doesn't change the way I feel about you."

" I don't much like you, either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that." Katherine finishes her little speech

Alaric and Jenna are on the front porch

" Thanks for getting me home. That was kind of crazy." Jenna says

" Jenna, are you going to be okay? Look, Isobel is dead and there things about her death that I can't tell you. That aren't for me to tell. You can be upset and hate me. I get it but just know that I love you. At least I can tell you that much." Alaric declares

" Good night, Ric."

" Good night." Alaric replies and Jenna enters the house and sees Elena

" Hey. You made it home." Elena smiles

" Tonight was very weird."

" Tell me about it."

Jeremy and Bonnie are in his bedroom

" I'm worried about you." Jeremy confesses

" Don't be." Bonnie smiles

" No, I'm serious, Bonnie. The only witch that could given you your powers back is dead, and... I think you have a serious case of denial going, and I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what, and..." Jeremy is cut off by Bonnie's lips on his

" Not that denial's the worst thing." Jeremy chuckles. Bonnie puts her hand on his chest and the bedroom lights flicker

" Did you...?" Jeremy trails off

" When he grabbed me... He gave me my powers back and something else. Jonas wants me to kill Klaus."

" And did he include a how?"

" Yeah. He did."

**Salvatore's house**

Damon is on his bed, reading a Jonathan Gilbert journal when Katherine walks in. Her hair is back to it's curly state and she's in black lingerie

" You know what I can't figure out?" Damon asks, not taking his eyes from the book

" What's that?" Katherine answers

" How the town knew Emily Bennett was a witch. I mean, because according to Jonathan Gilbert, he was the only one who knew. I know he didn't turn her in." Damon explains. She doesn't answer and he looks at her to see her shrug

" Mmm, I should have figured as much." Damon realises it was her

" She was a loose end. I like mine tied up. You know what I can't figure out?"

" Do I care?"

" Why you won't tell me where to find the site of the witch massacre." Katherine

" Because I have no clue."

" You knew that Emily Bennett was the key to getting me out of that tomb and something tells me that you did everything in your power to make sure that she was safe, yet you have no idea where she was killed. Plus, Aalleeyah is smart, and she seems to be the kind of person who would know everything about witches. Who's the liar now?"

"You hurt me today." Katherine continues and is now using her sultry voice

" Tit for tat."

" You were mean and very rough and monstrous." Katherine flirts

" You deserved it." Damon responds and she gets closer to him

" I like this, Damon." Katherine confesses and leans in to kiss him

" Katherine. Katherine, there are six other bedrooms in this house." Damon starts as there lips are centimetres apart.

" Go find one." Damon finishes and pushes her off of him. She looks at him, upset and walks out

Damon hears shower turn off and Aalleeyah walks out shortly after, clad only in a towel. He looks over at her

"We haven't really had much Damon and Aalleeyah since our fight. Soooo…" Aalleeyah drops her towel, standing now completely naked in front of him. Damon smirks and rakes his eyes up and down her body while she bites her lip. He super speeds over to her and grabs her before placing them both on the bed, him on top of her, kissing her neck

**Caroline's house**

Matt wakes up in Caroline's bed and sees Caroline sitting close

" Hi." Caroline smiles. Matt looks down at his shirt and sees all the dried blood so he touches his neck for the wound but finds none

" What the hell? Your face... And all the blood. I... I drank your blood." Matt stutters

" You were dying. My blood healed you." Caroline declares

" What do you mean, it healed me? How can your blood heal me?"

" Because that's what vampire blood does for humans, and that's what I am. I'm a vampire, Matt."

" No."

" But it's all going to be okay, because I am going to tell you everything, and you're going to understand why I had to keep it from you, and we're going to be fine."

" We'll be fine?!" Matt asks outraged

" Yes, because we're together and we love each other."

" Vampires. Oh, my God. Vicki, oh, my God, at the hospital, I thought that she was tripping out."

" What?"

" Vicki, she knew about vampires, and I... What... what did you do?"

" Nothing. Nothing! Matt!"

" I need to get out of here." Matt tries to leave but Caroline stops him

" No, no, no! I can't let you leave. I cannot let you leave." Caroline says and he starts to cry

" What did you do to my sister?" Matt demands to know and grabs her and shakes her

" Nothing! Nothing! I swear, I swear, nothing, nothing!"

" What did you do?!" Matt re-asks

" Nothing, Matt! You have to calm down! Matt!" Caroline yells

**Gilbert's house**

Jenna is in the kitchen, sitting at the counter, eating form a tub of ice cream when Elena walks in

" Are John and Jeremy asleep?" Jenna asks

" I think so." Elena responds

" If I go to bed right now, there's a chance I'll wake up hangover-free." Jenna debates when the door bell rings

" Who's that?" Jenna wonders and walks to the door and opens it, revealing Isobel

" Hi. You must be Jenna." Isobel realises when Elena walks in and stops in her tracks.

" I'm... Elena's mother." Isobel explains and looks back at Elena

" Isobel." Elena breathes. Jenna seems completely dumbfounded.

**AN: Okay so I know this chapter has like no original material but next chapter there is and when Klaus finally arrives, there will be heaps of original writing and not just like copying and pasting transcripts. I also know I've been pretty slack with updating but I sometimes forget to update. I have the chapters down but just forget to update! If I haven't updated in while, please remind me and I will update ASAP! Review, review, review :)**


	42. Know Thy Enemy 2x17 Part 1

**Gilbert's House**

Isobel is still at the door and looking at Elena. Jenna is completely stunned

" Hello, Elena. It's nice to see you again." Isobel smiles. Jenna looks back at Elena, betrayed

" Again?" Jenna asks, tears brimming her eyes but Elena doesn't respond

" So you're the woman who's dating my husband. I need to speak to Elena. May I come in?" Isobel questions

" N-n-no. Don't... don't invite her in." Elena stutters

" I need to talk to you, Elena." Isobel informs

" No!" Elena slams the front door in Isobel's face and Elena turns back to Jenna, who has tears running down her face

" You knew she was still alive? Ric? John? Did they know?" Jenna asks

" I can explain everything, Jenna." Elena replies

" No."

" No. Jenna, please." Elena begs and Jenna runs up the stairs and Elena follows her

" Jenna, please. Wait. Jenna, please wait." Elena continues to beg. Jenna races into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Elena stays outside the door

" Jenna, you have to talk to me. I... I need to explain what's going on. Jenna, please." Elena pleads while inside Jenna's bedroom, Jenna is sitting on the floor, crying

**Salvatore's House**

Damon slowly wakes up and looks down at the head lying on his chest. He tucks a piece of loose hair behind her ear and she snuggles closer into his chest, feeling his movements. He bends his head down and kisses her forehead, which rouses her from her sleep. She flutters her eyelids open and looks up at Damon and places a kiss on his lips.

"Morning" She grumbles

"Morning" He replies

"I don't want to get up today" She complains

"So let's not. We can spend the entire day just us two in this bed" Damon suggests as he laces his fingers through hers

"That sounds like the perfect day" She smiles and leans back up, kissing him again. Damon deepens it, tracing his tongue over her bottom lip, trying to gain entrance. Just before she grants his request, there's a knock at the door. Aalleeyah sighs and pulls away.

"What?" Damon groans

"Get up" Stefan's voice calls. Damon scowls and Aalleeyah giggles, places a peck to his lips

"Raincheck?" Aalleeyah suggests and gets up. Damon agrees and gets dressed before walking out to meet Stefan

"Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep." Stefan explains as the two walk down the stairs

" What's she doing here?" Damon asks

" I don't know. That's what I'm gonna go find out." Stefan says as Katherine comes into view

" I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here." Katherine says

" What? Why?" Stefan wonders

" It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb." Katherine clarifies

" You're the one in cahoots with them. You made a deal with John that almost got me killed." Damon says

"I did what I had to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance." Katherine turns around to leave

" What do you know?" Stefan questions

" I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you. Besides, if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here, the better. Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart." Katherine cautions

" Tell you what. Why don't you, uh... Call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep." Stefan instructs and looks at them before leaving. Katherine and Damon look at each other

**Gilbert's house**

Elena opens the front door and Alaric rushes in

" Hey. Is she up yet?" Alaric asks, looking up the stairs

" She won't come out of her room." Elena sighs

" What'd you tell her?"

" Nothing. She won't talk to me,"

" We're gonna have to fix this, Elena." Alaric assures and Jenna comes down the stairs

" Hey" Elena greets but is ignored

" Jenna" Alaric starts

" I don't want you here, Ric. You need to go." Jenna tells him

" Okay, listen. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now."

" Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it." Jenna puts her jacket on and grabs her bag

" Where are you going?" Elena asks

" I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write, and I don't want to be in this house" Jenna replies

" Jenna, please just stop. Let us explain to you exactly what is going on." Alaric requests

" Elena, I need you to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the historical society's check for your mom's foundation." Jenna ignores Alaric

" Okay, but, Jenna, please just..." Elena agrees

"I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you." Jenna leaves and shuts the door behind her

" Jenna, just…" Elena trails off and John walks out of the kitchen

" Let her go. It's better that she's not here, what with everything that's going on but maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this..." John says. Alaric has had enough and punches John hard in the face and John falls to the floor from the force

" Sorry, Elena." Alaric apologizes and storms out of the house while Elena smiles at John

"You know this is your fault, right?" Elena questions

" Right." John accepts

**Caroline's house**

Caroline walks out of her house and heads to her car while on the phone to Stefan

" I can't find him anywhere. He's not at home. He's not answering his phone." Caroline explains

" How could you let him go?" Stefan asks

" My mom walked in. He took off. I didn't know what to do."

" Did your mom hear anything?"

" No. She just thinks we're fighting but he knows about me, and he's freaking out about Vicki."

" All right. Listen. You have to find him. You have to calm him down. Compel him if you have to. Is he still on the vervain?"

" I slip it into his soda when he's at work, but I didn't get to last night, so it's out of his system. He has a catering shift at the Lockwood's' today. I'm gonna try there." Caroline says and hangs up before trying to call Matt again, but gets no answer

**Gilbert's house**

Elena and Stefan are in her bedroom

"Ah, this is bad. Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt, this is disaster bad." Elena breathes

" Yeah." Stefan agrees. John walks into the room

" Elena, can you come downstairs, please? I need to talk to you." John requests

" Heh. I have nothing to say to you." Elena rudely declines

" Please. It's important. You, too, Stefan." John says. They all go down the stairs and Isobel comes out of the kitchen

"I invited your sister too but Damon said she was coming over his dead body so…" Isobel trails off

"Well isn't Aalleeyah lucky" Elena sneers

" I asked John for a do-over." Isobel explains

" You invited her in?" Elena asks John

" She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, okay?" John begs

" All right. What do you know?" Stefan relents. John, Isobel, Elena and Stefan are in the kitchen

" Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you." Isobel enlightens

" Best chance at what?" Stefan replies

" Keeping Elena alive." John answers for Isobel

" You don't get to talk, okay, not after everything you've done." Elena spits

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asks

"No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumours that are flying around. That a doppelgänger exists." Isobel explains

" Which means any vampire that wants to get in favour with Klaus will be lining up to capture you." John says

"I'm not buying any of this." Elena refutes

" The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?" Elena questions Isobel

"Isobel's been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them." John says

"And almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process." Elena adds. Isobel stands up and moves to Elena

"I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you." Isobel pleads

"You wanna help? Then get the hell out of my house." Elena spits. Isobel regretfully moves to the door and opens it, but before exiting, she turns back to Elena and Stefan who followed her out of the kitchen

"You think you can't trust me? Ask your sister about who she was shacking up with on her little holiday" Isobel says and walks out. Elena and Stefan share a confused look

**Salvatore House**

Damon is laying on the bed, watching Aalleeyah put some earrings on in the mirror when a very angry Elena storms into the bedroom, Stefan in tow.

"Aalleeyah, I need to talk to you" Elena spits

"So talk" Aalleeyah instructs, not taking her eyes away from her own reflection

"Who were you with after you disappeared?"

"What?" Aalleeyah asks, finally looking at her sister

"Who were you with?"

"Nobody"

"Don't lie to me Aalleeyah"

"What brought this up Elena?"

"Isobel made a comment."

"Isobel? Elena, don't you see? She's trying to tear us apart for some sick twisted game" Aalleeyah defends and Elena looks as if she is processing it

"Who do you trust more? Me or Isobel? Your sister who has never lied to you or the mother who abandoned us and tried to have our boyfriends killed with the help of our father?" Aalleeyah questions.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Isobel's just trying to cause a rift between us" Elena sighs and walks out with Stefan following. Damon gets up and comes behind Aalleeyah and starts to kiss her bare shoulder.

"Not now. I have somewhere to be" Aalleeyah brushes off and walks out, leaving the house. Damon sighs and his phone starts to ring. He sees its Bonnie and answers it.

**Jonas and Lukas' apartment**

Damon opens the door to the apartment with Jeremy and Bonnie by his side. He puts one hand through the doorway to see if he can enter.

"Yep. Everybody's dead." Damon narrates and walks into the apartment and they see Luka's dead body in the living room

"We should pack up the grimoires. They spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they're safe." Bonnie says.

"You know, we could just get another match and cremate him." Damon says, referring to Luka's corpse

"Don't be disrespectful. Not to him." Bonnie refuses

"Fine. I'll bury him." Damon replies

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jeremy questions

"According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently." Bonnie explains

"I didn't know you and father witch were so close." Damon responds

"We weren't but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town, where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it." Bonnie clarifies

"Great. We'll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power." Damon jokes

"You know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie wonders

"Did I forget to mention that?" Damon answers

"Are we gonna have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?" Jeremy asks, reading one of the grimoires

"Not exactly." Bonnie looks at the shelf and closes her eyes before raising her hands. Some books fall and one of them opens up right in front of her. She bends down and picks it up

" It's this one." Bonnie elaborates

"Great. Grab the rest. Let's go." Damon commands

**A house**

Isobel and her male follower walk into the house and she takes a wine bottle from her bag

"Merci, Mon Cherie." Isobel says eying the new house. She senses somebody else in the house. She super speeds to the unknown person and pushes them against the wall and sees she pinned Katherine. Katherine responds by reversing their positions, pinning Isobel by her throat

"Nice house." Katherine compliments

"Nicest foreclosure in town." Isobel breathes. Katherine smiles and Isobel laughs

"Come here." Isobel laughs and they hug each other

" It's good to see you, Katherine." Isobel smiles

"I hear you've been busy."

"Yes, I have. I've been busy making a deal with Klaus to save your life." Isobel hands the bottle to Katherine

"Here. A vintner I knew in Avignon." Isobel informs. Katherine puts her finger in the liquid and tastes it

"He's tasty." Katherine praises

They are both now in the living room. Katherine pours the blood from the bottle into two wine glasses

" So what was with the surprise visit to the Gilbert house?" Katherine asks

"John told me Rick was dating auntie vanilla. I got jealous."

" You have obviously got John wrapped around your finger if he invited you in the house."

" He thinks I'm helping him protect Elena, so he's been very useful in keeping me informed on everything that's been going on."

" So tell me what you know." Katherine requests

" You were right. I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus, but I found my way to someone in his trusted circle. One of his witches."

" Klaus and his witches." Katherine takes a small sip from her glass

" He said that Klaus is willing to grant you your freedom if we deliver the moonstone and the doppelgänger."

" I can get the moonstone."

" You know Katherine, you'd be betraying your Salvatore boys again." Isobel reminds her

"I was more than willing to play it their way if I had to, but they're floundering. Their witch has lost her powers, and they've used their only weapon to kill Elijah. If I stick with them, I'm dead. You showing up changes everything."

"What about my other daughter? She knows more than she's told them, I know it" Isobel asks

"She won't tell them. She is too secretive. Besides, she's a smart girl, she'll realise they are not helpful and join team Katherine" Katherine theorizes. They raise their glasses and drink

Katherine leaves shortly after. Isobel is in the living room, cleaning up the wine glasses when she is suddenly pinned harshly against a wall. She sees Aalleeyah's angry face as the culprit.

"So I hear you're spilling some of my secrets huh?" Aalleeyah tightens her grip on Isobel's throat, making Isobel unable to answer and gasping for hair.

"So here's what's going to happen. You're going to forget you about seeing me while I was away. You're going to forget who I was with. If anybody asks, all you know is you spotted me in Atlanta with a human boy who you assumed was just a quick feed. You only mentioned it to Elena because you wanted to create a rift between us. You will also forget I was even here today" Aalleeyah compels and slightly loosens her grip so Isobel can repeat it back to her

"I will forget who you were with. All I know is that I spotted you in Atlanta with a human boy who I assumed was just a quick feed. I only mentioned it to Elena because I wanted create a rift between you two." Isobel repeats, in a robotic voice. Aalleeyah smiles happily and releases Isobel. Aalleeyah walks out of the house and to her car before driving off.

**Salvatore's house**

Elena, Stefan and Damon are in the library

" Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelgänger?" Elena asks

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan tells his opinion

"You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you." Damon suggests

" What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer." Stefan argues

"Well, then we'll stay there." Damon says

"So is that the plan? Neither of you will let me out of your sight again?" Elena asks

"Let me know when you come up with a better one." Damon tells her

"Fine. Then one of you 2 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon." Elena sighs

"That'd be me." Stefan volunteers

"Not me. I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie." Damon informs

"Does that mean that you're taking her to the…" Elena is cut off

"Shh" Damon interrupts and Katherine walks into the room

"Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell." Katherine says. Nobody answers her and Damon looks at Stefan

"Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me." Katherine challenges

" No, we have it." Damon replies

" Where is it?"

" It's in a very safe place."

" I've been honest with you. Time to return the favour."

" Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust."

" Fine. Be that way. Where's Aalleeyah?" Katherine sighs. Before anyone can answer her, Aalleeyah **(Outfit on profile)** walks in the front door.

"Where have you been?" Katherine asks, crossing her arms over her chest

"Out" Aalleeyah simply answers before sitting down on Damon's lap

"You know I saw you leaving Isobel's and when I asked her about it, she couldn't remember seeing you"

"Maybe it was Elena"

"Really? Since when does Elena have curly hair and wear heels?"

"Well maybe another doppelgänger is running around Mystic Falls" Aalleeyah shrugs

"What did you compel her to forget?"

"Nothing because I wasn't there. You're probably imagining things Katherine, I mean, your mind may be slipping away with old age" Aalleeyah jokes. Katherine, fed up with Aalleeyah calling her old, glares at her and storms out.

**Lockwood's mansion**

Carol is speaking with Sheriff Forbes

"The marshal hasn't been able to figure out what caused the fire at the scene, but he did find blood... no body, just blood." Sheriff Forbes describes

"You think vampires were involved?" Carol gasps

" I'm starting to assume the answer to that is always a yes." Sheriff Forbes says. Caroline then interrupts them

" Mrs Lockwood, uh, have you seen Matt? I thought he was working a catering shift at today's luncheon." Caroline asks

" No, I haven't, honey. Sorry. But if you see him, could you ask if he's heard from Tyler?" Carol responds

"Yeah, of course. Um, still no word from him?"

"No. The note he left said he needed time to figure some things out, but I wish I knew where he was." Carol sadly says. Caroline sees Stefan and Elena

" Um, excuse me." Caroline excuses herself and walks over to the other two

"Hey. Any luck finding Matt?" Stefan questions

" None. What if he tells somebody? What if he tells everybody?" Caroline stresses

" No, we just gotta find him and make sure that doesn't happen."

" Do you have any idea where he would be?" Stefan asks Elena

" I wish I did, but he wasn't really one to run." Elena shrugs

" You know, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. You know, I was supposed to tell him at the right moment in the right way, and he was supposed to be ok with it because he loves me." Caroline tearfully answers

" We'll help you find him. I just have to accept this thing for Jenna." Elena says

"All right. Well, call me when you're done, and I'll be out looking for him." Caroline leaves

" Maybe he'll come around. You did." Stefan tells Elena

**An abandoned house**

Jeremy, Bonnie, Damon and Aalleeyah arrive at the house

" Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" Jeremy asks

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned." Damon explains

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie wonders

" 'Cause I tried to save her. Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was." Damon responds. Jeremy chuckles at that and they come to a stop in front of the house

" You sure it's the right place?" Jeremy asks

"It's the right place" Aalleeyah answers then turns to Damon

"You should wait outside" Aalleeyah instructs

"You're kidding right? No way" Damon laughs

"Fine. But if something goes wrong, I'm not helping" Aalleeyah says. They all walk to the door and the door opens without anyone touching it. Aalleeyah smiles and walks in.

"What was that?" Bonnie asks

"They love me here" Aalleeyah responds and the other's follow her inside. They look around the house when suddenly Damon is unable to move

" Whatever witchy prank one of you are playing, don't. It's not funny." Damon tells Aalleeyah and Bonnie

" I'm not doing anything." Bonnie says and Aalleeyah shakes her head, indicating she isn't either

" I can't move." Damon informs. His skin then starts to sizzle and burn.

" Oh, my ring's not working. Do something." Damon begs. Aalleeyah stifles a laugh, knowing this would happen. Bonnie concentrates and closes her eyes. Damon is finally able to move and walks out of the sun lit area he was held in

" I don't think the witches like you being here." Bonnie smiles

"Told you" Aalleeyah sings

"I guess this is the right place." Jeremy says

"I'm gonna go wait outside." Damon notifies and walks out

**Salvatore Boarding House**

At the house, Katherine is searching for the moonstone in Damon's room. She goes through his closet and can't find it. She keeps looking and even checks the dirty fireplace, but it's not there either. She sighs and goes to the bathroom to wash her hands. After cleaning her hands, she's about to leave but suddenly stops. She sees the bowl full of soap bars and starts digging through it. She finds the moonstone and pulls it out, smiling.


	43. Know Thy Enemy 2x17 Part 2

**Part 2**

**A Street**

Alaric walks to his car and sees Isobel

"Hi, Rick." Isobel greets

"Isobel. What do you want?" Alaric spits

"Just cleaning up some loose ends."

" Yeah, we don't have any loose ends."

" You may not. I do. I need to apologize to you."

" It's a little late for that."

" No, not for what I've done in the past. We're beyond that. Although I am sorry for outing you to your girlfriend. That was petty of me."

" Look, whatever jacked-up vampire amends that you're trying to make with me right now, I'm not interested."

" Of course not, because I compelled you to let me go. I realize that I don't wanna do what I have to do without you knowing how much I loved you and I did. I loved you so much. He's all yours." Isobel sighs. A man is behind Alaric and he puts his hands next to Alaric's head. Alaric falls to the floor, unconscious. Isobel regretfully leaves.

**Abandoned House**

Damon is still waiting outside

"Wanna hurry it up in there?" Damon calls into the house and the door slams in his face

" Screw you too, Emily. You know, you're all on your own in there." Damon leaves

Aalleeyah, Bonnie and Jeremy are inside

"Can you hand me the grimoire?" Bonnie asks

"Are you sure about this?" Jeremy questions

" Are you worried about me?"

" Yeah, of course I am." Jeremy replies. Bonnie grabs the grimoire and kisses him

" I'm sure." Bonnie smiles

"Okay, ew. This all too mushy for me. I'm going to find Damon" Aalleeyah says and walks outside. She looks around for Damon and furrows her eyebrows when she can't see him anywhere. She can't see his car either. She rolls her eyes and pulls her phone out of her pocket. She begins to dial Damon's number but stops when she feels something pierce her heart. She slowly looks down and sees a wooden stake sticking out from her heart. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she falls to the floor, dead. The same man responsible for Alaric's unconsciousness walks up to the porch with his gun he used to shoot the stake. He bends down and picks Aalleeyah up, leaving her phone on the floor and walks away with a dead Aalleeyah

Meanwhile inside, Bonnie opens the grimoire and sees a letter and reads it. Voices are whispering around them

" What is that?" Jeremy asks his girlfriend

" Spirits of the witches who died here, I can feel them." Bonnie responds

" All right. What are they saying?"

" I can't tell." Bonnie walks out of the room and into the basement with Jeremy following her

" Where are you going?" Jeremy asks. Bonnie stops in the basement

" Here. This is it. Help me set the candles." Bonnie commands as the whispers get louder

" What the hell are they saying?" Jeremy questions again. Bonnie concentrates and shuts her eyes. After a few seconds, she reopens them

" What is it?" Jeremy asks

" Nothing." Bonnie replies as the all the candles light up at the same time

" They're ready" Bonnie tells

**Lockwood's mansion**

Everyone is sitting in one room while Carol is talking to them

" And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers-Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert." Carol announces. Elena smiles and walks to Carol, ready to say her speech

Upstairs, John is walking around when Isobel joins him

" What are you doing here?" John asks

" I'm creating a distraction." Isobel's face vamps out. She speeds over to John and bites into him

Elena is accepting the check downstairs

"The historical society was my mom's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honoured and touched by this gift." Elena doesn't get to finish her speech because a loud noise is heard. The audience all rush over to the source of the noise and they see John, unconscious on the bottom of the stairs. Elena is about to follow the rest of the people but before she leaves the room, Katherine steps in front of her. She puts her hand over Elena's mouth.

" Nice dress. Mind if I borrow it?" Katherine smirks

Stefan is examining John's body and can see the bite on his neck and Carol approaches him

"Please, let the sheriff do her job." Carol says and the Sheriff walks to them

" Uh, he's-he's bleeding. Is he okay?" Stefan pretends to not have seen the bite

"Yeah, I got it. I got it." Sheriff Forbes says looking at John then turns to the crowd

" You know what? Let's all back off. He just needs some air. Everything's fine." Sheriff Forbes cautions.

Stefan walks back into the previous room, searching for Elena. He sees her but it's really Katherine posing as Elena

" You okay?" Stefan questions

" I'm calling Damon." Katherine breathes

" Let's get out of here. Come on." Stefan says and they both walk to the car. Katherine is on the phone talking to Damon, still posing as Elena

" It's Isobel, Damon. It's gotta be." Katherine says into the phone

" Tell him he needs to get over here and deal with John's body." Stefan tells

" You've got some serious explaining to do to the council about John being not so dead." Katherine hangs up. Stefan suddenly pushes her up against the car harshly.

" Where the hell is she? Huh?" Stefan demands. Katherine responds by shoving a vervain syringe into his neck

" I'm sorry, Stef, but I can't have you following me." Katherine apologizes and tosses him a nearby bush and drives off

**Abandoned house**

Bonnie's eyes are closed and the voices around them keep getting louder. Bonnie begins to cry

" Bonnie? You're scaring me." Jeremy tells her. Bonnie then screams

" Bonnie!" Jeremy yells. He attempts to get closer to her but the dead witches throw him against the wall, and he is unable to move. Abruptly, all the voices stop and Jeremy gets up and runs over to a crying Bonnie

" You okay?" Jeremy asks, concerned

" I did it." Bonnie smiles. Jeremy hugs her tightly

" It's okay." Jeremy soothes

**Lockwood's mansion**

Everybody is heading out the door

"I'm sorry for the scare. It was just a bad fall. Paramedics are on their way." Carol tells the people as the exit. When everybody is gone, Damon walks in

" Hey. How is he?" Damon asks

" He's dead." Sheriff Forbes informs. Damon looks at the body and notices the ring

" He'll be fine in a couple hours." Damon notifies

" What are you talking about? Damon, he's dead." Carol wonders, confused

" Well... Here's the thing. John's ring, it's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity." Damon explains

" But he's not breathing. He has no pulse." Carol argues

" He will be. Trust me. We're gonna need a cover story... epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works. But right now I just have to get him out of here." Damon leaves with John's body. Sheriff Forbes walks out and is on the phone with a deputy

" Yeah. It's a false alarm at the Lockwood's. Okay. Good. Thanks." Sheriff Forbes hangs up the phone and sees Matt waiting at her car for her

" Sheriff Forbes." Matt greets

" Matt, what's wrong?" Sheriff Forbes asks

" I wanna see Vicki's file."

" What?"

" My sister, I want to see her file. I want to see how you covered up that she was killed by a vampire."

" Matt, you need to calm down. You're upset. You don't know…" Sheriff Forbes says and Matt grabs her

" Don't lie to me." Matt yells. Sheriff Forbes grabs him and pushes him against the hood.

" Matt, you need to calm down now." Sheriff Forbes instructs

**Salvatore's house**

Damon dumps John's dead body on the floor. Damon has blood all over his hands and on his shirt. He walks to the bathroom and washes his hands. He takes his bloody shirt off when his phone rings. He answers it and it's Stefan

" Stefan? How'd I beat you and Elena home? What?" Damon asks. Frantically, he searches through the soap bowl and sees the moonstone missing. He hits the bowl to the ground, angrily

**Isobel's car**

Isobel's phone rings and it's Katherine. Elena is in the back seat, unconscious with her twin sister, who has a stake still in her heart

"Are we good to go?" Isobel asks Katherine

" I'm at your house, but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks. It will take him all of 20 minutes to find out where you're staying." Katherine replies

" We'll be long gone before that."

" Good. How far are you?"

" I'm sorry, Katherine." Isobel apologizes as Elena stirs from unconsciousness

" I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you." Isobel hangs up

**Isobel's house**

" He? He who?" Katherine asks but gets no response. She turns around and sees the warlock. She super speeds over to him but he stops her with his powers. She screams and falls to the floor, unconscious

**Isobel's car **

Elena is now fully awake and glaring at Isobel

"Where are we going?" Elena demands to know

"Take the stake out of your sister, it's time to wake her up. We'll be there soon" Isobel commands. Elena looks at her sister and pulls the stake from her.

**Caroline's house**

Caroline's on the porch, leaving a message for Matt on the phone

" Hey, Matt, if you're listening to this that means you've listened to the last 25 messages I've left you, which all say the same thing, so... call me." Caroline hangs up and enters the house

You're here." Caroline breathes, relieved

" Your mom brought me here." Matt informs

" My mom?"

" I accused her of covering up Vicki's death and she threatened to arrest me."

" Did you tell her anything else?"

" Nothing about you. I got the feeling she wasn't gonna believe anything I said, so I shut up. Then she brought me here to cool down, and then she got called away."

" Matt..." Caroline walks closer to him but he takes a step back

" Why'd you stick around if you're still scared of me?" Caroline asks

" Because I need to know more about Vicki, about you."

" I'll tell you anything you wanna know." Caroline tells

**Abandoned house**

Bonnie and Jeremy are on their way out of the house

" All right, well, there has to be something in the grimoire to help us translate that chant." Jeremy says

" It was just a warning." Bonnie shrugs

" Heh. What kind of warning?"

" It's not important."

" Uh, look, it is important to me, okay?"

" It's a lot of power to have access to. They're just telling me to be careful with it."

" Well, exactly how much power can you draw from a hundred dead witches?" Jeremy asks as they approach the open door.. Bonnie closes her eyes and concentrates. Outside, the leaves start to fly around and the sky turns black. Thunder rumbles. Bonnie opens her eyes and the weather goes back to normal

" The answer to your question is a lot." Bonnie smiles. Jeremy wraps his arm around her and they both step outside. As they are about to leave, Jeremy steps on an item on the porch. He bends down and picks up the item seeing it's an iPhone. He looks at the screensaver and sees a photo of Aalleeyah and Damon

"Is that Aalleeyah's phone?" Bonnie asks

"Yeah" Jeremy responds, confused as to why his sister would just leave her phone behind.

"And is that blood?" Bonnie questions, looking at the floor. Jeremy looks down and sees a pool of blood right near his feet. He steps back and nods.

"Call Damon" Jeremy instructs, never taking his eyes form the blood while Bonnie pulls her phone out hurriedly.

**Isobel's house**

Stefan and Damon arrive

"Think this is the house?" Stefan asks

" Better be. It's the nicest foreclosure in town." Damon replies

" Swear to God if she's not here..."

" Don't be such a pessimist." Damon says and they walk into the house

" I got upstairs." Stefan says and walks upstairs while Damon looks around the bottom floor. Nobody is there but Damon spots Isobel's luggage and Stefan rejoins him

" This is Isobel's stuff. It's definitely the right place." Damon speaks

" Where are they?" Stefan questions

"I don't know, Stefan." Damon replies. His phone rings and he sees it's Bonnie

"What's up Judgy?" Damon says into the phone

"We have a problem" Bonnie responds and explains what they found. Damon hangs up angrily.

"That bitch is dead" Damon sneers and storms out of the house with Stefan following close behind

**Grove Hill Cemetery**

Isobel parks the car and gets out

"Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me." Isobel tells Elena. Elena looks conflicted and doesn't move. She nudges her sister, hoping she'll wake up. Aalleeyah's eyes slowly open and she sits up fast, taking in her surroundings. She spots Isobel and glares.

"Come on" Elena instructs and pulls Aalleeyah out with her.

"Stay behind me" Aalleeyah tells her younger sister who nods.

" So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?" Elena asks as they walk

" If I was, I couldn't tell you." Isobel says

" So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where I am now. Are you taking me to him?" Elena asks as the three stop in front of a tombstone.

" What is this?" Aalleeyah questions and they see it's a headstone with Isobel's name on it

" My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I-when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughters." Isobel explains

" What?" Elena asks and Isobel shrugs

" And instead you got to meet the other part... The part that would betray her own flesh and blood." Isobel continues and her phone rings. She answers it and sees it's the warlock

" I have Katherine and the moonstone. Are the doppelgängers safe?" The warlock probes

" Yes." Isobel replies

" Then let them go."

" Let them go?"

" Klaus has everything he needs for now. Your part is finished. You did what he compelled you to do."

" I'm done?"

" You're done." The warlock confirms and Isobel hangs up

" Who was that?" Elena asks

" I'm so sorry, girls... That I was such a disappointment to you." Isobel says then rips her necklace off. Her skin burns and she screams. Both girls are looking on shocked. Aalleeyah recovers quickly and grabs Aalleeyah, hugging her so she doesn't have to watch their mother burn to death

**Caroline's house**

Matt and Caroline are in the living room

"So after I hurt you in the woods, I made you forget and I promised myself I would stay away from you, but I-I couldn't... 'Cause I love you. I do. I love you, Matt, so much. God, I'm so sorry about what happened to Vicki. And I really wish you'd say something." Caroline finishes her explanation

" I'm all alone." Matt realises

" No, you're not."

" My mom doesn't care, my sister's dead, and all of my friends are liars, and you're a..."

" I'm still me. I'm still me. It's just I'm just a little bit..." Caroline sits next to him but he stands up

" Don't. No. This is too much. All of this is just too much. I don't want to know this."

" Tell me what I can do. Tell me what I can do. I... I want to help you."

" You can make me forget. You've done it to me before."

" I don't-I don't think that that's..."

" Please make me forget, Caroline. I don't wanna look at you and see what I'm seeing right now."

" But maybe after..."

" Just make me forget, Caroline!" Matt yells and Caroline starts to cry

"Okay. Okay, Matt." Caroline gets up and takes his face in her hands

**Salvatore's house**

Elena has Isobel's necklace in her hands when Stefan joins her

" Is that Isobel's?" Stefan asks

" I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet..." Elena trails off

" She was your mother."

" Why did they let us go?"

" Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe."

" He knows I'm not gonna run." Elena realises

" Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'cause we got played, all of us." Damon says as he and Aalleeyah walk into the room. Damon places some papers on Elena's legs

" What's this?" Elena ask

" It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name." Stefan explains

" You're giving me your house?" Elena questions, surprised

" Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't." Aalleeyah says

" Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon jokes. Suddenly, a gasp is heard from the floor and they all turn to see John alive and sitting up. Damon vamp speeds over to John and grabs him up by his shirt.

" I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." John apologizes

" Damon, let him go. He and I need to talk." Elena says. Stefan and Damon walk out of the room and Aalleeyah tries to quietly follow them

"You too Aalleeyah" Elena commands. Aalleeyah sighs and sits down

**Gilbert's house**

Jeremy is on the couch reading the grimoire and Bonnie walks over to him

" I told you to not worry about that." Bonnie reminds him

" A warning. That's all you felt like telling me? This is some kind of warning, Bonnie. It says if you use too much of your powers at once, it'll kill you. How much would it take to kill an Original?" Jeremy asks

" All of it." Bonnie admits

" No. I'm not gonna let you do that."

" Jeremy, do you think I was born with these powers so I could float feathers and blow out candles? There's a reason I was called to do this."

" No one's called to get themselves killed. Plus Elena's not gonna let you die for her."

" That's why you're not gonna tell her."

" Do you even understand what you're saying right now?"

" It's not just for Elena, Jeremy. It's for you. It's for everyone. If I am the only one who can put an end to this, then it'll be my decision, no one else's. Mine." Bonnie leaves

**Sherriff Forbes' car**

Matt walks over to Sheriff Forbes car and hops in the passenger seat

" I did it. I drank that vervain stuff. I went over there, and I got her to tell me everything. Then I asked her to take it away." Matt reports

" Thank you, Matt. I know this isn't easy, but... I'm glad you told me what happened last night. I want you to tell me everything she said." Sheriff Forbes says

" I feel like she died."

" She did." Sheriff Forbes cries

**Salvatore's house**

Elena, Aalleeyah and John are talking

" I always knew that she and Katherine were close, but I never realized that Isobel and her were working against me. Two of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends." John says

" If that's what you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?" Elena asks

"Because I was there when she gave birth to you both. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you girls up. And because she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she said she'd help keep you safe... I believed her. At this point, I will do whatever you want me to do. If you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go." John explains. Elena doesn't answer so he gets up sadly.

" You screw up everything, John. Everything you touch just falls apart. But you're the only parent I have left so maybe I can learn not to hate you." Elena stops him

" Okay." John smiles. Elena reluctantly smiles back and walks out of the room while Aalleeyah remains

Damon and Stefan are in the library

" Hey, Bonnie said the spell worked. She's locked and loaded." Damon informs

" At least something went right today. Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back and Isobel had no idea what you and Jeremy took Bonnie to do today. We're the only ones who know."

" That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon." Damon and Stefan clink their glasses of scotch together

Back in the living room, Aalleeyah stands up to face John

"Just because Elena has decided to trust you, doesn't mean I have. If you slip up, I'll kill you, got that?" Aalleeyah threatens and John nods

"Good" Aalleeyah starts to walk out of the room but John's voice stops her

"You know, lying to Elena isn't helping any of this" John tells her and she stops in her tracks and turns around

"Isobel told you?" Aalleeyah comprehends

"Yes"

"Well, another I will have to compel" Aalleeyah super speeds over to John, pins him to the floor with her on top of him and her hand tight around his throat

"Forget anything Isobel told you about who I was with when I was away" She compels

"I will forget anything Isobel told me about who you were with when you were away" John repeats back then look at her shocked

"You compelled me. I'm on vervain, how can you compel me?" He asks, shocked. She just tightens her grip on his neck and John struggles for breathe. In a last attempt, he pulls a nearby table over, hoping to get someone in here to pull her off. His attempt was successful. After hearing the table fall, Damon, Stefan and Elena run into the room to see Aalleeyah strangling a now purple faced John. Damon runs over to her

"Leeyah! You're killing him, let him go." Damon tells her. She keeps her grip and her eyes remain focused on John

"Come on babe, let him go" Damon tries to coax. She finally pulls her hand from his throat and he starts gasping for air. She gets up from the ground and walks past Damon and the others, out of the room and upstairs, like nothing ever happened

**Alaric's Apartment**

Katherine wakes up and sees the warlock from earlier casting a spell on someone sitting in a chair that has it's back to her. She sees two vases, one full of blood and the other empty and knocked over. She sits up and feels that Elena's necklace is missing. The person in the chair gets up and the warlock bows to him. The person turns around and reveals their identity to Katherine

" Alaric?" Katherine breathes. She vamp speeds over to the door but can't leave, obviously a barrier made by the warlock. Alaric walks over to her

" Zdravei, Katerina." Alaric says and takes her face in his hands

"I have missed you." Alaric smirks

"Klaus!" Katherine gasps, realising who it is


	44. The Last Dance 2x18 Part 1

**Alaric's apartment**

Klaus/Alaric opens up the closet and pulls out two shirts. Katherine is tied to a chair nearby

"Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" Klaus/Alaric jokes then shows the shirts to Katherine

"Okay, bad, or badder?" Klaus/Alaric asks

"The dark colours suit you better." Katherine reluctantly answers

" Oh, thank you, honey. Okay, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?"

" The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house."

" Okay, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Oh, that guy is a buzz kill."

" Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna." Katherine reminds

" Right. Twin's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?"

" That's it." Katherine says. Klaus/Alaric walks closer to her and touches her face to which she flinches.

" Oh, so jumpy." Klaus/Alaric comments

" Please, just... kill me. I've told you everything that I know."

" You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me." Klaus/Alaric compels her

" They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger." Katherine confesses

" Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore."

" She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop."

" Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that."

" Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it."

" And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long." Klaus/Alaric takes a knife from his pocket

" I want you to take this knife... And stab yourself." Klaus/Alaric commands. She takes the knife and stabs it through her thigh

" Now take it out." Klaus/Alaric coaches. She pulls it out and the wound heals, the blood remains

" Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs." Klaus/Alaric demands

" Where are you going?" Katherine asks

" I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelgängers." Klaus/Alaric kisses her on the forehead

" Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again." Klaus/Alaric leaves. Katherine stabs herself in the thigh again, just like she was told to

**Salvatore's house**

Elena and Bonnie are with a lawyer and Elena is signing some papers

" Please sign here and here." The lawyer instructs and Elena picks up the pen

"Okay." Elena begins to sign

" So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?" Bonnie questions

" For now. As sole owner, I'm the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean."

" Your own personal safe house."

" That's the idea."

" Wouldn't want to clean it." Bonnie jokes and Elena laughs

Stefan, Aalleeyah and Damon are outside, waiting

"You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon asks

"She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so…" Stefan trails off

" We just need to find him."

" Yeah. "

" Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?"

" Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked."

"What about you Leeyah? Can you do anything?" Damon asks

"Um no sorry. I only know what he looks like and I haven't seen him anywhere" Aalleeyah shrugs

" Do you think he killed her?" Damon questions the two

" Katherine? Probably." Stefan responds and Aalleeyah nods

" It's not like she didn't have it coming." Damon comments. The door then opens and the lawyer walks out with Elena seeing him out

" Thank you, Mr Henry." Elena thanks. The three try and get in but can't

" I'm sorry. I completely forgot." Elena smiles and looks at Stefan and Aalleeyah

" Stefan, Leeyah. Would you like to come inside my house?" Elena asks

" I would love to. Thank you." Stefan walks in

"Yeah thanks" Aalleeyah mumbles as she walks past and up the stairs

" What are we, 12?" Damon says from outside the door, not being able to enter

" One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" Elena strictly says

" No."

" Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?"

" Yes, Elena. Sure."

" Then please, come in." Elena invites and he enters

" Shut up." Damon tells Stefan and walks up into his room. He sees Aalleeyah in the bed, under the covers facing away from the door

"What is up with you today? You're all distracted and moody." Damon asks while leaning against the doorframe.

"Nothing's wrong Damon" Aalleeyah says, not turning to face him

"You sure?"

"Yes Damon, now just leave me alone!" Aalleeyah yells.

"Fine, whatever" Damon sassily replies before walking out, slamming the door behind him. He walks downstairs and sees Bonnie giving Elena her jacket

" Thanks." Elena thanks, putting the jacket on

" Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asks

" To school."

" Huh?" Stefan says

" No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon refuses

" Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that." Stefan agrees

" Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner." Elena looks at Damon

" Your way, Elena." Damon responds

" Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. Know how." Bonnie assures

" The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be. Come on." Elena and Bonnie walk out and Stefan looks at Damon

"Wait, um, coming." Stefan leaves with them

**Caroline's house**

Matt knocks on the door and Liz opens it

"Caroline left early for school." Liz explains

"I know. I came to see you. I don't know what to do. What to say, how to act around her." Matt stresses

" You can't let on that you know."

" She wants me to take her to the dance. What am I supposed to do?"

" Take her to the dance."

" I'll never get away with it. She knows me too well, she'll figure it out."

" Damn it, Matt, just do it. She's my daughter. She's my baby. I just, I need some time."

"I know, but..."

" Look, if what Caroline told you is true, she's not the only one. The Salvatore's are vampires. The Gilbert family is in on it. Tyler Lockwood is God knows what."

" A werewolf."

" There's no one in this town I can trust. I just need to take a beat and figure out what to do."

" That'll never fool her."

" Yes, you will. As far as she knows, you don't remember anything. Buy me some time. Please, Matt." Liz pleads

**Mystic Falls' high school**

The student's of Alaric's class are all sitting down, getting ready for class. Elena picks up a poster for the decade dance and shows it to Stefan with a smile. He says no so she shows it to Bonnie who says yes. Elena gives Stefan a look as Alaric/Klaus walks into the classroom

" Hello, class. What are we learning today?" Alaric/Klaus asks

" With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." Dana speaks up

" Right. The sixties." Alaric/Klaus stops when he sees Elena sitting in the class. He stares for a while before turning back to the board

" The, uh, ahem..." Alaric/Klaus writes 'the 60's' on the board

" The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate." Alaric/Klaus starts

" Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman" Elena interrupts

" Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena." Alaric/Klaus smiles

Outside, Caroline walks over to Dana

"Hey, Dana. Um, can you take care of these?" Caroline asks when she sees Matt

" Sure." Dana accepts the papers

" Ok, thank you." Caroline walks over to Matt

" Hey" Caroline greets and Matt kisses her in response

" What was that for?" Caroline smiles

" Just practicing for tonight." Matt smiles and she giggles

" So I... found a suit. If you still want me to be JFK tonight." Matt explains

" Perfect." Caroline says

Bonnie and Jeremy are in the cafeteria

" Did you tell Elena what it's going to take for you to do that Klaus spell?" Jeremy questions

" No, and you're not, either." Bonnie commands

" Well, she's gotta know you can't do it."

" You don't know I can't. Have a little faith in me."

" That's not fair. You can't harness the power of a hundred dead witches. It'll kill you."

" Shh! We don't know that for certain. You promised to keep my secret, I'm trusting you. I'm going through with this, and if you tell anyone, I swear..."

" What? What are you gonna do?" Jeremy spits as Elena joins them

" Hey, Jer. How you doing? Are you okay at the house alone with John?" Elena asks

" It's not ideal." Jeremy gets up

" You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?" Elena questions

" It looks like she's staying on campus. Look I'm- I'm late for class" Jeremy leaves and Elena sits down with Bonnie

" What's going on?" Elena asks

" I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight."

" Oh." Elena laughs and Dana walks over to them

" Hey, Elena, there you are. Okay. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you and your sister are going to the dance tonight." Dana smiles

" Tell him they both have boyfriends." Bonnie laughs

" You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." Dana says

" I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Elena asks, horrified

" His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." Dana assures and Bonnie looks around

" Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie questions

"I don't know."

" She's been compelled." Bonnie realizes

" But he wants to know if your sister will save him the last dance. How cute is that?" Dana gushes

**Salvatore's house**

Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Elena are in the living room

" So we go to the dance, we find him." Damon growls upset that Klaus made a move on Aalleeyah

"Really? How are we going to do that? We only have a description from Aalleeyah." Stefan argues

" Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply."

" He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school."

" I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" Stefan asks. Someone then knocks on the door and Alaric/Klaus walks in

" There you are." Damon comments

" Sorry I'm late." Alaric/Klaus apologizes

" Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon informs

" Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena questions

" Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie says

" That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Alaric/Klaus argues

" Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Damon rushes over to Bonnie but using her magic, she throws him across to the other side of the room

" Well, I was impressed." Stefan compliments

" It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." Bonnie reassures. Aalleeyah then shuffles by the room into the kitchen with her head held low and only wearing one of Damon's shirts

"What's up with her?" Elena asks

"She's having a bitch fit" Damon tells her

"It's not a bitch fit. I'm tired" Aalleeyah says walking into the room with a glass of milk.

"So what's happened?" She asks and Damon moves over to her, wrapping her up in his arms. Stefan starts explaining that Klaus compelled someone to intimidate Elena but as she is listening to him, in the corner of her eye, she can see Alaric staring at her

"You alright there Ric?" Aalleeyah asks once Stefan stopped talking. Alaric didn't reply, just continued to stare

"Ric? Hello?" Aalleeyah tries to again. Alaric blinks a few times before 'coming back to earth'

"What?" Alaric/Klaus asks

"You okay? You were kind of staring?" Damon asks

"Yeah sorry Lee" Alaric/ Klaus apologizes

"Did you just call me Lee?" Aalleeyah asks

"No. I-I said Leeyah" Alaric/ Klaus responds and Aalleeyah slowly nods

"So we just have to keep Elena safe" Aalleeyah shrugs, getting back on topic

"We may have to keep you safe because you were the one targeted" Stefan tells her

"What? Why would I be targeted? I'm not the human one" Aalleeyah wonders

"Maybe he doesn't know that" Damon shrugs

"Either way, you should probably be with somebody else at all times" Stefan instructs

"No. I can protect myself" Aalleeyah refutes

"I don't care. Stay with somebody at all times" Damon tells her and Aalleeyah just glares at him

**Alaric's apartment**

" Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill." Alaric/Klaus tells Katherine

" That's terrible." Katherine comments sarcastically

" We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox." Alaric/Klaus tells the warlock in the kitchen. Alaric/Klaus opens a drawer

"Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" Alaric/Klaus asks. He looks at the shirts and sees something under. He opens it and sees a heaps of weapons for killing vampires

" Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? Who is this guy, again?" Alaric/Klaus questions Katherine

" He's the local vampire hunter." Katherine tells

" Ah. Well, that explains the clothing." Alaric/Klaus comments

" All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon." Maddox gives him a glass

" I knew there was something about him I liked. There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch." Alaric/Klaus tells Maddox

" If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it." Maddox replies

" In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean." Alaric/Klaus argues

" No witch could handle channelling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it."

" You mean like provoking her to death?"

" Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will." Maddox confirms

" How? He's human."

" I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you." Maddox offers. Alaric/Klaus looks at Katherine and she lowers her head

**Salvatore's house**

Elena and Stefan are in his room and she is looking through boxes for an outfit

" Your relatives were such packrats." Elena comments. She pulls out two outfits and shows them to Stefan

" Okay, so what do you think? Twiggy or sexy hippy?" Elena smiles

" Ooh. You know it's not too late to back out, right?" Stefan reassures once he sees her face

"And what, miss out on all the fun?" Elena jokes and moves closer to her

" Hey."

" All this time spent worrying about Klaus. I think I convinced myself that he's not real but he is." Elena confesses

" And tonight, we will put an end to him." Stefan and Elena share a kiss

" I love you." Elena tells him

" I want you to tell me that when the night's over." They both kiss again

" Any time tonight." Damon says from the doorway. Elena soon gets ready and they all head downstairs, about to leave. They see Aalleeyah **(outfit on profile)** dressed and ready for the dance in the living room, drinking bourbon from the bottle

"What are you doing?" Elena asks

"If I'm going to be out through a night of annoying teens at a stupid dance, I'm going to need to be completely wasted" Aalleeyah informs and walks past them out the door, taking a new full bottle of scotch with her.

**AN: Hey guys, I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to who reviewed so many times and is absolutely amazing for doing so. :) **


	45. The Last Dance 2x18 Part 2

**Mystic Falls' high school**

At the decade dance, everybody is dancing to the music when Alaric/Klaus arrives and walks over to Dana

" Nice outfit, Mr. Saltzman. Totally far out." Dana compliments

"Thank you, Dana. Thank you. Now who is your date?" Alaric/Klaus asks

" It's Chad, Mr. Saltzman, from third period." Chad reminds

" Chad, of course. How would you and your friends like to earn a little extra credit?" Alaric/Klaus asks

Outside, Bonnie and Jeremy are waiting for the rest of the gang

"Wait." Jeremy takes off his ring

" Look, I, um, I want you to have this." Jeremy tells her

"If you're asking me to go steady, I think that was the fifties." Bonnie jokes

" No, I'm serious, Bonnie."

" The ring won't work on me, Jeremy."

" But it was made by a witch."

" To protect from the supernatural, not for someone who is."

" Well, I have to do something. I can't just... I can't just let you get yourself killed."

" Just because a bunch of dead witches gave me a warning doesn't mean I'm going to die."

" So you're saying there's a 50-50 shot you won't? Look, I'm sorry. But... you know I don't have the best luck in the girlfriend department."

" Hey. Listen, I... I can't explain it. But I can feel them. I'm empowered, Jeremy, I can do this. I know I can. I'm strong enough." Bonnie hugs Jeremy as Damon with Aalleeyah on his back walk past them

" Damon, Aalleeyah." Bonnie greets

" Evenin'" Damon says then the two walk in. Elena and Stefan approach Bonnie and Jeremy

" Hey you two. Oh, you look nice." Elena compliments and hugs Bonnie

" You too." Bonnie replies

" You guys ready to do this?" Stefan asks

Inside, everyone is dancing and having a good time when the music pauses and Dana starts talking through the microphone on stage

" Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight." Dana announces. Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Aalleeyah and Damon stop in front of the stage.

" This is for Aalleeyah. From Klaus." Dana declares and a romantic song starts playing. Damon slightly growls and puts his arm around Aalleeyah's waist

" That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Damon snarls

" I know everyone here." Elena says.

"I can't see him anywhere" Aalleeyah tells the group

" Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan suggests

" It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us." Aalleeyah decides

" Good idea." Bonnie takes Jeremy's arm

" No, no, I really don't feel like dancing." Jeremy

" Too bad." Bonnie pulls him to the dance floor

" There's Ric. We'll be back." Damon tells them and he and Aalleeyah walk over to Alaric/Klaus.

Aalleeyah is with Alaric/Klaus and tells him she knows who he is. He asks why she hasn't outed him. She says oh you know me better than that Klaus, I want to know what your plan is before I tell the towns people to get the pitchforks and torches.

" Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." Alaric/Klaus says to the two

"I'm not impressed." Damon says

" No?" Alaric/Klaus asks

" Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Damon leaves but Aalleeyah stays behind.

"You know you don't fool me" Aalleeyah tells him while looking out at the dance floor

"What do you mean? Alaric/Klaus plays dumb

"I know it's you Klaus."

"And you haven't told them yet?"

"You know me better than that Klaus. I want to know your plans before I tell the Scooby-doo gang to get the pitchforks and torches." Aalleeyah says

"Well I'm not telling you anything Lee"

"You will" Aalleeyah smirks

Elena and Stefan are dancing when Elena sees Caroline and Matt arrive

" Caroline's here. They don't know what's going on. We have to tell her." Elena says

" I'm on it." Stefan informs. He looks at Damon then leaves. Damon takes Elena and they begin to dance

" How you doing?" Damon asks

" Um, freaking out a bit. You?" Elena replies

"Cool as a cucumber. Come on, remember the last decade dance? The vampires were all, "ahh!" And you were all, "aahh!""

" Right. And you won."

" Yes! We did."

" You're good at this." Elena compliments his dance moves

" I've got moves you've never seen." Damon jokes and spins her into him while she giggles.

Across the room, Aalleeyah is smiling watching Damon and Elena dance and Alaric/Klaus is watching them as well

"Your sister and your boyfriend seem to be close" Alaric/Klaus comments. In response, Aalleeyah rolls her eyes.

"They're nothing more than friends" Aalleeyah glares

"I'm sure you want to believe that"

"I know they are just friends, now stop. I know you're just trying to get under my skin" Aalleeyah tells him

"It's working isn't it?"

"No, it's not. Will you please leave me alone?" Aalleeyah sighs

"No'

Matt and Caroline are on the dance floor

" Dance with me." Caroline smiles

" I'm a really bad dancer." Matt says. She laughs and takes his arm

" I know better than that." Caroline says and they start to dance

" What?" Caroline asks, seeing him looking at her

"You look really pretty tonight." Matt tells her as Stefan walks over to them

" Hey, guys." Stefan greets

" Hey, man, what's up?" Matt asks

" Hey. Do you mind if I steal your date for a moment?" Stefan asks

" No, not at all. I'll get us something to drink." Matt says

" Thanks." Stefan thanks and Matt leaves. Stefan and Caroline start dancing together

" What's wrong?" Caroline asks

" Klaus is here." Stefan confesses

" What?!"

" Yeah."

" Where?"

" We have no idea. But keep your eye out for anything that might be weird, ok?"

Bonnie and Jeremy are dancing when Damon approaches them

" May I?" Damon asks. Jeremy looks at him but leaves. Damon dances with Bonnie

" You heard Jeremy and me talking, didn't you?" Bonnie asks

" Is it true?"

" Yes."

" The part about you having a 50-50 shot of surviving? Is that true?"

" He was upset. I didn't want him to worry."

" So you lay it out on the line for Elena, no matter what."

" No matter what."

" Good."

" You can't tell her."

" Your secret's safe with me, but I mean... With all that power, is there no way to increase your odds?"

" Careful, Damon. I might start to think you actually care."

" We wouldn't want that." Damon replies

Klaus is still bugging Aalleeyah

"Oh look now he's dancing with Bonnie. What a player" Klaus mocks

"Klaus if you don't shut up, so help me god.." Aalleeyah growls

"You'll what Lee? You'll kill me? Hate to break it to you sweetheart but to kill me means to kill Alaric."

"I think Alaric would like it that way. He seems to have the Elena trait"

"Elena trait?"

"Willing to sacrifice himself for everybody else. It's both admirable and completely annoying" Aalleeyah describes and Alaric/Klaus smiles at her while she talks

"Stop smiling at me" Aalleeyah tells him but he doesn't stop

"Why are you smiling at me?" Aalleeyah demands to know

"Because you're beautiful"

"Don't say things like that. I don't want anything to do with you"

"You will" Alaric/Klaus mocks her earlier worlds, whilst smirking

Elena walks over to Jeremy. She stands with him and looks at Bonnie and Damon dancing

" What are they up to?" Elena asks

" Who knows?"

" Is there something going on, Jer? You okay?"

" Fine. I'm fine." Jeremy brushes her off and leaves. Stefan goes to her

" Everything all right?" Stefan questions

" I'm not sure." Elena replies

Jeremy walks down the hall when Stefan chases after him

" Jeremy. What are you doing? Elena thinks we should stick together." Stefan tells him

" Yeah, I'm fine. I've got my ring. It's... it's Bonnie." Jeremy admits

" What is it? Hey, you got something on your mind, spit it out."

" If Bonnie takes on Klaus, channeling all that energy's going to kill her."

" What?"

" But she doesn't want Elena to know, 'cause if Elena knows, she's gonna try to stop her. And it's Elena that could turn up dead, so... What am I supposed to do?" Jeremy asks

Back in the room, everybody is dancing. Damon is dancing with two girls while Bonnie looks at him and smiles when Elena marches over to her

" I need to talk to you." Elena demands and they leave together as Damon watches. On her way out, Bonnie looks back at him. Stefan walks over to Damon

"Come here, come here, come here. Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission." Stefan pleads

" Oh, great. Jeremy told you and of course you told Elena." Damon says

" Yeah, I told her. You promised her no more secrets."

" I changed my mind." Damon shrugs

Aalleeyah and Klaus are still talking.

"You know, this decade was such a drag" Alaric/Klaus tries to make conversation

"Was it?" Aalleeyah asks, uninterested

"You don't seem to be having fun" Klaus comments

"That's because you haven't left me alone the entire time I've been here"

"Don't worry love, I'm leaving now. I have somewhere to be. But you should probably stay in here." Alaric/Klaus tells her and then walks out, leaving a very intrigued and confused Aalleeyah behind. Damon sees this and walks over to her

"Hey, you okay?" Damon asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" Aalleeyah smiles at him

"Come with me" Damon says and interlaces their fingers, pulling her gently along to the exit.

Outside, Elena and Bonnie are speaking

" How could you not tell me?" Elena asks

" 'Cause I knew how'd you react." Bonnie explains

" No. No way, it's not an option."

" It's our only option."

" Then we'll find another way, okay? Bonnie, you're not dying to save my life."

" I have the power to save you! If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me more."

" I can't let you."

" Just answer one question... if the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?" Bonnie asks

" So you know why I have to." Bonnie says when Elena doesn't respond

" No. No!" Elena disagrees

Jeremy's in the hallway when Chad and two other students approach him

" What's going on, guys?" Jeremy questions

" You okay, Gilbert? You don't look so good." Chad comments

" Dude, seriously? Wrong day, wrong guy."

They start fighting. The two other boys punch Jeremy. Stefan, Aalleeyah and Damon arrive.

One of the guys shoots a stake at Damon with a crossbow

" Hey idiots! Let me guess... Klaus says hi?" Damon asks

They have weapons. Stefan rushes over them and fights them. Damon catches another boy and is about to kill him while Aalleeyah just watches the men fight

" No, no, no, no, don't kill him. He's compelled." Stefan instructs

" So?"

" So, the whole thing's a distraction. Go find Bonnie and Elena. I got this. Go." Stefan commands

Damon throws the guy against the lockers and leaves with Aalleeyah

Elena and Bonnie are still outside.

" Elena!" Alaric/Klaus calls and they turn around the to see him racing towards them

" What is it?" Elena asks

" He has Jeremy." Alaric/Klaus tells

" What?" Elena yells

" What?!" Bonnie asks, horrified

" Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on." The two girls follow him into the school and run through the hallway

" Okay, so where are you taking us?" Elena questions

" Just a little further." Alaric/Klaus says

" Wait... Something's not right." Elena realises

" Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asks and her and Elena stop

" I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade." Alaric/Klaus laughs

" I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz." Alaric/Klaus continues

" Alaric. Are you on vervain?" Elena asks

" Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?" Alaric/Klaus replies

" He's being compelled."

" Nope. Try again."

" What's going on?"

" Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric."

" Klaus." Elena breathes

" Surprise!"

" Oh, no. No, it's not possible."

" Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight." Alaric/Klaus tells Elena

" But you are." Alaric/Klaus looks at Bonnie. Bonnie, using her magic, throws him against the wall but he gets back up

" Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." Alaric/Klaus says then rushes over to her but she retaliates by throwing him against a display case with her powers. He laughs.

" By all means... Fire away!" Alaric/Klaus continues to taunt and gets up

" If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy." Alaric/Klaus suggests

" Go. Run. Run!" Bonnie tells Elena. The two run and Bonnie closes the doors with her magic and they both run into Aalleeyah and Damon

" What happened?" Damon asks

" Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena says

" What?" Damon asks horrified while Aalleeyah remains quiet and not looking at anyone

" He's possessing it or something." Bonnie explains

" Go find Stefan. Now." Damon instructs Elena

" Okay." Elena says but doesn't move

" Now." She finally leaves

" Can you kill him?" Damon asks

" He's got some kind of protection spell on him." Bonnie explains

" You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it."

" I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me."

" No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way." Damon says

"Bonnie, you still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?" Aalleeyah asks and Bonnie nods. She then explains the plan.

Elena races back into the room where the dance is being held. She goes to the dance floor and looks all around when Caroline and Matt stop to talk to her

" Hey! Are you okay?" Caroline questions

" Um...Yeah. I'm just... I'm looking for Stefan." Elena sees him

" Seriously, what's wrong?" Caroline asks

" Uh, just, um, just stay with Matt, okay?" Elena tells her and leaves to go to Stefan

" What was that about?" Matt asks

" Oh, you know, just same old drama." Caroline lies

Bonnie is alone in the hallway and enters the cafeteria where Alaric/Klaus is sitting in a chair with a knife on his hand

" What took you so long? Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Alaric/Klaus asks. Bonnie uses her magic to break his wrist. He simply pops it back into place

" The hard way. Got it." Alaric/Klaus replies and stands up. She breaks his shoulder with her powers and he groans in response

" What? You'd kill your favourite history teacher?" Alaric/Klaus continues to taunt

" It's what Alaric would want. And he'd want you to suffer first." Bonnie says as her nose starts to drip blood

" Look at you." Alaric/Klaus comments. Bonnie wipes the blood away from her nose

" Is that all you got?" Alaric/Klaus asks

" Let's find out." Bonnie smirks

Elena and Stefan are running in the hallway when they find Damon and Aalleeyah

" There you are." Damon says

" What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?" Elena questions

" She's doing what she has to do." Aalleeyah simply puts it

" What?" Elena asks

" Where is she?" Stefan presses

" Stefan, let her do this."

" Damn it, Damon, where is she?!" Stefan yells

Bonnie is still fighting with Alaric/Klaus. Her nose is bleeding profusely and she is flickering the lights on and off. She is also creating a lot of wind, causing papers to fly around the room. Elena and Stefan arrive and using her powers, shuts the doors so they can't enter

" Bonnie, no!" Elena screams

Alaric/Klaus is on the floor in pain. Bonnie bursts one of the lights, sending sparks everywhere. Stefan and Elena are trying with all their might to open the doors but to no avail. As the parks fall from the ceiling, Bonnie looks over at Elena, lazily smiles then falls to the floor, dead. All the magical things stop and Elena and Stefan can finally enter. Stefan opens up the doors and Elena runs over to her best friend.

" No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, hey." Elena cries and takes Bonnie into her arms. Stefan looks around and sees that Alaric/Klaus is gone

" Stefan, she's not breathing!" Elena informs

" Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!" Elena begs over and over again

" It's too late. I'm sorry." Stefan regretfully tells her

" No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Elena cries. Damon and Aalleeyah arrive

"Stefan, get Elena out of here. We'll deal with the body." Damon says

"What do you mean, deal with it?" Elena asks outraged

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death." Aalleeyah explains

"This is Bonnie!" Elena yells

"Get her home. Now. So I can clean this up." Damon tells Stefan. Stefan grabs Elena and helps her up from the floor

"Hey, hey, hey." Stefan soothes

"No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?" Elena cries

"We'll find him." Aalleeyah says. Elena finally gets up and looks at Bonnie;s body, crying and screaming. Stefan takes her and they leave together. Damon looks down at Bonnie and closes her open eyes.

Damon and Aalleeyah put Bonnie's body in Damon's trunk. Jeremy races over to them

" Damon! Hey, I got your message, I can't find anyone. Where's Elena, where's Bonnie?" Jeremy asks

"We need to have a little talk." Aalleeyah says

**Salvatore's house**

Elena is sitting with a blanket wrapped around her in front of a fire. Stefan walks over to her with a glass of water in his hand

" Hey. Here, drink this." Stefan encourages

" I can't." Elena refuses

" Yeah. Yeah, you can. Please drink this." She takes the glass from him but before she drinks, she bursts into tears

" This is my fault."

" No, no, no, no, no. No. Hey. This was Klaus. Listen to me. Klaus did this." Stefan soothes. Damon and Aalleeyah then return home. Damon goes into the room where Elena and Stefan are while Aalleeyah decides not to deal with an angry Elena and walks straight up the stairs.

" What did you do with her?!" Elena yells

" Will you please calm her down?" Damon tells Stefan

" Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you." Elena spits

" Please calm down."

" You knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?"

" Yes. Yes, I knew." Damon confesses and Elena harshly slaps him across the face

" You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it." Damon describes

**Abandoned house**

Bonnie is unconscious on the floor and Jeremy is lighting some candles. Suddenly, she awakens and Jeremy races over to her and hugs her as they both laugh with joy

**Salvatore's house**

" She cast a spell. Bonnie's okay." Damon says and walks up the stairs and Stefan follows him

" You know, you could have told me." Stefan tells him

" How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your girlfriend?" Damon asks

" You understand what you put her through?"

" See, that's why I didn't tell you. 'Cause you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it. But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep her alive." Damon says then walks the rest of the way up the stairs into his room.

**Abandoned house**

Jeremy has his laptop in his lap

" You sure it's safe here?" Jeremy asks

" Yeah, I'm sure." Bonnie tells him as he takes something from his bag

" What is that?" Bonnie questions

" It is MiFi. If we're gonna be stuck here, then we might as well have Internet."

" You don't have to stay down here with me."

" Hey, look, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

" I... I need you to talk to Elena for me. Tell her how sorry I am for what Damon and I had to do."

" Well, um... Why don't you tell her yourself?" Jeremy turns the laptop around and shows Elena on the screen from the webcam

**Salvatore House**

Elena cries as she sees Bonnie on the screen, alive and well

" Bonnie!" Elena greets happily

" Elena, Elena, I'm so sorry." Bonnie apologies

" It's okay, it's okay. I just needed to see you for myself." Elena says

" There wasn't enough time for me to tell you." Bonnie cries

" It's okay, seriously. Damon explained it all." Elena

Damon is in his room and Elena enters, not wearing her costume anymore

" Ugh. Look. Klaus had to think she was dead. Your reaction had to be real." Damon explains

" I understand why you did what you did. Klaus was fooled, and Bonnie's alive." Elena sums up

" Here's to duplicity." Damon raises his glass

" But let's get one thing straight, Damon. Bonnie will not die for me, I will not let that happen."

" We need to kill Klaus, Elena. Real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead. She's the only one who can do it."

" We'll find another way."

"I hope so."

" Look, I shouldn't have hit you."

" Apology accepted." Damon accepts

" Good night, Damon."

" Good night." Damon says. Elena leaves the room. The bathroom door opens and Aalleeyah steps out, ready for bed. She climbs into the bed and Damon follows suit. She lays looking at the ceiling

"Come 'ere" Damon requests. Aalleeyah rolls on to her side and cuddles into his chest

"Damon, I really have to tell you something" Aalleeyah confesses but Damon ignores her and just kisses her. She pulls away

"Seriously, there's something you need to know" Aalleeyah stresses

"Later" Damon says and presses his lips to hers again. Aalleeyah finally gives in and decides it's probably best to just tell him later. She kisses back and sits up, swings leg over him and straddles him. She slips her tongue into his mouth. From there, their night was filled with passionate love making.

Meanwhile, Elena walks down the stairs into the basement. She quietly opens the cellar and looks at Elijah's body. She removes the dagger and then sits down next to his body, waiting for him to awaken


	46. Klaus 2x19 Part 1

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena is still waiting for Elijah to wake up. Abruptly, he wakes up and Elena rushes over to her and he looks at her shocked

"Elijah." Elena greets

"Aalleeyah!" Elijah yells

**_New Orleans, June 2009_**

_A House _

_Elijah walks into the house where a very large party is being held. Trevor spots him and walks over to him_

_"Elijah, so glad you could come" Trevor smiles_

_"Why am I here? This isn't really my scene" Elijah looks at disgust at the passed out drunk people on a nearby couch_

_"Because you gotta meet the birthday girl"_

_"Yes you said that on the phone. Why?"_

_"Just wait and see" Trevor says and he looks around before spotting a girl with brown curly hair with her back to them in a group of people. He starts to walk to her and Elijah follows closely behind. _

_"Aalleeyah" Trevor says once the reach the mystery girl. The girl spins around and faces the two_

_"Hey Trevor" Aalleeyah smiles and gives him a hug_

_"Hello" Aalleeyah smiles at Elijah once she pulls away from Trevor but Elijah doesn't reply just stares at her in shock_

**Nowadays**

**Salvatore's house**

"Elijah! It's me, it's Elena." Elena soothes

"Oh, my God."

**_New Orleans, June 2009_**

_A House_

_Elijah still hasn't said anything and Aalleeyah looks at Trevor, questioning Elijah's strange reaction_

_"Forgive me. You remind me of someone" Elijah finally says _

_"Yeah I get that a lot" Aalleeyah laughs_

_"Leeyah, This is Elijah" Trevor introduces_

_"Nice to meet you" _

_"The pleasure's all mine. Aalleeyah." Elijah takes Aalleeyah's hand and gives it a sweet kiss_

**Nowadays**

**Salvatore's house**

Elijah shuts his eyes and Elena gets closer to him but then his body starts to spasm. He gets up.

"I can't—I can't breathe! What's happening to me?" Elijah breathes out. He super speeds over to the door but stammers against the doorway. She goes over to him and supports him.

"I can't... I can't be in this house" Elijah gasps

"You're not invited in." Elena realizes

"Then get me out of here." Elijah slams into another wall but then super speeds out. Elena runs after him and goes to the door. Elijah is outside and he tries to re enter but cannot.

"What happened?" Elijah asks

"Shh!" Elena shushes. She points to her ears then to above them where Damon and Stefan are and could possibly hear them

"I'll tell you. Not here. Can I trust you?" Elena whispers

"Can I trust you?" Elijah whispers back. Elena passes him the dagger which he accepts

**Salvatore's House**

Stefan wakes up in his bed but sees that Elena isn't there like she should be. He goes downstairs to see if she is there

"Elena!" Stefan calls and walks into the kitchen and finds the back of Aalleeyah but no Elena

"Hey." Stefan greets

"Hey." Aalleeyah **(outfit on profile)** turns around with a coffee mug in her hand.

"Have you seen Elena?" Stefan asks

"Uh, no. Sorry" Aalleeyah tells him as Damon enters the room

"Hey baby. Oh, my coffee." Damon says and takes the coffee as he kisses her

"That was my coffee but whatever" Aalleeyah says and goes to get another cup of coffee

"Hey, where's Elena?" Stefan asks

"I don't know, Stefan. It's your girlfriend. Mine's right here." Damon says, nodding his head over to Aalleeyah who walks over to him and gives him another kiss. Stefan pulls his phone out and dials Elena. She doesn't answer so he leaves a message.

Stefan leaves a message to Elena)

" Hey, it's me. Where are you? Call me." Stefan says and hangs up. He looks back to the other two to see them furiously making out with Aalleeyah on the counter and Damon in between her legs

"What are you doing? This is a kitchen " Stefan says horrified. Aalleeyah pulls away and giggles before looking at her phone.

"Shit, I gotta go." She says and jumps down from the counter

"Where you going?" Damon pouts

"Caroline and I are going shopping. I'll be back later, love you" Aalleeyah pecks him once more before walking towards the door

"Ugh! Bye." Damon groans and Aalleeyah leaves. Once she is gone, Stefan sees the basement door open. He rushes over with Damon following him and they head down at the cellar, to find Elijah's body missing.

"No, she didn't." Damon breathes

**Alaric's apartment**

Klaus/Alaric is at the door with Maddox while Katherine makes coffee

"I'll be back as soon as I can" Maddox tells Klaus/Alaric

"Yes, do hurry. I'm anxious to get out of this body. And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get." Klaus/Alaric says and Maddox leaves. Klaus/Alaric shuts the door behind him

"Where is he going?" Katherine asks

"To retrieve me. So I can get out of this bad hair-do." Klaus/Alaric replies

" Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?"

"Well, the full moon is almost upon us." Klaus/Alaric places the moonstone on the table

"I've killed the witch, I have the moon stone, and the doppelgänger is waiting in the wings. Ohh, I am ready to break this curse." Klaus/Alaric explains

"And why would you do that here? There's so many people that would try to stop you."

"Because I have to. It's the birth place of the doppelgänger."

"I didn't realise that was a requirement."

"Well, how could you? You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina. But I did find your birth place and I slaughtered your family. So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you were."

"She won't run. She'll die before she lets anyone that she loves get hurt."

"And that's exactly what I'm counting on." Klaus/Alaric says and looks into her eyes

"You can't leave until I tell you to." Klaus/Alaric compels then leaves the apartment

**Elena's car**

Elena parks the car and looks over at Elijah who is in the passenger seat drinking from a blood bag

"You look better." Elena compliments

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah ignores her praise.

"I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word."

"Your ability to make demands has long passed."

"No demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours."

"And why should I even consider this?"

"The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you." Elena's phone starts to ring. She answers it.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" Stefan voice asks through the phone

"Yes, I'm fine." Elena says

"Where's Elijah?"

"He's right here."

"Where? I'm on my way."

"No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone."

"Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus."

"Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honour. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself."

"You can't do this alone."

"It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch." Elena hangs up the phone. Elijah holds his hand out and Elena gives him her phone

**Salvatore's house**

" Did she just hang up on you?" Damon asks

"She did." Stefan responds

"She's lost it."

"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her."

"Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her."

"She'll kill herself in the process. Elena's looking for another way."

"Her way's going to get her killed. So we need to find her and stop her." Damon gets up and Stefan gets up as well

"No, you need to back off." Stefan tells his brother

"What?!"

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need to trust her. We gotta just let her do her thing."

"That might be your plan. Mine's better." Damon tries to leave but Stefan catches his arm

"I said back off." Stefan growls

**Elena's car**

"He's here." Elena informs

"Klaus is here?" Elijah questions

"He's taken over Alaric's body." Elena confirms

"Of course he has. One of his favourite tricks."

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're one of the only people who know him."

"Yes, I do."

**_New Orleans, June 2009_**

**_A House_**

_Trevor has left Elijah and Aalleeyah to talk._

_"So happy birthday" Elijah tells Aalleeyah_

_"Thank you" Aalleeyah smiles_

_"How old are you today?" _

_"17"_

_"Quite a crazy party for a 17 year old" Elijah says_

_"Yeah, it's a bit overboard" Aalleeyah giggles _

_"I like your laugh" Elijah smiles and Aalleeyah smiles back. Before the conversation can continue, Elijah spots a familiar face in the crowd._

_"Excuse me Aalleeyah. I just spotted someone i know. I'll be back" Elijah smiles _

_"Okay" Elijah walks off to the person_

_"Niklaus, what are you doing here?" Elijah asks once he reaches the man_

_"Looking for the birthday girl." Niklaus smirks and starts to walk towards Aalleeyah's direction but stop to turn back to Elijah_

_" Oh and Elijah. You know I like to be called Klaus" He calls back_

**Nowadays **

**Lockwood's mansion**

Elijah knocks on the door to the mansion and Carol opens it

"Elijah, Elena! What are you doing here? What happened?" Carol asks, seeing Elijah's disheveled state

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help."

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I-" Carol is cut off by Elijah

"It won't take but a minute of your time." Elijah compels

"Of course. Anything you need." Carol smiles

"Thank you." Elijah and Elena walk inside

"Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing." Elijah says

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet." Carol says

"Wonderful." Elijah responds and Carol goes upstairs to retrieve something for Elijah

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" Elena asks

"'Cause I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me. I'll be down in a moment." Elijah walks up the stairs

**Salvatore's house**

Damon and Stefan are in the living room. Stefan answers his ringing phone when he sees it's Jenna calling.

"Hello?" Stefan answers the phone

"Hey, Stefan. It's Jenna." Jenna says

"Jenna, hey."

"Where's Elena? And Jeremy? No one's answering their phones."

"Ah, Elena's not here at the moment. Is, uh, is everything okay?"

"She left me all these weird messages telling me to stay away from Rick. What's going on?"

"It's really hard to explain over the phone, but, um, she was hoping that you could stay on campus for a little while longer."

"Oh, that's kinda hard to do from my kitchen."

"Wait, you're home?"

"Yeah. What's going on? Where's Elena? I'm supposed to meet Rick at the grill for lunch, to talk."

"Jenna, listen to me carefully. Whatever you do, do not meet Alaric at the grill. I'm going to come over right now and I'll explain everything." Stefan hangs up and looks at Damon, who's pouring himself a drink

"Wow, I'd love to lend you a hand, but you wouldn't want me doing anything stupid." Damon mocks

"It's seriously going to be like this?" Stefan asks

"You and your girlfriend are calling the shots. I'm just backing off, Stefan." Damon shrugs. Stefan leaves and once he is gone, Damon leaves too

**Lockwood's mansion**

Elijah and Elena are sitting on the living room. Elijah is dressed in one of Mayor Lockwood's suits

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us." Elijah assumes

"No. I'm sorry." Elena apologises

"And Katerina? She would have been released from Aalleeyah's compulsion when I killed her."

"Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead."

"I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did."

"I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus."

**_New Orleans, June 2009_**

**_A House_**

_Elijah follows quickly behind Klaus so he doesn't harm Aalleeyah. When he spots Aalleeyah, she has her back to them again and is talking to some friends. Knowing Klaus wouldn't possibly harm the girl in front of so many people, he doesn't intervene. Klaus walks over to Aalleeyah without her realising. He wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up off the floor and spins her around while she giggles. He finally puts her down and she spins around to face him, kissing him instantly without even looking at him. Elijah, now more confused than ever, walks over to the two._

_"So you two know each other" Elijah comprehends as the two break away from their kiss_

_"Yeah, Lee's my girlfriend" Klaus smirks at Elijah then goes back to kissing Aalleeyah_

_"Right then, I guess I'll leave you two alone then brother" Elijah says and walks away_

**Nowadays**

**Lockwood's mansion**

"Yes. Klaus is my brother." Elijah says

"I heard that. I'm still processing." Elena replies

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is "O.M.G."" Elijah sips on his tea

"Wait, Aalleeyah and Klaus?" Elena asks, horrified

"Yes."

"I can't believe she didn't tell me. She was sleeping with the enemy" Elena says, becoming angrier by the minute. Elijah just shrugs in response

**Alaric's apartment**

Katherine, very bored, opens a cupboard in the kitchen and pulls out a bottle of bourbon. She smiles as she looks at it. She opens it, takes a drink but then hears someone

Damon bangs on the door. Katherine tries to open the door for him but is unable to due to the compulsion. Damon ends up just opening the door himself

"Thank God." Katherine breathes

"Thought you might be dead." Damon says from the doorway, knowing he can't enter

"Unfortunately not." Katherine replies

**Gilbert's house**

Jenna opens the door for Stefan

"Hey, Jenna. Thank you so much for not going to the grill." Stefan says

"Um, Stefan…" Jenna is interrupted by Stefan

"No, listen. I can explain." Stefan responds. Jenna looks over Stefan's shoulder. Stefan turns around and sees Klaus/Alaric is there

"Hi, Stefan. How's it going?" Klaus/Alaric smirks

**Lockwood's house**

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena questions

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children." Elijah answers

"So your parents were human?"

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created."

"What about Aalleeyah? She's an Original but she isn't apart of your family?"

"Aalleeyah became an Original through magic."

"Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?"

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come." Elijah and Elena walk outside

**Alaric's apartment**

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asks

"I'm here to see if you deserve to be rescued." Damon says

"Right."

"I figured you still might be kicking. Alaric-Klaus was blending way too easily. Figured he probably had some coaching." Damon shows her a phial

"Is that…?"

"Vervain? Your salvation."

"It's not going to undo anything."

"There's always a loophole. Did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was ok to leave?" Damon asks

"You can't say. Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?" Damon continues to probe when she doesn't answer

"No."

"There's your loophole. Drink this and it'll prevent any further compulsion." Damon tells her. Katherine gets closer to him, about to take it but he doesn't give it to her

"Give it to me." Katherine says

"Answer one question first. You double-crossed us with Isobel, why?"

"I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus, so I was looking out for myself."

"And where did that get you? Here." Damon tosses the phial to her

"Be careful with that. If he finds out you have that, you're never getting out of here." Damon instructs. Katherine drinks it and coughs

"You owe me. And I will collect." Damon leaves.

**Gilbert's house**

Klaus/Alaric is chopping some food with a big knife while Jenna and Stefan watch him

"You know, I find chopping... Calming. The feel of the blade in the hand." Klaus/Alaric explains

"I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on." Jenna says

"Well, would you like to tell her, Stefan, or should I?"

"Tell me what?"

"Do you believe in vampires, Jenna? No?" Klaus/Alaric laughs

"Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating." Klaus/Alaric tells her

"Why are we talking about this?"

"Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There. I said it." Klaus/Alaric laughs again

" Are you joking?" Jenna asks

"Not at all. How about you, Stefan? Are you a fan of vampires?"

"In literature. Bram Stoker. It's dense, but I appreciate it." Stefan replies

"Hmm. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course." Klaus/Alaric says

"Werewolves. Werewolves. Now I know you're joking."

"You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the Moon and vampires bound by the Sun. Isn't that right, Stefan? You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it." Klaus/Alaric says

**AN: Hey guys, I'm a little conflicted right now. Should Jenna die or survive? Please review because I'm up to writing that chapter and can't continue until I know. :) I love you all :)**


End file.
